Second Chance
by Captain Traemel
Summary: Severus and Hermione Snape have been unhappily married for three years thanks to the MugglebornPureblood Marriage Act. When tragedy occurs, Severus is given the opportunity to look back and see exactly how things have been for his young wife.
1. Prologue

Okay, just a note. This story is so **AU** it's not even funny. I know the characters may be a bit OOC, but think of it as dramatic license for a fanfic. I do hope you enjoy it anyway.

This story is going to have nothing from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. The reasons should be obvious for those of you who have read it. I also feel compelled to point out that I am not JKR, nor is this story a product of anything but my desire to play in her universe for a while. I promise to leave it as neat as I found it. The characters belong to her.

Many thanks to my beta-reader, Vaughn, who has so generously offered to help me correct my stupid mistakes.

Thank you all for reading.

* * *

It was finished. The final battle had been won and all the fear, anguish, and suffering was over. Voldemort was dead, thanks to the efforts of a small, underappreciated group of people known as the Order of the Phoenix and the boy destined to lead them – Harry Potter.

Hermione looked over at her exhausted companions, smiling brilliantly despite herself. They were alive, Voldemort was gone, and the Death Eaters were being rounded up as they stood next to their leader's smoking remains. Ron was limping slightly due to a Slicing Hex he received on his left thigh from Avery. Harry looked shell-shocked and a bit blasted from the backlash of the Dark Lord's destruction, but came through it all surprisingly unharmed. She herself sported several minor lacerations, bruises, and what felt to be a broken rib from Lucius Malfoy's kick to the chest.

The three Gryffindors stumbled toward each other and met in a desperate hug. Each of them had feared for the others and all were relieved they survived. Hermione wept tears of joy at the fact that her best friends were alive and virtually unharmed. Harry had told them of the prophecy only days before the battle, convinced he was not going to survive. He'd been afraid they would react badly if they knew earlier. Instead of dragging them down, however, the possibility that Harry would die inspired them to work together better than they ever had. The result was a combined spell Hermione taught them an hour before Voldemort arrived.

The three students, backed by Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, most of the sixth and seventh year students, and the few Aurors who disobeyed Minister Fudge, fought their way through Voldemort's Death Eaters to the hill upon which he ensconced himself to view the battle. He was flanked by Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, who were prepared to defend their master to the death. Well, two of them were. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville deflected curses from the two fanatical Death Eaters while Harry and Voldemort took each other's measure. Snape watched carefully, waiting for the right time to reveal himself.

Bellatrix fell first, to Neville Longbottom, who finally took revenge for what she did to his parents. Ginny and Ron held Lucius Malfoy at bay, hoping for an opening to take the evil wizard out. They were surprised when a flash of green light struck him in the back and he crumpled to reveal an angry Draco Malfoy with a look on his face stating he hated his father more than them. Then there was no time to think as Voldemort's reinforcements arrived. It was at this point that Voldemort motioned to Snape.

"Take them out, Severus!"

Instead of leaping to curse the students as expected, Snape pulled off his hated mask and tossed it aside. With a lightning movement he was in formation with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Voldemort screamed with rage and focused his energies on Severus, just as he had expected. The Slytherin professor put all his energies toward deflecting his former master's curses, knowing it was only a matter of time before he slipped. He hoped the three Gryffindors cast their spell before then. Voldemort yelled and a purple ray of light shot toward Snape. He was unable to raise his wand to block in time, and his life flashed before him as he realized his time had come. He hoped his sacrifice would not be in vain.

A golden shield interposed itself.

Draco and Ginny stood on either side of him, both having cast the Shielding Charm at the same time. There was no time for thought or thanks as the fight continued, but he began to think he might survive thanks to his godson and one of the least annoying Weasleys.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointed their wands at Voldemort and began to chant the spell. It had taken Hermione two sleepless nights to find it, not to mention multiple trips to the Restricted Section of the Library under Harry's invisibility cloak. She remembered reading something about a binding spell from the time of Merlin. It was designed to bind a wizard's magic so it would be impossible for him to use it. Another day had been spent modifying the spell to bind his spirit as well. In the end, Headmaster Dumbledore had pronounced it good, and gave Hermione full marks for her mastery of Charms.

"_Exoro vergo noc nocens_

_Obtestor expedio a pugna_

_Expostulo victum suum animus_

_Quaeso refero hoc vita!"_

A brilliant flash of light followed by screams from all over the battlefield marked the passing of one of the world's greatest dark wizards. Voldemort's Death Eaters dropped where they stood, Dark Marks burning with the death of their master. Hermione quickly found herself at Professor Snape's side, making sure he was okay and no one mistook him for one of the bad guys. He lay unconscious on the battlefield, but the scar that marred his arm for twenty years was gone. Only a light tracery of fleshy lines remained.

Cleaning up the battlefield took time. There were far too many casualties; far too many youthful bodies being carried to the Infirmary and the large room being used for a morgue. Only one professor died – Professor Gyrfon, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – but several students were also killed in the fight. Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot… and far too many others to think about. One month before graduation and the empty seats would no doubt haunt the survivors. They were alive, however, and very glad to be so. Harry Potter had fulfilled his destiny and hopefully would be able to lead a fairly normal life from now on. He had no illusions about his popularity. Now he would be The Boy Who Killed Voldemort, but it was worth it to be able to sleep at night or walk outside without fear.

Two weeks passed, and the students had returned to a fairly normal schedule. Headmaster Dumbledore called off DADA classes stating that anyone who survived the war should know plenty enough for their NEWTs. Potions had been cancelled for a few days while the Headmaster worked to get Severus Snape released from Azkaban. He finally managed to threaten, cajole, and just plain intimidate the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, into giving the former Death Eater a full pardon. Colin Creevy's picture of Snape fighting Voldemort on the front page of the _Prophet_ probably helped. The Potions master returned, surly as ever, and the school prepared for finals and graduation.

There had been rumours for some time about the Ministry working to enact a new law that would improve the Wizarding world and help it recover from what was now officially recognized as a war. The students of Hogwarts remained blissfully unaware, however, as they attended the final classes of the year and took their end-of-year exams. It was to no one's surprise that Hermione Granger was awarded more NEWTs than any other student in the past 500 years. Severus Snape was slightly annoyed to have his record beat, but as he never took Arithmancy, it was only to be expected. He refused to admit he was impressed, however.

One week before graduation, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seated in the Great Hall, celebrating the end of NEWTs and enjoying the respite before they were sent out into the real world. No one was surprised when Headmaster Dumbledore asked Harry to return in the fall as the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was thrilled at the chance. He had truly enjoyed teaching the other students for Dumbledore's Army and proved he had a knack for it with the wild success of the DA members at the final battle.

Ron, on the other hand, decided to get out of the fighting business entirely and scrap his plans for joining the Ministry as an Auror. He was disillusioned by their behaviour and realized he would not last very long without losing his infamous temper. He joined a professional Quidditch team instead. It was a dream come true. He was the back-up Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and if things went well, would probably be first-string within the next two years.

Hermione was due to apprentice with Professor Flitwick for the next two years while attending the Merlin Institute for Higher Learning. She planned to major in Charms and Potions. The bushy-haired girl had expressed an interest in moving on someday to the study of Alchemy, which integrated both disciplines. Her graduate proposal was already outlined. She planned to find a treatment for victims of the Cruciatus Curse. She had a theory that involved the usage of both a charm and a potion. Hogwarts would continue to be her home for the next two years, and then it was up to Flitwick to determine if she took over for him when he retired.

Professor Snape was annoyed that the Gryffindor know-it-all was staying, but as she was without her two lackeys, he thought it might be tolerable. He had surprised himself by deciding to stay at Hogwarts and continue teaching Potions. Headmaster Dumbledore's decision to finance his private research might have helped persuade him, however. For almost twenty years, he dedicated all his free time to spying and doing things to appear to uphold Voldemort's cause. Now that the dark wizard was gone, Snape found himself with an inordinate amount of free time. The only catch was that he agreed to help Hermione with the Potions part of her curriculum. He would have been more annoyed if she were one of the dunderheads.

A slew of owls arrived that morning, bringing with it a startling amount of mail. A copy of the _Daily Prophet_ landed near the Potions professor's plate, along with an official-looking scroll bearing the Ministry's seal. This did not bode well. Minister Fudge had wanted to throw him in Azkaban for years and was angry with Dumbledore for securing his release. Creevy's untimely picture actually did more for his cause than the headmaster's influence, since it was nearing election time and Fudge could ill afford to alienate the people feeling grateful for Voldemort's demise. He had been pardoned – fully for all past crimes – but did not receive any other recognition beyond that. Having to sit through the ceremony awarding the Order of Merlin to everyone else at the battle left a sour taste in his mouth, but a small voice told him he should be glad to be free. So what could the Ministry possibly want with him?

The Great Hall began to buzz with conversation as many of the students were agitated about something. He noticed groups gathering around copies of the _Prophet_ and quickly skimmed the headlines to find out what was going on. It was not hard to spot.

_**Ministry Passes Marriage Act**_

_In a surprising turn of events, the Wizengamot passed by a narrow margin the controversial Marriage Law requiring pure-blood witches and wizards to marry Muggle-borns. The law was created to solve a deficiency of viable, wizard-talented births in pure-blood families._

_For several years, the Ministry of Magic has been involved in a study designed to verify the truth of several wizards' claims that the Wizarding world is on the brink of destruction. According to Barton Himmilcook, head researcher of St. Mungo's Magical Heredity Department, inbreeding between pure-bloods has diluted the blood of most Wizarding families. "If we continue down this path, we can expect the total extinction of wizardkind within the next 50 years…"_

_According to his study, the number of stillbirths and Squib births has tripled during the past decade. Muggle-born and half-blood couples are far more likely to produce viable magical offspring. Recent studies have also indicated a trend toward half-blood children possessing unusual magical gifts. According to St. Mungo's, the union between Muggle-born and pure-blood witches and wizards will rejuvenate our society and prevent further hereditary misfortune. Says Healer Andrea Norwick, "The downfall of Lord Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards of this age, revealed the truth of his heritage – that of a Muggle and a witch. Harry Potter himself has also been identified as a half-blood wizard, born of a wizard and Muggle-born witch. How can we ignore such a powerful testament to Healer Himmilcook's conclusions?"_

_Ministry officials claim the Muggle-born/Pure-blood Marriage Act will revitalize the Wizarding world by an infusion of magically talented children. According to the law, couples under the Act will be required to produce no less than offspring within the period of the marriage. All marriages will be arranged by the Ministry based on a series of criteria determined by a team of specialists. Compatibility is a concern, but the Ministry asserts the couples chosen will have been carefully screened for personality and hereditary traits well-suited to a lifetime commitment._

_Amelia Harcourt, celebrated war hero and senior member of the Wizengamot, had this to say. "While I find the idea of this law abhorrent, one cannot dispute the evidence. Without immediate action, the Wizarding world as we know it will cease to exist. I believe the witches and wizards affected by the act will come to understand its unfortunate necessity." _

_The law applies only to witches and wizards between 18 and 45 years of age who are unmarried and capable of having children. Scrolls bearing the identity of selected individuals are scheduled to go out Monday morning. Severe penalties await those unwilling to abide by the Wizengamot's decision. Wizards and witches electing to disobey the law will have their wands broken as they are expelled from the Wizarding world. It is expected few will take this route._

_Thus far the reactions in the rest of the world have been mixed. The United States and its allies have unilaterally condemned the Ministry's actions, labeling it a "barbaric violation of the most basic of human rights." The American Department of Thaumaturgy has offered asylum to any wizard or witch refusing to obey the law. Several other countries have fallen behind the U.S., and the Ministry is currently working to halt any transport between the two nations._

_Only time will tell if the Ministry will accomplish its goal of preserving wizardkind by the institution of this terrible decree. It is this reporter's hope those affected by the law will at least find some solace in the knowledge that their actions could literally save the Wizarding world._

Snape was stunned. He had heard rumours, of course, but had never thought the Ministry would actually be able to get the bloody thing passed. He was not amused. If only they had waited six more years. He would no longer be subject to it. He sighed. This cannot end well, he thought. An indignant shriek from the Gryffindor table caught his attention.

He glanced over and was startled to see Hermione Granger staring at him in disbelief. What the bloody hell… His face paled. She had a scroll in her hand. Like the one sitting next to him. From the Ministry.

Oh fuck.

He quickly grabbed the scroll and ripped open the seal. _Dear Severus Snape… pleased to inform you… under the tenets of the Marriage Act… Hermione Jane Granger… to be your wife_. Oh dear god.

He looked up. Their eyes met and he saw she was as pale as he felt. A wave of weakness washed over him and he gripped the bridge of his nose in misery. How could the Ministry pair him with a girl… no, woman, twenty years his junior? _She deserved better_, he thought. She was brilliant, talented, powerful, and had her whole life ahead of her. Why would they select a bitter, angry, former Death Eater as her husband? _Our children would be amazing_, whispered a traitorous voice. Of all the women he'd met over the years, she was the only one whose intellect and drive to learn matched his. Had she been even ten years older he would be sending a thank you note to the Ministry for their generosity. But this… she was far too young and innocent.

"SNAPE!"

Ah. It appeared young Ron Weasley had discovered his friend's fate. It was ironic he shared the boy's astonishment. This promised to be interesting. There was a wave of disturbance at the Gryffindor table and suddenly they were all glaring at him. He snorted. As if he had a choice. Bloody hell.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I trust there is something we need to discuss?"

He sighed. "Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled rather inappropriately, he thought. "Perhaps you and Miss Granger might come to my office after dinner, Severus."

Minerva's head whipped around. "No!" It appeared she suddenly understood her House's dissatisfaction.

"Perhaps Minerva might bring the gi… young woman, Headmaster. She is her head of house after all."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will see the three of you then."

Taking one final glance at the young woman who was now his fiancée, Snape stood up and swept out of the Hall. He needed a short time to compose himself. It was not often one's life changed in such a sudden manner.

Severus Snape was not alone in his thoughts.

When the _Prophet_ arrived, Hermione thought it would be another issue praising Harry for defeating Voldemort and saving the Wizarding world from darkness. Never in a thousand years would she have expected to read about this so-called Marriage Law the idiots at the Ministry decided to inflict on them. Did they learn nothing from Voldemort and his bloody Death Eaters? This was just another way to limit the rights of Muggle-born witches and wizards.

Bastards.

"Oy, Hermione. What's with the scroll?"

Ron picked up the message bearing the seal of the Ministry. She grabbed it.

"None of your business, Ronald!" She had a good idea what it was. Opening it here was not an option.

He grabbed it back. "Is it another love letter from Vicky? Let's take a look, shall we?"

"No, Ron…" It was too late. He broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it to see what it said. His face turned white and he dropped it. It was quickly back in her possession.

"What did it say, Ron?" Harry looked at his stunned friend curiously. He would not have been the one to grab and open the scroll, but now that the deed was done…

"It's from the Ministry. Isn't it?" Ginny was always a smart one. She nodded.

"Who are you…"

"…Going to marry? I'm not sure, Ginny."

Harry looked shocked. "Wha… what do you mean, going to marry?"

Hermione thrust the article at him. "It's all in there," she snarled. "The final insult to Muggle-born everywhere."

While Harry perused the article, Hermione gently unrolled the scroll that held her fate. She didn't want to leave the Wizarding world, but what if her betrothed was a Death Eater? Or worse? Her eyes skimmed the page until reaching the most important part.

…_We are pleased to inform you that under the tenets of the Muggle-born/Pure-blood Marriage Act, you have been selected to be the wife of one Severus Salazar Snape, Professor of Potions, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nuptials are to take place within one week of the receipt of this missive. Rejection of the offer must be received in the Office of Muggle-born/Pure-blood Relations no later than twenty-four hours from the receipt of the contract; otherwise it will be assumed the offer is accepted. Rejection of the offer will result in a second selection by the Ministry office, which must be honored within the allotted week._

_Per the Act, you will be required to produce one offspring within the first five years of marriage and two before the end of the contract. To assist you in this task, you and your spouse will be bound by a Fidelity Charm that will prevent sexual activities outside the marriage bed. If, by the end of five years you have produced no children, the marriage will be annulled and you will be required to take another pure-blood spouse. Birth control charms and potions will not be allowed after your graduation from Hogwarts…_

Hermione could not help the shriek that tore through her at the thought of marrying the Potions master. She was stunned. Not only had the Ministry taken away her right to choose the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, they had selected the most reviled professor at Hogwarts to fill the role. Her skin crawled at the idea of what she would be required to do within the week. Marry Snape.

"SNAPE!"

Hermione glanced up to see Ron gesture angrily at the letter. "Why the bloody hell would they put you with him? I'm a pure-blood. Why don't you marry me?"

Her gaze was drawn to the Head Table, where she noticed Professor Snape looking in their direction. "I can't, Ron. The law states I have to marry the person specified on this scroll or leave the Wizarding world forever."

"But Snape?"

She frowned. "I'm not exactly happy about it, Ronald. You think I _want_ to marry Professor Snape?" Gasps could be heard from the other Gryffindors. Oh bloody hell.

After a brief flurry of conversation, the rest of the table knew Hermione's fate and as one, they turned to glare at the Potions master. She almost chuckled at the look on his face. He seemed as indignant as she. Hermione turned her attention back to her companions as he stood up to leave.

Dinner was over far too quickly and Hermione was unsurprised to see Professor McGonagall headed her way. She had a feeling it was time to face the music.

"Miss Granger? If you would please come with me. The headmaster would like to speak with you."

"Uh, I'll see you guys later." She turned to follow her head of house to see Dumbledore.

Severus Snape was already in the office with the headmaster when they arrived. His face looked pained momentarily when she entered. _Great_, she thought. _My future husband despises me. This is going to be a bloody nightmare_.

Albus Dumbledore watched the two young people with amusement. He figured Severus had more of a problem with this marriage than Hermione did. She was very adaptive and was probably used to the prejudice against Muggle-born. While she was not happy with the situation, he knew she would make the best of it. He was sure she realized her soon-to-be-former professor was a far better choice for her than many other wizards out there. Most pure-blood wizards expected their wives to stay home – a fate that would never appeal to Hermione. Severus would never ask such a thing of the woman sharing his life. He needed someone like her. They were both brilliant and driven, with a wide variety of interests. If only he could convince the two of them to give the marriage a fair chance.

One look at the two young people and he knew it would not be easy.

Ironically enough, in the end Professor Snape was a lot easier to convince than anyone could have anticipated. The Potions master was well aware of the dictates of the marriage law and knew the Ministry would not be willing to make an exception for a former Death Eater. Marrying Miss Granger was a fate far better than having to marry some "brainless twit", and as he was unwilling to snap his wand in a grand gesture of defiance or abandon his family's holdings by moving to America, it was either marry his soon to be former student or a completely random stranger.

Hermione, actually, was the difficult one.

After several hours of arguing, speculation, and downright refusal, the Head Girl was still unwilling to bind herself to Severus Snape for the rest of her life. It was the first time he regretted treating his students so badly. He knew she would not have hesitated for an instant had it been Lupin on the chopping block, but apparently even the thought of being forced to marry a complete stranger was better than her old Potions professor. He gripped his nose in annoyance.

Snape decided to interrupt the current tirade. "Miss Granger. Surely you understand that this is the best option for both of us. I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of your situation." He gazed at her sternly, trying to show her the truth in his eyes. "Most pure-blood men expect their wives to stay at home and do nothing but plan parties and keep themselves beautiful and worthy of their 'arm ornament' status. Narcissa Malfoy graduated near the top of her class at Hogwarts. Less than a year later, she was ensconced in Malfoy Manor, her greatest goal to become pregnant with the Malfoy heir. You are correct. Very few of the people on this list were active Death Eaters, but many were sympathizers to the cause and would probably love to take their revenge on Potter by doing something nefarious to his best friend. The best you can expect is to be a virtual slave for the rest of your life. The worst… I suggest you let your imagination roam free."

He got up and went over to kneel in front of the startled young woman. "I can't promise you flowers, romance, or true love, but I can protect you and make sure you have the freedom to follow your dreams. I will not stop you from going to university, nor will I prevent you from having a career afterward. I daresay I have enough wealth to hire someone to care for the children we are required to have, should you wish it, and I will provide you with anything you ask."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, her eyes seeking the truth in his. What she saw surprised her.

"The last thing I want is to be married to some woman, more than likely another former student, who doesn't have the capacity to carry on an intelligent conversation. I know I have belittled you and your friends for years, but it was necessary to the role I've played for the Order. I'm not saying I'm a nice man, Hermione, but I'm not the monster I seem to be either." He took her hand. "I will work tirelessly to get this law overturned so that you may be free to live your life however you wish, but until that time I will make sure you are free to achieve your goals. It would be an incalculable loss to the Wizarding world for you to leave or be forced to become a housewife. Please, I just need you to trust me."

She glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded encouragingly and then back at him. She knew he would not hurt her. He had spent seven years protecting her and her friends. She just was not sure she could deal with spending what could possibly be her life with him. Despite what he thought, the likelihood of the Marriage Law being overturned in a way that would free her to remarry was very slim. The commitment she would be required to make could possibly last a lifetime. She thought back to what she had seen of him during the past year.

For months they'd worked together on creating a potion that would weaken Voldemort's tenuous grasp on the material world. Snape had a theory that if they reduced his powers enough, he would be unable to exist outside his body and Harry could destroy him. At that point, it was their only hope, until Hermione remembered reading a story about Merlin the night Harry told them about the prophecy. Unbeknownst to Harry and Ron, Snape had been largely responsible for helping her find the spell and modify it. She knew they did not trust him and would probably have refused to use it if they knew he was involved. Pushing her doubts aside, she took Dumbledore at his word and trusted Snape. Voldemort was destroyed.

The sheer number of hours she had spent in his presence had shown her the other sides of the complex man that was her Potions professor. He was brilliant, which she knew, but also incredibly knowledgeable in every topic under the sun. They could talk for hours about something and not get bored. He challenged her in ways no one else ever had, and he was thrilled to have found someone to talk with that did not require constant lessoning. It was a good experience for them both.

But was it enough upon which to base a marriage? Hermione had always planned on marrying once and then only for love. She was a closet romantic with very old-fashioned views about the sanctity of marriage. She had even refused the obligatory pre-battle propositions from over half the men in Dumbledore's Army. Perhaps if Harry had asked… But she knew he respected her too much for a fling. The two of them walked into battle without the experience, but with an unspoken agreement that they would talk afterwards. Now this had to happen.

She was angry that she and Harry would never get a chance to find out if they were suited to each other. She had been attracted to him for some time, but it seemed only recently that he returned the favor. She got the impression it was a eureka moment that knocked him off his proverbial feet. She would have given a lot to be there.

She sighed. "Professor Snape. I… I appreciate your offer and will think about it. Would you mind if I talked with Headmaster Dumbledore for a few minutes before I make a decision?"

"Of course not, Miss Granger. This is not a choice I would expect you to make lightly." With a courtly kiss to her hand, he stood up and swept out of the room, robes billowing.

"To this day, I wonder how he does that."

"Severus has many secrets, Miss Granger, the least of which being the movement of his robes." The headmaster smiled benevolently at her. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you, sir." Hermione paused to gather her thoughts. "You've known Professor Snape longer than anyone excepting Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin. You know him. I… I just don't know what to do, Headmaster. Its all so overwhelming and having to make this decision so quickly is not easy."

"I understand, Miss… Hermione. It is not a simple thing, to choose your life's path in such a short period of time. I believe the Ministry has erred severely in the method by which it has presented this law."

"The method? Headmaster, the entire concept is barbaric! How can they take away our rights to choose with whom we spend the rest of our lives? We either have to marry the first person selected or risk getting someone worse out of a random drawing. How can that be anything but inhumane?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe it is those very things that will cause the Ministry to change the law, my dear. But in all honesty, I do not believe it will be overturned."

Hermione stared at him, stunned. "Wha…what do you mean?" She had thought the same thing but it was a shock to hear the headmaster agree.

"The research is correct, Hermione. Our world is in grave danger due to the irrational prejudices perpetuated by pure-blood families for nearly 1000 years. There are more stillbirths now than viable young and many of them are Squibs. Filch is actually from a fairly influential pure-blood family who rejected him because he had no magic."

"Are you saying you support this… this exercise in enslavement?"

"Not at all, my dear. Or at least, not quite. I believe there were better ways to encourage pure-blood families to marry outside their limited gene pool, but I do agree something needs to be done." Hermione looked at him, horrified. "Hermione, do not think that because I think we need to do something about our situation means I support the Marriage Law. In all honestly, I think it will do more harm than good. The Ministry fails to understand that many Muggle-born will find returning to the Muggle world far preferable to being forced to marry a stranger. Far too many good witches and wizards will be lost to us and the Ministry will be the cause."

"It's an option, Headmaster, but one I would prefer not to take. I'll move to America first. At least they have the intelligence to condemn this law and offer succor to anyone fleeing it."

"Child, I would like to ask you to reconsider."

"What?"

"Please. Hear me out." He studied her carefully and then continued. "What I ask, Hermione, is not for me, the Wizarding world, or anyone else. It is quite simply for the benefit of a single man. Severus Snape. Now do not interrupt. I know he has treated you and your friends badly for many years, but much of that was due to his position as a Death Eater. The rest may be attributed to his unhappy youth and even worse adulthood. All I have ever wanted for Severus is for him to find penance for the mistakes of his youth and happiness for the rest of his life. He is a hard man to understand. Bitter, angry, and constantly struggling with the darkness in his soul. But more than that, he is an honorable man with an incredible intellect, curiosity, and passion for knowledge that I have seen in only one other person in all my years at Hogwarts." He met her eyes. "You are that person. The Ministry created a method by which wizards and witches affected by the law might be paired with someone compatible both physically and mentally. They are looking to encourage procreation, not extermination. I managed to glance at the results of your and Severus' examination and was rather startled to find the two of you eminently compatible."

"You think I should go through with it."

"I simply think you should consider your choices carefully and try not to let the past get in the way of the future."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't, my dear. He's actually always been rather proud of your accomplishments. Admittedly, he wishes you'd been sorted into Slytherin, but you have surprised him along with the rest of us with the things you've done. He will take care of you and make sure you have the chance to do whatever you want. Even moving to America will not guarantee that."

"Why are you so intent on this?"

"You more than anyone understand him, Hermione, and more than that, you appreciate him. Severus may not show how it affects him, but he is far more comfortable around you than anyone else I've seen him with. He trusts you and that should count for a lot. I've always wanted to see him happy with someone who knows him for who he is and is able to see past the act to the man beneath. You have that capability. He trusts you enough to show you, I think, his true self. It will not be easy, but then you've always thrived on challenges."

"I…"

"Give him a chance, Hermione. I promise you that if things do not work out, I will aid you in any way I can to make sure you are taken care of should you decide to leave."

Hermione focused inward and thought. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit Severus Snape met many of the requirements for her dream man. As much as she found Harry attractive, there would always be something missing. She was an intellectual and longed for someone to share that part of her life with. It was simply not possible to get that from friends. Once she got into college, she was sure she would meet some people with similar propensities for study. But having a husband that she could chat with over breakfast about anything. That was something to be dreamed of. She also had to secretly admit she had always found the Potions master a bit attractive. He was not classically handsome like Professor Lockhart, but he had striking features accented by the tall, dark and brooding look found in modern fiction. He was mysterious, and his voice could send chills down her spine like no other. She wondered what it would be like to have him whisper to her while they carried out their marital duties. She shivered.

If he was at all like what he seemed to be – not the evil bastard professor, but the snarky and brilliant man she worked with earlier this year – she knew she could be very happy with him indeed.

Perhaps she should give him a chance.

"I'd like to speak with him, sir. Before I make up my mind."

He beamed. "Of course you would, my dear. I'll send him in. I assume you wish this to be a private conversation?"

"Please."

The headmaster left and moments later Professor Snape walked into the room, robes still billowing. She took the opportunity to study him carefully and silently admitted he was not too bad to look at, nor did she think it would be a bad thing to wake up to in the morning. She blushed at the thought.

"You wished to speak with me, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione."

"Very well. You wished to speak with me… Hermione?" Hearing her name spoken with his silky voice was like a caress to her soul.

"Uh… yes. I was, uh, hoping we could talk about this entire marriage thing."

His eyebrow arched as he looked at her with amusement. "Please. Enlighten me."

"Uh…" Why did she always let him intimidate her? She was a Gryffindor, damn it! "Professor…"

"Severus."

"Uh, right. Severus. So, what do you want out of this?"

He looked surprised. "In all honesty, Hermione, I would prefer not to go through with 'this' at all. However, seeing as that is not an option, I would like to bind myself to someone I can stand for more than a few hours at a time. Someone who is capable of intelligent thought but will not be constantly leeching on me and disrupting my research. It would be advantageous to find someone who could help me, but the likelihood of that is very slim. I am a man, therefore I would like to be with someone at least moderately attractive, and it would be ideal to find someone who thought me so. I do not want someone who will not be a good mother to our children, but I would prefer to not go over the required number. And most important of all, I would like to be with someone I can care for and who can care for me in return. Love would be nice but highly unrealistic."

One of the things Hermione noticed about his answer was that it was largely self-depreciating. It was obvious to her that he did not think anyone could fit those criteria. He could probably fall for someone like the ideal he described, but he found it unlikely that same woman would fall for him in return. Instinctually, Hermione knew it would not take much for her to come to care for him. Perhaps to the point of love.

She looked him in the eyes. "Final question. Do you think I could meet your expectations?"

Snape was silent for a moment as he considered. While it was true that she had annoyed him for seven years as his student, it was a pleasant sort of annoyance brought about by the frustration of dealing with a brilliant student surrounded by dunderheads. She had matured over the past two years into a beautiful and poised young woman with the potential to accomplish anything. She was like him – brilliant, curious, and thirsty for knowledge – without the temptation to fall into darkness for the answers. His biggest problem was the idea of this angelic creature binding herself to him for what could be the rest of her life. _But would she be better off with someone else_, he wondered. Far too many pure-bloods would be proud of her accomplishments at Hogwarts, but threatened by her intellect and knowledge. They would stifle her, expecting that she would settle down and be the "proper" wife. The vision of Narcissa on her wedding day flashed through his mind. It should have been the happiest day of her life. Instead, his cousin spent it weeping because she knew the wedding was a herald to the end of her dreams. That decided him.

He returned her gaze. "Yes. I do."

She seemed surprised.

Before she could respond, he bowed gallantly and took her hand. Kneeling before her for the second time that day, he murmured in a soft velvety voice, "I would… be honored, Hermione Jane Granger, to have you as my wife. I promise I will care for you as you deserve, but will not prevent you from achieving your dreams. I hope we can build a… satisfactory relationship for as long as necessary. Will you marry me?"

She gave him a shy smile. "It would be my pleasure, Severus."

The wedding was a simple affair by pure-blood standards – her family and friends, the staff, and the Ministry witness. Draco Malfoy stood for Severus while Ginny Weasley was Hermione's maid of honor. It took place in the Great Hall, which had been gleefully decorated by Professor Flitwick in honor of his favorite student. It was over quickly, followed by a small, intimate dinner between the newly married couple and their guests. The wedding night was spent in Paris, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore.

It was a night for both of them to remember.


	2. Chapter 1

Again, thanks to everyone reading and thanks to Vaughn for weeding through all of my prose to find my stupid errors.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sky was clear and blue, the flowers in bloom, and spring was in the air. Well, summer, at least. Hermione reflected that she really needed a swift kick to the arse to get her out of the whimsical mood she found herself experiencing. She couldn't help herself. Today was a day that would stand out in her mind for the rest of her life.

She only hoped Severus would agree.

Her smiled waned as she thought of her stern husband. They had been married for three years and it was obvious he still had no real desire to be married to her. She had always hoped their forced marriage would develop into something genuine, but it did not look like that was ever going to happen. As a result, today promised to be interesting. The news she brought would either make him incredibly happy or send him into a rage. Unfortunately, she was betting on the latter. Having children was something he never expressed an interest in and her pregnancy was going to come as a shock.

She sighed. If only he could come to accept the idea of their marriage. The first year had gone fairly well, but then something happened to change his perspective. Probably the Ministry. She knew Severus hated being forced into something and having his appeals rejected every six months no doubt affected him badly. But one would think he would have come to terms with their marriage by this point. Even he should at least have some fondness for her after three years. She gave herself a mental slap. He did put her through university and provided her with everything she ever asked for. Except his love. Six months into their marriage she realized she was in love with him and he never gave any indication she was anything beyond a nuisance forced on him by the Ministry.

Bloody hell.

Hermione knew it could not go on this way. She could deal with the idea of him being cold and distant when it was just her. She hated it, but the last thing she wanted was to force him to pretend he had feelings for her. She had always hoped he would come to love her as she loved him. That certainly did not happen. And now they were having a child. If things stayed the same, it would be a very bad environment for anyone to grow up in. She refused to punish their child for the Ministry's machinations.

But she would have to see. Maybe Severus would see reason. She snorted. Not bloody likely. The good news was that she had a plan. If Severus Snape was so unhappy with her that he refused to have anything to do with their child, then the time had come for her to leave. The United States still offered amnesty to anyone victimized by the Marriage Law. With her double degree in Charms and Potions, she should easily be able to find a job. Her friend Katherine invited her months ago and would be thrilled to host her and her unborn child as long as necessary. She could start a new life and Severus could be free to do whatever it was that he wanted. She would not ask for a divorce, which meant the Ministry could not force him to marry another. By Wizarding law, they would remain married for five more years. By then, he would be 45 and ineligible for remarriage.

Yes. That would do if he rejected her. Again.

He was not there when she arrived in their chambers. She went to her room and retrieved the book she had been reading and settled in front of the fire. Despite her interest in the topic, however, her mind refused to focus. How many times had she sat in this same chair, reading a book and waiting for her husband to return from his potions lab? She sighed. Far too often as of late. It was odd. The first year of their marriage went fairly well. They took time to get to know each other and began to settle into an enjoyment of the other's company. It was a little rocky for a few days after the first appeal with the Wizengamot failed, but Severus bounced back and came to the conclusion that it was only a matter of time before they relented. It hurt to know he wanted the marriage dissolved so badly, but she knew he hated being bound to her against his will. It was too bad she had fallen in love with him by then. The rest of the year was less comfortable than the first half, but she figured it was due to the strain of fighting the Ministry. Unfortunately, the second appeal changed things far more than she could have predicted. Shortly before his meeting with the Ministry, he took her to Alexandria for their first anniversary. It was magical. She thought things were getting better. But then the appeal failed and he pushed her even farther away, making the next year a hell of indifference and legally obligated attention. She wondered what happened when they returned. One night of bliss and the next morning it was chilly as the Arctic. Why did he suddenly turn cold to her?

Not that there was anything she could do about it. She tried talking with him, but she quickly learned that trying to get Severus Snape to talk about his emotions was like grabbing a Blast-ended Screwt by the tail and pulling. Today that was not going to matter. He was going to listen to her while she told him about their child, and then they could make a decision on what to do. She had a horrible feeling it was going to involve her leaving. The preparations for a move to the United States were already underway. She sent the paperwork in as soon as she suspected she was pregnant, and Draco Malfoy worked his magic to get the process expedited. Thanks to the money her husband had given her for her education – money she had not needed thanks to her scholarships – she had a very comfortable nest-egg to get her settled in America and through her pregnancy. Severus had insisted she keep the money, and Draco planned on helping in any way he could, as did Harry. And she had not forgotten that Albus Dumbledore owed her. She would not be bereft if things failed to work out.

_Please let them work out,_ she prayed. She had no desire for their child to grow up fatherless. More than that, however, she did not want their child to grow up unwanted. She had stayed for three years. No more. One way or another she would find out where she stood with Severus and if there was any hope for them at all.

She jumped as the door flew open and her husband stormed into their chambers. Uh oh. This did not bode well. She waited patiently while he paced around the room like a wounded tiger. His rage was palpable and she wondered what happened to set him off. The Ministry, she remembered. His final appeal with the Ministry was today. _Oh bloody hell._ Tossing his robes aside, he grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and poured himself a glass. Two drinks later, he seemed to relax. He turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Not an auspicious start. She would not let herself be intimidated. It would be all too easy to put this off, but waiting for him to be in a good mood was like waiting for the Pope to marry. Besides, the Americans would be expecting her to accept their invitation shortly after she received it and she would be damned if his little snit kept her from taking the opportunity to escape. It was certainly looking more and more like that would be the case.

"I…uh…I just wanted to talk to you." She mentally ordered herself to be calm and looked him in the eyes. The fury there was almost enough to make her just leave without consulting him. It's his child too, she reminded herself.

"About what?"

"Uh…" _Our child, you git. I'm pregnant and want to know if you're going to be a father or a sperm donor. _"Children. More specifically, our children."

"What?"

"Severus, it's been three years. You know the Ministry isn't going to change the Marriage Law enough to annul our marriage. I'd like to know what I could look forward to in the future. Will we ever have children?" Good. That's a good, neutral beginning. Find out how he feels first.

He stared at her, stunned. "How the bloody hell can you ask that? You want to bring a child into a marriage that exists only because the Ministry forced it on us? How could you be so selfish? How could you even consider I would want children with you?" She winced at the distain in his voice. "Let me tell you something, Hermione, I never had any intentions on having children with anyone. But the idea that I would be willing to bring a half-blooded abomination into this world is beyond abhorrent. I would never want to breed with a Mudblood!"

Her eyes widened in shock. Was this the Severus Snape that betrayed Voldemort to join the Order of the Phoenix? Her hand swung up to strike his cheek before she thought. "How dare you say such a thing to me, Severus Snape? Is that what you think of me? That I'm a Mudblood not pure enough to have a child with? Why did you even marry me in the first place if you found me so repugnant?" Fury suffused her as three years of a strained marriage and two years of total indifference got to her. "Oh, no, let me. You settled for the Mudblood you know instead of a complete stranger. Well FUCK YOU, Snape! You can just go to hell. If I never see you again it will be too soon!" She stood to leave but quickly found herself pinned against the wall, her arms pinned above her.

"Never hit me again." His voice was cold and dangerous. Like a Death Eater. She felt a surge of fear as she remembered his past. "Are you afraid? Good. You should be. You seem to have forgotten what I was. What I will always be. I will not change myself to accommodate your idealistic and unrealistic desires. I am not a prince, so I suggest you put aside your girlish dreams and grow up. You seem to expect me to be satisfied with the dregs of Wizarding society. You forget yourself. You forget your place. I have provided far more for you than any reasonable expectation stated by that bloody law. You have a degree, a career, and anything you ask within reason. Now you have the audacity to make demands upon my life and my future? There will never be a child between us. I would happily strangle it upon its birth before allowing a half-blood to sully the Snape name. I suggest you keep to your contraceptive measures and make no attempt to force the issue." He was crushing her against the wall, his body against hers. She could feel his excitement through his robes.

This was turning him on?

It disgusted her. What had she been thinking? Severus Snape was exactly what Ron said he was – a pure-blood bigot who reveled in his prejudice and no doubt enjoyed the things he did at Voldemort's orders. She knew he had raped and killed. How much of that had he enjoyed? Evil wanker. He probably only defected from Voldemort because he knew the cause was doomed. How could she have let herself be fooled? The man was an opportunist of the first order. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You say I'm filthy? That I have contaminated your existence? Well at least I'm not an old and bitter man without a future. You're one of the most brilliant people I have ever met, yet what do you use it for? In your past – to kill people or make them suffer for being born different. In the present – to intimidate children into fearing your very presence. How the mighty have fallen. You've gone from raping and killing helpless Muggles with your buddies to abusing helpless children with your words. Good job, Snape. I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your miserable life! You are pathetic. A pathetic bigot who will live alone and die alone, leaving nothing but misery behind." She gazed at him with loathing. "You disgust me. If you are what being a pure-blood is, then I'm thrilled beyond belief that my blood is 'sullied'. Pure blood certainly hasn't proven itself to be anything but an excuse to hate. Heil Severus!" She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

The Potions master gazed after her for a moment, and then the reality of his words struck. His eyes widened in shock. How could he say that? Everything he had just told her was directly out of the Book of Voldemort. Did he really believe all that? Was he still just an evil Death Eater without a master? He glared at the door. She never should have brought up the children issue. Every time they discussed it, all three times, it ended badly. Usually he was the one storming off, however. Now he doubted things would ever be peaceful again. If there was a surer way to get her to hate him, he could not imagine. He sank into his chair. Why had he said all that?

The Ministry. He did not think she knew today was the last hearing with the Ministry on the Marriage Law. He had gone though appeal after appeal, hoping they would see reason. Unfortunately, it seemed the law was doing exactly what it was designed to. After the expected grumbling, most pure-bloods came to accept the decree after seeing the research. All it took was a small group of children born during the first year to show them it actually worked. Far too many families suffered from the effects of inbreeding, and they were all too happy to have a solution that was so simplistic. After three years, most of the pure-bloods he knew were at least expecting a child. Not only that, they were making sure their Muggle-born spouses received the best education money could buy.

Ironically enough, it was all thanks to the former Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Since most pure-bloods were interested in furthering their family's status, anything to raise their family in the eyes of the Wizarding world was seen to be a positive thing. Thanks to the war with Voldemort, those families associated with the Dark Lord lost a lot of influence and power. On the other hand, many Muggle-born gained a lot of status because they stood with Harry Potter against the evil wizard. Marrying a Muggle-born became a sure way to raise the position of one's family in Wizarding society. He himself garnered a great deal of respect by virtue of his marriage to Hermione Granger – best friend to Harry Potter.

He found it ironic that his wife was largely responsible for the surge of education being encouraged by pure-blood spouses. No pure-blood family wanted to be considered inferior, and Hermione Granger was the best. She became pinnacle toward which all Muggle-born strove. Pure-bloods encouraged their Muggle-born spouses to raise their place in society by being like Harry Potter's former girlfriend. And no one wanted to be considered less than the Snapes.

Had Lucius Malfoy lived, he would have been first in line to try and take Hermione away from him. The status she brought with her to any marriage was impressive by Wizarding standards and he would have done anything to secure it for himself. Snape knew there were several wizards on the Wizengamot that would gladly annul their marriage in order to get Hermione for themselves. It put him in a bad position. He could get out of the marriage, but both of them would be required to remarry. She would probably leave the country instead. His heart twinged at the thought. It would be a great loss to Wizarding England if such a brilliant witch moved to America. He ignored the small voice that told him it would be a great personal loss as well.

Bloody hell. What was he thinking? Even if there had been a chance that he could make a successful marriage with Hermione, he ruined it with the parroting of his father's ideals. It was like an echo from the past, but with the unpleasant realization that it was he saying it. She must hate him. He had to get out of here. Hermione was probably crying on Potter's shoulder right now. He almost snarled at the mental image of the boy's arms wrapped around his beautiful, nubile young wife.

The thought propelled him out the door and down the steps to his private lab. His current project was held in stasis, waiting for the next ingredient. There were three cauldrons involved. He was currently working on combining the Amoure Potion, an Amplification Potion, and the standard healing draught to create a more powerful healing potion with the potential to heal a death-wound. He referred to it as the All-Heal Potion and today's plans called for the most sensitive ingredient to be added. Dragon blood was not easy to get and was very volatile. He believed it would work well as a binding agent for the new potion.

There was only one way to find out.

He glanced at his notes to double check the amount, and then measured it out carefully in a small glass tube. He paused, thinking briefly that Hermione would have loved to be here for this, and at that moment, he realized she was too much a part of his life to push away. He would apologize for his behaviour later. Perhaps he would plan a nice evening dinner followed by a non-Ministry required seduction. The last time he did something like that she responded extremely well. He should have continued. The past year would probably have been a lot more pleasant.

He tipped the vial.

As the deep, red liquid fell, time seemed to slow for a moment as a memory of him performing this same action earlier in the day popped into his head. Horror suffused him as he realized he just doubled the amount of dragon's blood in the All-Heal potion. If he had time, he would have thrown himself to the floor to avoid the resulting explosion. As it was, he barely had time to register his mistake before the potion exploded. A diamond-hard wave of force struck him, knocking him across the room into one of the cabinets. The glass shattered, and pain similar to Cruciatus flooded his senses. In that moment, he knew he was going to die.

Images from his past flashed through his mind as he succumbed to pain and blood loss. He saw the day he was married to Hermione, all the way through today's terrible fight. She had been right, he knew. He was an angry, bitter man who would die alone leaving nothing but misery behind. He had been given a chance to make a better life for himself and he screwed it up. Hermione hated him. The pain he felt from his injuries was nothing compared to the crushing agony of knowing he had driven his wife away. The light in his eyes faded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

His words fell unheard in the silence.

Awareness returned to Severus an unknown amount of time later. He was floating in darkness; sweet, warm, comfortable darkness. He had dreamed of it for so long and finally he was at peace. _I wonder if this is what it's like to be dead_, he thought.

"Bloody hell, Snape. When you go out; you go out in style."

_What the hell?_

His eyes fluttered open only to close in horror as Sirius Black's grinning face greeted him.

He was in hell.

"Oh no you don't, Snape. You're awake. Now get up before I make you."

He knew it was no idle threat. Black would love to be able to prank him into consciousness. Bloody prat. Wait. Bloody dead prat. What the…? He sat up, blinking in confusion. He was on the floor of his lab. Only it was daytime now and all evidence of the explosion he remembered was gone. _Hermione must have come in and cleaned up_, he thought. She did that when he got too busy to remember. Why did she leave him lying on the floor?

"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to stand up and take it like a man?"

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Black?"

The dark-haired Gryffindor helped him to his feet, smirking. "It just so happens, Snape, that I'm here to welcome you to the afterlife."

"What?"

"You're dead, Snape. Blew yourself up. Now, to my everlasting joy, you're stuck here with me."

"I _am_ in hell. What did I do to deserve this, if I may ask?"

"You can ask anything you want, Snape. I'll see if I can answer."

"What happened?"

"You were an idiot. Not that it's out of the ordinary or anything, but you were a much bigger idiot than usual."

"What?"

"Well, after you broke your wife's heart and stormed off like a child, you came in here to work on the All-Heal potion…"

Snape interrupted. "I remember that. There was an explosion. What happened after that?"

"You died."

"What? You've got to be kidding me! Potter, this isn't funny. I swear if this is a joke…"

"Bloody hell, Snape! It's not a joke. You're dead and I'm here to… show you some things."

"Show me some things?"

"Yeah. Call it penance for being such a git to you while we were in school."

"I don't understand."

"Snape, sometimes it behooves us to take a look back on our lives before moving on to the next phase of existence. I speak from experience. You've got some serious issues to work out and I'm here to help you with the one that affected you the most."

"And what would that be, oh wise and inscrutable mutt?"

Sirius gestured obscenely. "Your marriage, you git."

Snape stared at him in disbelief. "You're not serious?"

The Animagus smirked.

"I mean, what makes you think my marriage mattered to me at all?"

"Because, Snape. The last think you said before you died was 'I'm sorry, Hermione.'"

Silence.

"There are some things I think you need to see, Snape, to put your life into perspective. For some stupid reason you pushed away the greatest gift anyone can offer another and I'm not sure you truly understand what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

It was a startling experience to be walking through the walls of Hogwarts. As they approached the dungeons, Snape realized he had a pretty good idea where they were going. He frowned. Did Sirius want him to see his wife's relief that she would no longer have to put up with him? He knew she wanted children, but since they were bound by the Fidelity Charm, she had no choice but to have him as the father. _Not anymore_, he thought. Pain flared in his chest at the thought of her being with another man. Like Potter. His frown deepened.

They entered his chambers to hear the sounds of weeping coming from his bedroom.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Mione. I know it hurts…" That sounded like Draco's wife. He headed for the room.

The sobbing grew louder as he drew near the bedroom and he slowed with the habit of two decades to see what was going on. The sight of his wife curled up on his bed, crying as if her world ended, surprised him.

"What, you think she didn't love you?" Snape jumped as Sirius' voice sounded in his ear. Bloody bastard.

"Mione. You can't stay here forever. You need to get ready. They'll be expecting you to say something."

She sat up, sniffling. His heart twinged as he saw the ravages of extended weeping on her face. Even so, she was still beautiful. "What do they expect me to say, Ginny? I loved him but he hated me. That I wish the bloody Ministry would go fuck themselves?"

She loved him?

"I don't think he hated you, Mione. He just… resented that bloody law. You know how much he hated the idea of someone telling him what to do."

"So he took it out on me for three years? I'm sorry, Ginny. I just… He said…" She choked on a sob.

Ginny rubbed her back reassuringly. "Shhhh. I know, Mione. Harry told me. I think he let the hearing today get to him."

"And the hearing from six months ago, one year ago – which was our anniversary by the way – not to mention last year…"

"Mione."

"I just… Oh god, Ginny! It's all my fault! I should have just left. I shouldn't have said anything. At least then he'd be alive!" With another wail Hermione threw herself in her friend's arms.

"Left?"

"What? Did you think she would stay forever, Snape? Women like Hermione will put up with being treated like crap for only so long. Take a look…" Sirius waved his wand and the two men appeared in the chambers recognizable as Harry Potter's. The young man was sitting at his desk grading papers when the door flew open and Hermione came in. She looked distraught; eyes reddened from weeping and a look of hopelessness on her face. Harry stood up and rushed to take her in his arms.

"Ha! I knew it. She always said he was just a friend, but I knew…"

"Shut it, Snape, and listen."

"I take it things did not go well," observed Harry.

She shook her head. Hermione allowed herself to be led over to the now familiar couch by the fireplace and gratefully sank into her best friends comforting embrace. He let her compose herself for a few moments before speaking.

"So what happened?"

"Pretty much what I expected. He flipped out and went running down to the lab as usual. He…" A sob escaped. "He said some… things…"

Harry's face hardened. "Not terribly nice things, I'm guessing."

She shook her head. "He… he told me he wouldn't ever want to have children…" She paused to compose herself. "He didn't want to have children with a Mudblood."

Harry swore. "That ruddy bastard! How dare he say that to you? Oh gods, Hermione, I'm so sorry…" She threw herself into his arms again and he let her cry for a while.

Meanwhile Sirius was glaring at Snape. "Smooth move. Could you have possibly been more insulting?"

Snape actually felt a twinge of remorse for his words. He had been looking for a way to hurt her and he certainly succeeded. The pain in her eyes was rebuke enough for anyone. He never meant to treat her like that.

"I… She surprised me, Black. I just got back from the Ministry. I certainly wasn't expecting the inquisition on children. I just… lashed out."

"Yeah. At your wife. At the woman who, for the gods only know what reason, loved you."

He hung his head. "Yes."

"It will be alright, love." Snape's ears perked up. What the hell was Potter doing, calling his wife 'love'?

She sighed. "It will once I'm gone."

What? Where was she going?

"What?"

"Katherine says I can stay with her while I get… settled in America. I've already filled out the amnesty forms and owled them to the U.S. Department of Thematurgy. Thanks to Draco I should be hearing from them any day now."

Draco helped her? His godson? Bloody prat.

"So you're finally going to do it?"

"Things have changed, Harry. I can't stay here anymore. Not with…"

He reached out and took her hand. "I know. I don't blame you. You know I'll help you in any way I can."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Harry. It means a lot." Her eyes grew distant. "What's wrong with me?"

"What?"

Her eyes focused on his. "What am I doing wrong? For three years I've tried to be a good wife while making sure I didn't neglect my goals or turn into someone I never wanted to be. Yet somehow I still managed to take the one man the Ministry seemed to think was suited for me and drive him away. Am I really that horrible?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he's gay."

A giggle escaped before she could stop it. "Harry! Severus Snape is NOT gay!"

His smirk told her he was not serious. "I know. But it was worth it to see you smile."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. You're so good to me."

With a courtly gesture he kissed her hand and bowed. "I am at my lady's service." He met her eyes. "Always."

"Harry…"

"I will always be here for you, Hermione. You should know that. I…"

A harsh knock at the door stopped his words. Moments later, a somber Albus Dumbledore entered the room. He crossed to Hermione and took her hands.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but there's been an accident…"

"Severus?"

"He…" It was at this point the famed control of Headmaster Dumbledore deserted him. How was he supposed to tell this gentle child that her husband was dead? "I'm sorry…"

It took a moment for the words to register but when they did, her eyes widened in horror. "Where?"

"The lab, but…" She was out the door before he could finish. Albus caught Harry's eyes and motioned for him to follow his best friend. She was going to need him.

Sirius and Snape arrived just in time to see Hermione fall weeping into Harry's arms. Smoke was billowing out of the laboratory and they could see a still, pale form on the floor inside. Instinctively Snape knew it was him.

"What happened?"

"You got distracted, Snape. Too much dragon blood. When you screw up, you have to admit it's big."

He remembered his last minute realization. Bloody hell. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Was it foul play?" Harry's soft question startled the two men.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately not. It appears a simple matter of too much of the wrong ingredient."

"It's my fault."

The men stared at Hermione.

"It's my fault. We… we f-f-fought and I… we yelled and he…" she sniffed, "… stormed out… I…" With a wail she was back to weeping in the embrace of her best friend.

"Perhaps you should take her back to her room," the headmaster suggested softly.

"We'll go back to my rooms, Albus. I think returning… there… might be too much right now."

He nodded understanding.

Harry gently guided Hermione back to his chambers. Within minutes he had her settled in his bedroom where she fell into an exhausted sleep. He settled himself on the couch for the evening and lost himself in thought. The one thing on his mind was the lovely young woman sleeping in the next room. He found himself angry and sad at the same time. Why couldn't the bloody git just have run away, he wondered. He could compete with that. He could not compete with a ghost.

"Damn you, Severus Snape. How could you do this to her?"

Snape watched the young man carefully, thinking back to all the times he had foisted his company on them. Well, him, at least. Hermione welcomed his presence. Perhaps one of the reasons he hated Potter had to do with the boy's obvious feelings for his wife. While he was never truly comfortable with the idea of being married to his former student, he had gotten used to her over the years and felt a possessive flair whenever Harry Potter was around.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about now, Black?"

"You. Jealous of Harry. You never really treated Hermione like your wife, yet you went all green-eyed at the thought of her with other men. That's pretty bloody hypocritical, don't you think?"

"I… I don't like the idea of someone else moving in on my wife. That's all, Black. Despite my wishes to the contrary, she is still _my wife_ and I certainly am not going to share her with every whelp that comes sniffing around because he's lonely!"

"Possessive, aren't we?" He eyed the Potions master. "I guess it doesn't matter to you that Harry loved her before you ever knew she was a woman."

"Not bloody likely. Potter had every chance to…"

"Rubbish, Snape! And you know it. There was no way Harry was going to risk the woman he loved while old Voldie was still alive to hurt her. If that bloody law hadn't been passed, they'd probably be happily married by now and you'd still be the same lonely, sarcastic bastard you've always been. Only this time you wouldn't have ruined a young woman's life."

"Ruined? I hardly think one can term our arrangement as 'ruining' her life." Snape's dark eyes bored into the angry Gryffindor. "I gave her everything she wanted. School, clothes, prospects, influence. Do you honestly think she'd have been invited to sit on the Wizengamot if it weren't for her connection to my family? She's a Muggle-born, for Merlin's sake. You know how little regard the Ministry has for them. She…"

"She would have gotten pretty far on her own, Snape, seeing as she was one of the three responsible for defeating Voldemort. She didn't need your charity!" Sirius glared back, snarling at his nemesis. "You gave her everything she wanted? Horseshit! The only thing she ever wanted from you was your love, or affection at the least, and you couldn't be bothered to even try! Three years, Snape! For three years you blew her off, preferring the company of your bloody potions instead. She loved you and you rejected her at every opportunity!"

"Rejected? Since when? I never knew how she felt, Black. How was I supposed to return her affection if she never told me?"

"Maybe had you paid attention to her, you would have realized she told you in a thousand different ways every single day." He gave Snape an evil grin. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

Sirius waved his wand and they found themselves back in his lab. Hermione was there, holding a list and rummaging through his ingredients closet. Severus noticed she looked younger. How far in the past were they? For the next several minutes they watched as she arranged the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion on one of the benches with a cauldron ready to go. The clock struck five and she quickly scribbled a short note and dashed out the door. He glanced at the slip of paper.

_Severus,_

_I know you've been really busy lately with NEWTS and all, so I thought you might want some help with Remus' potion. All the ingredients have been prepared to your exacting standards, which should save you some time. I'll send Dobby up with dinner around seven._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"You think she did this because she was bored, Snape? She cared. She cared about the fact that you were driving yourself to exhaustion with the research on the All-Heal potion and your classes."

"I told her I appreciated the help, Black. Besides, she was far less busy than I. It only made sense she help me out."

"Less busy, eh? I wonder…" Sirius headed toward the door to their quarters and walked right through the wall. Severus growled in annoyance and followed. He found the annoying wizard standing next to Hermione. They were in her office.

"Okay… Wolfsbane potion, check. healing potions, check. Japanese, check. School work, not bloody likely. Gods, do I wish I had a Time-Turner. Ah well. It was worth it, eh Crooks? He needs the help despite the fact that he'd never ask for it. Oh! I guess I should send Albus a quick note letting him know I've taken care of things." She rummaged through her desk to find a small slip of parchment to send to the Headmaster. A quick flick of her wand and the message was written and on its way to his office courtesy of an owl with feathers the color of honey. Like her hair. He recognized it as Gelanor; the owl he had gotten her for the first birthday they were together.

"Okay, now that's done. Time for homework." Snape was surprised to learn the pile of books on her desk was actually for her slew of classes at the time. He had known Hermione took a heavy class load but he had no idea how much. He recognized it as her first year – toward the end – but already he could see several advanced texts. Advanced Transfiguration, Ancient Potions, Ritual Magic, Level 5 Charms, Runic Symbology, Arithmancy 303, Physics, Chemistry, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dear lord. No wonder she graduated early. How did she do it?

Time passed as Snape watched his wife work her way through a mountain of homework. She was not as over-achieving on the length of her essays now, preferring instead to get to the point in the most concise way possible. He could not help but admire her thought processes as he watched her write. It was early the next morning before she completed her last assignment and owled it off to the university. She wearily dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower before getting ready for bed. The revelation that she wore one of his old shirts to bed startled him.

He turned to Black, ready to leave, when he noticed she had not gotten into bed as he expected. Instead, she walked over to her mirror and chanted a spell. Snape's eyebrow shot up as he saw himself reflected in the glass. He was sitting by the fire in his chambers, reading the latest issue of Modern Alchemy with a bottle of Firewhisky nearby. She gazed at him sadly, and then gently touched the reflection.

"Good night, Severus. I love you." He stood there dumbfounded as the light faded and she crawled into bed. She was asleep within moments.

"Wow. Your wife's got great legs, I have to say."

He had Black pinned up against the wall in an instant. "You keep your eyes to yourself, Black! She deserves better than your lewd commentary."

Sirius held his gaze. "Well, she deserved better than the indifference of a greasy git who was too much of a coward to give her a chance! So sod off!"

"So help me, Black…"

"You're the one that needs help, Snape. Remember? You're the one that refused to see what is right in front of your eyes. You're a bloody fool and if you think a bad attitude is going to change things, you've got a lot to learn."

"Why are you doing this, Black? Why show me all this?"

"If you can't figure it out, Snape, then you don't deserve to know." His eyes narrowed. "I have limited time, but I'll help you as much as I can. I owe both of you that much at least."

"Both of us?"

"I told you. Consider this my penance for how I treated you all those years."

"And Hermione?"

"She saved Harry. I owe her everything."

Snape let him go, turning away abruptly with a snarl. "I do hope you will be showing me something of substance during this post-mortem absurdity. I'm sure there are better things I can be doing with my time."

Sirius smirked. "Substance, eh? Well, if that's what you want! I have just the thing…" He waved his wand and their surroundings changed.

They appeared in the middle of Hermione's chambers just before she stormed in and pointed her wand at the bed. A box stored underneath flew out and expanded into a small crate. Another gesture and the contents of her room began flying into the box after being reduced in size to fit. It was with half her clothes in the air and tears in her eyes that Ginny found Hermione shortly after her arrival. She gaped at the older girl.

"You're finally doing it? Bloody hell, Hermione. What happened?"

"Alexandria, that's what! I'm sick of it. I refuse to stay a moment later in a place where I'm unwanted and unloved. This is it, Ginny. I'm going to America!"

"You've been saying that for a while now, Hermione. What about Alexandria?"

Hermione turned to face her friend, tears streaming down her face. "It was bloody fucking wonderful, that's what. While we were there, we spent a lot of time at the Library…"

"Of course."

"…Exploring the surrounding area, and even went on a cruise down the Nile. Oh,Ginny! It's so beautiful there! And there are dozens of small shops with the most interesting things. That's where I got you that bracelet."

Ginny smiled. "It's beautiful. I hope you got something for yourself."

"Actually, Severus bought me something."

The red-haired girl bounced with excitement. "What is it?"

Hermione pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. It was a finely wrought gold chain braided into an intricate pattern with amber beads placed at regular intervals along its length. A deep amber pendant engraved with the Egyptian hieroglyphs for knowledge, light, and love hung from the sparkling chain. The other side bore the hieroglyphic translation of her name.

"Oh wow. That's… incredible."

Hermione smiled. "Incredibly thoughtful as well. It's perfect, and I guess I thought…" she choked slightly, her eyes tearing up. "I thought it meant he was finally interested in something deeper than this pretense of a marriage."

Ginny's eyes turned sympathetic.

"Obviously I was wrong," Hermione said bitterly. "We got home, if you can call it that, and things seemed nice. He even seduced me last night. Then today it was worse than before. He refused to eat breakfast with me and yelled at me for trying to force him to be something he's not. He said I was being needy and that our contract never required that he do anything more than what he was doing. My 'unrealistic expectations' of love and friendship will never be satisfied." She grabbed the necklace as if intending to rip it off.

Snape stepped forward, his hand extended to stop her.

She couldn't do it. "THAT BASTARD!" Hermione screamed. "He convinced me he finally cared about me and I find out that the only reason he took me to Alexandria and bought the necklace was because Draco told him it would help keep me out of his greasy hair."

"My hair is NOT greasy," said the Potions master indignantly.

"I beg to differ, Snape. I'm surprised you get near any open flame with that invitation to combustion on your head."

"Is there a point to this little display, Black?"

"Watch and listen for a moment you slimy git."

"Black, why do…"

Hermione continued. "I can't believe I had the time of my life only to come back here and be shoved back into the reality of being married to a man who hates me! I can't do this anymore. Dumbledore be damned, I'm not wasting another moment of my life on him!"

Snape was stunned. He never knew she had gone this far to leave him. Why had she never said anything?

"What was she supposed to say, Snape? 'You're being a prat so I'm leaving?' Get a clue. She wasn't about to hunt you down just to start another fight."

"She looked disturbingly prepared for this eventuality."

"Of course she did. What, you think she was stupid?"

"You mean all this time she had a plan to leave but chose to stay?"

"Boy, you really are dense. Snape, there were a number of places that were very vocal about their opposition of the Marriage Law. The Americans ruled it barbaric and offered refuge to anyone who fled to the U.S. Her parents would have paid for her plane ticket. She chose to stay because she cared about you. That box was made shortly after you guys were married at Ginny and Harry's insistence, but she never considered using it until now." Snape was stunned.

"So I guess this means he didn't like the book?"

Hermione's laugh was slightly hysterical. "Oh he loved the book. He even seduced me in thanks. That was awfully nice of him, don't you think?"

Ginny seemed taken aback at her friend's bitterness. "You honestly think that was why he did it?"

Hermione sank to the floor, physically and emotionally drained. "I don't know anymore. He seemed so bloody sincere. Everything was wonderful, Ginny. Then he told me he hoped our little excursion would tide me over until next year. He said Draco suggested a trip and he was relieved to see the advice worked wonders to ease my pathetically romantic ideals. He told the house-elves to make sure to get me a piece of jewelry once a month to make me happy." Fury suffused her face. "It was a bribe, Ginny. A fucking bribe to get me to stop mooning over him."

Snape winced at the memory. He had not meant to lose his temper like that, but something about the way she gazed adoringly at him sent him into a rage. Especially after she seemed so enthusiastic about his appointment with the Ministry later that day. He honestly thought she wanted the marriage dissolved as much as he did, and it hurt. Lashing out was how he handled pain such as that.

The red-haired girl winced. "Ouch. Wait, you mean Draco was the one who suggested the trip?"

"It was a nice try, Ginny. At the very least I got a few good memories out of it. I'll just have to edit out this morning."

"Oh Hermione." The ginger-haired girl knelt and wrapped her arms around her. "It will get better. We'll just get you over the pond and you can start over without the greasy git dragging you down."

"Is that the sound of someone disparaging my godfather?"

"Draco Arsenios Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"What? What did I do now?"

Hermione touched her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Ginny. He was just trying to help."

"Uh, how was I trying to help, Granger?'

"You suggested a trip to Alexandria to your godfather."

He grinned. "Why, yes, I did. How did it go?"

Ginny scowled at him. "What do you think?"

"Bloody hell. What did the old sod do now?"

"The trip was wonderful, Draco. Thank you for suggesting it. Although I have to say that telling him it was a great bribe to get me to leave him alone might not have been the best way to go about it."

Draco stared at her, incredulous. "He actually _told_ you that?"

She nodded.

"Blimey. I never thought him for the daft sort. What the hell did he do that for?"

"Apparently he got the impression that I was being too demanding as a result of our time together. I guess four days in a posh hotel with me was too much for his fragile little nerves to take." With a flourish of her wand she sealed the box. "Well he certainly won't have to worry about that anymore!"

"Wait. What do you mean… BLOODY HELL! You're leaving?"

She pierced him with a glare. "What did you expect, Draco? You honestly think I'm going to hang around just so I can get my token payment like a good little whore?" He seemed shocked at that. "I can finish my education at a college in the US. I have enough money to set myself up for another two years and go to the Berkeley Institute near my friend Katherine. She at least wants me to be free of this bloody law and my blasted git of a husband."

"But what about…"

"Severus can bugger himself for all I care! Dumbledore can join him! I'm not going to stay one more minute so I can be his live-in tart." She waved her wand and the box shrunk to fit in her pocket. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't stay anymore. I'll miss you both."

Ginny wrapped her arms around the older Gryffindor. "I'll miss you too, Hermione. Promise me you'll write?"

"Of course I will. Promise me you'll come visit?"

"I think I might be able to persuade a certain wealthy wizard to take a trip to America one of these days."

Draco smirked. "It'll cost you, but I'll see what I can do." His wife swatted at him. "Take care, Hermione. I hate to see you go, but…"

"Thanks, Draco." She gave him a hug before squaring her shoulders to march out the door.

Snape watched her go, wondering how she came to stay with him for another two years.

"Dumbledore."

He looked at Sirius surprised. "What? You mean the old man guilted her into coming back?"

"He gave her some song and dance about how you were starting to have feelings for her and didn't know how to handle them."

"He wasn't completely wrong."

"Yeah, well, we all know how that turned out. He asked her to give it some more time, like another year, and promised to make sure she was given every opportunity he could arrange for her. You thought your influence was responsible for getting her a seat on the Wizengamot? I hate to tell you it was really Dumbledore. It was a bribe for her to stay with you."

"Bloody hell. Why would he do that?"

"He was afraid of what you might do if forced to marry some mindless bint after Hermione left you. Bet you never thought about that, huh?"

"Why didn't she leave after the year was up?"

"Dumbledore offered the job at Hogwarts and funding for her research."

"Something she would have needed years to get in the United States."

"Exactly. When he plays the game, he plays to win."

Severus shook his head. "Poor Hermione."

"She never had a chance."

"Bugger."

"Time to go." With a wave of Sirius' wand, they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone that is reading this. Your encouragement means a great deal to me and I am incredibly happy you guys seem to like this little idea of mine.

And now on to the story!

* * *

"So what's your story on what happened in Alexandria?"

They were still in the dungeons, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen and it was now daylight. Snape wondered when in time they were now.

"The present. You might be interested in seeing this. Now, Alexandria?"

He sighed. "Draco recommended I do something big for our first anniversary. I honestly didn't see the point, but he said it would do a lot toward keeping things pleasant. I thought of the things she liked and it seemed to me a trip to Alexandria to see the Great Library would be something she would truly enjoy. I made the arrangements and we left two days before our anniversary."

"What about the necklace?"

"I saw it in a store there and it reminded me of…" He glared at Sirius.

"Yes. Yes. I know. You're a dark and evil Death Eater with no capacity for human emotion. So it reminded you of…?"

"Her hair," he said softly. "The amber and gold were the exact colors of the highlights in her hair. I thought it would look nice on her."

"So why did you tell her it was a bribe?"

"I…" he sighed. "I didn't want her to think I was getting emotional over her."

"And all the crap you said to her at breakfast?"

"I got upset because she seemed so happy about my meeting with the Ministry, and I was mad at myself for getting too emotionally involved during the trip. Don't look at me like that, Black! I thought the Ministry was going to overturn that stupid law at any time. I certainly didn't want to give her more ammunition for ridicule than she already had. It was bad enough we had to have sex three times a week by order of the bloody fucking Ministry!"

"Ammunition for ridicule? Bloody hell, Snape. When have you ever known Hermione to ridicule anyone?"

"I…" Blast. The mangy dog had a point. "I have few doubts Potter and Weasley would have such restraint after she told them."

Sirius grinned. "Wonderful! Now I know what memory to show you next. But first, we wait."

"What…" The sound of voices approaching the door silenced him.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Severus recognized the familiar burr of Minerva McGonagall's voice.

Albus responded. "I honestly don't know, Minerva. His death has affected her more severely than I would have expected. Especially considering…"

"Especially considering how he treated her? You can be truthful, Albus. I seriously doubt Severus Snape is going to come back and take you to task for being honest."

The door opened and the two professors entered. Severus was shocked at how old Dumbledore looked. They sat down near the fire.

"I should never have pressured her into marrying him, Minerva. She could have fled to America and found happiness there. They would have gladly taken a witch like her and helped her in any way possible."

"She had no way of knowing that, Albus."

"I should have told her."

"What?"

"The Agency made an offer. They would send her to university for her degree if she agreed to join them for four years as an Agent in the Research Division."

"Albus Dumbledore! How could you keep that from her?"

"I wanted Severus to have a chance at happiness. I honestly thought he liked her. I thought they could be happy…"

"You thought **he** could be happy. You didn't even give her a choice! How dare you do such a thing to one of your own students, Albus Dumbledore!"

"He was slipping away, Minerva. He needed something to live for."

"And she needed to have a future. What is there now for her? The Ministry is going to force her to marry again and she'll never be free."

The headmaster shook his head. "Severus succeeded in that much at least. The changes to the Marriage Law state that a widowed spouse cannot be forced to marry again. I believe they were simply trying to shut him up, but in this case it works in our favor. Hermione will be able to stay in England without having to be bound to another pure-blood."

"Thank Merlin for small favors."

They sat quietly for a moment, and then McGonagall gave the older wizard a sharp look. "Do you think he loved her?"

"I'm not sure. I think he could have if he let himself. I should never have let him continue on with his bloody obsession with ending the Marriage Law. Being reminded of his binding only served to make him angrier. I imagine if he hadn't been so angry, things could have been different."

"Poor child."

"Indeed."

"How do you think…"

"Headmaster? Pro…Minerva?" The subject of their conversation stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Come in, child. We were just waiting for you," said Albus, standing up to greet her.

"Oh, uh, would you like some tea?"

Minerva smiled. "That would be lovely."

Hermione busied herself with the implements of tea preparation. "So, uh, what brings the two of you here?"

"First and foremost, my dear, we wanted to see how you are doing," said the headmaster.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I've been considering putting a poison in the water supply at the Prophet, however. That last article…"

"Slanderous and untrue, I know. I've made sure a letter has been sent advising them to cease their attacks on Severus," said Albus.

"Slanderous article?" Snape arched an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Said you were murdered by your wife as revenge for cheating on her with three hookers."

"What! That's impossible!"

"Don't I know it! I guess you should be proud, Snape. Your former students seem to have a great deal of faith in your ability to confound the Fidelity Charm. They actually have Ministry officials investigating the matter as we speak."

"Surely you must be kidding."

"'Fraid not. Most people don't believe the story that you accidentally screwed up and put the wrong ingredient in your potion. They think Hermione did it since it was so obvious you had no desire to have anything to do with her. Seeing as she's young, beautiful, brilliant, and desired by half the pure-bloods in the Wizarding world, they can't help but think you were either gay or interested in things she refused to consider."

"Oh for Merlin's…"

"Potions?" Hermione's startled statement caught his attention.

"The current…professor… is not working out too well, Hermione. More than five cauldrons blew up this week, two of which he was the responsible party. There have been more potions accidents during the past four weeks than during the last ten years under Severus. You are more than qualified to teach those classes. The only thing you lack for a Potions Mastery is a year of teaching experience under a qualified Master. Since I do believe I still qualify…"

Severus thought back to the last time he had seen his wife so radiant. It was when he told her he was taking her to Alexandria for their anniversary. He never realized how important that trip was to her.

"Thank you, Headmaster! I've always wanted to get my Mastery in Potions. Severus didn't think it would be a good idea for my husband to supervise…"

Minerva snorted. "Poppycock! That was just an excuse, Hermione. Albus, not a word! Severus Snape is not an angel just because he's dead and the sooner you realize that, my dear, the sooner you can get on with your life."

Hermione and Snape stared at the Transfiguration professor in shock.

"I know it is hard, Hermione," Minerva's voice was gentle, but with the hint of steel. "Severus did not treat you as you deserved and you know it. I know you loved him but the time has come for you to begin the healing process. It will not do you any good to mope about. I should know."

"I don't understand."

"My late husband died twenty years ago in the first war. It was an arranged marriage, similar to yours. I loved him but he did not love me. I pined for him for almost a decade before a certain meddling old wizard told me what a fool I was." She touched her former student's hand. "I know it will take a long time for you to get over it, dear. That is why you need to start as soon as you can. Bastard though he may have been, I seriously doubt Severus would have wanted you to mope about for months on end."

"It's only been a month, Minerva. I think I'm doing pretty well."

"Not really, my dear. You have shown no change for all that time. You still cry yourself to sleep every night wrapped in a piece of his clothing. You visit his grave every day for at least an hour, and you are still hardly eating. You walk about the castle like a zombie and avoid both the dungeons and potions lab like the plague. Harry's worried about you. We're all worried about you."

"You need to treat yourself better, Hermione." Albus gave her a significant look. "Perhaps we might see you at dinner tonight?"

Hermione stared for a moment and then reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Headmaster."

"Good. Then I believe we will leave you to your work, Hermione. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Minerva, Headmaster."

"It's Albus, my dear." The door clicked shut.

Hermione stood there for a moment, staring at the door before walking into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed in tears. She cried as if her heart was broken, and it was with a start that Snape realized it truly was.

"She really did love me."

"Ding, ding, ding. Get this man a prize!"

"Shut it, Black."

"Bugger yourself, Snape. For a man who sure prides himself on his intellect and observation, you can be incredibly, oh what's the word, dunderheaded?'

Snape cut him a glare.

"She's been there for you in every way since the day you were married and you treated her like a nuisance and a whore."

"What? A whore? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, if you treated every woman you had sex with over the years like you treated your wife, then it's no wonder you needed a law to get married."

Snape lunged at him.

"Ho ho! Hit a sore spot, did I? You deserve it, Snape! You have no idea what she went through every other day when the time came for you to 'perform' your marital duties. Let's see. How did it go? Ah yes. She would get into an easily removable nightgown. You would come to her room – never bringing her to yours. I guess we couldn't have a Mudblood dirty those pristine sheets. You'd shut the door and tell her to get undressed and into bed. You'd _Nox_ the lights and then remove your clothes with a spell. A little foreplay to get her warmed up and you'd do your business and leave immediately afterward. Did I leave anything out?"

"I didn't think she would want me there any longer than necessary," he snarled.

"Did you ever bother to ask? Oh, don't answer. I know this tune. Of course not. Why would you do something so sensitive and caring?" Sirius' eyes darkened in anger. "She cried herself to sleep every night. That's right, Snape, every fucking night you came to her room. Three years of crying herself to sleep three nights a week. That's quite the track record."

"And you say she loved me…"

"She cried because you treated her like a whore, you prat!"

Snape was stunned.

"You came, you shagged, and you left without a bloody goodnight. The only thing that was missing was the cash on the drawer. But I suppose that's what the university education was supposed to be. Payment for services rendered. Too bad she didn't need it!"

Snape found his hands wrapped around Black's throat again as he shoved him against the wall.

"What, the truth hurts, does it? You rejected her at every turn but you still put her through college and provided for her. What were you getting out of it? I'd say sex would be the logical response since you never asked her for anything else. What was she supposed to think?" Snape let him go, appalled at the truth in his words.

Sirius continued ruthlessly. "How do you think she felt? She thought you hated her and because of that she hated herself. She always had self esteem issues, you know. Not because of her intellect. You're the only teacher that derided that. No, it was her appearance she had problems with. Far too many young wizards found her too intimidating to approach. They found her attractive, but she was convinced she was ugly because no one told her otherwise. Even you did nothing to dispel the notion."

The Potions professor sat down, the hot wash of self-hatred surging through him.

"She's going to move on, Snape, but she's never going to have the confidence in herself and her desirability that she should. She's beautiful and she'll never believe it. Harry will spend his life telling her and she will always doubt him. Because of you."

For the first time he began to understand her reticence to be seen with him. It was not that she was ashamed of being with him. She was ashamed of herself. What had he done?

"'Mione?" Snape looked up to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway. "'Mione, are you... what's wrong?" He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, love. Let it all out." He gently rocked her until her sobs subsided. He gently lifted her face and wiped away her tears.

"What happened?"

"M…Minerva t…told me I n…needed to m…move on." He handed her a white handkerchief so she could blow her nose. "I… Oh, Harry, I don't know what to do anymore!"

Harry hugged her tighter. "I know, love. I know it's been really hard. Especially now. I'd say this is one of those cases of taking it one step at a time."

"The Severus Snape twelve step recovery program?" she giggled.

He chuckled. "Something like that. Hey, why don't you show me all those photos you took? You can reminisce about the good times and maybe it will help lay the ghosts to rest. I read somewhere that it helps."

"You read? My god, Harry, I didn't know!"

"Why you…" His hands dropped to her sides and he started tickling her ribs. Hermione squealed and began squirming in his lap.

"Harry! Harry, s…stop! Harry!"

"Plead, Hermione. Plead for mercy!"

She rolled off his lap onto the bed. He lunged after her and found himself being tickled in return.

"NEVER! Hermione Snape does not plead!"

The tickle fight lasted a good ten minutes while the two ghosts looked on. One seemed amused, the other seemed angry.

"How can she be doing that with him? I've only been dead a month!"

"Oh stuff it, Snape! Can't you see that she's happy for the moment? Do you really begrudge her that?"

"No! I just…" _Don't like seeing her happy with Potter_, he thought. He stepped back and examined his emotions. Jealousy, he noticed, was predominant. He had no desire for his wife to be with another man, especially the Boy Who Lived to Be the Bane of His Existence, Harry Potter. Why couldn't she fall for someone else? Even Weasley would be better. He frowned at the thought. Maybe not. At least Potter had a few active brain cells. He truly had not known the boy was in love with her. Not consciously anyway. Honestly, he had to admit Dumbledore really buggered this one up. Potter would have followed Hermione to the United States in order to be with her. They could have been happy if it was not for the meddling old fool's rose-colored glasses. The elder wizard should have known how he would react to coercion. Appealing to her Gryffindor sense of heroism was the stupidest thing he had done since refusing to tell Potter about the link with Voldemort.

He looked up. The giggling had stopped and it appeared the atmosphere had taken a severe change. Harry had Hermione pinned to the bed where he had been tickling her, but then their eyes met and his hands stilled. They gazed at each other, wide eyed and feeling a pull toward one another. Harry lowered his head to gently brush Hermione's lips with his. Her breath hitched, but she did not pull away, so he pressed her lips more firmly. She sighed, relaxing into the kiss as she felt loved for the first time in years. His lips were soft and warm, his kiss gentle and calm, very characteristic of him. In a flash she got a glimpse of how her life could be if she let him in and came to the realization it would not be bad at all. Where there could have been passion with Severus, there would be tenderness; love instead of indifference; support and encouragement, but without the intellectualism Snape provided. But Harry would be there for her. As he always has been. He would help her raise the baby and be a loving father, husband, friend, and lover. Unfortunately, it was too soon.

She gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Don't be, Hermione. I understand. I… I hope I didn't… I mean it wasn't… I'm… s…"

"Shhhh. Don't be sorry, Harry. It's just a little too soon for me. I don't regret it. It showed me that there is something else in my life besides grief." He touched his cheek. "We can try again later. I promise."

His eyes shown with love as he gazed down on her. "I will never pressure you, Hermione. Even if you're never ready for anything beyond what we have already, I will always be there to take care of you when you need me."

"Thank you, Harry." The two Gryffindors sat up, straightening their clothes.

"I still think I won, though." Harry gave his friend a mischievous wink.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe we'll have to have a rematch sometime." She looked at him seriously for a moment and then took his hand. "Harry…"

He looked at her curiously.

"Uh, Harry, would you mind going to St. Mungo's with me tomorrow? I… I'd like someone to be there."

"St. Mungo's? Is she ill?" Sirius found it amusing to see Snape worried.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Snapey-poo."

Snape cut him a glare. "That is not amusing."

"Not for you, maybe…"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"What, do I look like Madam Trelawney to you?"

Snape smirked. "Now that you mention it…"

"Bugger yourself, Snape. You'll find out shortly." He turned his attention back to his godson and his best friend, who were wrapped in a tight hug.

"I know it won't be easy doing it all by myself. I wish…"

Harry nodded. "You wish Snape was here. I know. It's only natural for you to want the man you loved to be with you at a time like this."

Hermione looked stunned. "You knew?"

"It was pretty obvious, Hermione. I could only dream that you would look at me the way you looked at him."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be. I'm just sorry the bloody git couldn't open his eyes and see what was standing in front of him. You deserved better."

"Harry…"

"I have loved you for a long time, Hermione, and I will always be here for you. Never forget that. I don't expect you to love me, but I hope you will not ask me to stop loving you."

She smiled. "As if I could make you do something you didn't want to do. Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime, love. Just let me know."

"Okay, time to move on!"

Before Snape could react, the scene suddenly faded into the horrifying reality of the Gryffindor common room. Snape glared at Sirius.

He blinked his eyes innocently. "What? Oh, you find this disturbing? I guess you should have thought about that before you went off and got yourself killed."

Snape sighed. "I knew it. I'm in Hell." He grimaced irritably at his unwanted companion. "What are we here for now, Black?"

"I figured this might give you some perspective in light of one of your earlier comments."

"What…"

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through followed by her faithful bodyguards. Potter, Weasley and the Weasley girl immediately walked over to the fireplace and sat down amongst the couches and chairs. Severus idly observed that they looked a lot more comfortable than the Slytherin equivalents. The students were still in their school uniforms, so this obviously took place before he and Hermione were married. What did Black want him to see?

Ron looked at his best friend curiously. "What is it, Hermione? What's going on? What did Dumbledore have to say?"

Harry frowned. "Why don't you give her a chance to answer first, Ron?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Maybe you should tell us about the meeting first," Ginny suggested. "I imagine it was about the Ministry's contract with Professor Snape?" He'd always admired the youngest Weasley for having a mind and the will to use it.

"I… uh… I'm not sure where to begin."

Harry reached over and took her hand. "Perhaps at the beginning?"

She nodded briefly and began. While she talked, Severus had been there after all, he took careful note of the reactions of the four Gryffindors. Hermione was very uncomfortable, but who could blame her? Could anyone go through this and not be at least a small bit rattled?

The Weasley girl seemed composed, interested, but sympathetic to her friend's plight. Snape remembered that she and Draco Malfoy had been married shortly before the fight against Voldemort and therefore were not subject to the Law. He'd been afraid Draco was merely doing it to hack off his father, but the Killing Curse to the back was a rather vehement statement that he could care less what the elder Malfoy thought. Or if he breathed, for that matter. Even knowing that, he had still been surprised when the youthful Slytherin had joined the fight, despite his objections. The boy surprised them all.

Potter's expression made a lot more sense now that Snape had confirmation that he was in love with Hermione. It was hopeless, pained, and angry, with an undercurrent of total adoration and love. In that moment he actually felt sorry for the boy. He was trying to understand her decision, but he could tell it was hard for the Gryffindor to fathom. The woman he loved was going to marry the Great Greasy Git of Hogwarts. It was ironic that this boy saved the Wizarding world only to lose the woman he loved thanks to the Ministry of Magic.

Bloody bastards.

Snape was surprised at how calmly her friends were taking the news. Especially Potter. The man who loved her was infamous for throwing temper tantrums when unfair things happened, but now he was practicing restraint. It was all for her, he realized. Too bad not everyone in that room was so controlled. Weasley's reaction more than made up for the lack of the others.

"SNAPE?"

"Professor Snape, Ron. And yes."

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what are you thinking?"

"It's the best answer for both of us, Ron."

"How can you say that? Dad says the United States is offering amnesty for anyone fleeing the Marriage Law. You could escape and still be in the Wizarding world."

"Yes, Ron. I can move to America. Away from my family, friends, and the best Wizarding college in the world. I can give up my dream to become a Hogwarts teacher and work on getting my Mastery in Potions and Charms. Great idea. I'm glad you thought of it!"

"What about Harry?"

"Ron!" Harry hissed, gesturing frantically.

Hermione glanced at her dark-haired best friend. "What do you mean?"

Harry appeared to be on the verge of panic. "Er… Hermione…"

"He's in love with you, you bint!"

Hermione reared back as if slapped. "What?"

"RON! Not a word!" Harry's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. He stood up and dragged Ron out of the room.

"Er…" Ginny squirmed uncomfortably as her friend stared at her in shock.

"Did you know about this?" The quiet demand was almost inaudible.

"Uh… well… uh…"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Bloody hell. Why didn't you tell me, Ginny?"

"He asked me not to."

"But why?" Snape could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"He was going to tell you after graduation."

"After graduation?"

"Well, after NEWTS, more accurately. He didn't want you distracted in any way. He knows how much they mean to you. And then this bloody law happened and he decided to wait until you made your choice."

"But… I could have…"

"'Mione. I hate to say this, but I agree with your decision. Professor Snape will make sure you're taken care of and given every opportunity to follow your dreams. Any other choice would have meant you would need to flee Europe or give up your magic. He would never want that for you. Harry would have followed you, but we all know you both would have been unhappy leaving England. At least now you'll be here and he can still have your friendship."

"But I…"

"Besides, you said Snape's going to work to get the law overturned. Once that happens, you and Harry can pick up where you left off."

"You don't understand, Ginny! There's not going to be an abolishment of the Marriage Law. The statistics are true. The Ministry's first and foremost duty is to preserve the Wizarding world. They can't get rid of the Law until it produces enough children to infuse the gene pool with enough new blood to offset the inbreeding. Headmaster Dumbledore let me look at the research. Ironically enough, the way the Ministry decided to go about revitalizing things is actually the quickest way to accomplish their goals. It will only take one or two generations instead of five."

"Wait. So you chose to stay with Snape despite the fact that you'll be married to him forever?"

"What, did you think I was going to abandon any children we had or expect them to live without a father?"

"But why not leave?"

"I don't want to, Ginny. I spent a lot of time and effort getting to where I am and I'm not prepared to give it up because the stupid Ministry can't think past their prejudices."

"But Hermione, this is your life!"

"Yes, Ginny, it is. Severus will make sure I get the chance to do the things I want to, and I can make sure he is free to live his life as he chooses."

"Within the dictates of the Ministry law."

"You think it would be better for us to be with complete strangers?"

"No! I think you'd be better off in America! Can you honestly say you wouldn't have as many choices there as you would here?"

"No, I can't. But America doesn't have the problem with prejudice against Muggle-born witches like we do. If I can serve as an example, maybe other witches will get more chances to follow their dreams."

"Oh dear god, Hermione. You can't save everyone!"

"But she can try." Harry sauntered down the stairs followed by a contrite Ron.

"H… Harry, I…"

He knelt in front of her. "I understand, 'Mione. More than you think."

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"I mean I know there's more to it than what you're telling us."

Ginny gazed at him in shock. "What do you mean, Harry?"

He took Hermione's hand. "I mean that Snape is far closer to Hermione's dream man than I will ever be. He's a bastard, but he's a brilliant bastard who can actually challenge her to think about what she's talking about instead of a dolt needing a lesson to understand what she's saying."

"You're not a dolt, Harry."

"Maybe not. But I know you need someone like that to be truly happy." He gave her a wry smile. "Someone less obsessed with Quidditch, perhaps, and far more interested in books. I think Snape can give that to you. He'd be a fool not to see what a wonderful opportunity he's been given. Besides, he needs someone like you."

Hermione blushed, squeezing his hand. "I'm not sure that's completely true, Harry, but I guess it's too late to find out now."

They all looked at the clock. 12:07 a.m. Her only choice now would be to flee.

"You're right about Snape, Hermione. He will take care of you and make sure you can follow your dreams. His family is very influential and you will probably have far greater opportunities because of it. And just think, you'll be living with the best Potions master in Europe!"

The hurt in his eyes was apparent to everyone, but they wisely chose to ignore it. Harry had no desire to make things harder on himself or Hermione.

Snape was shocked. "Wait. She knew the Marriage Law would never be overturned?"

"She's an Arithmancy whiz, Snape. What do you think?"

"Then why did she…"

"Would you have listened to her if she told you her calculations indicated you were being a stubborn fool?"

Bloody mutt. "Good point."

"Do you know Ron Weasley hasn't talked to her since graduation?"

"What? Why not?"

"He knows how much the entire marriage thing hurt Harry and he's never forgiven her for it."

"Mr. Weasley seems to be forgetting that if she had fled to America, there would be an entire ocean between him and his two best friends."

"But he thinks Harry would be happy."

"What do you think?"

"Believe it or not, Snape, I tend to agree with Harry. He'd be a great husband, don't get me wrong. But there would always be something missing for her. Just like her disinterest in Quidditch for him."

Snape nodded. That was one of the many ways Potter and Hermione never really fit.

"So I hope you noticed she never made fun of you. Nor did Harry or Ron."

"No, Mr. Weasley instead seemed to think being married to me is a fate worse than death."

"Well, you pretty much proved him right, now didn't you?"

"Black…"

Sirius interrupted. "Someday you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize people don't hate you as much as you seem to want them to. Harry's only real problem with you these days is how you treated your wife. Ron's still a prat, but the teachers here are friendly and supportive. It's too bad you didn't have the intelligence to comprehend the idea of friendship."

"Sod off, Black."

Sirius smirked. "The truth hurts!" His head perked up as if he heard something. "It's time for us to go, now."

"But…"

"You don't want to miss this. Trust me." With a wave of his wand they were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadowy-Vixen – actually, that wasn't a mistake. Snape was in disbelief that the person he saw was Sirius (since he's supposed to be dead) so he automatically assumed it was Harry playing a practical joke. Perhaps I should find a way to explain that better.

Artemis Virgin Goddess – I'm afraid Snape did have to die for this story. It will be explained better later, however, so please keep reading. Hopefully you will be pleased with the direction it goes.

Thank you everyone for continuing to read.

**I'd like to take a moment of silence for our friends in London who have suffered terribly from the terrorist attacks.

* * *

**

St. Mungo's is easily recognizable as the bastion of healing in the Wizarding world. The two men appeared in a hallway just in time to see Harry Potter and his best friend be led into a small room by a Healer. Snape wondered what was going on. He hoped Hermione would be all right. He followed Sirius into the room and stood out of the way while Hermione was ordered to lay on a bed with her hands at her sides. The Healer ran her wand over the length of his wife's body several times, making a note in a record book each time.

"What is she doing?" asked Snape worriedly.

Sirius smirked. "Patience, Grasshopper."

"Well, Mrs. Snape, I have to say that you are doing extremely well, although I'm concerned you seem a bit underfed. Have you been eating normal meals?"

Hermione looked contrite. "Uh, not really."

The Healer frowned disapprovingly. "That is not acceptable, Mrs. Snape." She pulled several potions out of a nearby cabinet and handed them to her. "Take these. One at each meal for a week should put you at a healthy weight and then you will need to take only the vitamin potion after that. It is my understanding you are a Potions mistress, are you not?"

"Not yet, but I'm apprenticing under Albus Dumbledore for it."

"Good enough. I will give you the recipes you will need to make your own potions. Do not deviate from the recipe at all. It might be more efficient to use other ingredients, but the ones listed are geared specifically to maintain the health of your baby. You are three months along, so the baby will be born approximately six months from now. You'll need to have a checkup once a month to make sure things are progressing as they should."

Snape was stunned. "Baby?"

Sirius pushed him into a chair. "Why did you think she wanted to discuss children, Snape? She was trying to feel you out so she could break it to you gently. You really buggered up that one."

"Shut it, Black. I… Wait, she was on Muggle birth control."

"Which is only 96 effective. If you didn't want kids, you should have looked for a way to sterilize yourself or something."

"I… I'm going to be a father!"

"No, Snape. You're not." The blunt statement was a shock. His head whipped around to glare at the Animagus. "You're dead, remember? Considering the things we've been seeing, I would speculate Harry is actually going to be acting as a father to Hermione's child."

Finally, it all hit. Snape buried his face in his hands. "I… It's all my fault. I treated her so badly for so long, she felt afraid to tell me I was going to be a father. How could she possibly fall in love with me?"

"Beats me, Snape, but I'm sure I can show you some good memories later. There are a few, you know."

"Would you like to know the gender?"

The Healer's question brought Snape's attention back to the present.

"Uh…" Hermione looked imploringly at Harry.

"I think it might be a good idea, love. That way we can buy you baby things that will not need to be transfigured or returned for exchange."

"You're just curious."

He gave her an impish smirk. "Well… Aren't you?"

"Definitely. I just don't know if it's…"

"Hermione. There's nothing wrong with finding out the gender of your child before she is born. I seriously doubt she'll be offended."

"She?"

"Oh, uh, just hoping I guess."

"Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione looked at the mediwitch for a moment and then nodded.

"Mr. Potter's instincts are correct, Mrs. Snape. It is indeed a girl."

The two Gryffindor's faces broke out in a pair of brilliant smiles.

"A girl!"

"You know I've always wanted a girl to spoil," said Harry slyly.

Hermione blushed. "Uh, we'll have to talk about that later, Harry."

"I know, love. No rush."

She looked relieved. "Thank you."

"However, that is not going to stop me from taking her beautiful mother out for dinner to celebrate." He held out his hand. "Assuming she will agree to accompany me, of course."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Potter."

"Then let us away, Mrs. Snape."

The two Gryffindors left, leaving the two ghosts behind. Snape looked incredulously after his wife, unable to believe she was carrying his child. Despite how much he hated his parents, it was actually a relief to know that the Snape line would continue. Through his daughter. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized he would not be there to see her grow up.

"I was such a fool."

"Was?"

Snape cut the other ghost a glare. "I failed to see what was in front of me for all this time. Three years I had everything a man could dream of and I wasted it on pointless anger and bitterness. Black, how is it possible she loved me? I know I failed to treat her as she deserved."

"Actually, it's my understanding you were pretty good for the first year. I guess that trip to Alexandria wasn't the best idea in the world."

"No. It was a good idea. I just…" His gaze softened as he finally allowed himself to acknowledge what he'd avoided for two years. "I realized during that trip… I was in love with her. Somehow, as hard as I tried, she wormed her way into my heart and showed me that even I was capable of love." He looked sharply at Sirius. "I didn't want to face it. I thought the Ministry was going to overturn that stupid law very shortly, and that she would gladly leave me when it happened. I wasn't about to tell her I loved her and watch the pity in her eyes as she explained her lack of feelings for me."

"You're right. You were a fool." He pulled out his wand. "Come on. You need to see something."

A flick of the wand found the two men standing in Hermione's bedroom. Sirius gestured for the Potions master to come stand behind her desk to wait. He was puzzled, but curiosity kept his impatience in check. It wasn't long before the door opened and Hermione swept in, tossing her books carelessly on the bed. A quick call to the house-elves produced enough tea and biscuits for the evening. She threw herself into the chair at her desk and pulled out the worn leather book Severus recognized as her journal. Sirius motioned for him to read over her shoulder.

_Well, I guess it was inevitable. Six months living as the wife of Severus Snape has finally resulted in the one thing I alternately hoped and dreaded would happen. That's right. I'm in love with him. What am I going to do? I know he doesn't love me. I know he has no desire to. He's spending every free moment working to overturn that bloody law. The last thing he would want is a tie to his unwanted child bride. Not that I'm a child or anything, but he seems to still view me that way. Sometimes I'm tempted to start greeting him at the door naked just to illustrate the fact that I'm not his awkward and timid student. Merlin knows my body certainly isn't childlike. But then, he'd have to actually look at me to see that._

_Augh. I'm being uncharitable. He really has been wonderful. While it's not as comfortable as it was while we were doing work for the Order, we've still managed to develop a good working relationship. I help him prepare for classes and he helps me with my studies. My favorite time, however, is breakfast. He insisted early on that we spend at least a short time together, getting to know each other. I don't think he meant it to last forever, but he's never said he wants to end it and I'm certainly not going to bring it up. The conversations we have are wonderful. (laugh) Ron would be horrified at the idea. (The bloody git is still not talking to me) At least Harry understands that I really like having someone to talk to on the same level, if not higher, than me. It's not "unspeakably arrogant" to know I'm more intelligent than other people. Years of having to explain everything to Ron, Harry, and pretty much everyone around me taught me that. One of my greatest pleasures these days is discussing a random topic and watching Severus as he expounds upon it. The only thing he really doesn't know a lot about is Muggle society and culture. I get the feeling it's because he's not really interested. I imagine there was a reason he joined Voldemort._

_So I've fallen in love with his incredible mind, and despite all the cruel sarcasm and nastiness, he really can be quite caring and wonderful. (See wedding entry for more information) The way he treats me is with genuine kindness wrapped in the appearance of uncaring malice. It's like he can't let himself appear to care despite the fact that he does. I know. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. If I am, then I've fallen in love with an ideal and it's probably better that I never tell him. I don't know what to do. There's no way I'm telling Harry about this. It's painful enough for him to see me married to another man. The last thing he needs to hear is that I've fallen for him._

_Ah well. There's not a lot I can do about it except hope one day my affections will be returned. If I'm right about my Arithmancy calculations, the Marriage Law will not be overturned within the next five years. Knowing now what it feels like to love someone leads me to dread what it will feel like to know the feelings are unreturned. I'm not ready to give up hope yet, but we'll see how it goes._

_HJS_

"Six months?" Snape stared at the other wizard incredulously. "She was in love with me after only six months?"

"Actually, I think she was in love with you before that. It just took her a while to realize it." Sirius gave a frustrated sigh. "Severus, get a clue. She was already half in love with you by virtue of your time before your marriage. Respect, admiration… things that are often the basis for love were there long before you were married. Why do you think she chose you?"

"But…"

"Remember what she said. Logically she knew you would care for her and would not stop her from pursuing her dreams. You had an intellect she admired and felt the two of you could have a good long-term relationship based on evidence of the past. How was she supposed to know you would turn into a spoiled little prat after the Ministry refused to rescind the law?"

Snape looked at the other ghost in disbelief. "But she wanted it repealed as much as I did! When I told her about my hearing shortly after our first anniversary, she was thrilled at the possibility they would finally overturn the bloody Marriage Law!"

"She went back to her room and cried because she thought you wanted nothing more than to be free of her! Coming after your trip that was a pretty harsh blow. Even Malfoy thought you were a royal berk for that one."

"How the bloody hell do you know all this, Black?"

He tapped his head. "It's all up here. I've been given the sum of your experiences so I can help you attain enlightenment."

Snape glowered. "What if I don't want it?"

"You wonder where ghosts come from?"

"What? I was kidding about that."

"I wasn't. You have a lot of issues, Snape, but many of them were resolved as a result of your death. This is one that was made far worse because of it. You have to deal with it to move on, or you'll be stuck here forever."

Severus felt a chill at the statement. An eternity of watching his Hermione fall madly in love with Harry Bloody Potter. No end to watching the two of them raise his daughter. Bloody hell.

"Alright, Black. What do I need to see next?"

"What say we drop in on your wife and see how she's doing?"

They were standing in his and Hermione's chambers before he could react.

The door opened and she walked in, still flush from the excitement of her appointment. A glance at the clock told her she had a little over an hour before she had to meet Harry at the school entrance. Good. Just enough time to ready for their date. It was a date she realized. Harry had not said anything, but his behaviour was far from casual. She revised her plans to accommodate a nicer outfit.

Walking past his bedroom was always difficult for her, and this time she had Minerva's words echoing in her head. She paused in the doorway, gazing at the bed that had seen so much of her as of late. During the three years of their marriage, she had been in his bedchamber a total of four times. She smiled fondly remembering the first time she had been there. It was shortly after they returned from their amazing honeymoon. The second was a year later after their return from Alexandria. Both of them were riding high on the pleasure their trip brought and could barely keep their hands off each other. He dragged her into his room and made passionate love to her all night long. It was one of the most beautiful nights of her life.

He had to go and ruin it the next morning by giving her the cold shoulder. Bastard.

Tonight was the first step toward a new phase in her relationship with Harry. They had both changed a great deal over the past three years, and the months since Severus' death found them spending a great deal of time together. It made her realize that perhaps they were ready to have the relationship they could have had without the Marriage Law. They were very different, then. She honestly thought they would not have been compatible. Hindsight showed her they merely needed experience and maturity. Both of them were fairly volatile during that time, and it probably would have destroyed their relationship. Severus could handle things with the wisdom of experience that would have driven Harry away. Hermione needed time to get to know Harry as a man, rather than the boy she always badgered to do his homework. He changed for the better in her opinion, and that might make all the difference today.

The defeat of Voldemort tempered him, making him more thoughtful and introspective. She supposed the difference had a lot to do with the absence of Ron. He had always influenced Harry to be less responsible and more reckless than he ordinarily would have been. The infamous Weasley temperament affected Harry in ways no one ever realized until Ron was gone. Ron was Keeper for the Cannons right now, and rarely visited either of his best friends. His absence enabled Harry to grow to be his own man. A man who no longer felt the need to prove himself at every turn. Now when Ron came to visit, things were still friendly, but a lot tamer. They played Quidditch and talked about girls, occasionally going out for drinks. Hermione, on the other hand, had not seen Ron in years. He only visited Harry, but even that was a rare occurrence. They had gone their separate ways and Ron never looked back. She married Severus and went to college while Harry came back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts immediately after graduation. The position had been left vacant after the death of the previous teacher in the war, and even Severus had to admit the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort was a more than adequate replacement.

The three years following her marriage to Severus Snape only served to deepen their friendship and make the two friends realize they had far more in common than they ever imagined. Harry was the only one who understood her odd Muggle references and actually enjoyed getting out to visit London every once in a while. While he had little interest in potions, there were a number of charms he took great pleasure in talking with her about. He reciprocated with his knowledge of magical defense and the Dark Arts. She was his dueling partner and truly enjoyed the time they spent in the Library reading about the latest innovations in defensive magic.

Quidditch discussions became a thing of the past, since Harry could always talk to Ginny, Draco, or any of the Weasleys about it. He no longer felt the need to force the conversation on Hermione, and she no longer nagged him about getting things done. They matured, and it showed in the depth of their friendship.

But could it be more? She thought so. Harry was attractive, so that was a non-issue. In actuality she was afraid she was not good enough for him. But he insisted he found her beautiful, and she forced herself to believe him. Her eyes fell on the bed and she blushed as repressed images of her and Harry surged to the surface. For the first time she allowed herself the luxury of enjoying them. She nodded. She was attracted to Harry, both mentally and physically. It would take effort, but she had few doubts that the two of them could be happy together.

It was that thought which got her through picking out her dress – a classic black sheath that fell to mid-thigh accented with a rhinestone brooch at the cleft of the low neckline. The soft velvet dress was dipped low in the back, and she decided on a translucent silk scarf, black, as an accessory. She arranged her hair in a French twist with delicate wisps of chocolate framing her face. Makeup had never been something she wore a lot of, but the deep red lipstick and light shadow brought out her best features.

Severus thought she looked beautiful.

As he watched her prepare for a date with another man, Potter no less, he was struck in the heart at the realization he would never have the chance to see her this way again. He had three years to take her on dates, vacations, and weekend getaways – opportunities to explore the Muggle world with her at his side – and he wasted it in a fruitless pursuit of a cause no one truly wanted to champion. Even Potter backed off after the first rejection. Black was silent for a change, seemingly sensitive to his mood and oddly considerate of his feelings. They merely watched in silence, each wrapped in the thoughts of a future between the two best friends. Severus truly hoped they would be happy. She deserved it. After all he put her through, she deserved a man who would worship her for the goddess she was.

He would give almost anything to be in his place. To get a second chance.

Hermione finished her preparations and grabbed her handbag and a light cloak. With a final look at their chambers, she gave a sigh and walked out, ready to embrace her future.

"I don't want to watch them, Black, so please do not subject me to that."

"No problem, Snape. Even I'm not so cruel." He tossed the former victim of his malice a grin. "Well, now that I'm dead I'm not."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Snape broke it with a question.

"Why did she love me? How could she when I treated her with such indifference?"

"Good question. I guess it's time to show you the good stuff. Follow me."

Black headed to the door and walked through, his very carriage daring Snape to follow. He did, and found himself in Grimmauld Place, Black's family residence. It was disturbing to actually see the specters tied to each of the paintings.

"Disgusting, isn't it? Evil bastards never did want to move beyond their dark desires. I hate it here. More now than when I was alive."

"Why are we here, then?"

"Take a look."

Hermione came skipping gleefully down the stairs, garbed in jeans and a t-shirt he recognized as one of her favorites. Ron stomped after her followed by a quieter Harry.

"…do you mean you're going to be working with him? Hermione, he treated you and every other person besides his precious Slytherins like crap since we started at that school. How can you waste your summer like this? You…"

"It's my summer, Ronald, and I'll do with it what I want!"

"But Snape? He'll make your summer a living hell. Just like the school year."

She tossed him a grin. "Well, at least he can't take house points."

Harry laughed. "She's got a point."

"Ronald, this is my chance to actually work with one of the best Potions masters in Europe. How often does a student a full year shy of graduation get that opportunity? There are hoards of people that would kill for a chance like this? Professor Snape never takes apprentices. This is the closest I will ever get and I'll be damned if I'm going to blow it off in favor of watching you play Quidditch and Exploding Snap!"

"But Hermione…" Snape wondered why Hermione did not hex him for being so whiney.

"But Hermione nothing. I'm doing this, Ronald, and nothing you say is going to stop me." She whirled to face him. "Know this, Ronald Weasley, if you do or say anything to jeopardize this opportunity, I will make sure you will live to regret it for the rest of your life. Emasculation will be a picnic compared to what I will do to you if you screw this up for me. Stay. Away. From. The. Lab. I have no doubt you are not welcome down there, and I will not torment Professor Snape with your presence because you can't seem to leave me alone for five fucking minutes. Get a life, Ronald, and stop trying to control mine. You're not my keeper, my father, or my bloody master!"

In an instant, she had spun on her heel to continue down the stairs to the laboratory. Severus noticed Harry grab Ron as he moved to follow her, and the two male Gryffindors fled back to the comfort of the living room, such that it was. Snape remembered this day. Hermione had come in to the lab with two minutes to spare looking flustered and angry. He had considered asking her what was bothering her, but he could not risk any sort of informality while he was a spy for Dumbledore. Asking her to work with him was a risk by itself, but there really was not anyone else available he trusted to help him research and prepare such a complex potion. He had already come to admire her for her intellect by then, as irritating as it was, but it was that summer working with her and the subsequent months at Hogwarts which gave him cause to admire her for herself.

She had matured over the years into a poised and confident young woman possessed of an incredible intellect and thirst for knowledge rivaling his own. It was only logical that the two of them would bond one night after working for twelve hours on another dead-end potion. No longer the ultimate know-it-all who felt the need to endlessly spout fact after fact until blue in the face; the adult Hermione was a thoughtful woman who concentrated more on the quality of her words than the quantity. The discussion began as an offshoot to their usual post-failure analysis of the potion and expanded to encompass topics from potions, to literature, to music. It began a pattern that lasted throughout the summer and into the school year. During those months he learned she was far more complex than he ever imagined.

Severus always thought of Hermione as one third of The Trio. They were inseparable, or so he thought, and it was always frustrating for him to see her reduced to a sidekick. Seeing her on her own, as her own woman, gave him a completely different perspective. She was the brains behind the brawn in the Golden Trio. She was the voice of moderation amongst her peers, and the one they came to with the problems they could not bring to the teachers. She tutored, advised, and helped everyone she could, and still managed a class load that would have reduced most students to tears.

He learned that the reason she was such an overachiever was to prove all those "bigoted gits" wrong about Muggle-born. She was tired of being judged for the blood in her veins and was determined to force them to look at the brains in her head. He finally understood where she was coming from, and could not help but be impressed. Her brains were definitely something to be admired. The knowledge she possessed was not just a random collection of facts to be parroted back for points; she had a genuine understanding of the topics she studied – which was pretty much everything – and a very penetrating intellect capable of identifying the strengths and weaknesses of any argument. In many ways, she reminded him of himself as a youth, only without the prejudice, towering resentment, and social inadequacies that drove him to become a Death Eater. Their talks became the highlight of his day.

When she came to him with the story of Harry's prophecy, his first reaction was to be angry with Dumbledore for not telling him. The second was a determination to help her find the spell she was looking for in order to save Potter. He had failed to save the boy's parents. He was not going to fail to save him. Working together, they managed to accomplish the impossible, and it was a relief to see the results in action.

After the death of Voldemort, and his exoneration, he honestly expected to settle down to enjoy a nice quiet life of teaching and researching. The Marriage Law came as a very unwelcome interruption to his plans, and he wound up taking out his frustration on the one woman who managed to catch his interest. Had she been ten years older or he ten years younger, he would have asked for permission to court her. But while their age difference really wasn't an issue in the Wizarding world, a twenty-year difference meant very little when compared to life spans averaging over 100 years, their stage of life was. He could not bring himself to letch over a girl twenty years his junior who had just completed schooling with him. Perhaps in a few years he would have taken the chance. After she explored a bit and became worldlier. But the bloody Marriage Law changed all that.

She was forced into a marriage with her former professor, who had just spent seven years belittling her and doing everything in his power to push her away. She deserved better. His anger stemmed more from what she lost than what they forced him into. He had always figured he would marry some bint he had no interest in, have an heir, and then set mother of his child free with a large bribe to leave him alone. Hermione was not someone he could do that with. He could have been happy with her, but he could not get over the idea that she deserved the chance to determine her own fate. She was far too young to be forced into something like marriage, and he was far too old to be the one she married. He hated the law, but as Black pointed out, he acted like he hated her. He was an idiot.

"Earth to Snape. Come in Snape."

"What the bloody hell do you want, Black?" Severus was still staring at the door, long after his wife left for her date.

"Well, I thought you wanted to see some positive stuff. If you'd like to keep gathering fluff, however, be my guest."

Snape speared him with a glare. "Get on with it."

"I thought you'd never ask. Okay, you should recognize this day. You just may not know everything that happened."

Black moved his wand and the scene shifted.

Oh yes. He recognized it. It was their wedding day.

Severus and Sirius appeared in the Transfiguration classroom. It had been transformed into a dress parlor where several women gathered around a vision in white. Minerva was there, along with Ginny Weasley, Hermione (the vision), Lavender Brown, and a woman he recognized as Hermione's mother. Mrs. Granger was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as the two girls worked their magic on her daughter. Hermione was blushing as Lavender fastened her garters and Ginny helped her with the chemise. It was ivory silk, he remembered, made by Minerva upon the birth of her one and only daughter. Gold braiding adorned the sleeves, neckline, and hem, accented by splashes of crimson and black. Heavy robes the color of champagne went over the gown. A golden brooch in the shape of the Gryffindor lion was placed at chest level, holding the robes modestly closed. Gold piping lined the edges and Celtic patterns were sewn around the high collar, sleeves and hem. It was amazing and incredibly suited to his young bride.

The ensemble had been intended for Minerva's daughter when she got married. The woman had been tragically killed in the first war, and Minerva could never bring herself to get rid of it. Hermione had been like a daughter to her, so she offered to let the young Gryffindor wear the robes for her wedding. He could see tears in the Transfiguration professor's eyes as she watched.

Hermione was indescribably beautiful. He had thought so that day, but could never really remember it after the fact. The day was such a blur. He watched as the Brown and Weasley girls twisted her hair up into an intricate chignon that left a waterfall of curls down her back and a few chestnut tendrils framing her face. It was secured with a single pin, which he recalled had been charmed to release the tawny locks upon their return to his room. Her hair fell in waves around her face, and he remembered spending a considerable amount of time running his hands through it, soothing her. Her mother gave her an amber pendant to wear to match the bracelet she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. When they were done, Minerva gestured and a desk transformed into a three-part mirror that allowed Hermione to see herself from several angles. She seemed shocked.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Severus will not know what hit him."

Hermione gave her a shy smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"The dress is perfect, Hermione. You look incredible!" Ginny was virtually gushing with enthusiasm.

The youthful bride squirmed nervously, thinking about the day, and night, awaiting her.

"Perhaps Hermione would like a few moments alone with her mother." Minerva always had been very perceptive.

She glanced gratefully at her former Transfiguration professor.

"Come, girls. We should make sure Filius is not getting too carried away with the decorations." The three grabbed their dress robes and headed out the door. "We'll see you outside the Great Hall in ten minutes, my dear."

"Thank you, professor."

"It's Minerva, my dear. And you're welcome."

The door closed, leaving Hermione alone with her mother. The older woman came over and gave her daughter a big hug. "Oh, my darling. I always knew this day would come, I just…"

"Didn't expect it this soon? Me neither, Mum. I honestly figured I would at least be done with university."

Mrs. Granger motioned for her daughter to sit with her. "Why are you going through with this, then? You could always come home. You know we'll take care of you. You'd have to go to a Muggle university, but…"

"I can't leave the Wizarding world, Mum, not now. I'm too much a part of it. I like being a witch. Doing magic. I'm good at it."

"Darling, you've always been good at anything you put your mind to, but I do understand. Why not move to America, then? You'd be free. We could always come visit…"

Hermione shook her head. "I will not run away from this. I've worked too hard to establish my place here. I'm not giving it up just because some idiot Minister of Magic can't come up with a better plan to help fix this problem."

"Then there truly is an issue with children?"

"I'm afraid so. It's like the English royal family. There are a limited number of pure-blood families in England. They've been so obsessed with purity and status they've bred themselves into a corner. They're all pretty much related now, far too closely, and the inbreeding has resulted in many stillbirths and Squibs."

"Squibs?"

"People born of wizards but have no magic."

"Ah. So their solution is to force them to marry those they consider beneath them?"

Her mother always had been very perceptive. "That's why the issue is being forced. Headmaster Dumbledore says that the only way they could actually enforce something like this was to include everyone. The only way to keep it honest was to match up couples themselves."

"And this Severus Snape was the person they chose for you? He's twenty years older than you!"

"That's not so much as you think, Mum. Wizards typically live to see 100 years old. A twenty year age difference is not uncommon."

"But you've not had the chance to be with other people! They're expecting you to give up a very important experience of your young life just so you can be a hero again. Haven't you done enough?"

"I… Mum, I don't think the Ministry feels they can favor the few of us responsible for defeating Voldemort. If they did, Harry… Harry would be able to be with the woman he wants."

"You."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Give your old mum some credit, my dear. I saw how he looked at you last summer. I'm honestly surprised the two of you never dated."

"He wouldn't have risked me like that, Mum. Voldemort would have done anything to get me if he'd know how Harry felt about me."

"So he finally told you?"

"Sort of. It was more like Ron blurted it out while he freaked about me choosing to marry Severus."

"So how do you feel about him, darling?"

"I… It's complicated, Mum. Severus has lived a very difficult life and it's hardened him. He's angry, bitter, and has so much hatred for himself and the choices he made in his youth. But underneath that, there is a brilliant, honorable, noble man who I think could very easily be the man I always dreamed of. I care for Harry, Mum, but he will never be able to match me in the ways I feel are important."

"I've always known you would need to find someone as intelligent as you. Why do you think your father and me tried so hard to set you up with Allison's son? He's brilliant, like you, and…"

"And annoying, arrogant, stuck up, with a healthy dose of chauvinism tossed in for fun. He would come to hate me because of my intellect, Mum. He has to be the best. He has to lord it over everyone he can. That date we went on was a fiasco. I almost hexed his balls off when he told me I was 'pretty enough' to be seen with him and that I did not seem to be the embarrassing sort."

"Oh dear. He told his mother you got along famously."

"That's not surprising. I doubt he would admit I told him he was an annoying prat who could bugger himself before I let him kiss me."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "That is very probable, darling. He's always been the prideful sort." She turned serious. "So what about this fiancée of yours? Are you marrying him out of pity?"

Snape narrowed his eyes to focus on his wife's answer. He had always wondered about this.

"No, Mum, I'm not. If there is one person in this world I could never pity it would be Severus Snape. He's the most self-aware person I've ever met. Do you know he just spent almost two decades working to make up for the mistakes of his youth? He did everything in his power to help us get rid of Voldemort, and the entire time he was doing penance for his past. He's always been unapologetic about the way he treated his students, knowing that his methods were teaching us to pay attention and be careful in what we were doing. He chose to be unpleasant and snide, making sure no one got close enough to be at risk from Voldemort."

He was surprised she recognized that.

"He's one of the greatest Potions masters in the world, and is completely aware of it to the point of reveling in his status. He is frighteningly wealthy, influential, and the head of his family. He's too proud to pity, too amazing to despise. I really do like him, and I think we will be good together." She shrugged. "Besides, I would hate for him to be force to marry some mindless bint as a result of the Ministry's stupidity. He's suffered enough."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "No, Mum, not yet." She looked into the older woman's eyes. "I think I can, but we need more time to be together; to get to know each other as something other than professor and student. I honestly thought about possibly asking him out on a date after I'd been at university for a year or so. If he was still single. I can honestly say I'm attracted to him."

Snape was shocked. He never knew his wife had been interested in him before their marriage.

"I'm glad to hear it. I would hate for you to go into an arranged marriage without some form of interest in your future spouse. Does he feel the same way?"

_If only she knew._

"I doubt it. I hope he will someday."

"If he doesn't, he's a fool. I wish you good luck, darling. I know you've thought this through, and while I'm not sure this is the wisest course, I will support you." She hugged her daughter tightly. "You have my and your father's blessing, Hermione. While I will admit we do not completely understand this decision of yours, we know you thought it out before making it. We trust your judgment. Make sure your new husband understands he is welcome in our house and we are pleased to have him as part of the family. I hope the two of you will be happy."

"Thanks, Mum. I love you so much."

"I love you, darling." She stood up. "Let's not keep that handsome fiancée of yours waiting."

Snape stared at his mother-in-law disbelievingly. "Handsome?"

"Unbelievable, isn't it? She is a Muggle, though."

"Black, you are a hypocrite. Being a Muggle does not automatically make her inferiour."

"Then why is it you never went with your wife to visit them?"

"I never thought they would want me to come."

"Even though Hermione told you what they said?"

"I thought they were being polite. Even my parents would have invited Hermione to visit. And you know how they felt about Muggle-born."

"What, Mudblood too difficult to say now that your wife can't hear you?"

"Fuck off, Black."

He smirked. "So, shall we go watch the best day of your life?"

Severus was already walking toward the door. There was no way he was going to miss this opportunity. The wedding had been a blur to him the first time. This was a chance to finally appreciate it.

The Great Hall was decorated like a mystical fairyland. He'd forgotten how excited Flitwick had gotten about the wedding. The diminutive professor took over the decorating from Dumbledore, preferring to make sure his favorite student's wedding day was as special as he could make it. Silver and gold candles floated overhead, filling the room with a soft golden light. The image of the sky above it was star-filled and clear, with a small sliver of moon adding a silvery glow. The floor had been enchanted to appear as marble, gold and silver veins sparkling in the flickering light. A dark blue carpet ran the length of the Hall, ending just before the Head Table where white linens, shimmering china, and flawless crystal were spread in preparation for the reception.

Snape found himself amused at the positioning of a Slytherin and Gryffindor banner at the front of the room. Dumbledore had been so thrilled at the idea of the two houses intermarrying; especially since it was between two people that truly exemplified the house principles. The elderly wizard stood at the end of the runner, gleefully awaiting the entrance of the bride. His robes were unusually subdued – dark blue with silvery stars and moon scattered throughout the velvety fabric. The dark color of his matching hat lent a formality to his presence rarely seen outside the Wizengamot. Severus figured much of that was meant to intimidate the small fussy man sent by the Ministry to witness the ceremony.

Not very many people had been invited to the Binding itself. The Weasleys made up a good portion of the guests, gathered in an orange cluster near the front of the room. Potter's dark head was located nearby. A single shock of red hair could be seen in the back. Ron Weasley. He was surprised the boy had been so unsupportive of his friend. No wonder she'd refused to speak of him.

Hermione's parents were closest to where the couple would stand, followed by Minerva McGonagall and one of his very distant cousins. All the surviving sixth and seventh year Gryffindors were in attendance, as was the Ravenclaw girl, Lovegood, and several other students from that house. Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin beside himself in attendance. He could see most of the Order was there, as were all the Hogwarts teachers. Trelawney seemed rather subdued. He imagined his threat to skin her alive if she disrupted the ceremony or reception gave her visions too horrifying to contemplate. He smirked at the thought.

By the time the two ghosts had positioned themselves at the front of the Hall, the music had begun and the tall doors opened to reveal a smiling Ginny in dark blue dress robes. She walked a few steps before Hermione; a herald to the bride as it were. The woman in question stepped forward and it was like time stopped.

She was radiant. Garbed in her wedding robes with a demure veil over her face and crowned with a wreath of ivory and gold flowers, she was the epitome of loveliness. His heart had almost stopped that day upon seeing her, and his first thought was that maybe the Marriage Law wasn't such a bad thing. Even three years later, he couldn't help but be struck breathless by her beauty.

Her stately advance gave him enough time to drink his fill of her, but with the divided perception of the day he knew it had seemed like mere moments. He'd been grateful for the support of his godson, who stood with him for the ceremony. Hermione stepped forward to stand at his side and they turned to face Dumbledore.

He began. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Hermione Jane Granger and Severus Salazar Snape. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is the essence of Life, antithesis to Death, embodiment of Creation and the vitality of Spirit. If we learn no more in life, let this be so.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and downs, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this, Severus and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage.

"As in the times of past, I ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage?"

Jonathan Granger stepped forward with his wife. "Her mother, Elizabeth, and I do."

"Upon this eve of a new life, it must be known that Hermione is neither property to be bought and sold, given and taken, nor is she a child to be commanded. As a woman, I ask if she comes here of her own free will and if she has taken her family's blessings. Hermione, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"I come with my father and mother, and am accompanied by all of my family and friend's blessings."

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to what which I am about to say."

Hermione nervously took his hand.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the others give you unease, for your loved ones are with you always." The elderly wizard turned his gaze to Ginny. "Have you the rings?"

She nodded, dropping them into his outstretched hand.

"The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the Cycle of Life, of birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vow, and that all things begin and end and begin again. These rings, a token of love for each other, shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand, and remember that the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the Wheel." He held up his hand.

"May the element of Air bless these rings. Air is at the beginning of all things, the direction of East, and the dawning of a new day. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with continuing renewal of love."

He gestured and a cool breeze swept through the room, leaving the rings sparkling in its wake.

"May the element of Fire bless these rings. Fire is the passion within your love, the spark of love itself, the heat of anger, and the warmth of compassion. It is the direction of South, the heat of midday. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with continual warmth."

Another gesture and fire burst from his hand to imbue the rings with a soft golden glow.

"May the element of Water bless these rings. Water nourishes and replenishes us, the waters of emotion and harmony pour vitality into our lives. It is the direction of West, the afternoon and evening. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with fulfillment and contentment."

He waved his hand and a gentle rain fell from nowhere onto the rings. They absorbed the water, taking on a bluish tinge.

Finally, Dumbledore touched the rings with a small stone he took from his pocket. Severus knew it was part of the stone Merlin had enchanted to hold Excalibur over a thousand years ago. They shimmered slightly after the contact.

"May the element of Earth bless these rings. All life springs from the earth and returns to the earth, the direction of North, the nighttime. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with strength and solidity." He was suddenly surrounded by an aura of power. "By Air, Fire, Water, and Earth do I bless these rings. May the elements of life bless your union with happiness, wholeness, and love."

The aura of power faded as Dumbledore turned his attention to Severus and held out his hand where the rings sparkled in the dim light. He remembered the piercing stare as if it were yesterday. He always thought the old wizard was trying to tell him something. Now he understood.

"Severus, I have not the right to bind you to Hermione, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Knowing he had no choice, he took the ring. "It is my wish."

"Hermione, if it be your wish for Severus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger and speak the words in your heart."

She looked directly at him as she slowly slid the ring on to the fourth finger of his left hand. There was a question and a challenge in her eyes. He gave her a slight nod.

Her soft voice carried to all corners of the room. He remembered being surprised at her speech. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my promise. I promise to be your life-mate and truest friend. I will encourage you to be audacious and will help you when you dare to aim for your heart's desire. I will stand with you in being true to yourself. I will sit with you in your pain and dance with you in your joy. I will work with you to increase life's beauty, but I will not shrink away from its trials. I will stand with you in the center of the fire. I will make each new day an occasion to express my love for you. I will share with you all of the adventure of being alive. As you walk your path in life, I ask that you walk beside me."

Three years later, he finally realized she had meant every word.

"Hermione, I have not the right to bind you to Severus. Only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

She nodded, giving the ring to her fiancée. "It is my wish."

"Severus, if it be your wish for Hermione to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger and speak the words in your heart."

He quirked his eyebrow in query, gently sliding the ring home after her nod. His silky voice murmured the words he never expected to say. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my promise. I hold your promise and your invitation at the center of my heart, and shall always be sustained by your light and by your beauty. I give to you my soul and my dreams as my promise, for my love and devotion to you is without limit. As you walk your path in life, I ask that you walk beside me."

It was with a start that he realized he meant everything he said that day too.

"Nice speech."

"Shut it, Black."

"On your hand you now wear a ring, the circlet symbolizing the wheel of life that turns ever onward. There is a lesson in both the hand and the wedding ring. The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in numerology, the number four stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand are cities and sand castles made, music played and poetry written; into these hands is life given, and from these hands is it taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the wheel of life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does the hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many turns of the Wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. Speak now the vows of your binding."

Severus took a deep breath, and looked at the woman who would soon be his wife. There were worse fates, he thought, and had a vision of a happy future with her at his side. He smiled slightly as he spoke. "I, Severus Salazar Snapein the name of the spirits of earth that reside within all of us, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, without shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your family and friends, and your ways as I respect myself. Nor shall I ever seek to cause you harm."

"Hermione."

"I, Hermione Jane Grangerin the name of the spirits of earth that reside within us all, by the life that courses within my heart, take you, Severus Salazar Snape, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen. To desire and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you without shame or guilt, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your family and friends, and your ways as I respect myself. Nor shall I ever seek to cause you harm." Her eyes sparkled with joy as she completed her vow.

"Please join hands." Dumbledore held out a hand to Draco for the binding cord. The couple joined hands, right to right, left to left, creating the symbol of eternity. He raised the cord. "Here before witnesses, in perfect love and perfect trust, Hermione Jane Granger and Severus Salazar Snape have swore their vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to the vows they have made."

The cord was a triple-braided rope with the three colors they chose to symbolize their hopes for their marriage. The red was for courage, strength, and passion, something his young bride possessed in abundance and he hoped he could learn for her sake. Light blue was for the understanding and patience they both knew they would need for the marriage to succeed. White was suggested by Minerva to symbolize peace, sincerity, and devotion. Each of their friends and family had taken a turn weaving the colors together as part of the preparations for the ceremony. From his position in the afterworld, Severus could see the warmth and caring they'd put into it.

Dumbledore continued. "Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last." He tied the knot. "Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows."

A silvery light flashed along the length of the cord as the headmaster completed the final knot. "Heart to heart, soul to soul, Love binds and blends us all."

Blue eyes twinkling with joy, the headmaster placed his hand upon theirs and gave his final benediction. "By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union."

He beamed as Hermione and Severus looked lovingly into each other's eyes. "In the binding of yourselves have you created life anew. Step forth, therefore, into that new life, and rejoice in your love." He turned the couple to face the guests. "By the power vested in me by the Powers Above and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. Severus, you may kiss your bride."

He'd been shocked at that little addition of the headmaster's, but he refused to turn coward in front of Potter and the Weasleys. Snape watched as he tentatively leaned forward and caught his wife's lips in a gentle kiss. She stepped forward, and the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He remembered feeling a spark like nothing he'd imagined at that first touch of his lips to hers. They were petal soft and warm, and very welcoming. When she stepped closer their lips had pressed together, causing a wave of desire to surge through him. He tentatively touched his tongue to her lips and to his surprise, she opened to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He could feel his reaction to her straining against his breeches. It was that which caused him to break away, breathless and flushed. He saw her eyes sparkling with her emotions. Caring, and something deeper.

Draco Malfoy whooped and started applauding his godfather. The other guests joined in, even Harry and Hermione's father, and the couple was quickly surrounded by their guests congratulating them on their marriage.

Severus watched with amusement as he struggled to tolerate the overt friendliness of his new wife's friends and family. They'd been pretty boisterous, but he fumbled through and managed to not embarrass himself. It was with great relief that they'd retreated to the Head Table for the reception.

"Nice ceremony. I have to wonder about those vows, though. Why did you say all that?"

"It's what I felt at the time, Black."

"Even then you loved her. It was new, but…"

He thought about it. "I suppose in a way I did. I had no idea, though. I honestly didn't remember what I said to her."

"She did."

"Of that I have no doubt." He sighed. "It was all so overwhelming, Black. I went from being attracted to one of my students yet expecting nothing would ever happen and never imagining I would marry someone I could stand, to having to marry that same student in a Wizard's Binding designed to last a lifetime."

"Maybe that was a hint."

"What do you mean?"

"You think the Wizengamot would have required the Binding if they intended to allow the Marriage Act to be rescinded? You know how difficult it is to perform an Unbinding."

"I know. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah. For three years."

"There's no need to belabor it, Black. I know I made a mistake. Okay, many mistakes. There is nothing I can do about it now."

"True. You understand how she felt about you? From the beginning?"

He gazed lovingly at his wife. "Now I do."

"Good, then it's time to move on."

"What?" He panicked at the thought of never seeing his beloved Hermione again.

"Don't worry, Snape, we're not to that 'moving on' yet. I've still got a few things to show you. You said you wanted to know why she loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

Wow. I can honestly say I'm extremely surprised at the generosity of your comments. Thank you so much for reading and being so incredibly supportive. Now I do have to say that this rate of updating is going to be a bit unusual. I'm still working on the next two chapters of the story, but I'm hoping to put something out once a week. I'm working on a much larger fic as my primary goal at the moment, and hope to have part one out in the next few months. I don't have nearly as much time as I used to. This story is probably going to be around 10-12 chapters. I have a third fic (HP/HG) that I hope to complete in my spare time while I'm trying to brainstorm for the big one. Knowing me, HBP will probably inspire me to write something else, but if not, once I finish the fics I have started, it'll be time to start working in earnest toward that Great American Novel goal. Thank you guys again, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, please suggest away. And now on to the story.

* * *

They appeared in the Potions lab, where a cauldron suspended over a low flame held a softly burbling iridescent white elixir. He didn't recognize the potion immediately, which clued him in to the time. It had to be sometime during Hermione's second year of university. She'd spent most of the year working on her graduation project, and many of the combinations she tried resulted in the strangest things. He still had a sample of each of them with the methodology of their making documented in his lab. He'd always intended to do tests in order to find if any of them could be used for something.

The door burst open and Hermione ran in, dropping her books as soon as she entered the room. She took a quick assessment of the potion in question, and then quickly pulled a moonflower out of her stores and diced it. He always admired her efficiency and accuracy in preparing ingredients. Her cuts were precise, quickly reducing the flower to the proper consistency for use. A ding echoed through the room and she swiftly added the new ingredient, stirring the mixture with measured strokes. Twelve clockwise turns later she stepped back to watch the potion change. A huge puff of smoke was suddenly expelled and the potion turned a sickly green color.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" She slammed the vial on the counter. It wasn't the first time he was thankful his vials were unbreakable.

"Something wrong, my dear?" His own deep velvety tones cut through the silence.

Hermione looked up to see her husband stroll into the room. He curiously looked over the failed potion as his wife paced the room.

"AUGH! I'm never going to get this to work. I'm never going to complete my potion. I'm going to fail, Severus! I'm never going to graduate!"

"Hermione." He crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, listen to me. Sometimes we have to fail a hundred times before finally stumbling across the right combination of ingredients. You will find the answer. You just need to calm yourself and think." Gently stroking her hair, he willed his wife to reign in her temper.

She stiffened momentarily, ready to pull away. She knew, however, that he was right and with that thought, allowed herself to relax into his embrace. They stood there for some time, each enjoying the unusual contact. Several calming breaths later found her ready to go over her notes to try and figure out what went wrong. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"Now. Is it safe to assume the potion was going well before today?"

"Yes. The base turned out fine and responded to all my tests the way it was supposed to."

"What happened today?"

"This morning I added an infusion of ground Ashwinder scales and dried amaranth, stirring 21 times clockwise followed by 7 counterclockwise. The potion turned from the grey base to the white I predicted. I set the timer for six hours, where I was due to add the diced moonflower." She frowned. "It was supposed to turn yellow."

"Did you clean off the roots?"

She glared. "Of course I did. With spring water, like you taught us in our first year."

"You diced as opposed to chopping the flower?"

"Yes."

"You used the whole flower?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My studies showed that the whole flower was needed to gain the full benefits of the regenerating properties. And before you ask, I picked it at night under the full moon and dried it in sunlight for 7 days."

He nodded. "I figured as much. What did you use to make the infusion?"

"Spring water, ground Ashwinder scales and dried amaranth."

"What did you use to stir it with?"

"A glass rod."

"Did you use the same rod when you added the moonflower?"

"Of course not! I…" Her eyes widened. "That's it," she whispered. "Severus! You're a bloody genius!" Throwing herself into his arms, she kissed him on the lips and danced away, frantically looking through her cabinets. "Holly…holly… it's neutral, but made of natural materials… that's got to be it…"

He stared at her, stunned. He hadn't expected her to react like that. To kiss him. He brought his hand up to his mouth in disbelief.

Severus remembered that day well. It was the first time Hermione had allowed herself to be impulsive around him. He knew what was wrong as soon as she told him about the infusion. He couldn't tell her, though. He was acting as her advisor. He found it odd no one suggested alternative materials for her stirring sticks before, but in retrospect he should have expected the university would not emphasize that. Most potions did quite well with the neutral properties of glass rods, but moonflower required a natural connection to activate its properties. Especially when prepared the old way.

He watched his wife prepare another cauldron while his previous self saved the ruined potion for later study. He hadn't taken the opportunity to watch her then, but now he was free to do so. He couldn't help but admire the smooth grace with which she prepared the ingredients and added them to the steaming cauldron. She'd been a natural in his class – in every class but Divination if one were truthful – and he'd come to admire her skills during her seventh year and the summer before while they worked on the potion to destroy Voldemort. It had not surprised him that she chose Potions one of her areas of study, but he hadn't expected her to go for Alchemy. He'd considered it in the past, but Charms had never been his best subject. He was a natural at Potions, but his innate understanding of magic lent itself more to the hexes and countercurses used in defending against the Dark Arts.

A short while later she was finished preparing the base potion. Now all it had to do was simmer for six hours. Hermione headed over to her desk to begin working through a mountain of paperwork, but she never got there. The Severus Snape of a year ago stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"I think perhaps you should take a break now, Hermione."

"But I have a lot of work…"

"…That will be there when you come back in six hours. It can wait. You need to relax for a time."

She made a face. "You sound like Harry and Ron!"

"Please," he said, his voice pained, "do me the favor of never comparing me to those two dunderheads ever again."

"Don't act like them, then."

"Hermione, I am simply trying to help you avoid some of my greater mistakes from when I was your age. You are too young to give up the pleasures of life for work."

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

He glanced at the clock. "Perhaps you might join me for lunch. I believe I can persuade Dobby to prepare a picnic lunch for us and we can eat outside by the lake. I know of a clearing where we will remain undisturbed."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "A… picnic? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He smirked. "Even I cannot abide the dungeons all the time, Hermione. Being outside will help both of us relax and will help revitalize you for the rest of the day. Perhaps we might take some time to chat."

"I'd like that." Her shy smile tugged at his heart.

In a trice they were outside the school, ensconced in a small glade near the lake. It was a beautiful day – clear sky, sparkling lake, and was cool with a hint of spring freshness. As soon as they got outside Severus knew it had been a good idea. Hermione relaxed noticeably, her eyes becoming vibrant and full of life. It struck him again – that he loved her – but like the fool he was he pushed it aside, refusing to see what was before him.

With the wisdom of life beyond death, he finally saw how she looked at him. The love in her eyes was visible to anyone with half a brain. How had he missed it? He knew the primary reason for her joy on this day was not the potion as he originally thought, but the fact that her husband was showing her genuine affection. He'd enjoyed it too. They both needed to relax, and being in each other's presence did a great deal to accomplish that. What happened afterward certainly helped them as well.

The two lovers stayed outside and chatted for the full duration of the six hours before she had to add the next ingredient. It was one of the best days of his life, and he smiled fondly in remembrance. Why had he screwed it up?

"I wondered that as well." He'd forgotten about Black.

"You can read my mind too? Is there no end to the indignity of the afterlife?"

"Oh stifle it, Snape. It's not like you're being really ambiguous in your thoughts. I bet anyone knowing what I do would see that you regretted the stupidity you practiced for three years."

"Two. We were getting to know each other for the first year."

"Oh. So sorry. Merlin forbid I not credit you for time served."

"Black…"

"So tell me, why did you seduce her later that evening after she added the ingredient to her potion?"

"I wanted to. She was so beautiful, and we'd just spent a wonderful afternoon talking and enjoying each other's company. I didn't want to be apart from her that night. I…"

"You took her to your bed, but you couldn't let her stay the next morning?"

"I didn't want her to wake up and be disgusted. It was one of our conjugal days, you know. I thought she would remember and hate me for taking advantage of it."

"It was better than treating her like a whore!"

"Indeed it was." He looked at Sirius. "You know I didn't realize how she felt about what I was doing. I had no idea she felt like… that I was using her for sex."

"So you kicked her out of your room after seducing her? Oh. That made lots of sense."

"What the bloody fuck do you expect, Black? It's not like I come from a family with a lot of examples of affection. I had no idea she would feel the way she did. I was treating her like I saw my parents behave…"

"And that didn't clue you in that it was wrong? Look at you, Snape. Look at how you turned out. You became a bloody Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! You wanted control, power, influence, and ultimately the ability to choose the woman you wanted. You wanted what she could have given you so bad you could taste it! The sad thing is that you had it. But you still retreated back into the comfortable winter of your impersonal childhood."

"Don't you think I know that? Bloody hell, Black! Don't you think I realized how badly I screwed things up as soon as I saw my wife weeping on my bed because of my death? I hate what I did to her! I hate every instant I failed to show her how much I loved her. She's going to be with someone else, love someone else, and raise my daughter with someone else all because I allowed my stupid pride to hold me back from telling her how I felt." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "How can you think I don't know what it has cost me?"

"She will always love you, Severus. Never forget that."

"How do you know?" he asked brokenly.

"Come with me."

Hermione was kneeling in front of a simple marble headstone in the graveyard behind Hogwarts. Teachers who requested it were buried there, and as the school had been more of a home to him than Snape Manor ever was, he'd made sure Dumbledore knew his wishes. As he looked over his wife, he could see the gentle swell of her stomach now, and it was not hard to conclude some time had passed since the last time he saw her preparing for her date with Harry.

"Hello, love. Well, it's been a busy day. Professor Flitwick and I have spent most of it enlarging our quarters in the dungeons and making things ready for the baby. Albus retrieved a beautiful cradle from the manor, and Minerva brought me a huge pile of blankets and clothes. I guess a wedding dress is not all she wanted to share with me. She's been like a second mother and I'm so glad she was here to help me through… losing you. Oh god, Severus, I miss you so much! I know Harry and I are getting closer. He kissed me last night and for the first time I felt like being with him was the right thing for me to do. He loves me. He has since our sixth year. He's going to make sure the baby and me are taken care of. I hope you don't mind. I know the two of you didn't get along, but he really is wonderful and it won't take much more for me to fall in love with him."

She chuckled. "I suppose that's not something you really want to hear. Although maybe you'll be happy that I'm no longer mooning over you." She was silent for a few moments. "I know how you felt about having children, Severus, and several people have suggested I let everyone think my daughter is Harry's." He felt a pain at that. "But I'm not going to. I've never been ashamed of marrying you, and the only reason I regretted it was because you hated it so much. Despite everything, I loved you. I still love you. I can't help but wish you were still here to see her. I think you might have come to love her as much as I do. I'm going to tell her about you, you know. The real you, not the man everyone thinks you were. She's going to know her father was a brilliant, snarky bastard who did incredibly dangerous and heroic things so the world would be a better place for us all. She will know how much I love you, and that I always will."

She spoke for some time, pouring her heart out to the spirit of the man she loved with all her being. She had no idea he was actually listening, but she hoped he might somehow hear what she said and find comfort in it. She even talked about the past and how she felt about him before their marriage.

"I had a crush on you, you know. It started during my sixth year, but didn't really get serious until the summer afterward. Working with you was the last thing I needed while I was trying to get you out of my head. Your voice sent chills through me every time I heard it, and it was all I could do not to drool in class. Then I got to spend the summer watching you prepare potions and helping you. All I could think about was how beautiful your hands were, and how I wondered what they would feel like on my body. I know. I know. I was a student. But I was a horny student with a huge crush on my professor. I'm SO glad I never got detention with you."

He flushed at the thought. He noticed that year that she'd grown up, and it was only years of iron discipline that kept him from feeling an attraction for her. She was a student, therefore off limits, but he had few doubts that after she graduated he would have been overcome by his feelings for her. He always dreaded that day, for he knew it would be prelude to a broken heart.

"The summer we worked together made me realize you were far more than just a handsome man with great hands and an amazing voice. It was your intellect that attracted me more than anything, and after a summer of working with you, debating with you and talking about any topic under the sun, I came to realize my crush was not going to go away easily. I pushed it to the back of my mind so I wouldn't reveal my feelings. The Marriage Law was both a dream and a nightmare come true. I never wanted you to be coerced into being with me. I'd honestly hoped to run into you maybe a year after I graduated and see if there might be something between us. I always had these images of me haunting the local herbal shop or bookstore and then striking up a conversation with you. Oh you would have been snarky yet polite, and I would have invited you to get a drink at The Hog's Head. Maybe we could chat about old times. Catch up on what we were doing, and maybe I could get you to agree to go out to dinner." She sighed. "I know. That scenario was highly fantastical and unlikely. But I had to have something to dream about."

He was shocked. He never knew she felt this way.

"I know what you would be telling me now. I would have gone away and found someone else to turn my attentions to." True. "But I doubt it. No one could live up to the standards you created simply by being yourself. You raised the bar on what I wanted in a man without even knowing it. I know I was upset when I found out I had to marry you, but that was mainly because I didn't think you would ever love me and I hated being forced into marriage. I knew I could come to love you." She touched the stone. "I wish you could have loved me. I wish I had been good enough for you to fall in love with. We would have been so happy, I think. You wouldn't have gone storming off and gotten careless." She began to weep. "It's all my fault, Severus. I should never have argued with you about the children. I could have left, and you would have been free of us. I should never have expected you to want me or our daughter."

He felt the strange sensation of tears welling in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was a child, but the loving and anguished words of the woman he married struck him to the heart, and he felt overwhelmed by the love and caring she had for him. She loved him for reasons similar to why he loved her, he realized. She was brilliant, determined, brave, and incredibly loyal to her friends and family. She knew what she wanted, and it was with a start that he realized she'd wanted him. Bloody hell. He saw the signs but refused to allow himself to think his wildest dreams came true. He remembered the first time they fell asleep together after one of the obligatory conjugal visits. He woke up to find Hermione's naked body curled against him, her head on his chest and one arm draped over his waist. An incredible warm feeling washed over him as he held her, and the hardest thing he'd ever done was to wake her up and send her back to her room. He had not understood the stricken look in her eyes at the time. He was too busy reminding himself that the sex was forced and the Ministry controlled their lives with the bloody Marriage Law. He would not give in to their scheme to repopulate the Wizarding world with half-bloods.

"Nice one, Snape. That was a touch of class."

"Shut it, Black. I don't need the commentary…"

"Harry will be a good father, Severus. I do love him, and I think one day I can be truly happy with him. We've both changed a lot and I think we're far more able to be together now than we were three years ago. It's kinda funny that I can thank you for much of that. If he hadn't been my friend and confidant during our marriage…"

"I would have found some other way to lure you into my life." Severus frowned as Potter walked up.

"Harry! Wha… what are you doing here?"

"I noticed you out here. I brought you a cloak. It's a bit cold outside."

"Thanks, Harry."

"So, having a good chat?"

"Well, it's pretty one-sided, but…"

"I'll leave you alone so you can finish, love. I just don't want you to get too chilled."

"No, I'm done here. I can always talk to Severus next week." She placed a dark red rose on the grave. Harry stepped away as she gently touched the stone. "I love you, Severus. Rest well."

Tears fell from his eyes as he watched his wife and her new love head back to the castle, hand in hand. All he wanted to do was shout at her that he loved her; that he had always loved her; that he was sorry for everything he did and failed to do. It was the most helpless he ever felt in his life, and he hated it.

"Where to next, Black? I need to go somewhere, anywhere else."

Sirius looked at the Potions master sadly. "I know just the place."

The Great Hall was filled with people Severus recognized as the guests from their wedding, the students, and a number of officials from the Ministry. It was the night of their wedding and the reception was in full swing. Hermione was dancing with Bill Weasley, laughing at one of his witty comments. He felt a surge of jealousy at the sight, remembering how happy she had been around everyone but him.

"Maybe if you hadn't been pouting in the corner she would have enjoyed your company more," commented Sirius.

He tossed the Animagus a killing glare, his obsidian eyes scanning the Hall for his former self. He located the dark figure seated in the back corner of the room, scowling and carrying on a grudging conversation with Draco Malfoy.

He remembered it well.

"Just one dance, Uncle Severus. You're going to have to be together for at least a short while. The least you can do is give her that."

"I believe the least I can do is what I have done thus far, Draco. She will be receiving the best education money can buy, a lifestyle most women would envy, and virtually anything she may ask for. Why do I need to embarrass myself further in front of all these… people?" The last was said with distaste.

"It's traditional for the groom to dance at least once with the bride, Uncle. Surely you don't want the Ministry to think this marriage is a farce?"

"It IS a farce, Draco. All they care about is the fact that we signed the contract and follow its dictates to the letter. Dancing was not part of it, I believe."

"You're such a sorry sot! This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life…"

"Draco! You mistake yourself. This is not supposed to be the happiest day of her life. That will come, I believe, when she marries the man she wants in truth. Not when she obeys the orders of the Ministry."

"What if you fail?"

"What?"

"What if the Marriage Law is never rescinded? You will have made the happiest day of her life into a mockery of what it should be."

"Bloody hell, Draco! Are you sure your name isn't Molly Weasley? I don't need you guilting me in to dancing with my student."

The former Slytherin glared at him, and then looked away, realizing his words fell on deaf ears. "Fine, Uncle Severus. Have it your way. I guess it's up to the rest of us to make sure _your wife_ has a pleasant evening." He got up and stormed off in the direction of the dance floor. Severus could see Hermione was enjoying herself in Potter's (!) arms. Bloody prat. How dare he dance with his wife?

That's when it hit him. She was no longer his student. She was his wife. Tonight they were supposed to consummate their marriage or it would be annulled by the Ministry. A small tendril of feeling crept out from behind the thick walls separating him from his students. He had never truly lusted after a student before. He refused to allow himself to. Admittedly, he found many of them attractive, including Hermione, and a number of young women had thought the greasy git would be easy to seduce for better grades. No one, however, had engaged his mind like the young Miss Granger. Mrs. Snape, his mind whispered.

Without thought he rose and strode toward his wife. She was dancing with Draco now, and it was with a great deal of pleasure that he tapped on his godson's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The velvet tones were deceptively soft with a hint of steel.

Draco bowed to Hermione. "My lady."

Snape pulled her to him, placing a hand on her waist and shoulder as she did the same. The music changed at that moment, thanks to Albus Dumbledore, he suspected, and the soft strains of an ancient love song filled the room. The floor cleared and all watched in respectful silence as the new couple danced.

"Thank you," she said softly.

His eyebrow arched in surprise. "What for?"

"I know you don't typically dance. Especially not with students."

"You are no longer my student, Hermione. I seem to remember a ceremony that hinted strongly at something else."

She blushed. "I… I know, Severus, but it's not easy to get used to…"

"…In such a short period of time. Yes, I know. It is not easy for me either. However," he caught her eyes, "I think we might be able to get used to it."

"I… yes, I think so too."

"Tell me, Hermione, are you always this shy?"

"Uh, I don't know. What do you mean?"

"I mean I have seen you dance with any number of people and you never seemed this hesitant with any of them. Why is that?"

"Oh, uh, I guess it's a lot easier to dance with friends than with…"

"I thought I was a friend."

"Well yes, but…" Her eyes darted about nervously. "You're more than that now, Severus. I, uh, am not exactly used to… well, uh…"

"Hermione, have you ever dated a young man?"

"N…not really. Victor and I were more friends than anything. I wasn't interested in Ron that way, and Harry… uh, we never…"

He was shocked. No Slytherin girl he knew of ever made it to her seventh year without having some sort of experience with a young man. Hermione was far more beautiful than many of the girls he'd caught snogging or more in the various hidey holes and classrooms over the years. It was unfathomable to him that she had no experience. Not to mention intimidating. The last time he was with a willing woman had been last year in Knockturn Alley. _ Bloody hell._

"Severus? Is there something wrong? Did I say something…"

"No! No, I was just, uh, thinking about tonight." _And how I'm going to completely screw it up._

Her cheeks flamed red again. "Oh!"

"Hermione," his deep silky voice grabbed her attention. "I promise you. Everything will be fine. I won't hurt you…"

"I'm not afraid of that, Severus. I just…" If possible, she turned redder.

"You just what?" He tried to moderate his annoyance at being interrupted and made his voice gentle.

"Uh, I was just, uh, afraid that it won't be good for you."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'll be fine."

"O… Okay. I read about it, you know."

He smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I wanted to learn! Besides, only through education can we make things better."

"I'm not sure this sort of thing can be improved by education. Experience is best, my dear."

"Well I wasn't about to go out and get experience, Severus!"

"Shhhh. Easy. I didn't mean to offend you. You'll do fine, Hermione. Trust me." He never understood what had come over him when she revealed she never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, but he couldn't help but want to soothe her and make her as relaxed as possible. The result was a Severus Snape that danced the rest of the evening with his young bride, to the consternation of the rest of the young men in the room. Part of his actions were calculated to stake his claim and inform them in no uncertain terms that she was no longer available. He had noticed how the little wankers looked at her. He was not about to let them think they could get away with trying to woo her away from her husband. Admittedly, it was an arranged marriage, but she was still his wife.

"I'm surprised you didn't leap on a table and howl your dominance, Snape."

"That would be more down your alley, Black."

"Shall we move on to the wedding night?"

Once again Sirius found himself pinned to a wall. "You may possess the memories, Black, but I will not allow you to insult Hermione by watching one of the most intimate experiences of her life! You will NOT spy on her when she is unclothed for any reason! You get me?"

"Sure, Snape. I get you. I just thought you might want to see…"

"I am well aware of what happened that night. I don't need your snide commentary mucking up my memories." He gazed at her longingly. "It is all I have left of her."

There was nothing, however, preventing him from perusing the memory.

The party had lasted for some time, until Hermione dragged him away early, accompanied by the hooting and catcalls of the Weasley boys. She said they stayed long enough for courtesy, but now it was time for them to have time together. He kept a straight face while she told him, since her matter-of-fact speech was at odds with her furiously blushing countenance.

Headmaster Dumbledore made the arrangements for them to stay in a Parisian hotel for their honeymoon – an event he insisted was unnecessary but was talked into nonetheless. When Hermione squealed with joy and leapt into his arms at the news, it occurred to him that making her happy could definitely have its benefits.

The hotel was magnificent. Their suite was enormous, possessing a soft sunken couch with a recess for a fire in the center. The walls were soft ivory, accented with small golden stripes and fleur-de-lis. A massive four poster bed dominated the room, made up with amber silk sheets and a thick velvet comforter the color of pearls. Translucent panels of Egyptian silk fell from a canopy above the bed. The cream colored carpets were deep and luxurious, and he found himself smiling indulgently as his wife cast her shoes aside and walked around the room, reveling in the sensation of such comfort. He secretly did the same while she was in the bathroom sometime later.

The house-elves stored their belongings and with the unique sensitivity of their kind, provided fruit and champagne before retiring for the night. Oddly enough, Hermione was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence by opening up the bottle and dragging him outside to the balcony. The drink relaxed them both, which allowed them to begin a conversation on the view of Paris, moving on to other subjects as they reestablished their rapport. She was also the one that made the first move, coming to sit in his lap as they discussed the latest _Ars Alchemica_. Having her so close made it impossible to ignore the attraction he felt for her, and he barely remembered her status as his student. When she touched her lips to his, all thought fled from him as desires long withheld burst forth to consume them both.

It was all he could do to control himself that night, but the knowledge that she was untouched did a great deal to reign in his urges. He did everything he could to make it as pleasurable as possible, making that night stand out in his mind as the single best night of his life.

"You did really well, Snape. She probably could have fallen in love with you on the strength of that night alone. I know she certainly was happy when you returned to Hogwarts."

He tried to be offended, but realized it was pointless. "Thank you, Black. I'd always wondered." He gave an amused chuckle. "You know she read a stack of books on sex before we got married just so she could make it good for me? She was amazing. Never in my life had anyone put that much effort into…"

"Ugh! Please, Snape! The imagery. It burns my brain!"

Snape smiled maliciously. "She seduced me the next morning. It was truly amazing. One thing you can say about Hermione is that she is very good at anything she does. And I mean anything. I woke up to find…"

"AUGH! No more! I think it's time for us to go somewhere else."

His smirk was wide enough to almost be called a smile. "I thought you wanted me to remember the good stuff, Black."

"Remember all you want, Snape. Just don't share!" Sirius was surprised when Snape began laughing. He had never heard the sound outside Hermione's memories and it was a startling experience. He had to admit the git had a good laugh – deep and full. No wonder she loved it.

"All right. Moving on…" Sirius waved his wand and the two men vanished.

This time they appeared in the private room of a restaurant Snape recognized as being a Malfoy favorite. Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were there seated around a large table. The place settings were formal china and crystal, the white and gold contrasting with the deep burgundy linen. The room was lined with a dark wood, carved with the proud figures of wizards and dragons. The waiter took their orders and left the friends free to continue their conversation.

"Only three more months, Hermione, and then you'll be a mother!"

"She's already a mother, Gin."

"You know what I mean, Harry."

He stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored him and continued. "It's getting to that time when you need to have a baby shower."

Draco and Harry rolled their eyes.

"I thought wizards only did the Naming ceremony."

"They do, but you have Muggle parents and friends. Your mother would be really disappointed if she didn't have this chance."

"Oh bloody hell, Ginny…"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Hermione sighed. "No, you're right. Mum's been over the moon about the baby and I know she'd love to show off to all our neighbors and their friends."

"Good. We can have it at your house, then. How about next weekend?"

"Uh, I'll have to ask my parents. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

Harry looked startled. "What? Why me?"

"Well you said you want to be there for everything…"

"Uh… I… uh…"

"You can't have it both ways, Potter. Just think of what my godfather would have thought about this."

They laughed. "He would have done it, though," Hermione said softly.

Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Yes, he would have, love. He still will be, you know. Wherever he is right now, I'm sure he's watching over you and your daughter."

She smiled at him gratefully, wiping her eyes.

"We can have the Naming ceremony at our place, Hermione." Draco's quiet pronouncement startled them all.

"Thank you, Draco."

He smiled depreciatingly. "Not a problem, Hermione. Just remember that I expect to have the right to spoil the little angel."

"I doubt I could stop you, Draco. You're far too Slytherin for me to resist." She smiled impishly.

"Hey!" Harry looked at her indignantly.

"Oh come on, Harry. Surely you know that nobility is wonderful but there's nothing like a bad boy to liven things up." Ginny winked at him before turning back to her friend. "I'll owl your mother and take care of the planning, Hermione. You and Harry just have to show up."

The waiter arrived with their food at that moment and the rest of dinner was passed in pleasant conversation. Severus watched his wife throughout the meal and was both elated and distressed at what he saw. It appeared she and Harry had progressed in their relationship to a level of comfort that included casual touches and loving glances. Each one felt like a spear in his heart, but he was also relieved to see his wife was moving beyond her grief. Ginny and Draco seemed happy at the Gryffindors' new closeness.

The most terrible thing for him was that he realized the time was quickly approaching where he would no longer be able to see them. Somehow he knew that once the baby was born, his time would be over and he would have to move on to wherever it was ex-Death Eaters went after death. He hoped someday he would see his Hermione again.

"You will, Snape. She loves you too much for you to be kept apart."

He looked at the other ghost gratefully. "Thank you, Black. That makes it a little easier."

"It's hard, I know. Watching Harry all this time. It's been torture. There were so many times I wanted to talk to him, tell him to say something, do something; I really envied you in the final battle. I wanted to be there at his side more than anything. Thank you for keeping him safe."

"You're welcome, Black. As much as I despised him, I never wanted to see Harry meet his parents' fate."

"Me neither." Sirius looked at him appraisingly before he gestured for Snape to follow him. "Okay, Snape. I think the time has come for us to visit one of the major sources of difficulty in your marriage."

"No! You are not taking me…"

"To Alexandria? Oh yes I am!" A wave of his wand and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind words, everyone. I'll do what I can to keep the updates coming. You guys are great. I promise this will not be a dead-end story. I absolutely hate those stories that catch my interest and then fade away as the author moves on to bigger and better things.

azulkan2 – I'd apologize about the angst, but I wanted this story to begin like this. Don't worry, I'll show my romantic side in later chapters. I warn you now, however. This is probably my most angsty chapter thus far.

Queen – give it another chapter and you'll have the answer to your question.

Angelbabe – believe it or not, I'm actually a big Harry/Hermione shipper. I got sold on the Hermione/Snape thing after being broadsided by a story on so I can go either way.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Waves of heat coursed through Severus as they appeared in the sun-blasted city of Alexandria. He recognized the familiar features as being part of the ancient city's Wizarding haven. Wizards and witches draped in traditional robes hurried about, intent on whatever business took them out into the heat. The famous lines of the Great Library could be seen in the distance.

He had a terrible feeling as he realized it was time to face one of his most painful and delightful memories.

Hermione appeared near the gates at the official Apperation point with Severus only an instant behind the two ghosts. His past self immediately identified them while pulling out their Wizarding visas for the inspectors. Several minutes later they were allowed into the city.

He and Sirius followed the couple to a posh building near the center of town. It was the nicest hotel money could buy, being a small oasis in the depths of the desert. The entire two-story building appeared to be carved out of white alabaster, and was ensconced in the depths of lush palms and flowered bushes providing color to an otherwise plain architecture. Cooling charms kept the temperature to a reasonable level, and the quiet tinkle of flowing water provided a soothing background.

The Severus of the past and his wife carefully picked their way through the abundant foliage, stopping occasionally when Hermione saw an especially rare flower. He smiled indulgently, thinking Draco had been spot on with his assessment of his wife's desires. It was a strange thing to be looking forward to spending time with someone.

A small man with skin like tanned leather sat behind a desk right inside the building. He welcomed them with a friendly smile, and using the translation charms Hermione found, gave them their room keys, a visitor's guide, and summoned a house elf to take care of them during their stay.

The room was luxurious – Severus had seen to that – and it appeared Hermione was once again overwhelmed by the careless display of wealth he demonstrated. In their single year of marriage, one thing he'd learned about his wife was that her parents raised her to be frugal. It had actually been amusing to see her reaction when he showed her his vault in Gringott's.

They were staying on the second floor in a multi-room suite with a balcony. The room overlooked the city with a wonderful view of the Great Library. Verdant greenery provided the terrace with privacy, hiding the small hot spring from prying eyes. From her gleeful squeal he could tell his wife was looking forward luxuriating in the steaming pool.

A hot wash of desire passed through his body at the thought.

Hermione quickly unpacked their things, cheerfully making herself at home in the open-aired bedroom. He'd fought with himself about renting it, but when he saw the view provided by the wide-open windows, he knew immediately that it would be perfect for their trip. The idea, according to Draco, was to provide her with a happy experience. He intended to do just that.

A large canopied bed dominated the center of the room. The linens were comforting shades of blue and green, reminiscent of cool water. The thick mattress was covered with silk sheets and a blue velvet comforter the color of the sea. A multitude of large, fluffy pillows adorned the bed. He almost laughed when his wife ran to the bed and threw herself among them. Her joy in life always amazed him.

"Join me, Severus!"

His eyebrow arched. "I do not believe I am of an age to be playing games with pillows."

She smiled wickedly. "That depends on what games we're going to play."

He almost choked at her implication.

"Come on, Severus. Don't be a prude."

It was unfathomable that she, the virginal queen of Gryffindor, was calling him, a former Deatheater, a prude. His eyes narrowed. "I am not being prudish, Hermione. I am simply refusing to behave like a child."

This time she pouted. "Oh come on, Severus. I'm just asking you to join me in bed. How childish is that?"

How could those mocha eyes of hers go from hedonistic to pleading in an instant? "Hermione…"

"Fine, Severus, I guess I'll just play by myself then."

His eyes widened in shock. Did she mean…?

Her joyful laughter as she gleefully lay back and was swallowed by the pillows touched his heart. Apparently she was simply enjoying the luxury provided by the resort.

Damn.

"Severus?"

Oh bloody hell, what now? "Yes?"

She sat up, pinning him with a glare. "There's no need to be crabby. I was just wondering what we were doing for dinner."

Dinner, ah yes… Dinner! Bloody hell! He glanced at the clock. "We are going to get dressed and go some place very nice in fifteen minutes. I suggest you…"

She bolted upright. "Fifteen minutes! That's not enough time to get ready, Severus! Oh bugger!" It was amusing to watch while his wife whisked around the room getting ready. By the time he was dressed and ready to go, eight minutes thank you very much, she was in front of the mirror, dressed, wrestling with her hair. The first time he saw her do this, he'd asked her disdainfully why she considered herself a witch if she didn't use magic to style her hair. She informed him that she did, but she had to comb her hair before casting the spell. No wand could smooth out the kinks in her unruly mane.

Knowing she was just making it worse in her panic, he strode over and plucked the brush from her hand. Stilling her with a glance, he deftly began brushing her hair, smoothing out the tangles. It really was quite soft, he thought, remembering the few times he succumbed to temptation and ran his hands through it. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, and he allowed himself a tiny smile of satisfaction. A few minutes later he pronounced he was done.

"Thank you, Severus." He loved it when her voice was soft and defenseless like that. It was his own fault, he knew, that she rarely spoke with him that way. He always seemed to bring out the fire in her with his snarky words and sarcastic commentary. Maybe someday that would change.

Hermione quickly cast the spell to pull her hair up and secured it with the beautiful sapphire and gold comb the Malfoys gave her for her birthday last year. It matched her robes, which were a deep, rich shade of blue edged with gold knotwork. The quickly applied shadow and lip gloss only served to accentuate her already stunning beauty. She took his breath away.

"Done!"

He eyed the clock. Fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds. Impressive. No other woman he knew was capable of getting ready for a date in less than an hour. He had to admit, however, he honestly had no idea how long it usually took Hermione. This was the first actual date they'd been on in… dear Merlin… ever.

Maybe he would have to remedy that.

The couple grabbed their cloaks, it grew cold in the desert at night, and left for the restaurant. Severus held out his arm for his wife and they walked arm in arm to the Golden Phoenix. By her smile he could tell his wife appreciated the irony.

Dinner passed in a very pleasant manner. They discussed the history of the area – Severus acquainted her on the events that actually occurred during that fateful time centuries ago – and made plans to visit several local attractions including the Great Library. Hermione was thrilled to learn their vacation was for an entire week, so much so that she leaped into her husband's arms upon their return to the suite and kissed him like she'd wanted to earlier in the day.

The night was spent in blissful pleasure.

The next few days were eventful. They toured the area, exploring the various wonders of Alexandria together. It did not take too long for them to relax into an even deeper camaraderie, produced by the closeness that comes only from sharing an experience with a loved one. It came as a shock to Severus when he realized that he truly did love his wife.

It was three days after they began their trip, Hermione was off in a dress shop and he found himself wandering aimlessly about after arranging for some rare potions ingredients to be delivered to Hogwarts. The flash of gold caught his eye and he decided to investigate. The source was a pendant hanging in the window of a small jewelry shop. Remembering Draco's advice, and honestly wanting to do something nice for her, the dark-haired wizard entered the store. He was immediately greeted by an elderly woman with wise blue eyes. She shrewdly guessed he was vacationing with his wife, and began asking questions about her. Normally he would have been offended by her presumption, but she reminded him of Albus Dumbledore and he found himself telling the woman all about his young wife.

She gave him a kind smile when he finished, and moved over to one of the counters. "I have the perfect thing for you, Mr. Snape." She pulled out a beautiful gold-link chain and an amber pendant carved with Egyptian hieroglyphics. "If you wish I can spell your beloved's name on the other side to make it a more personal gift."

He nodded, amazed beyond speech that she'd found something so perfect. The stone was a perfect match for the highlights in his wife's hair and he knew she would love the carvings on the stone. Minutes later the gift was carved, wrapped, and paid for, and he was standing outside the shop wondering what just happened. The evening bell woke him from his reverie. It was time to fetch his wife for their evening at Montaza Palace.

"She really had your number, didn't she?"

Snape started. He'd forgotten completely about the annoying Gryffindor that was his guide. "I suppose so. Hermione certainly thought it was a perfect gift."

So perfect, in fact, that she leaped on him and gave him the most incredible seduction of his life. Apparently his wife had learned a lot about pleasing a man from those books she read. He felt a pain of regret at the realization that he wasted three years of what could have been mind-blowing sex. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd never tried to seduce him after the trip.

"That's an easy one to answer, Snape." Sirius ignored his sharp glare. "She did try. You just behaved like an ass as usual."

"What the hell are you on about, Black?"

"Let's finish this and I'll show you."

They spent next three days at the Library where he gained a new admiration for his wife's single-minded intellect. Apparently she'd made up a list of things she wanted to research and diligently worked her way through it during the time they were there. The only time she allowed him to take her away from the reading room was to eat during the day, or sleep at night. He still managed to seduce her, however.

The last night of their trip was an overnight cruise down the Nile. The boat was a luxuriously appointed river barge decorated in the style of the ancient royals. Cleopatra was said to possess one so comfortable, it was like being in her own palace. Translucent panels maroon and violet damask ensured their privacy while traveling down the river. Severus was amused to see the sleeping area was a simple mattress covered in plump goose down pillows with a heavy silk coverlet. Making love on a river under the stars was an experience he knew he would never forget, and he mentally blessed his godson for suggesting this trip. He'd never been this happy.

The person that said parting was such sweet sorrow certainly knew what they spoke of. The next morning it was a somber Hermione and Severus that disembarked from the riverboat to return to the hotel and pack up their things. His wife didn't seem as upset as him; probably because her natural enthusiasm inspired her to look at the bright side of everything. In retrospect, looking back with the wisdom of a man beyond death, he knew the reason she was so happy was because of the way he'd demonstrated his love for her during the short time they were away. He could see the idealism in her eyes; the hope that things would not return to what they were upon arriving in England.

If only he'd realized that at the time.

They returned to England and immediately found themselves caught up in the moment upon reaching their quarters. She was still so beautiful – glowing with the inner fire of her spirit – that he found himself unable to keep his hands off her. He'd always wondered who moved first, and was pleased to see they actually lunged for each other at the same time. They met in a passionate kiss and quickly stumbled to the bedroom where they made passionate love all night long.

Watching himself the next morning, Severus felt the urge to slap his past self and order himself to stay in bed and attend to his wife. He woke up first, habitually having set an internal alarm clock. Hermione was still in his arms, wrapped around him and gloriously naked from last night. He needed to get up soon, but was reluctant to move. Unfortunately, his appointment with the Ministry was today and he couldn't afford to be late. Gazing at his still somnolent wife, he considered skiving off the meeting to stay here with her. He stroked her hair, smiling gently at his memories of the past week. He loved her, he knew. Some how she crept her way into his heart and wrapped herself around his soul. She was kind, loving, caring, and the most intelligent and knowledgeable woman he'd ever met. If he believed in soulmates, he would have chosen her in an instant.

She smiled in her sleep, letting out a small sigh of contentment. It was times like this that reminded him of how young and innocent she was. That was why he had to get this bloody law repealed. The selfish part of him wanted to give up and enjoy the fruits of the Ministry's idiocy, but he loved her far too much to force her to stay with him. She seemed content during the past few days, but he knew she'd been struggling to be happy over the past year. It was because of him. Potter would have been able to satisfy her with his soft words and rampant displays of emotion. He was far too inclined to hide how he felt behind layers of hostility and sarcasm.

If he truly loved her, he had to give her up.

"Hermione." He shook her gently. "Hermione, you need to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Severus? What is it?"

"I need to get up to go to the Ministry this morning. I'll be finding out about the appeal."

Two years ago he hadn't seen the flicker of disappointment that flashed across her face before she gave him a feeble smile. He simply thought she was tired at the time, but now he knew it was because she was pretending to be happy on his account.

"That's… wonderful, Severus. I… I guess I'll let you get ready, then." She hopped out of bed and fled the room without a backwards glance.

He frowned, looking after her as she left. His eyes grew hard and cold as he remembered her smile upon learning about his meeting. What the bloody hell was he thinking? Of course she wanted the marriage law repealed. Then she could run off with Potter and live happily ever after. He scowled at the thought, and resolved not to think of her any longer.

Hermione was waiting for him in the living room with breakfast already laid out. Her welcoming smile only infuriated him and he glared at her in response. He stalked over to the table and grabbed his coffee.

"I trust you were satisfied with the trip to Alexandria?" he inquired icily.

"Oh yes, Severus. It was wonderful."

"Good. Then I imagine this experience will tide you over until next year."

Hermione looked confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"It is my understanding that women require routine maintenance in the form of romantic excursions and expensive trinkets to function pleasantly in a marriage. You have had your trip and I believe the jewelry I purchased for you should be of sufficient value to placate you."

The shocked look on her face should have clued him in to the wrongness of his supposition. It quickly turned to fury.

"What the bloody FUCK is that supposed to mean? Placate? Function pleasantly? Severus, I thought we took that trip together to celebrate our first anniversary. I thought it was because you lo… cared about me!"

It hurt to see the tears in her eyes and know that his past self was responsible for her pain.

His voice was distant and diamond hard. "I care about you as much as I required to do so by the contract binding us. You are being provided with an education, shelter, and the freedom to do as you wish. I have ordered the house elves to provide you with appropriate gifts throughout the year to aid in your… happiness. Aside from that, however, I will not be responsible for fulfilling your unrealistic expectations of love and friendship. You would do well to remember that neither of us is a willing participant in this sham of a marriage and as soon as it is over, the better off we will be."

"But… what about…" she whispered, her voice pained.

"The only reason I took you on that trip, Hermione, was because my godson suggested it would be a good thing to do to ensure pleasant relations for the coming year. I did not realize it would result in making you clingier than before."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Clingier?"

Even after a year of marriage Severus had not learned how to recognized the danger signs that he pushed her too far. Today was one of those times when wished he'd learned that lesson.

"I don't believe you! The nerve! You can take your bloody altruism and shove it, Snape. I'm tired of feeling like the villain in this relationship because you're still hacked off at the Ministry for not operating by your every whim. I had a wonderful time in Alexandria and I had hoped you did too. I guess that's not possible for a sorry sot like yourself who is unable to feel basic human emotions." She stood up and moved to within inches of her husband. "I wish you luck on your hearing, Snape, because the last thing I want to do with the rest of my life is be bound to a heartless bastard like you!"

She stormed off to her room and slammed the door, leaving her husband standing there in stunned disbelief. Harry and Ron could have told him, if he asked, that a Hermione in full rant was a terrible sight to behold. It was even worse if one were the target. Harry had always been lucky (and truth be told, wise) enough to escape her wrath, but Ron was another matter. He could have given Snape the chapter and verse of dealing with Hermione in a rage. Unfortunately, the redhead wasn't around to give advice.

Severus left for the Ministry with his wife still locked in her room, angry as Fluffy with rabies. By the time he got back, she'd calmed down into an icy demeanor he never imagined her capable of. Several days later he found out that she gained a seat on the Wizengamot due to what he thought was his family's influence. He was so bloody convinced she owed him for what he'd done for her, but now he realized she never needed him at all. Had she left and moved to the United States, she would have a far better life than what he provided her. It was too bad he was dead. He'd be up in Dumbledore's office right now giving the scheming headmaster a piece of his mind. How dare he manipulate her like that?

"He was doing what he thought was best for you, Snape."

"What?"

"He thought you were either going to become the next Dark Lord, or commit suicide because your life was so dank and depressing. He thought Hermione would be the perfect person to snap you out of the dark and brooding persona you developed over the years."

"He should have said something. I thought the reason Hermione married me was because she wanted to stay in England without having to become a Muggle."

"You thought you were doing her a favor."

"I suppose so."

"You're such an arse, Snape."

"Do you have anything positive to say, Black, or is this simply an exercise in telling me how much I buggered things up?"

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose I'm a bit biased in the things I'm showing you, but you have a tendency to be a bit thick-headed. I want to make sure you really get it before we move on to the end."

"I believe I get the point."

"There's only one more thing I think you need to see, then we can take a look at the rest of the good stuff." Sirius gave Snape an unusually somber look. "This next memory is an answer to the question you asked before. I'm showing it to you because I don't think you truly understand how much you meant to Hermione. No, don't interrupt. You've seen her romantic feelings, but I bet you never really thought about the physical aspects of your relationship. Outside a few instances, every physical encounter you've had with her has been due to the Ministry and your obligation."

"What the bloody hell do you mean, Black?"

"Did Hermione ever seduce you outside your trip to Alexandria?"

"I believe I mentioned earlier that she did not. I always wondered about that."

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

They appeared in his wife's bedroom to find her frantically moving about, levitating candles, lighting them, and positioning them with short flicks of her wand. The room was bathed in gentle golden light by the time she was finished, and she hurried over to the cabinet to pull out a device he recognized as her Muggle music player. She quickly pulled out a handful of slim boxes and selected one based on criteria only she knew. The small clear case opened to reveal a silvery disk, which she inserted into the Muggle device. A few pressed buttons later and soft music filled the room.

She smiled, apparently satisfied with her arrangements and rushed into her bathroom where she stayed for several minutes. Snape's eyes almost popped out of his head when she stepped out. Hermione had changed into an amber silk nightgown he'd never seen, which clung to her curves and fell to mid-thigh, enhancing her already incredible beauty. She looked like a goddess incarnate. Her hair was piled atop her head in a style reminiscent of their wedding night, and she wore the necklace he bought her in Alexandria.

Interesting. This occurred after he had royally hacked her off.

Hermione went to the fireplace and summoned Dobby the house elf, who returned minutes later with a tray filled with strawberries, liquid chocolate, and assorted edibles. Winky came in bearing an ice bucket into which Hermione placed a bottle of what appeared to be French champagne.

"What the bloody hell is this, Black?"

"Oh you really are an idiot, Snape. What do you think it is?"

"A meeting with Potter?" He knew the Fidelity Charm did not prevent romantic interludes, only copulation.

Black raised his hand as if to smack him. "No, you git. It's Hermione's way of asking you for a truce. She was hoping you might be willing to actually try and make the marriage work. I think she figured the time had come to show you that she was truly interested in you."

"When was this?"

"Guess."

Severus wracked his brains, trying to remember a time he'd gone to Hermione's room to find it like this and could not recall anything. Time passed while he thought, and the candles burned down to mere nubs while the ice melted and the fruit grew warm. Hours passed and his wife sat there, expectantly for someone she soon realized was not coming.

"Great timing, Snape. As always."

Hermione finally had enough and stomped over to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of Floo powder. She stuck her head in the green flames and called out Ginny Malfoy's name.

"What is it, Hermione? How did it go?"

"Ginny, is Draco there?"

"Yes, he's asleep, though."

"Could you get him for me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Severus hasn't returned to our rooms and he hasn't sent a message to say he is going to be late. I'm worried about him."

Suddenly Snape had a bad feeling he knew when this took place.

"I'll get him, Hermione."

Moments later Draco joined his wife at the fireplace.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Draco, but I'm worried for Severus. He's never been this late before without at least sending me a message."

"Where did he go today?"

"He said he had some errands to run that would probably last most of the day. I was expecting him back for dinner."

Hermione blushed as Draco looked her up and down, leering. "Only dinner?"

His wife smacked him. "Draco Malfoy! You mind yourself!"

"Sorry. Uh, I'm not sure where he could be, Hermione. I haven't seen Uncle Severus at all today. Do you know exactly where he went?"

She shook her head. "He didn't say."

"Hmm, that's odd. Let me see what I can find out. My father taught me a tracing spell that should enable me to find him."

Ginny turned to look at her husband. "It's not a Dark magic spell, is it?"

Draco smirked. "Not Dark magic, per se, but it does require a bit of my blood."

"Oh! Draco, you don't need to…"

"Actually, yes I do, Hermione. You know as well as I do that there are people out there that would love to get a hold of Severus Snape, the Great Traitor. He's my godfather. The least I can do is make sure he is not languishing in some Deatheater dungeon."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now give me about an hour. I'll let you know what I find out."

Severus knew what happened. Draco traced him to his ancestral home where he'd gone to battle the demons created by his love for Hermione and their almost daily conflicts. He sniped at her and she sniped right back making him angry enough to go out of his way to hurt her. She ran away and he spent the day feeling guilty and furious, trying to figure out how things went horribly wrong. That morning had been too much for him. She refused to speak with him, saying only that if they couldn't talk civilly with each other, than they might as well not talk at all.

He'd left in a rage, Apparating to Knockturn Alley where he had every intention of straining the limits of the Fidelius Charm. One kiss from the lady assigned to him had brought his conscience screaming to the fore and he left as if she set his hair on fire. Out of desperation he transported himself to his hated home where he proceeded to drink himself into oblivion.

He'd forgotten it was their second anniversary.

That was how his godson found him hours later – drunk on the floor, smelling like cheap perfume with lipstick on his face. He'd never imagined Draco could get that upset. He never fully knew what the boy said to him, but now he had the opportunity to appreciate his godson's temper in all its glory.

"I don't bloody believe you." Draco stared down at him, eyes cold, looking for all the world like his father in a righteous fury. "How could you do this to your wife, Snape? What the hell were you thinking? Oh, please, let me. You weren't thinking, were you? Or at least not with the right part of your body. I've a good mind to take you over to the Avery's and leave you on the doorstep. You've done a lot of miserable and pathetic things in your life, but this tops them all. Do you have any idea what this would do to her if she found out?" Draco pointed a shaking wand at the unconscious man. "I should put you out of her misery right now. I probably would too, except that I'd go to Azkaban leaving Ginny alone, and Hermione would be heartbroken, Merlin only knows why. You should be thanking the gods every day of your sorry life that you have someone like her to love. Where would you be without her, you arse? Married to some random bint who probably wouldn't care what you did with your lips or your time."

Draco swept up a bottle and hurled it into the fire. "DAMN IT! You fucking bastard! Black was right about you. I used to admire you, Uncle Severus. I used to think you were worth something, but the past two years have taught me how mistaken I was." He sat down in one of the chairs and leaned forward conversationally. "You know, Hermione always told me that you had to push people away so that they wouldn't get hurt while you were a spy for Voldemort. She said you were a different person on the inside. Not nice, but not an evil Deatheating git like Weasley and Potter always thought. You know, I have to say that for once in her life, Hermione was wrong and they were right. You really are a bastard. I hope you rot in hell for the things you have done. Scourgify!" The perfume and lipstick disappeared, leaving only the foul stench of a drunken man behind.

"She doesn't need to see you like this." Draco continued. "The last thing she needs to know is that her husband decided to get pissed off his arse and betray her on her second anniversary. I'm almost tempted to beat the living crap out of you just so I can say you were attacked. Unfortunately I think Hermione would see right through it. So I'm leaving you here. I'm going to tell her that you had a difficult day and fell asleep at the manor. I hope for your sake that she believes me."

Draco had left him a short, curt note informing him that he missed his second anniversary and that his wife was under the impression that he'd been working on something in his lab at the manor. He was told to go and find her something very nice and very expensive, and to return home as soon as possible. A Sober Up potion was waiting for him, and somehow he knew it was not for his benefit.

"Wow. You really buggered up that one. Why'd you do that?"

"I honestly forgot it was our anniversary. We fought and I guess I just got sick and tired of getting the cold shoulder."

"So you went and found a hooker?"

"It was better than throwing her on the bed and treating her like one!"

"Uh huh."

"Look, Black, I wasn't thinking. I… I wanted to get back at her for making me feel bad. Deep down I knew this would hurt her very deeply and was only interested in lashing out at her."

"Well you succeeded beyond your wildest dreams. Take a look."

They appeared in a room he recognized as one of the guest bedrooms at Malfoy Manor. This had to be shortly after their second anniversary. She'd taken a short vacation, from him, and stayed with her best friend and her husband. His wife and Ginny Malfoy were lounging next to the fireplace chatting and playing some sort of Muggle game.

"Go fish."

"Oh bloody hell. If I didn't know you better I'd say you were cheating."

"Hermione! I'm hurt! How could you say such a thing?"

"You're married to the Prince of Slytherin, Ginny. You honestly think he hasn't rubbed off on you after two years?"

Ginny giggled. "Like you should talk. You husband's the Head of Slytherin. You're still as Gryffindor as ever!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Oh god, Hermione, I'm sorry! I…"

Hermione shook her head. "It's okay, Ginny. You were just playing."

Ginny eyed her friend shrewdly before tossing her cards in the pile. "All right, Hermione. Spill. What happened to drive you away from your own bloody home?"

Apparently Draco never told his wife what happened.

"I… It's just…Oh god, Ginny. I don't know what to do anymore. I thought things would get better after I graduated, but it's actually gotten worse."

"Worse?"

"Oh not like that. He just pushed me farther away. And here I thought he might have actually come to care for me."

"What happened?"

"We did a lot of work on my final project and everything seemed to be going well. I figured maybe he just needed some time to get used to me not being a student, and that my nearing graduation was helping him reconcile the school girl image of me with that of his wife."

"Hermione, it's been two bloody years. How the hell does he see you as anything but?"

"He's been advising me on my projects. It think it reminds him of my days at Hogwarts."

"So what happened?"

"Our second anniversary was two days ago, ten days after I graduated. I thought I would celebrate by surprising him when he got back from running his errands."

"Yeah, you never told me how that turned out but I think I figured it out."

"I can't believe I did it. The seduction scene. Candles, music, roses, champagne. I bought a beautiful silk negligee that matched the necklace he gave me. I did my hair, makeup, and had the house elves fix a nice tray of fruit and canapés for dinner. I took your advice on dessert." At that she blushed. "I thought everything would be perfect…"

"But he never came home."

She nodded. "He never came home. No owl. No nothing. Just his total absence." She choked back a sob.

"Oh Hermione!"

Severus was gazing at his young bride in shock. He was still shocked that she planned something special for their second anniversary. After what happened following the first, he figured she would rather be alone than spend it with him. That was one of the reasons he spent the night at Snape Manor, drinking himself into oblivion.

"Draco found him at the manor, you know."

"I know. You Flooed us, remember?"

"How could I forget anything of that bloody night? I can't believe he would do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You should really value your husband, Ginny. He's really quite thoughtful. Unfortunately he forgot to dispose of the evidence when he left Severus at the manor."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a total fool, Ginny. Severus falling asleep in his lab is about as likely as me falling asleep on a broom. I went there to check on him and found him laid out on the floor, surrounded by Fire whiskey bottles."

"Draco is in SO much trouble…"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not worth it, Ginny. He was just trying to protect me from his godfather's insensitivity."

"So did you hex him?"

She laughed. "I probably should have. No, I left him a Sober Up potion and had the house elves clean up."

"You're far more forgiving than I am."

"Maybe I'm just a bigger fool."

"Because you love him?"

"How can I love a man that thinks a bottle of Fire Whiskey is far better company than his know-it-all wife?"

"I suppose that's a point."

"Nice one, Snape. Way to go."

"Shut it, Black."

"Besides, how could he love someone like me? I'm just a bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm he was forced to marry. Let's face it, if this bloody Marriage Law had never happened, I'd probably never have gotten married. I mean, who could love this?"

Snape was stunned. "You silly girl. How could you believe someone could not love someone as intelligent and beautiful as you are?"

"Maybe because you didn't?" asked Sirius.

"I honestly don't see why I love him. He sees me as an inconvenience foisted upon him by the bloody Ministry of Magic. What made me think we could live together amicably and maybe become friends? Or more?"

"You're a Gryffindor, Granger. Your head has always been filled with fluff about that sort of thing." Draco Malfoy strode into the room, radiating his usual confidence and charming sort of sarcasm.

Hermione gave him a hug. "Hey, Draco. Thanks for trying."

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do for my second favorite Gryffindor. I take it he didn't beg your forgiveness?"

She shook her head. "He ignored both the potion and your advice."

"Idiot."

"Thanks, Draco. I guess some things were just not meant to be. Kind of like Alexandria. It was wonderful right up until the point that we woke up the next morning. It must have hit him like a ton of bricks. I guess the reality of being nice to his unwanted guest hit him. I'm honestly surprised he didn't kick me out of the dungeons. I don't know what came over him."

"He probably felt his heart for the first time in his life."

"Ginny!"

"What? Don't give me 'The Lecture', Hermione. Snape's been treating you like this for over two years now and you continue to take it, convinced one day he'll realize he loves you. Maybe he can't. Maybe you're not the woman for him."

"But she is, love. That's the point. Dear Uncle Snape should be over the moon at the thought of being with a woman that is not only his intellectual equal, but loves many of the things he does, appreciates his dark, sarcastic humour, is incredibly attractive, and, most importantly of all, loves him. I honestly can't think of why he's being such a prat over this."

"It's the Ministry, Draco. He doesn't like the fact that he was forced to marry me."

"Oh, and you're so fucking thrilled, Hermione? I'm sure you just begged the Ministry to pair you up with the Great Greasy Git of Hogwarts. I know it was your life's ambition to be forced to ignore the man who loves you in favor of the man who despises everyone. Does he ever think of anyone but himself?"

"I doubt it. He probably doesn't even realize I'm no longer a student. It's too bad Harry…"

"WHAT? What about Potter, you mangy mutt?"

"Are you a total idiot, Snape? I told you he loved her. You do realize that Harry was going to ask her to marry him after graduation."

Snape was stunned. "I… I had no idea. Does…did she love him?"

"I don't know," Sirius said quietly, "but if she didn't, it was a close thing."

"Bloody hell."

"He's been bound to someone for most of his life. I get the idea that his home life wasn't too great," she looked inquiringly at Draco, who nodded. "And I don't think he's been shown a lot of kindness…"

"That's no…"

"Excuse. I know, Ginny. But I also understand that after being bound to Voldemort then Dumbledore for two decades he'd have a bit of a problem with being force into a binding marriage with the 'insufferable know-it-all'. He's always hated me. Why should it come as a surprise that he still does?" She sighed. "I shouldn't have let Dumbledore talk me out of putting my name back in the hat."

"That could have been far worse, Hermione. There were a lot of Deatheaters on that list."

"I know, Draco. Well, maybe I should have gone to America."

He looked at her curiously. "Why didn't you? I've always wondered about that."

"Dumbledore."

"Ouch. What did he do, guilt trip you into marrying Uncle Severus? That's pretty low, even for him."

"I guess you could call it that. He told me I'd be the best choice for him of all the women on the Ministry's list. That he might actually find happiness with me since we were so fucking compatible." Her eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I wish I could hex the old bastard."

Draco laughed. "You know, Granger, I'd pay to see that. You against Dumbledore. I honestly don't know who'd win."

The two girls began laughing as they pictured the confrontation.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Oh dear, there went my candy."

"You could bring a candy wand. Then you'd be sure to win."

"Licorice, Headmaster? I'll trade it for your wand…"

"Chocolate frog?"

"Pixie sticks!"

"He'd go into sugar shock."

"The world is yours if you have the right candy."

The three continued laughing and joking for several minutes while Snape and Sirius looked on. Snape had a slight upturn to his lips at the thought of his Pureblood godson being so nice to his Muggleborn wife. Perhaps the Weasley girl really was good for him. It relieved him to see Hermione had friends outside of Potter and the male Weasley. She always seemed so lonely around the castle. Maybe it was because of him.

"Time to go, Snape. Places to go and people to see!"

"Wait."

The laughing had stopped and Hermione was gazing into the fire, her face thoughtful. Draco and Ginny were near her, but almost missed her soft words.

"Albus said I understood him and that I appreciated him more than anyone else. He told me Severus was comfortable around me. More than anyone he'd ever seen, and that he trusted me. Everything that should make the basis for a good, loving marriage." There were tears in her eyes as she looked at her friends. "What did I do wrong? We had become friends during the war while working on potions for the Order. We talked about so many different things and it was wonderful. I finally found someone who understood everything I said. We had so much in common. Why couldn't I keep him interested long enough for…?" She broke down and began sobbing into her hands. Draco gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her while Ginny held her from the other side.

It was the last thing Snape saw as reality faded away.


	7. Chapter 6

Artemis03 – in Chapter2 Snape remembers that Draco and Ginny were married shortly before the final battle. Hence they were not victims of the Marriage Law.

Ravynsword – I'm glad you liked the ceremony. It took me a while to write that, but the examples on a number of websites helped a great deal.

Sweet Dreaming – cool idea. I guess we'll see if great minds think alike!

Alanfan – I thought about italics for that, but since I'm using it for some of the flashbacks and journal entries, I thought it might be even more confusing. Maybe if I had written this differently I could do that. I will definitely keep your advice in mind for future fics. Thank you.

Azulkan – hang on to your hat! This is going to be a tearjerker.

Whizbees – Yeah, I hope there's a happy ending too! ;-) I was always taught "write what you know" so I can honestly say yes, I've been there with the low self-esteem and known lots of people like me. I hadn't consciously thought about it, I was just trying to keep the characters as true as they can be in a fic like this. Thank you for the compliment.

Thanks again for reading. I'm going to try and get the next update out as soon as possible, since I imagine you will want to lynch me at the end of this chapter. Have patience, grasshoppers. I just want it to be worthy of your time.

And now back to our programming…

* * *

Severus looked around to see where they had gone next. It appeared they were outside near the small cemetery behind a castle easily identifiable as Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day was dark and rainy; perfect for the funeral it appeared they were attending. Severus examined the faces of the guests, hoping to identify the subject of this somber occasion. 

"It's you, Snape." Sirius appeared next to him in a black suit and robes. "I thought you might like to see this."

"What in Merlin's name for?"

"Look around you, you greasy git. See how many people there are?"

Black was correct. There were a lot more people in attendance than he ever expected. Honestly, he always figured Albus and Draco would be the only people who cared about his death. Hermione's presence didn't surprise him now, but the others did. He could see the majority of the Order, every teacher excepting Trelawney, a good number of students from his past decade of teaching, several aurors, and the entire compliment of the International Potions Masters Conclave. No one looked particularly happy at his demise, but several seemed positively gleeful speculating about the circumstances.

"I heard he had a potions accident."

"Me too, but I honestly can't imagine him buggering a potion up! I heard his wife switched his ingredients."

"Do you blame her? Susan Bones said he hated her so much he was constantly at the Ministry trying to get the Act repealed."

"I heard he asked her to unintelligible whisper . And she slapped him!"

"Oh my goodness! I bet that's when he threatened to kill her. It was self-defense!"

Severus eyed the two former students with disdain. Leave it to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to start concocting the most outrageous tripe they could think of to explain his death. It was no wonder the Prophet was still a rag. Hiring those two as their "Premier Reporters" was the worst thing the newspaper had done since that little slander article on Harry Potter.

"Oooh! I love the smell of intrigue in the morning!"

"Black, only a simple-minded mutt such as yourself would consider this intrigue. At least Potter would recognize it for the idiocy that it is."

"Aw, Snape, that's so sweet! I never knew you cared."

The former professor rolled his eyes in aggravation. Bloody cur. Black really was far more bothersome than Severus felt like dealing with at the moment.

He was distracted by the slight commotion as Albus Dumbledore stepped forward to command everyone to silence. Standing in front of the sealed casket, he began to speak, his old voice weary for the first time since the war.

"Severus Snape was a great man, despite all that has been said about him in recent days or even in past years. While we might not have found him the most personable of men…"

"Now there's an understatement!"

"Shut it, Black."

"…he was a man of great honor and courage, who spent most of his life sacrificing himself that we may live in a better world. Few know of Severus Snape's true role in the war against Voldemort, but I believe now is the time to remedy that." What followed was the tragic tale of a young man caught up in the hatred of his heritage coming to realize his mistakes and work to atone for his actions. Hearing Dumbledore speak of him and his sacrifices warmed his heart in a way Severus never expected. Losing out on the Order of Merlin bothered him far more than he would ever admit. To know that the one man he respected above all others found him to be such a heroic figure lay to rest a number of ghosts from his past.

Black watched in silence as the headmaster's speech began to penetrate the ice around Snape's heart. It was plain to anyone watching that the unexpectedly large audience was comprised of people who at the very least respected the potions master's contributions to the Wizarding World. Even the giggling and gossiping Gryffindors he despised so much were silent but teary eyed at the words for their former professor. Sirius knew it was the next speaker, however, that would truly affect the mourners.

"…few of us knew the true Severus Snape for who he was, but for those who did, we found him to be an honorable, brave, and loyal man who possessed an enviable intellect and brilliance. I was honored to call Severus my friend, and to me he was like the son I never had. It was to his great fortune that he had the love of an extraordinary woman upon the time of his death. I wish…" Seeing the headmaster so choked up over his death brought home to Severus how much the man truly cared for him. He felt a tear form in his eye. "It is my honor to present that woman." With a grand gesture he welcomed Hermione.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Snape found his eyes glued to the woman that was, until recently, his wife. She was dressed for the deepest mourning in black robes, her hair pulled demurely into a knot at the base of her neck and carrying a rose so dark a scarlet it appeared black in her hands. She was pale with deep circles under her eyes, but gazed proudly at the crowd even as she fidgeted nervously. That was always something that amused him. His wife was so incredibly confident, but ask her to speak in front of people and she turned into a right mess.

"I am Hermione Jane Snape, and Severus was my husband," she began proudly.

"Uh oh, hang onto your hats," muttered Sirius.

"What?"

"Shhh. Pay attention. Your wife is talking."

"Albus is right. He was a hero, a master of potions, a spy, a professor, and a former Deatheater. But more than that, he was a man who spent the majority of his life living as he saw fit and doing what he thought was right. Many of us called him the 'Greasy Git of the Dungeons.' Others derided him for his ugliness, lack of charisma, or the stern method by which he taught. There are many still who call him the Great Traitor. Many Purebloods blame him for their loss of the war and during our marriage he received at least one death threat a week. Because of them my husband was never able to fully relax. Never able to let down his guard for fear a vengeful former follower of Voldemort would harm him or me. While we enjoyed the peace given to us by his labours, he functioned as if we were still at war."

She eyed those Purebloods in the audience challengingly. "He never blamed them for their convictions. He knew they honestly believed in the cause and would never rest until he paid for betraying them. It's too bad they never took the time to ask themselves what would have happened had Voldemort won. Did Severus turn against Voldemort because he disagreed with the cause, or did he do it because he realized it was all a lie? Severus had this incredible gift of seeing the truth in anything, and I can only imagine what he must have thought the first time he was told to rape some Muggle as a way to forward Voldemort's schemes. What was the purpose? Why was he being asked to sully himself in such a manner?"

"There are many who say he betrayed his master because he knew the cause was lost. Anyone who believes that is the idiot my husband thought them. He was the second most trusted member of the Deatheaters, yet he chose to give all that up for a life of danger and potential death in order to make this world a better place. We would not have won if not for his contributions to the Order of the Phoenix. He did more for the cause than the majority of us combined. Because of him, so many people will have the chances for happiness he was denied. He fought for me, for you, and most of all, for our children."

"When the Marriage Law came about, I saw it as the ultimate insult to Muggleborn. Now I know it was more than that. It was an insult to Purebloods as well. How could they do that to us? How could they do that to him? After more than twenty years of sacrifice, how could they take away his most basic right – the right to choose whom he spent the rest of his life with? I know I am not who he would have chosen," Snape shook his head and murmured his disagreement, "but he did not let that dictate my future. Severus cared for me enough to encourage me in my studies and to help me fulfill my dreams. I may not have loved him at first, but I cared enough to stay when I could have abandoned him to his fate. It did not take long for me to love him for the man he truly was. Yes, I loved Severus Snape. I will always love him. He was the other half of myself I always felt missing. With him, my life was complete, despite all our differences and all our difficulties. Severus was not perfect, but he was my husband and that was always enough for me." She brought the rose to her lips and then gently laid it on his coffin. He was surprised to see the silvery flash of her Order of Merlin wrapped around it. "Rest well, my love, and find the peace you so richly deserve. I love you."

Severus was stunned to silence, as apparently were the rest of the observers. He never expected such a stirring eulogy from the woman he treated like a nuisance for three years. Especially after what he'd just seen of the events on their second anniversary. How could she still love him? Were the few things he did for her enough to capture her heart? What did he do to deserve her?

Black was silent again as he lost himself in thought. He remembered the first time he noticed her as a grown woman. It was her near the beginning of her seventh year. They were in the Great Hall for lunch, and she was apparently running late. She skidded into the room and hurried to the Gryffindor table just moments before Dumbledore gestured for the food to appear. Her face was flushed from running, and she was panting from the exertion. His eyes were involuntarily drawn to her chest where the sudden reality of her growth impinged upon his consciousness. For six years he'd taught her and like the other students. She was a name. Granger. Nearly faceless, sexless, and totally without discerning features. To him she was a mature brain in the body of a child. Suddenly it hit him that the child had grown up. She was almost a woman. She and her faithful companions were swiftly approaching the time when they would leave to join the adult world.

He hadn't felt any stirrings of desire by that point. He was far too disciplined and she was still too young. But he knew it was only a matter of time before she began to intrude upon his thoughts in ways none of his other former students had. The Marriage Law was a nightmare/dream come reality. His stupidity had turned it from possible dream to indisputable nightmare.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he failed to see the smirk on his mischievous companion's face, nor did he notice the change of scenery.

When Severus finally looked around it was to find himself outside on a path he recognized as leading up to the Snape family manor. Hermione and his former self were already there, walking up toward the house. He was speaking quietly to her, explaining the history of the place and his family's heritage. Her small hand rested on his arm while they walked, and he remembered fondly the day and all that happened. It was early in their marriage – only a few months had passed – and he had yet to distance himself from her as a result of the Ministry's rejection. He'd forgotten this day and found himself grateful Black finally decided to show him something he did right.

"You're welcome, Snape. I have to admit that even you had your moments."

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

"No charge."

The two ghosts watched as the couple entered the house and began exploring. It had been years since Severus visited his ancestral home. He hated his family and the way they raised him, so he avoided contact with them as much as possible. One of his unhappiest memories was of the day they found out he was a Deatheater. The only thing that would have made them happier would have been if he announced his marriage to some Pureblood like Bellatrix Black. He shivered at the thought. Even he, when consumed by the darkness in his soul, found her far too psychotic to contemplate being with.

Having Hermione in the house with him served to help a number of old wounds in his heart begin to heal. She dragged him from room to room, demanding to know who the paintings were, why certain things were there, and if he liked the décor. Through her eyes he began to see the possibilities for making the house into a home for them and their children. At the time, he never imagined he would come to treat her so badly, and still had hope his secret desires would come true. Perhaps Black was right. Maybe he was in love with her when they married.

Could he have been a bigger git?

Hermione flung open the doors to the ballroom and immediately gasped at its immensity. Lighting the room was a large, intricate crystal chandelier. The room was spotless, and in the dim light she could see the shine of gold accents and the brilliant colors of painted ceramic on the ceiling. The floor was gold-veined marble and had been polished to perfection. She could see herself reflected in the stone. Tall golden archways lined the room, behind which stood alcoves that held statues of mythological figures. She recognized Apollo and Hermes, and quickly examined the rest of the room for a common theme. It appeared Severus' family had a fascination with the Greeks.

"My great grandfather built this. For his wife. She visited Athens as a child and was enraptured by the architecture and rich history of the city. This was his gift to her. She loved to dance and he thought this would be the perfect gift to show her how much he cared for her." Severus smiled gently at his young bride, his dark eyes intense. "My family has always been reticent about expressing our feelings in words, but actions often speak louder anyway."

"Were your parents like that?"

"Unfortunately not. My great grandparents were around before Grindewald and the great wars that followed. They did not have the same type of… morality that my immediate family came to possess. I am not the only member of my family to support the Dark Lord."

"Did… were they proud of you?"

"Immensely." He smirked. "They would have hated you. I find myself experiencing a large amount of satisfaction at the thought of them seeing you here knowing that you are now part of our family."

"Oh. Why thank you, Severus. I'm glad you brought me here."

He held out his hand. "Shall we continue?"

Snape Manor was the home to three house elves that made sure the house and the grounds were well cared for. Severus was pleased to see the rooms spotless and well maintained, and the gardens lush and green. The joy in his wife's face grew as they explored, and it warmed his heart to see how easily she was accepting him and his heritage. He forgot about all the reasons for keeping his distance and as the day progressed, grew more comfortable in her presence.

Around noon they stopped in the gardens and had an impromptu picnic. One of the house elves brought a basket of food out and set up a nice spot for them to dine in the midst of his mother's rose garden. They chatted as they ate, relaxing in the warm sun and enjoying each other's company. Even then he could see the faint sparks of love in her eyes, and the way she glowed when he smiled at her or touched her in any way.

He remembered how it took all of his stern control to behave as a gentleman. Surrounded by roses of all colors, she reminded him of a nymph with her unruly mane of honey brown hair and ivory skin. Her cheeks were flushed with happiness and it was all he could do not to take her right there in the garden. Instead he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss which rapidly grew passionate as a result of her unbridled enthusiasm. He was the one that broke away to suggest they continue their explorations.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why don't you live here? I mean during the summer. I know you have to live at Hogwart's during the school year."

He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain. He decided this was one of those rare occasions that called for straightforwardness. "I've always hated it here. My childhood wasn't exactly happy – no I am not going to rehash it to satisfy your bloody curiosity – and I have never felt the desire to stay here for any length of time."

"Will… I mean… what about now?"

His eyes captured hers as he took her hand. "I believe someday I may be able to get past those memories to create newer and far more pleasant ones."

"I… I'd love to help you with that, Severus," she was blushing furiously, her eyes shy and uncertain.

"Any memory with you in it will be a pleasant one, Hermione." He gently kissed her hand. At her shiver, he became slightly concerned. "Perhaps we should go inside now. It's getting late."

"Would you… could we… watch the sunset? Together? Please?" Her imploring gaze was irresistible and he found himself agreeing to sit with her in the gazebo at the center of the back yard. Her hand slipped into his and he decided to keep it there while they watched the sun go down. She moved closer as night fell and by the time the stars were out, she was snuggled warmly in his embrace. Her hair smelled of strawberries.

"I've always dreamed of living in a place like this. I guess all girls want a fairytale castle complete with their handsome prince and beautiful ballroom. Thank you for bringing me here, Severus."

"I am no prince, Hermione."

He could feel her smile. "I know. But I've never really been the type of girl who yearned for some blond-haired, blue-eyed man with the body of an Adonis and the mental capacity of a statue." She looked up at him. "You are far better. I… I could think of you as my prince quite easily."

Her shy blush made her even more beautiful and he found himself lowering his head to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. He felt her hand slide up his neck into his hair, and her body shifted so she was at a better angle for extended kissing. She evidenced no desire to stop and he was not so much of an idiot that he was going to reject such a gift. He was contemplating deepening the kiss when she hesitantly touched her tongue to his lips. Her action began a duel of tongues that lasted until they were giddy and breathless. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, amazed at her beauty and how willing she seemed to show him affection. His lips curved into a real smile at the thought of her with him.

"Maybe we should go inside," she suggested, still breathless.

"Would you like that?"

"Very much."

"Shall I carry you?"

"I'll come with you however you want, Severus. Carry me if you will, or I will follow on my own."

"If I take you into the house, I want you to understand I have no intentions of stopping until we reach my room."

"Good. That means I won't have to go looking for it."

"Hermione…"

"Take me to bed, Severus."

There was nothing else that needed to be said. Severus was a dutiful husband and obeyed his wife (not that it was difficult) and too her to his room. He smirked as he carried her across the threshold, remembering something about it being some Muggle wedding tradition. A quick flick of his hand lit the fireplace, and he surprised her by setting her down on the rug in front of it.

"Perhaps we could indulge in a drink?" With a snap one of the house elves brought the wine he'd set aside earlier that day. She was amazed at the extent of the wine cellar and the knowledge that many of the bottles were very well aged and from all over the world. The vintage he chose for this evening was a light dessert wine, and with it came a small tray of cakes, tarts, and fruit. Instead of sitting across from him as he expected, Hermione came and sat between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

Again he could feel warmth spreading throughout his body at her soft touch. He never noticed that his fingers were gently stroking her neck until she sighed with pleasure. The second smile of the evening came to his face as he thought of a wonderful way to reduce his beautiful young wife to jelly in his arms. The soft stroking became firmer as he began to rub her neck in earnest. Another sigh prompted him to roll her onto her stomach where he could have better access to her back. It was time his wife discovered how truly talented his hands were.

Severus always knew massage could be one of the most sensual experiences of one's life, but it wasn't until his wife was sighing and moaning beneath the clever ministrations of his hands that he realized what a turn on it could be for him as well. The mere thought that he was making her feel good enough to verbally express herself was almost as erotic as more sexual activities. It wasn't long until he could stand it no further and began to seduce her wholeheartedly. Her passionate response made it all worthwhile.

She spent the night in his room, and it was to his great pleasure that he woke up the next morning with her body twined about his. The next several days were spent in a state of loving bliss as they grew closer and he let his impulses take charge for a change. She loved it, and returned the favor with the prodigious enthusiasm of youth.

It was one of the happiest times of his life.

"So why'd you go and bugger it up?"

Snape frowned. He almost forgot the annoying mutt was nearby. "The Ministry. I was reminded of the fact that our marriage only existed because of that bloody law and it… I couldn't accept the fact that she was condemned to be with me for the rest of her life."

"Why the hell not? It seems to me she was quite happy to be 'condemned.'"

"Shut it, Black. She was too young to know what she wanted. Hermione never had the chance to be with anyone other than myself. How was she supposed to know better?"

"Snape, in case you never noticed, Hermione was always far more mature than the rest of the students. I think she had a very good idea of what she wanted."

"Maybe I wasn't so sure, Black."

"Maybe. But I really do have to give you some points for this little trip. How come you never did it again?"

"Three months later was my first rejection from the Ministry. After that, I was… obsessed."

"I see. Well, at least she had this much."

Severus sighed, gazing at his wife. "She deserved so much more."

"Well, let's hope she gets it." Again he looked up as if he heard something.

"Dog whistle, Black?"

"Ha ha. Nope, Severus, but we do have to go."

"Where?"

"Do I ever tell you that? It's a surprise!"

Reality wavered again, and suddenly they were back at the school.

"…the Patronus is one of the more challenging defensive spells to master, but once you know it, you'll never forget it and it can definitely come in handy when facing any number of Dark creatures."

They were standing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom watching Harry Potter teach what appeared to be a class of sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Focus and strength of will are the vital components of this defense. First, you need to have a happy memory to use as the source of positive energy for the spell. Second, you have to be able to bend your will toward pushing that energy outward in a defensive shield against you and whatever you are fighting. The Patronus will last as long as you concentrate on it, but it can be very draining if you hold it for too…"

The door slammed open and a Slytherin fifth year rushed into the room. "Professor Potter!"

All eyes turned to the panting student. "Professor Snape… Infirmary… said to come get you…"

Harry was running toward the door before the boy could finish. "Amanda, watch the class! I'll be…" Never let it be said that Albus Dumbledore moved like an old man. His quick reflexes revealed themselves as he stepped aside just in time to avoid a collision with the Boy Who Lived.

Smiling indulgently, he waved aside Harry's stammered apology and motioned for him to continue. "Do not keep your lady waiting, Harry. Women are notoriously short-tempered at this point in their lives. I do believe I can take it from here."

Without another word, Harry dashed for the Infirmary, thinking only of the young woman that meant to him more than his own life. He'd always loved her, but the past six months brought them closer together and wound her even more tightly around his heart. He hated knowing that there would always be a hint of sadness in her eyes as a result of Severus Snape's death, but he resolved he would do every thing in his power to put as much joy there as possible.

The Infirmary was oddly quiet when he ran in to the room, causing him to frantically search about for Madame Pomfrey and the woman he loved. Dear god, what if something happened to her? A screened off area caught his attention and he approached it hesitantly, almost afraid to see what was inside. What if something went wrong with the delivery? What if something happened to the baby? He paused. What if something happened to Hermione?

"Mr. Potter! Get in here if you have any desire to be here for the birth of Hermione's child!" The mediwitch grabbed his arm and pulled him into the enclosed area. The sound of his beloved's cries of pain could be heard as soon as he crossed the threshold. He rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here, love. Just relax. Everything will be all right."

"Harry James Potter! YOU relax! AHHHH! You bastard! I hate men! All of you!" Her hand clung to his in a crushing grip. "Everything is… NOT all right! I… AHHHHH!" Harry was shocked at the way she was behaving, but remembered hearing stories about women in labor and how some reacted to the pain. Since Hermione and Snape's daughter was the product of two very powerful wizards, the mediwitch had deemed it necessary to perform the birth without the pain relief spells. At the time, Hermione scoffed at the need for such. Obviously she had no idea what she was getting herself in to.

The gentle tones of Madame Pomfrey's voice penetrated her screams. "You need to push, Hermione. I'll tell you when. She's ready to come out, but you have to help her…"

Severus watched in wonder as his wife struggled through the process of giving birth to their daughter. It was extremely painful, he saw, but when everything was finished, she had a glow to her he'd never seen before. Her eyes sparkled with emotion as she beheld her newborn daughter.

"Hello, Seryna," Hermione whispered, gently rocking the infant. She looked up. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Seryna Elizabeth Snape."

"Hi, Seryna," he said, love already beginning to shine in his eyes. This was the child of the woman he loved. How could he not love her as well?

Severus was shocked that his wife gave their daughter his name. He was relieved beyond measure that the family name would continue with his and Hermione's child, but had honestly expected her to choose Granger for the girl. There was far less baggage attached to his wife's maiden name. He examined the baby. She was small, smaller than Snape expected her to be. Curly black hair adorned her head and it was with great relief that he noticed her nose was that of her mother. The girl's eyes opened as the ghost of her father stood over her, and the ice blue eyes of his mother met his. He was almost knocked to the ground from the surge of love he felt for the child.

Sirius' soft voice broke his reverie. "It's time to go, Snape."

This, then, was it. His daughter was born and he'd been given the chance to look at her before moving on to the afterlife. He regretted the fact that he would not be there for her first steps, her first word, the first time she peppered her parents with questions on everything under the sun. Intelligence shone in her eyes and he knew she was going to grow up to be an extraordinary child. Like her mother.

Madame Pomfrey gently took the child and set her into the bassinet Dumbledore had brought from the manor. Hermione was falling into an exhausted and well-needed sleep. Harry took the chair near her bedside, and watched her as she slept.

Severus stood on the other side, also watching his wife. It was time to let her go. His position opposite Potter was more than symbolic. He was about to cross over into the unknown of the afterlife while the young man stayed behind to care for the only woman he ever loved. The dark wizard reached out to touch his wife's cheek, afraid that his hand would pass right through her. He was surprised when her soft warmth met his touch and she smiled contentedly in her sleep. He bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye, love. I'll miss you, but I promise we'll see each other again. Take care of our daughter and let Po… Harry love you like you deserve to be loved. Never doubt that I love you and our daughter." He turned to face Sirius. "I suppose you know what to do next?"

"Wait for a moment." Sirius pointed.

Hermione's eyes were open and she was staring at the place where her husband stood. "Severus," she whispered. "I love you."

He touched his lips to hers. "I love you, Hermione." He straightened. "All right, Black. Let's get this over with."

The former Gryffindor ignored him to stare at his godson. Severus followed his gaze to see Harry take Hermione's hand and kiss it gently. He savagely crushed the surge of jealousy at the sight.

"Mione?"

She turned her head. "Yes, Harry?"

"Mione, I know this has been a really difficult time for you, but I'd like you to hear me out before you say anything." Her gaze turned curious to his somber demeanor. "You know that I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but never realized it until the battle in the Ministry of Magic our fifth year. If I hadn't had the threat of that insane bastard over my head, I would have done everything in my power to court you like an incredible woman like you deserves."

"Harry…"

"Shhh, Mione, listen. I know you loved Sn… your husband, and I know you always will. I can never take his place in your heart and in all honesty I've never expected to. All I ask is for the chance to spend the rest of my life caring for you and Seryna and to show you the love I have felt for you these past years. I know you will never love me the way you loved him, but I'd like the chance to win at least a small part of your heart." He held up a small box. "This belonged to my mother, Hermione. There is only one woman in this world I ever wanted to wear it, and she is sitting right in front of me." He opened the box to reveal a gleaming gold and sapphire ring topped with a small diamond. "Marry me, Hermione. Let me love you for the rest of your life…"

Agony wrenched through Snape at the thought of losing his wife, but he pushed it aside to wish for her happiness. Not knowing what prompted him, Severus bent over to whisper in her ear. "You are free, Hermione. I want you to be happy and if being with Potter accomplishes that, then you have my blessing."

It appeared that on some level she heard him, because her face relaxed and she reached out with a shaky hand to take the ring. Her smile was more brilliant than the sun. "I'd love to, Harry." He lunged forward to capture her lips in an ardent kiss, and the two Gryffindors clung to each other desperately as they spoke their feelings without words.

That was the last thing Snape saw before a brilliant white light surrounded him. Then everything went dark.

"Hey Snape!"

"Wha…?" His eyes fluttered open and immediately shut at the horrifying sight before him.

"I guess you were right, Padfoot, he really does get up on the wrong side of the afterlife. WAKE UP!"

"I am in hell." He muttered. James Potter's smiling face was burned into his eyelids as the first thing he saw upon moving beyond death. He sat up, glaring at anyone nearby. His scowl faltered when he saw Lily.

The beautiful Gryffindor stepped forward, smiling kindly. "Welcome to the afterlife, Severus." She extended a delicate hand to help him up.

"Thank you," he murmured.

James clapped him on the back. "So, Severus! How's life been treating you?"

"Funny, Potter. You are the consummate comedian."

"See, I told you death did nothing to improve his disposition."

"Leave him alone, Sirius. He has enough to deal with. Hello, Severus." Remus Lupin strolled up looking as if he just finished a vacation in the Caribbean. That was one of Snape's greatest regrets – his inability to save Lupin in the final battle. He freely admitted that he despised the annoying werewolf, but he never felt the sheer, unadulterated hatred for him that the other Marauders earned. During the past few years they had developed a tentative peace, and honestly Severus did not have a great deal of anger left now that the majority of his tormentors were dead. Remus was guilty by association more than anything.

He nodded politely. "Remus."

"All right, now that we've had roll call, let's get down to business." James suddenly showed the brisk competence he was known for at Hogwarts. He turned to Snape. "You have a choice to make, Severus, and what you do will have a great bearing on the lives of several people – Harry Potter, Hermione Gra… Snape, her daughter, yourself, and Albus Dumbledore to name a few. I want you to consider carefully before you make your choice, because once it is made there's no going back."

"What the bloody hell are you babbling about, Potter?"

"I should think that would be obvious to one of your incredible intellectual gifts."

"Oh bloody hell, James, just tell him already!"

James smirked at the indignant werewolf, but decided to get on with it. "I imagine, Snape, that you're wondering why you are here and what we have to do with your little excursion into the past."

"Your perception is astounding."

A rude gesture followed his response. Lily gave her husband a stern look before continuing the conversation herself. "Severus, we wronged you in the past. Rather severely. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to change that – far too many things have occurred since then – but we can do something about the present."

"It's been nine months since I died, Lily. I hardly call that the present."

"Actually, Severus, that's not completely true."

"What do you mean?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What you have seen was a glimpse of not only your past, but your future as well."

"That's impossible."

"Not here it isn't. We were given the chance to show you what will happen if things do not change from the point of your death. It will happen, and in some way has happened, but that can be altered."

"Explain."

Remus Lupin gazed at him earnestly. "Severus, time does not function the way you understand it. Within certain boundaries, things may be changed in order to alter what shadows of the future come to pass. It is possible for there to be a time where you do not die."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh bloody hell, Snape! He's saying that you have a choice. You can move on to the afterlife, which will not necessarily include us, or you can go back and change things. We can send you back to the moment before you made your fatal choice with all the memories you have gained from this experience." Sirius' eyes burned into him. "You could make things better for both you and your wife. And your child."

Severus stared at them in shock.

"You must decide quickly, Severus. We can only hold this ripple static for so long. In a short time it will be too late to change your fate."

"What happens to her?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione, you mangy cur. What happens to her? After Seryna is born. If I don't go back." Sirius looked surprised at the question.

"Uh, she and Harry get married, and they raise Seryna together. Hermione figured out that she loved Harry the instant he walked into the room to be there for her daughter's birth, and they are happy together. Harry treats Seryna as his own child, and sticks to his promise to care for the both of them. Four years later they decide to have a child of their own, and little Seryna gets a baby brother a year later. Hermione and Harry continue to visit your grave every year on the anniversary of your death, and Hermione takes to keeping a journal of her words to you instead of talking to your spirit. Years later when she tells Seryna about her father, she hands over the diary and your daughter begins writing in it. Both children attend Hogwarts. Seryna is sorted into Ravenclaw, and turns out to be the most brilliant witch of her generation. She even beats her mother's NEWTS by one. James Sirius Potter is sorted into Gryffindor, to no one's surprise, and he too takes after his mother in intelligence but has his father's flair for athletics. Beyond that the future gets fuzzy, but that's the approximate shape of things to come."

"I see." Snape thought hard. On one hand he could have the opportunity to go back and make things right with Hermione. He honestly felt that if given the chance, he could make Hermione far happier than Potter ever could, but he also knew she would have to be willing to let him. There was no guarantee he would succeed, and he might just muck up her chances for the happy future Sirius foretold. Did he love her enough to give her up? He shook his head. Giving up the woman you love is a fallacy perpetuated by the cheesy romances far too many of the girls in his House read. Love to him has always been a willingness to do anything for the object of one's affections, including fight to keep them in one's life. He'd buggered things up enough that he was under no illusions about the fight he was going to have to put up to win over Potter. The image of her tear-stained face came to mind. She loved him. Far more than he deserved, and he had done nothing over the past three years but push her away for the sake of his pride. He hurt her. The least he could do was show her how much he truly loved her. Love would be letting her go if she decided she wanted to be with Potter despite all that.

It was a hard choice.

Was he risking her future if he chose to go back? Or was he chickening out if he took the safe route and gave her up to Potter? He thought back to their wedding, to their first night together, to the trip to Alexandria, to the breakfasts they shared and the discussions they had. It was too much to ask for either of them to give up. For her to never have a chance to experience again. The least he could do was make things up to her. He turned to look James Potter in the eye, and made his choice.


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING**: If you were happy with the idea of Harry and Hermione getting together and living happily ever after, stop reading now and pretend the story Sirius told Snape in the last chapter is the epilogue. I honestly think either scenario is equally possible. Remember, this is in the HG/SS section for a reason. I hope you enjoy the continuation of this little angst/fluff fest.

You know, I hadn't actually thought of the "It's a Wonderful Life" parallel. Of course, I have to say that my subconscious controls my mind through my muse and I am but a slave to its every whim.

Yes. I am evil. But you have to admit it's really fun.

Thanks again, guys. Your comments have been very encouraging. I can only hope my other stories get this great of a response.

* * *

…_He glanced at his notes to double check the amount, and then measured it out carefully in a small glass tube. He paused, thinking briefly that Hermione would have loved to be here for this, and at that moment he realized she was too much a part of his life to push away. He would apologize for his behaviour later. Perhaps he would plan a nice evening dinner followed by a non-Ministry required seduction. The last time he did something like that she responded extremely well. He should have continued. The past year would probably have been a lot more pleasant._

_He tipped the vial._

Severus' hand shot out before he thought, catching the dragon's blood before it made contact with the potion. His hand stung from the heat, but he was able to quickly move over to the sink and wash the blood away. Several bandages and a burn treatment potion later found him ready to go speak with his wife.

"_I'm sorry, Hermione."_

He was struck with a sudden urgency as the memories of his trip to the afterlife came flooding back. Seeing her weeping, angry, enchanting, alluring… he had to speak with her. He had to apologize for what he said before she left forever. Severus ran to their quarters, stopping only to reset the wards as he entered. He could tell she wasn't there the instant he crossed the threshold. Potter! She was in Potter's rooms. He moved to dash off, but then came to the realization that he needed to find some way to convince her he was serious about starting over. A crazy idea popped into his head, and he burst into her rooms without a second thought.

Severus frantically searched the closet for the box he knew his wife kept since they were married. He knew he would need something rather spectacular to get her attention if he was going to persuade her to actually listen to him and give him another chance. Maybe going with his feelings for a change would be a good thing. Suddenly, the gleam of polished oak caught his attention. Pushing a pile of linens aside, he smiled as he recognized the hope chest Hermione's mother gave her the day after their wedding.

He pulled it out and quickly opened the lid. There they were. The binding cords. Perfect. He hoped it worked. It had to work. She would have to pay attention to him now. His eyes slid past the objects of his search to take in the rest of the contents. He was shocked to see how many things his wife saved as keepsakes. Her flowers, the alter candles, there was even a small photo book with the pictures the Creevy boy had taken. He picked it up to glance inside. She was so beautiful. Perhaps he could suggest they look through it sometime to remember the wonderful night that was their wedding. Better yet, maybe he could take her back to Paris for a second honeymoon.

The trip to Harry's room was blessedly short and uninterrupted by the annoying brats Albus referred to as students. He pounded on the door and waited impatiently for Potter to answer. The door opened.

"Professor Snape?"

"Good evening, Professor. Is it safe to assume my wife is here?"

Potter's eyes turned cold. "I don't think that's any of your concern right now, Snape."

Severus pushed past the irate Gryffindor to step into the room. Hermione sat near the fire, looking at him in astonishment. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from weeping, but she had forced her face into a neutral expression.

"Severus." Despite the neutrality, her voice was cold as ice.

He winced. This was not the time for Slytherin subtlety, he realized. Only Gryffindor candor would do. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Forgive me," he whispered, his head bowed. "I should never have said what I did. I… I lost my temper, Hermione, and took it out on you in the worst way. I should have stayed away until I had myself under control, but I…" How could he explain that he despaired for her and how he hated the Ministry for forcing her to marry him? How could he tell her that wanted to skiv off the meeting so he could stay with her forever? How could he tell her he would cherish any child of theirs simply because it was hers?

"Severus…"

"Shhh. Please, listen to what I have to say. I know I have given you little reason to value my words over the past three years, but please, let me say what I have to before you speak."

Hesitantly, she nodded.

He pulled out the cords. "Three years ago, we made oaths to each other that only one of us has kept. I swore so many things that I honestly meant, but I got so wrapped up in getting that bloody law repealed that I forgot how important you are to me." He took her hand and deftly wrapped the cords around them before she could object. His other hand moved to touch her ring. "I give to you my soul and my dreams as my promise, for my love and devotion to you is without limit. As you walk your path in life, I ask that you walk beside me." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I meant it, Hermione. Every word. I lost sight of what was important because of my stubborn desire for a freedom I truly didn't want. Forgive me for how I've treated you, for how I've spoken to you and never told you how much I care for you and want to be with you." He raised her hand to his lips. "Please, give me another chance."

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an incredible understatement. Her eyes were wide as they stared in disbelief at her husband. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, and her emotions were a jumble of joy, pain, love, hate, hope, and fear. Part of her wanted to fling herself into his arms and stay there forever, but the rest of her was afraid of being hurt again and angry at what he'd said and done to her. Admittedly, he never apologized like this before, but how was she to know this wasn't just a trick for some bizarre Slytherin game? Her eyes darted around in search of Harry. Bloody hell. It appeared he left.

As soon as Snape dropped to his knees, Harry knew the better point of valor was to take himself elsewhere. He'd seen the look in the dark wizard's eyes as he came in, and as much as it pained him to admit, he knew the man had finally realized how much of an arse he had been. This was what Hermione always hoped for, and what he always dreaded. He loved her more than his own life and inside his emotions warred with each other over how he felt about this new development. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted to be the one making her so. That is why he left. He could influence Hermione far too much with a simple twitch of his eyebrows. This was her choice.

Seeing that Harry was no longer in the room, Hermione knew he was giving her the not-so-subtle message that he was not going to help her make this decision. In light of his feelings for her, it made sense. It was always difficult seeing him and knowing that he suffered from what amounted to unrequited love, and the past several years have only served to make her appreciate him even more. They could be happy, she knew. But what about Severus?

Hermione was overwhelmed by her husband's words and actions, and uncertain as how to proceed. Her baby needed a father, but she wanted that father to be a loving, caring man instead of a moody bastard who used people for his own purposes. Her skin crawled as she remembered the dozens of times he used her and cast her aside for his own pleasure. His words of only a short time ago echoed in her mind. Her eyes grew cold.

"Severus. I appreciate the melodrama of this… display of yours, but I honestly find it hard to believe a single word you have to say. You've treated me like an intruder in your life for three years and I can't see how you can say you want another chance when you never even tried to make things work."

The truth in her words stuck him like a blow to the heart. Hopelessness washed through him as he realized he was too late. Now he'd buggered up everything. At least if he died, she could move on with fewer regrets and make a happy life with Potter. Now she was tied to him and still subject to that bloody law. He should have stayed dead.

Hermione was surprised to feel a surge of anguish as she saw the light in his eyes die. Part of her rejoiced at the thought of him finally knowing how she felt, but it wasn't in her nature to be vengeful. This had grown beyond just her and Severus. There was another factor now. She couldn't just walk away. Her child deserved this chance.

He stood up to leave and the binding cords fell slack and dropped to the floor. In his mind they fell in slow motion, coming to rest in a tumbled mass on the floor symbolic of their broken marriage. He turned away, shoulders slumped – something she'd never seen before – and head hung with despondency. Even after the rejections of the Ministry he had never seemed so… broken.

She couldn't do this.

"Severus." He stopped. "Severus I… I don't know what to do, honestly. After three years of hell you are finally offering me a glimpse of what I used to think was heaven. I need time to process all this; to think about what I want and what I think you are capable of giving. Give me some time."

"I will wait for you for eternity, Hermione."

An instant later he was gone.

The next few days were agony for both Severus and Hermione. After a great deal of thought, she decided to move out of the dungeons until she decided one way or another if she was going to stay with him. Even if she decided to give him a chance, she needed to be away from him while they tried to work things out. Headmaster Dumbledore was very understanding about the situation and gave her a set of rooms halfway between the dungeons and Harry's quarters near Gryffindor. It hurt Snape to know he had alienated his wife so severely, but he understood her need for space. The two avoided each other while she considered his request, and she spent a lot of time at Harry's, talking about the past and trying to figure out her own feelings. While her husband tried to give her space to think and deal with her hurt and anger, Harry spent a great deal of time holding his best friend in his arms as she soaked his shoulder with her tears.

Several days later Harry decided it was time for his best friend to act. "Mione," he gently pushed her away to catch her eyes. "Mione, I know he's hurt you, very badly, but you can't keep him hanging like this. You need to decide if you're going to let him go or give him another chance. He deserves that at least."

"I know, Harry. I guess I'm just putting it off because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, love?"

"I'm afraid that if I let him back into my life that I'll just get hurt again."

Harry brushed her cheek tenderly. "It's a risk, Mione. It will always be a risk. But as much as I hate to say it, I think he's being sincere. I honestly think he's finally realized how badly he buggered things up with you."

She gave him a teary smile. "I thought I was supposed to be the voice of reason in this friendship."

"I figured I needed to try something different. I suppose it's not too bad." He gave her a sly smile. "I still think being the impulsive one is better."

"Harry!"

He laughed. "Go talk to him, Mione. Tell him how you feel."

She gave him a quick hug before getting up to leave. "Thanks, Harry."

Hermione found her husband in his potions lab, working on something she didn't recognize. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, she waited until he reached a stopping point before clearing her throat. He whirled to face her.

"Severus."

"Hermione." Was that a hint of uncertainty in his voice?

"I've thought about what you said."

It was silent for a few moments. "And?"

"And I've come to a decision."

He swallowed. _Here we go._

"I think I'd like to give it one more try."

His head bobbed resignedly. "I understand. I…" Severus' eyes flew up to meet hers in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said 'yes' Severus. You can have your second chance. One month for each year we were together. But I have some conditions." He nodded, unable to believe what he was hearing. "First of all, I want you to treat me how you're honestly going to treat me during the rest of our marriage. I don't want you to romance me if it means going back to cold silences and hostile words after the time is up. Second, behave how you want to behave, not how you think I want you to. I know you're a sarcastic, snarky bastard, but I knew that years ago when I decided to marry you. Don't change on my account." She stepped closer. "And finally, I want to know how you truly feel. You're not protecting me when you hide your emotions so don't think you need to stifle everything when we're alone. I want you to be comfortable with me and hiding behind the evil Deatheater mask is not going to help us learn to be together for the long term. Got it?"

He nodded, still stunned that she was willing to give him a chance.

Hermione watched while a multitude of emotions passed behind her husband's eyes. He was rarely this expressive, usually only allowing anger (far too often) or tenderness (almost never) to appear. This time he seemed curiously vulnerable. She gave him an experimental smile to see how he reacted.

It shocked her to find herself wrapped in his embrace. "Thank you," he whispered against her hair. This was a Severus Snape she would need time to get used to. It was going to be very difficult; far more than she imagined because of her own defensiveness built up over the period of three years. He was being open with her, and as such, was vulnerable to being hurt for the first time in decades. His willingness to risk himself spoke louder than words about his intentions. Perhaps this would work out after all.

"Would you join me for dinner, Hermione?" His rich, velvety voice enveloped her in a warm cocoon of sound.

She looked up to catch his eyes. "I'd like that, Severus. Where shall we go?"

"The Dragon's Treasure, perhaps?"

"Really?"

"Unless you have a better suggestion." The uncertainty was back.

"No, Severus. That would be perfect. I've… I've always wanted to go there, but…" She refused to start things off with recrimination for his past behaviour. He wanted a second chance and she was determined to give it to him.

He understood the unspoken explanation anyway. "I apologize for that." He gave her a smirk that made her knees weak. "I guess we'll just have to eat there every night for the next three months to compensate."

She laughed. "That will be unnecessary, Severus. I'm sure you can make it up to me in other ways." Her face flushed as she realized what she was implying.

His rich laugh filled the room. "That, my dear, would be my pleasure." Chills shot down her spine at the sound of his wonderfully silky voice. _If he could bottle that_, she thought, _he'd be richer than the rest of the Wizarding world put together. Seduction in a bottle. Bloody hell._

To distract herself from the surge of conflicting feelings, Hermione looked over to see what her husband was working on. She recognized most of the ingredients, but had never seen them used in combination. If she didn't know better, she would think he was working on three different potions.

"What are you working on?" She hesitantly wandered over, eyes curious.

"The All-Heal potion." His voice was back to being distant and cold.

She sighed. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to it, then."

Her hand was on the doorknob when his voice stopped her. "Perhaps you would like to see what I have done thus far?"

She whirled to face him, surprised evident in her features.

"Are you going to stand there gaping at me or are you going to come over here and take a look?" This time his voice was sarcastic, which honestly didn't bother her as much as the cold and emotionless tone from earlier. All minor considerations such as his voice and attitude became unimportant as he began to explain his research to her. For the thousandth time she felt incredible admiration for the mind he possessed. He was brilliant. A genius in the subject of potions and herbology.

"…should be able to heal almost anything up to and possibly including a death wound. I'm not sure about curing disease, but it might be the first step on the road to finding a cure for lycanthropy."

Her eyes turned sad and he knew she was thinking of her friend Remus Lupin. He remembered how the werewolf had looked in his… dream. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. His voice was soft and smooth as silk. "I'm sure he's in a better place now, love. Wherever he is, he is happy; reunited no doubt with the rest of the Mauraders." He smirked. "Right now I imagine he is the voice of reason as Black and Potter plot to play practical jokes on the other spirits."

Her laughter wiped all traces of grief from her features. "I could see that." She turned to face him. "Thank you, Severus. I just wish…"

"I wish I could have saved him too, Hermione." He hugged her close, determined to enjoy every moment she spent with him. Bestowing a gentle kiss on her head, he stepped back to continue their discussion.

"I used the Amoure potion because it enhances the effects of the other two and has the side-effect of strengthening the spirit's hold on the body. Sometimes people die because they give up. The addition of a powerful love potion helps prevent that."

"It makes them love life."

He nodded, proud of her understanding. "Exactly."

Hermione stood there thinking for several minutes, obviously mulling over what he told her. Severus watched her, thinking of how beautiful she was and what a fool he'd been. _Ah well, dwelling on it will not solve anything_. He found himself curious as to what thoughts were roaming around in that brilliant mind of hers. Perhaps he should ask her if she was interested in giving him a hand later.

But first, they had a date.

He reluctantly dragged his attention away from studying his wife and took a glance at the clock. They still had a few hours until dinner, but he had preparations to make. Tonight needed to be special if he was going to convince her of his sincerity.

"Hermione, I am truly enjoying our conversation, but I believe there are some things I need to take care of before our date."

"Oh." He could see her struggle with disappointment. "I understand. I guess I'll… uh… go get ready."

Before she could turn away he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I look forward to seeing you this evening, Hermione." He fought the urge to grin at the obvious affect his silky tones were having on her. Perhaps now would be a good time to test his godson's assertion that women thrived on romance. He hesitantly touched his lips to hers.

After their first year together, and the fateful trip to Alexandria, they rarely kissed. He now knew it was because of him, but for years he believed it was because she despised him. Knowing how she felt made expressing himself a lot easier. Their kiss was tentative at first, as each of them fought their own insecurities about the other, but then Hermione demonstrated her Gryffindor side and pulled Severus to her, pressing her lips more firmly to his. He automatically responded, years of pent up passion and desire conquering his reticence to show his emotions. A tentative touch of his tongue to her lips prompted her to open for him, and the kiss deepened until they were locked in a passionate embrace.

He should have done this years ago.

Severus reluctantly dragged himself away from his wife's lips. They were both out of breath and he felt a thrill of pleasure at the glazed look in her eyes. Lightly brushing her face with his fingers, he stepped back. She could see the wicked glint in his eyes.

"We will have to continue this later, my dear. I do believe we both have some things to accomplish before this evening." Leaving her stunned and breathless in the middle of the lab, Snape strode out of the room toward his first of many stops – Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione found herself unable to move for several moments after Snape left the room. _Who was that and what did he do with my husband_, she wondered. There were several points in their marriage when Severus demonstrated the capacity for great passion, but nothing like what she just experienced. Goodness. If every kiss with him was going to be like that, she was going to need a potion to combat dizziness. Shaking her head bemusedly, she headed back to her chambers to select her clothes for tonight and see if she might be able to get a little help with getting ready. Ginny would want to know what she decided anyway, so she might as well ask for her assistance.

Severus, meanwhile, was waiting impatiently outside the headmaster's office next to the gargoyle. The memory of his wife's face when Dumbledore offered to mentor her for her Potions mastery was burned into his mind, and he decided now was the time to do something about it. Even if they chose not to stay together, she deserved the chance he never gave her. Honestly, he though about offering an apprenticeship to her this evening, but he determined that would be a very bad idea. She was correct. Having her as a student made it very difficult to think of her strictly as his wife. He was not willing to put himself in that position again. However. Albus was perfectly capable of giving her the training she wanted and deserved. She had the potential to be one of the greatest alchemists that ever lived, but she needed to master Potions before getting there.

He hoped she would not think he was bribing her. He paused. Come to think of it, things would probably go better if he did not let her know about his involvement at all. Admittedly, his Slytherin instincts were telling him to take all the advantage he could get to win her back. But the knowledge of his Gryffindor wife let him to the realization that she would be angry with him for manipulating her desires to his purpose. Yes. Definitely do not tell Hermione about his involvement.

The gargoyle suddenly hissed at him, and then opened to reveal the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. Snape quickly made his way up the stairs, unsurprised to see the Headmaster waiting patiently for him.

"Severus my boy. Welcome. Lemon drop?"

The potions master frowned. "No thank you, Albus. I would prefer to keep my faculties about me for this conversation." Admittedly, no one ever proved that Albus Dumbledore put mood-changing ingredients in his lemon drops, but Snape wouldn't put it past him. The man was as sneaky as a Slytherin for all his Gryffindor tendencies.

"What can I do for you then?"

He got straight to the point. "As you are aware, Hermione has been studying to become an Alchemist. She has completed her training under Flitwick for her Charms mastery, but is still lacking in Potions." He paused, trying to phrase his request properly. "I have the capability to supervise her Potions apprenticeship, but I would prefer not to. Instead I believe she would be better off if you perhaps took care of it yourself."

Albus actually looked surprised. "Why do you refuse to take care of it yourself, Severus?"

"I do not believe it appropriate for her husband to be her mentor and supervisor for something so important."

"Whyever not? Such an arrangement is not uncommon in the Wizarding world, Severus."

"There will already be those who doubt her abilities for being what she is, Albus. I do not need to exacerbate the issue by placing myself in that position. She deserves far better than for people to think she got her mastery because she happens to be married to her teacher."

The older wizard nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point."

"So you will do it?"

Albus scrutinized the younger wizard. "I find myself curious as to the timing of your request. Your wife finished her schooling over a year ago. Why did you say nothing when she was making her plans?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "Let us say that I have experienced a revelation and leave it at that."

Dumbledore smirked. "There is often a great deal of wisdom to be found when one is shown the truth."

Did he know? How was it possible that he knew? Snape frowned. Bloody Dumbledore and his all-knowing attitude. "Thank you for that observation, Albus. That does not answer my question."

The headmaster returned to his cheerfully smiling self. "Of course, my boy. I would be quite happy to supervise Mrs. Snape during her Potions apprenticeship. Will you be telling her this evening?"

"Er… honestly I would prefer you tell her, Albus. I do not want her to know of my involvement."

"Are you sure, Severus?"

"It would be better that way."

"Very well. I will have a Contract of Apprenticeship delivered to your chambers later this evening. I do believe I can make sure it arrives before dinner."

Did he bloody know everything? _Never mind_, he thought. _Of course he does_. Severus had wondered that for years and he was still convinced the headmaster had Extendible Ears or something equally intrusive spread around the castle.

"Thank you," was all he said before whirling to exit the room.

Once the potions master was gone, Albus Dumbledore allowed himself a broad smile. For the first time in two years he got the feeling things were going to work out for the potions master and his brilliant yet lovely wife. _Perfect_.

Severus headed out to Hogsmeade next, intent upon completing the rest of his errands. The most important one was taken care of. Now it was time for him to get the romantic trappings he always felt so disdainful about in the past. He and Hermione never really had the chance to date before getting married. Perhaps this was his chance to do things right despite the bloody Marriage Law.

A short time later, Severus Snape found himself standing in the middle of Hogsmeade wondering how the hell it was that people like Harry Potter managed to be romantic without making fools of themselves or hexing everyone in sight. Due to his position as Head of Slytherin, he had the opportunity over the years to witness any number of young men trying to woo the object of their affections. Flowers, trinkets, chocolates… of such things were romantic interludes made. Unfortunately it appeared that his vast collection of skills did not include romancing the woman he loved.

Severus had always been very methodical. It was a habit that served him well as a professor of Potions, and he saw no reason to change anything for task of wooing his wife. The first item on his list was chocolates. His wife had an incredible weakness for chocolate, and as it was listed on Draco's romantic suggestion scroll, he figured it wouldn't hurt to pick some up. Upon arriving at Honeyduke's he realized how foolish that decision was. Who knew there was such a variety of chocolate in the Wizarding world? Dark, milk, white, with nuts, without nuts, and of a dozen different brands all mocked him and his lack of knowledge of Hermione's preferences. Bloody Draco couldn't have been bothered to at least give him a hint of what she preferred. Damn it. How was he supposed to charm her (he winced at the very idea of being charming) if he had no clue as to what her tastes were? A quick call to the Malfoy's resulted in silence, and he assumed the couple was busy.

Bloody hell.

Finally he picked the most expensive chocolate in the store – maybe he'd get points for effort – knowing that women often likened expense to the amount of feeling. Next he moved on to Madame Malkin's. Hermione had been telling him for years that he needed to get new robes. He refused, not because he couldn't afford it, but because he hated shopping with a passion. Now he found himself at the tender mercies of that psychotic madwoman in order to please his wife. She cooed and ahhed about far too many styles of robes that all looked the same to him. This one had a subtle patter woven into the fabric. That one was made of the finest silk and would shine under moonlight (bloody hell no!). The one over there was faced with a deep green that was almost black and could be reversed for double duty. Which would he prefer? Would he like a stole with that? How about something less plain for his underrobe? By the time he was done it was a miracle Madame Malkin's had not exploded from his wrath. Never again, he swore. The next time, Hermione would come with him and pick out what she liked as long as it was black and serious.

His stop at Gringott's was the quickest and easiest. One short trip to his vault left him with a small jewelry case filled with his mother's jewelry and a pouch full of Galleons. He looked at the list again. Perfume. Draco was insane. He wasn't about to purchase his wife perfume. What the bloody hell did the boy think he was? Love was not making oneself look like a poofter for the sake of one's companion. Hell no. Next item. Lingerie. Yes, he could definitely swallow his pride in order to reap the rewards later. However, now was not the time for such a bold move. Later. Walks in the park, sex on the beach, watching the sunset (that went over really well he remembered), picnics, swimming in the lake under the stars… what was this list, the Complete Guide to Draco and Ginny's Romantic Lifestyle? Good suggestions, but not for now. What else was there…?

Severus wandered through Hogsmeade, deep in thought. Something was missing. Hmmm. Maybe something would occur to him if he turned his mind to another topic. Meanwhile, he could just drop by Ex Libras for a short while and look around. Maybe he could find a book on romance that was not too sappy and pathetic.

Mr. Boek greeted him as he walked through the door. He gave the bespeckled old man a curt nod and headed back to his favorite section. Mere moments after beginning his perusal of the stacks, he was lost in the world of books, all uncertainties gone from his mind.

While her husband wandered around Hogsmeade, Hermione Snape was standing in front of her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear. Ginny and Draco unavailable, so she found herself with no one to advise her. She didn't want anything too formal, nor did she want her clothes to be revealing. This was the first date they'd had in years and she wanted to make it special, but was not about to mislead him as to his chances with her. Truth be told, she found it highly unlikely that Severus was going to change enough for her to want to stay with him. Honestly it wasn't that she wanted him to change; she just didn't want to be an intruder in her own chambers barely tolerated by the man who swore to "walk beside her" through the path of their lives. He was a solitary man, however, and her presence was an intrusion to his peace.

Maybe she should just leave now.

Unfortunately, the memory of the joy in his eyes when she agreed to give him a chance haunted her. It was like he'd finally opened his soul, just a touch, and let her see the brilliance within. For that alone she was willing to dare the hurt of his rejection. His rather dramatic and, truth be told, romantic demonstration of his love was the other reason she refused to walk away. She loved him and had wanted him to return that love for years. Now that he seemed to be doing so; seemed to be sincere, how could she not give him the chance he requested? That was why she needed to put her anger aside and approach this as an opportunity. Now if she could only figure out what to wear.

"I'd suggest the blue dress."

She whirled. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Harry was lounging in the doorway, regarding her with an amused expression.

"I thought you might need some input. Seeing as Ginny and Draco are in Greece, I guess I'll have to do."

Hermione smiled at him gratefully. "You're the best, Harry."

"I know."

His impish grin told her he was joking.

"So you think the blue dress?" She pulled the one he spoke of out and examined it. "Isn't it a bit… matronly for a date?"

"Mione, trust me. There's nothing matronly about that dress."

"But it's…"

"Just because it has a high neck doesn't mean it's made for the elderly. You should see how it clings to that incredible figure of yours. Trust me. Snape… sorry, Severus won't know what hit him."

"But…"

"I know it's long, but the skirt is full and very elegant. I'm assuming he's taking you to someplace nice?" She nodded. "Wear that and the silver pendant. Pull your hair up, but leave some tendrils hanging around your face. You'll knock him dead."

"Harry. I'd kind of like to avoid becoming a widow before I find out what my husband is like when he's not being a berk."

He laughed. "I'm not sure that's possible, Mione. But I'm sure he'll be quite attentive this evening. He has a lot of reasons to want to make this work. Two rather big ones at the very least."

Oh. Bloody hell. "Er… I haven't told him."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The baby. I haven't told him about the baby."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! It's his child too. He has a right to know."

"Don't you think I know that? Lest your forget, however, he told me he'd strangle any child of ours at birth. I… I'm not sure I'm ready to face that yet."

"Mione. You have to tell him. Don't you have an appointment with Saint Mungo's next month?"

"Uh… yeah. I was actually hoping Ginny would go with me."

"Hermione Jane Snape…"

"Harry James Potter, don't you give that to me! I'll tell him. Just… I have to find the right time."

"And that will be?"

"I've given him three months. At the end of it I'll make my decision. If things go well and I think we can make it work, then I'll tell him. If not, I'm going to America and he'll never know about the baby."

"You can't do that! What about Snape? As much as I hate the greasy git, I don't think it's right to just leave him and not let him know he's a father."

"He won't be a father, Harry. If I decide to leave, it will be because I don't want to have anything to do with him and I certainly won't want him around my child! He won't care anyway."

"Mione…"

"Harry, my mind is made up on this. I know a spell that will help me conceal the pregnancy through the end of the fifth month. After that, I'll be either staying here with him or moving to the United States."

He sighed. "I think you're making a mistake, Mione. He's going to be livid when he finds out."

"I know," she replied softly, "but I want him to be honest about how he's going to behave. I don't want an idealized form of Severus. I want the snarky, sarcastic bastard that I married. I figure we'll have to go on maybe one or two more dates before he relaxes and starts being himself again."

Harry pulled her into his arms. "You know I'll be there for you no matter what, Mione. Just… think about things before you make a final decision. Once you make it, you know there will be no going back. Whatever happens, I'll support you."

"Even… even if it means watching me be happy with Severus?" she asked in a small voice.

He pushed her chin up and caught her eyes. "All I have ever wanted for you, Hermione, was for you to be happy. If Snape… Severus makes you happy then I will go out of my way to make peace with him so things are easier for you. I will be more than thrilled to see you finally happy with the man you love."

Hermione examined him, noting the slight glint of pain in his emerald orbs. It was always there, she knew, ever since she decided to marry Severus. Her heart ached with the knowledge that her best friend loved her but was unable to be with her initially because of that bloody law and then because she fell in love with another. Why was her life so ruddy complicated?

"Hey," he said, smiling in the way that caused girls all over the world to swoon, "you need to get ready for your date. Don't worry about me, love. I'll be all right. You enjoy yourself. I'll just be out in the living area. Maybe I'll read something."

"Don't strain yourself!"

He stuck out his tongue and then headed into the other room. Just for spite he picked up the largest book he could find. No, make that a tome. Book was far too inadequate to describe a periodical that looked to be at least a thousand pages long. Making himself comfortable, he settled down to wait for his best friend to make herself beautiful.

Snape, in the meantime, had gathered a respectable pile of books and was contemplating whether or not to buy them when a large volume caught his eye. Charms and Potions: Methods of Modern Alchemy Volume One by Harrison Habersham. He smirked. Perfect. Hermione would love it. Especially if he got it with an autograph. Few in the world knew of the true identity of Harrison Habersham, but Severus was one of the privileged. Seeing as he was one of less than a dozen Potions Masters in the world, and the premiere one in all of Europe, it made sense Dumbledore would want him to proof the book. It was a tragedy that Nicolas Flamel, the other half of the writing team, had passed on. Maybe he would have to give some serious consideration to the headmaster's offer to let him co-author his next manuscript.

Without a second thought he took the large tome and piled it with his other selections. A simple signature on the Gringott's note and he was on his way. The clock tolled five and he realized how little time he had left to prepare for his date. Bloody hell! He still had to get flowers and clean himself up.

It was a frantic (for him) Severus Snape that Apparated back to the gates of Hogwart's half an hour later with a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. Since several of the flowers were magical, shrinking it was not an option. Skulking through the back hallways and obscure staircases of the school was not the quickest way to get to his chambers, but the last thing he wanted to do was let his wife see him before he was ready.

He never expected to run into Potter.

"Bloody hell, Snape, watch where you're going!"

"Be careful with those, Potter! They better not have taken any damage."

"In case you forgot, Snape, I am a Seeker. My reflexes are still good enough to prevent them from hitting the floor. They're fine."

Picking himself up off the floor, he glared at the smirking Gryffindor. "If I might get my flowers back, Potter, I have a date to get ready for."

Deep green eyes regarded him for a moment before the messy-haired man responded. "Orchids are her favorite. Not lilies."

_Bloody hell. _He didn't have time to go back to town and get another bouquet.

"I think the greenhouse has a very nice selection of her favorite orchids." Taking a deep breath, he looked Severus straight in the eye. "Why don't I go and replace the lilies while you get ready?"

Severus was rooted to the floor in shock. Did he hear the man correctly? He was going to help him woo the woman he loved?

"I'm not doing it for you, Snape. Just get that straight now."

"Then who are you doing it for?"

"Hermione. She, for some ungodly reason, loves you, and since she's my best friend, I want her to be happy more than I hate you."

"Your sentiment warms my heart, Potter."

The green eyes turned cold. "You had better not be toying with her, Snape, or I'll make sure you regret it. She deserves better than you, and you should spend every moment you have with her thanking the fates that she was chosen to be your wife." The last time Severus saw the Gryffindor radiate this much power was the day he defeated Voldemort. Love. The power he knew not. Interesting.

Snape scowled. "I hardly think it is the fates I should thank, Potter. I believe the Ministry had a lot to do with it."

"Just treat her the way she deserves, Snape. The past three years have been hell enough for a lifetime."

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but then remembered how close his wife was to the little prat. For her sake, and if he had any hope of winning her back he needed to treat the boy with courtesy at the very least. Fortunately she was not so foolish as to expect him to like the annoying Gryffindor.

"I… thank you for the help, Po… Harry. I would appreciate it if you would return to my rooms with the bouquet when you finish replacing the flowers."

"Er… uh… right. I'll get right on that, then. See you in a bit, Sn… Severus."

Severus didn't wait to see if Harry was as good as his word. Admittedly, his Slytherin instincts were telling him that he was a fool for trusting James Potter's son. But he knew the boy; had watched him during the past ten years. If there was an epitome of Gryffindor, it was Harry Potter. Unlike his father, he had honor and compassion from the beginning. He doubted the boy… man would do anything to sabotage his relationship with Hermione. She was his best friend and Severus believed him when he said he only wanted her to be happy.

It was nearly an hour later when Severus finished getting ready for his date. He'd chosen one of the black robes with the subtle designs to wear over his high-necked tunic and black slacks. His hair had been carefully washed with a concoction his wife made for him two years ago and it gleamed healthily as a result. He wore it loose since Hermione preferred it that way.

Potter was waiting for him in the living area when he stepped out of the bedroom. The boy, no young man, was avidly reading one of his texts on magical defense. He smirked. Despite the fact that he chose not to be an auror, Harry still made sure he kept in fighting form. Not only was it for the benefit of his students, but also in case he was called upon to pick up a wand and fight for the Wizarding world again. Bloody Gryffindor.

"Your father would be proud, you know." Where the bloody hell did that come from?

Harry looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Despite the fact that you were one of my most annoying students and had a terrible habit of breaking every school rule in existence, you turned out better than even Albus expected. Your father would be very proud of you."

"Er… thanks. I always wondered what he would think of me. Especially after…"

"It was necessary, Harry. Accept it and move on. He would have killed everyone you cared for, starting with Hermione. The least you have done was save her, but I believe even you can admit your deed accomplished so much more."

"You… uh… thank you. I guess… things have changed a lot, haven't they?"

"Indeed they have." What a strange day it was to be speaking with his hated nemesis' son in such a civil manner. Could his near-death experience have affected him that much?

"Oh! Uh, here. I put the flowers over there."

He glanced over at the small two-person table and was shocked to see a truly beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting next to a scroll bearing Dumbledore's seal. Good. It was nice to see the headmaster understood this was a priority. Now he could relax. He turned his attention back to the flowers. Potter did a far better job than the so-called professionals at the shop. Severus had informed them of his need for flowers for his wife. Several questions and ten Galleons later found him leaving the store with a bouquet of flowers supposedly geared to tell a woman she was loved. Roses, carnations, lilies, and several other flowers he knew only as potions ingredients had been gathered together with assorted greenery and babies breath to produce something he hoped his wife would like.

This, he knew, she would love.

Who knew the great Harry Potter was adept at arranging flowers? The alarm chimed signaling it was time for him to leave and meet his wife. He quickly thanked Harry while rushing him out the door. A quick check of his pockets assured him he had everything for the evening. Pouch, Galleons, book, flowers … check. And the scroll. That was most important of all.

With one final look in the mirror to make sure he was prepared, Severus Snape headed off to meet the woman he knew was more than worth his efforts. It was time to begin making the last three years up to her.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, okay. I apologize for having Hermione drink wine while pregnant. Since I have no children and am unable to, it honestly never even occurred to me. I have made the correction. Thanks to Rebecca Pierson for pointing that out.

Alanfan – I know what you mean. I am very afraid that many authors will stop writing their SS/HG fics because of Book 6. Not to mention all the other ships I'm interested in. Have no fear. I have no intention of not continuing this fic to completion, and perhaps writing others in the same ship. As long as people will read, I will write my little heart out.

Billiejoe – thanks for the support. I know I enjoy the AU fics just as much as the canon ones, and even then, writing completely canon is not possible unless you happen to be J.K. Rowling. We have no idea what she's going to do in the next book. I'm continuing all my fics because the original reason for writing them has not changed with the revelations of HBP. I love her universe. I love her characters. And I'm thrilled beyond measure to have the opportunity to take them out for a spin.

Rinny08 – I have to agree. Snape is very challenging to write, especially in a romantic context. I'm trying very hard to make him realistically romantic without wussing out his character and making him in to Prince Charming. (not that I think I could) I ask patience while waiting for my next chapter for this reason. I don't want to put up something that sucks, so updates will probably be sporadic at best.

Yes, I am continuing this fic. There will be a few more chapters followed by an Epilogue.

For those of you joining us late in our program, let me reiterate that not only is this story completely AU (Alternate Universe), it is also the product of my diseased imagination before I read Book 6. There will be NOTHING from HBP in this story.

Thanks to all of you for continuing to read.

* * *

Hermione started at the tentative knock and quickly ran to the mirror to double-check her appearance. She hadn't been this nervous since the wedding. A second, stronger knock came shortly after the first, and she found herself amused that Severus seemed somewhat nervous himself. It was rather endearing, actually.

She opened the door and stepped back to let her husband into her chambers for the first time since the fight. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed how handsome he looked. Severus had obviously gone all out to impress her. His hair was soft and silky, not oily as usual. The robes he wore were brand new and incredibly well-made. They were black, of course, but had a subtle serpentine pattern woven into the fabric. Black tunic and pants as always, with a white shirt peeking out from underneath completed the outfit. She shivered. There was something about Severus being buttoned up from head to toe that excited her. Perhaps the prospect of undoing all those buttons…

Why was he staring at her? Oh! "Hello, Severus."

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and presented her with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen. "Good evening, Hermione," he said, his velvety voice quiet. "You look… stunning."

The smile that appeared on her face as a result of his compliment made her a thousand times more beautiful. "Thank you, Severus."

He held out his arm. "Shall we go, my dear?"

Hermione hastily placed the flowers in a conjured vase and grabbed her wrap. She took his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

The Dragon's Treasure was one of the more exclusive restaurants in town, catering mostly to the affluent Purebloods of the Wizarding world. Thanks to the Marriage Law, places like it were becoming far friendlier to non-Purebloods, which is the reason Severus was finally willing to take his wife there. He'd considered it before, but would not have done so during a time where she would be looked down on. Since then, times had changed.

Severus paused to watch Hermione's reaction as they stepped through the heavy golden gate into the courtyard. The restaurant was several stories tall with walls of glittering stone and a slate roof. Several balconies hung off the side of the building and each held a small table, two chairs, and a bench to hold food and drink. They were all protected from weather and, after the war – magical attacks, lit with white tapers suspended in air. At the center of the table was an arrangement of thirteen roses of varying colors.

Inside the building was no less spectacular. Platforms were suspended throughout the large open dining room and held another romantic table setting for two. The floor tables were larger and obviously designed for family dining. The lights were dim and soft music played in the background. The focus of this place was obviously on romance.

The awed look on his wife's face at seeing the interiour more than made up for the ignominy of pandering to the romantic mindset. It was a struggle. Part of him was pleased at her reaction and looked forward to doing other things like this in the future. The other yelled at him to wake up and get the hell out of there before he became like Potter. _She is my wife_, he reminded himself. Of all people in the world, she deserved to have at least some of the romance he knew she desired. The fact that she'd never demanded it inclined him to be more willing to give it. He pushed the small dissenting voice aside.

"I do hope this meets with your approval, my dear?"

Her chocolate eyes met his. "Oh yes, Severus! This is wonderful. I… wow… I mean I never… it's…"

He smirked as she stumbled over her words. Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently. "I understand, love. I'm glad you like it." Her smile was more brilliant than the sun.

"Thank you."

The maitre d' was very obviously excited at the prospect of having two war heroes as guests. They were quickly seated in a small candlelit alcove away from the other patrons. A waiter brought them a bottle of their finest wine, and then melted into the background until they were ready to order.

Hermione looked around her in amazement. She found out early on in their marriage that her husband came from a long line of Pureblood wizards gifted with enormous wealth. He never flaunted it, however – a fact that relieved her to no end. But when he decided to go all out, he went all out to the point that she felt like a movie star or part of the British royal family.

Severus had several suggestions on what she should try here, and after careful consideration she decided to try the lemon-basted game hen. He looked somewhat surprised at her choice, but waited until the waiter took their order to question her.

"I thought you hated hen."

"Not really. I haven't really had the chance to try… oh! No, it was just that odd caramel basted stuff the house elves made that one time. It was too sweet and far too sticky."

"Ah. I see." He was silent for a moment, contemplating the woman that was his wife. It was almost depressing to realize that for all the time they were together, he still hardly knew her. Near-death experience aside. "So… uh… what _is_ your favorite food?"

Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "Roast beef and vegetables, actually. Mum makes the greatest. And cherry pie. She usually makes a cherry pie and roast beef with potatoes, carrots, and onions when I used to go visit them."

He didn't remember the last time she'd gone home to visit her family. A surge of guilt struck him. "When… uh… when were you there last?"

"About a year ago. It was while you were away at that potions convention during the summer."

"You should go see them again."

"I will. Soon. I just… I have some things to take care of before I go."

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

Hermione knew she needed to tell her parents about the baby, but she didn't want to answer their questions about Severus while things were still uncertain with him. Until she made her decision to stay in England or move to America, she felt it would be better to wait. They'd probably be upset, but she thought they would understand. If things went well, however, then maybe she could finally take her husband home with her.

Her thoughts turned to her husband. He was nervous. It was odd, seeing him uncomfortable like that. He was trying so hard to be courteous and polite, but in many ways it seemed so insincere. Like it wasn't him. The Severus Snape she married was a sarcastic, snarky bastard who could make even the strongest soul cringe at his comments. She'd grown used to it in school, and had never expected it to change even after they were married. Now it was like he was completely different. Were his actions such a wakeup call to cause him to change so drastically? The image of him threatening her and their unborn child flashed through her mind only to be savagely quashed. Now was not the time to bring up the past.

She could feel him gazing at her, his dark eyes intense and full of… something. Dare she hope it truly was love? She gave him a shy smile and was rewarded with the slight smirk she'd come to love so much. Good. Smiling Severus was not something she was ready for.

Regarding her speculatively, Severus picked up his wineglass and held it up for a toast. "To us, my dear, and to second chances."

She hastily raised her glass with him, surprised at the toast. "To us." A surreptitious wave of her wand reduced the liquid to a harmless grape juice, but it was good nonetheless.

"You know I really do appreciate this, Severus. It's an amazing place."

He smirked. "There is no need for thanks, my darling. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Out of curiosity, why didn't you?"

"Up until recently, this was not a place I would have thought you would wish to visit. Less than a year ago it was under the ownership of Edgar Jugson and his family. They were not, as I'm sure you recall, fond of non-purebloods."

She nodded. Jugson was one of the Death Eaters that had been in the Department of Mysteries their fifth year. He was injured in the final battle and the last she heard was still under guard at Saint Mungo's criminal ward.

"Jugson's son sold the property to Ameldia Hathran…"

"Another pureblood."

"…who was a peripheral member of the Order."

"And now Muggle-borns are welcome?"

"More than welcome. The success of the Marriage Law helped encourage other 'lesser' families to frequent the establishment until it became popular again. Now that our blood is becoming more diverse, places like this are beginning to spring up all over Wizarding Britain."

"That's good to hear."

It was times like this that Hermione wondered if the Muggle-born/Pure-blood Marriage Act was truly as bad as she sometimes thought it. As much as she hated to admit it, the Wizarding world was still a bit behind the Muggle world when it came to social reform. The act was responsible for more social change in the Wizarding world that almost any other single action for the past century. It seemed change only occurred when something forced it.

She came from a world where arranged marriages were considered barbaric and a throw-back to a less enlightened time. They were not unusual here, on the other hand, especially for pure-blooded wizards like her husband. Hence the law outraged him far less than her.

There was still a massive rift between pure-bloods and Muggle-born, and how they were treated. So much so that she had briefly considered chucking it all to move back to the Muggle world for good. But she couldn't do it; magic was too much a part of her. Fortunately, the world was now changing. Hearing about things like this – businesses finding a way to be more tolerant of non pure-bloods – excited her and forced her to consider that even the Marriage Law had its uses.

Maybe that's why Dumbledore was so vehement that she stay with Severus.

"So did you agree with the Marriage Law?"

Severus' eyebrow arched in surprise. This was the first time she asked him that question since the fateful day in the headmaster's office. How did he reply to this? Looking into her guileless amber eyes, he realized nothing but the truth would do. He sighed. "Not entirely. I thought it was probably necessary, although I think we could have accomplished the same thing by greater cooperation with other countries. The biggest problem was the thinness of our blood. It would have taken only three generations of breeding with witches and wizards of other countries to rejuvenate the bloodlines. The Marriage Law was the quick means to the same end."

"I can see that." She looked at her hands. "I did the Arithmancy, you know. Before we got married and then later, while you were fighting with the Ministry about overturning the Law. I tried to predict whether or not you would succeed."

"And?"

"You pretty much saw the result. After that first group of kids two years ago, there was no way the Ministry was going to stop what they were doing. It was working. We were just the sacrifices to the greater good."

"Is that what it was, Hermione? A sacrifice?"

He almost sounded hurt. "In a way, Severus. I didn't grow up prepared to make an arranged marriage. I'll freely admit I handled it badly, but how was I supposed to act?"

He nodded. "True. I am certainly not one to criticize your actions, my dear."

"There's no need to dwell on the past, Severus."

"Then perhaps we should speak of the future." This time, her eyebrow was the one that arched. "It occurs to me that you and I have never actually discussed what our expectations are of each other. I always believed that you wanted nothing more than the dissolution of our marriage, but on four separate occasions you have discussed your desire for children with me. What is it that you wish, Hermione?"

"I wish… well, I wish for whatever anyone wants – love, friendship, to do something with my life. I really don't have a plan anymore. That got derailed three years ago. But I can't say that it's a bad thing. I still want to be an alchemist, and hopefully someday I'll be able to accomplish it. I do want kids, and a husband who wants them with me. I want to keep my friends and maybe be a bit closer to my family. I guess I just want…"

"Here you are, sir. Madam." Severus found himself almost snarling as the waiter destroyed the unguarded bond between him and his wife. The slightly sad and defensive demeanor she'd worn for three years now returned and her thoughts were shuttered once again. Bugger.

The waiter left and Hermione jumped onto a safe topic before her husband could say a word.

"So did you ever find a way to make the lycanthropy potion?"

He looked at her, surprised. Hadn't he told her of his spectacular failure? "Unfortunately not. I do believe the last avenue of investigation produced very little in the way of hope. I am honestly unsure as to what direction to go at this point."

"I had an idea."

Severus raised one elegant eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Lycanthropy is more than just a treatable illness, Severus. It's a curse. I've been thinking about everything you taught be about the Wolfsbane potion and I think I understand why it will only allow a werewolf to be docile but still allow them to change."

"Do tell," he murmured. It was truly amazing to watch her think.

"I think we've got a good handle on combating the mental 'illness' that accompanies the change but we have not been able to do anything about the curse itself." Her eyes sparkled excitedly as she talked. "What if it can't be cured by a potion? What if we need a charm to counter the effects of the curse?"

"You mean we may need both?" he asked.

"Yes! If we could find the magic responsible for the change and somehow neutralize it, and at the same time give our test subject the potion that would rid his body of the disease, perhaps he could be cured. Permanently this time. Or at the very least we might be able to make it so he can go for a few months without changing. Can you imagine what that would mean to people like Lupin, Severus? What it would mean to all of us?"

He thought about it. She had a very good point. Lycanthropy was very resistant to pretty much anything. According to legend it was a magical disease created to curse a group of people who were responsible for the death of a great wizard's wife. Was it too ludicrous to think that perhaps the solution could be found by another great wizard? Or at least a great wizard/witch team.

He gave her a smirk. "I can imagine a great deal. Especially the late hours we will have to spend in the lab, slaving over hot cauldrons and moldy tomes."

She was puzzled for a moment, and then broke out into a beatific smile. He was saying he wanted her to assist him! "Do you mean it?"

The hope and joy in her eyes made him feel the need to grin like a fool. It struck him like a blow the he had wasted so much time lost in his own anger. He cursed himself for an idiot as he realized he could have spent the past three years working with one of the most brilliant minds he'd ever seen. This was why he wanted to make things up to her. She was perfect. Brilliant, beautiful, and soon to be the mother of his child.

"Yes, darling. I mean it."

The grin, if anything, grew broader and didn't fade as the young couple continued to discuss possible avenues of research and experimentation. By the time the final course came, they had a tentative plan for approaching the unique problems involved in lycanthropic research. Hermione would spend most of her time researching. Even Severus had to admit she was far better at it than anyone he knew, including himself. The larger reason, however, was the baby. She hadn't told him, but he decided to give her time to get used to him before he guided her to tell him. Either way, however, he wanted to keep her away from the more dangerous chemicals in the lab. Considering the lack of objections, he figured she wanted the same thing.

As the couple consumed the main course, each was lost in thought, contemplating the future and the revelations of the evening.

Hermione wondered at the changes in her husband. It was nice to be able to chat with him without being afraid that he was going to get insulting and snide without warning, but on the other hand, she missed his snarky side. He kept his wits honed to a razor-sharp edge and it was at times amusing to listen to him filet someone as a result of their foolishness. She hated being the target, but even then she had to admire how clever he was. He wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing. Maybe they could find a happy medium. He could snark away but not overstep that line which turned things serious and she could learn to give as good as she got without being too defensive. She'd have to think on that later.

Severus was thinking hard about the evening and how he thought he could accommodate his wife without sacrificing too much of himself. He wasn't being himself tonight. That he knew. He was just so afraid of saying the wrong thing and driving her away. It was like he finally found something so precious and so valuable that he needed to go out of his way to be gentle lest it break. Or leave, in her case. She told him to be himself, but truly, who was that? Was he the horrible man who called her "Mudblood" and threatened her unborn child? Or was he the man who took her to Alexandria because he knew she would enjoy it? He hoped it was the latter. The idea that his father raised him to be the monster he remembered disturbed him. How would _he_ behave as a father? Should he let Hermione go now so she can raise their child without him? The baby would not be fatherless. He knew Potter would no doubt follow her wherever she went. Bugger. The little bastard would probably be good at it too.

Somehow he needed to find an equilibrium between his need for snideness and sarcasm and his tendency toward unnecessary cruelty. Hermione loved him for who he was, if everything he saw was to be believed, but until he found out who exactly he wanted to be, it promised to be hard on both of them.

Dinner was over far too quickly, and before either of them knew it, the table was clear of dishes and there was only silence between them. Maybe this would be a good time to broach the subject of her apprenticeship.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I… Have you thought about what it is you want to do once you become an alchemist?"

"Well, first I will actually have to accomplish it, but once I do, I think I might like to go back to university and teach. Maybe do some research."

"But first you need to apprentice with a Potions Master."

Was he saying what she thought he was? "Like… like you?"

The hope in her eyes made what he was about to do worth it. "No. Not like me." He ignored her devastated expression. "I mean more like Albus Dumbledore." He held out the scroll.

Shakily she took the leather tube and opened it. Her jaw dropped as she read the parchment. "How… how is this possible? I thought… Albus has never taken an apprentice."

"Until now."

"But… why? Why me?"

"Surely you can figure that out for yourself, Hermione."

Thank Merlin for the sarcasm. "I… did you do this?"

He shook his head. "Albus made the offer because you deserve it, my dear. I am merely the messenger." Hopefully he was still as good at hiding the truth as he used to be. Not that it was a total lie. Albus would never have agreed to it if she wasn't more than qualified.

She eyed him suspiciously, but then smiled when she saw what she was looking for. "This is wonderful! I've… I can't believe this! Harry's going to be so thrilled."

With those words, his heart turned to ice in his chest.

All his efforts; all the sacrifice to be what she wanted came down to this moment and all she could think about was _Potter_. Suddenly the night turned bleak. Of course he should have expected her to fawn all over the bloody prat. He was Harry Fucking Potter. The Boy Who Lived to Kill He Who Needed to Be Killed. The man who was the bane of his existence merely because of his presence in the school and in his wife's life.

He stood up abruptly and gazed at her, eyes cold. "I'm sure Mr. Potter will be more than happy to know you will have one more reason to stay at Hogwarts. Perhaps you should go tell him the good news."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled by the change in demeanor and the ice in his voice. "Is there something wrong, Severus?"

"Not at all. I believe it is simply time for us to leave. The atmosphere has become… disagreeable."

Fire flashed in her eyes at his words. Disagreeable? That ruddy bastard. He invited her out to dinner, lulled her into a false sense of security with pleasant conversation, and then gave her the one thing she'd been wanting (aside from his love) for the past year in order to bribe her to stay with him. Prat. And _he_ had the audacity to get upset? What. The. Fuck?

She stood up. "Fine." Grabbing her wrap and purse, she turned and left without a glance back.

Severus suddenly got the feeling he did something horribly wrong.

Back at the castle, Hermione stomped into her room, slammed the door and threw the scroll tube at the wall. She let out a frustrated shriek, and then proceeded to do the twins proud by describing Severus Snape to the universe in general using the most insulting and vulgar terms possible.

"AUGHHe! That bastard!" Flinging herself on the bed, she punched her pillow in frustration. What the hell happened to the suave and charming, and admittedly odd, Severus Snape that picked her up for a date earlier this evening? While she wished he were more like himself, she never wanted him to revert to type and be the bastard she knew he could be. What was his issue? Did he really have such a problem with her showing happiness at being given the apprenticeship she dreamed of? Maybe he was hurt because she hadn't been disappointed enough by not getting him to supervise her. Hmmm. She would have to think on that.

A knock at the door startled her back to reality.

"That better not be Severus," she muttered. Right now he was the last person she wanted to see. Her temper was still high and she didn't want to say anything to him that she might regret.

Fortunately, it was Harry.

She was in his arms weeping before he had a chance to say anything. Harry, having been through this on many occasions, knew the better part of valor was to remain silent until she got the tears out of her system and was ready to talk. Gently guiding her back into her room, he led her to the couch near the fireplace and pulled her into his lap.

What the bloody hell did Snape do this time? Harry frowned. From what he had seen of the man's near breakdown in his rooms, and all the planning he put into it, he thought tonight would have been perfect. What did the git say to her? Knowing he would get the answer once the tears stopped, he waited patiently, murmuring comforting words to her as he held his distraught best friend. For the thousandth time in the past three years he cursed the Ministry for forcing her to marry that moody bastard.

"Wh… what's wrong with me, Harry?"

The soft question startled him. "What do you mean, 'Mione?"

She sat up. "Why is it that we can't even go on a simple date without somehow getting into a row that I have no idea how started?"

"What happened?"

"Like with so many things with Severus, it started out extremely well. The restaurant was beautiful, he was charming and nice – which was actually kind of strange – and everything was going swimmingly until we got to the dessert part."

"I guess he wanted you to have the cheesecake?" Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously as he ducked the glare from his best friend.

"Harry!"

"The lemon pie, was it?"

Hermione swatted at him, prompting a short tickle fight that ended with both of them on the floor. Breathing heavily, the two Gryffindors picked themselves up and settled back onto the couch, still smiling. Harry couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Even as she looked sternly at him.

"It had nothing to do with dessert, Harry."

"Well don't keep me in suspense then. Out with it!"

"He…" Leaping excitedly to her feet, Hermione ran and fetched the scroll from Dumbledore. She thrust it at Harry with a grin. "Albus Dumbledore offered me an apprenticeship!"

Harry's face broke into a grin. "That's wonderful, 'Mione! Now you can get your Potions mastery!" He gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Severus gave me the scroll after we finished eating dinner."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know! One minute he seemed happy to be telling me that I have the chance to apprentice with Albus Dumbledore, the next he was all cold and distant, telling me that things had become 'disagreeable'."

"What?" What the bloody hell was that git thinking?

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Harry. I thought he'd be happy that I would be able to get my mastery without having to apprentice to him. He hated the idea of me being his student again."

"Maybe he was angry you were so thrilled about it."

"After he went through all the trouble to get the headmaster to make this offer? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?"

"What makes you think he was behind this?"

"If Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to be his apprentice, he would have talked with me about it himself. He certainly wouldn't have gone through Severus Snape when he was fully aware that I was not happy being with him."

Harry was startled at that. "He knew that?"

"Every bloody year since the first he's been the one bribing me to stay here so I can 'save' Severus from himself."

Well that explained a lot. "The seat on the Wizengamot."

"Compensation for Alexandria."

"And the teaching position?"

"His bloody drinking binge the night of our second anniversary."

"And now you think he's bribing you with an apprenticeship?"

"What do you think, Harry?"

He shook his head. "No, 'Mione, it doesn't make sense. I know Albus wants you to stay with Snape, but why would he bribe you now? He knows you're expecting. Even he can't ask you to stay in an unpleasant situation with a baby."

She shrugged. "Maybe he thinks things will get better. Like he always does."

""Mione, I honestly think Snape was speaking the truth when he asked you to give him another chance. I saw his face. He really seemed afraid you were going to leave him."

"Well he certainly hasn't given me a reason to stay!"

"Wait, you said things were going well, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"So he freaked after you read the scroll?"

"Yes. I saw what was on the scroll and I told him how thrilled I was and how happy you were going… to… Oh dear Merlin."

"What?"

She sprang to her feet. "That's it! I have to go, Harry. I have to talk to him!"

"But what…"

Hermione rushed to the door, hoping it was not too late to talk with her husband. She would hate for things to end because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry! I have to go!"

Harry watched as she ran out the door, headed to the dungeons. He shook his head. Those two really had issues. Hopefully the baby would help calm them both. He, on the other hand, could use a good dose of Fire Whisky. This roller coaster really needed to stop. For all of them. Resolved to do some serious thinking, Harry headed back to his quarters, hoping and (honestly) dreading that things worked out.

He wasn't the only one.

It was a long trip to the dungeons, the longest perhaps of her life, and Hermione ran the entire way, praying Severus had not left. She really didn't want to spend the evening hunting him down, but she would if she had to. They needed to talk.

The wards on Severus' rooms had fortunately not been changed. He was either too angry to think of it or he wanted to give her the chance to apologize, she thought. Good. Maybe it wasn't too late. Quickly waving her wand, she bypassed the wards and burst into he husband's rooms. He was sitting in front of the fire with a bottle in his hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Potter not available?"

This was not the most auspicious start to the conversation. Hopefully it would not end as badly as the last.

"We need to talk, Severus."

"I don't see what the bloody fuck we need to talk about, Hermione. You made yourself perfectly clear at dinner where your priorities lie."

"Severus." She circled around his chair to face him. "That's not true and you know it."

"It's always been Potter. Hasn't it? Potter this, Potter that. Potter. Potter. Potter…"

"SEVERUS! Shut the hell up and listen!"

He blinked at her, surprised.

"It's not Po… Harry, Severus. Now would you listen to me for a moment?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. _This should be interesting_, he thought bleakly.

"When you told me about Albus offering me an apprenticeship, I was very happy. Not because it wouldn't be with you, but because I've been dreaming about getting my Potions mastery for three years now. I need it for Alchemy. You know that."

"But you…"

"Shush, Severus. And listen. I said Harry would be thrilled about it because he's my best friend. Not because I wanted to share it with him more than I wanted to share it with you." She touched his arm. "Severus, you were already there. I didn't need to tell you about it. You already knew."

"But I…"

"Severus, Harry is my best friend. He has been since our first year at Hogwarts. You can't expect me to tell him to bugger off just because my husband has a bit of an issue with jealousy. I love you, but I will not give up my friends for you."

"I…"

"Harry and I are very close, yes, but it is more like a brotherly affection than…"

"He's in love with you, Hermione!" he interrupted. "How can I not be jealous when my wife's best friend is the man that's been in love with her since before we were married? Brotherly affection my arse! I see how the two of you are together. It is only your marriage to me that keeps the two of you apart! How can you ask me to be accepting of that?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I… It's not like that, Severus. Not anymore."

"Then what is it like, Hermione? How do you feel about him?"

"I… I'm sorry, Severus. I can't tell you that. I don't know. Harry and I never had the chance to find out if there was anything beyond friendship between us."

"And you expect me to be satisfied with that?"

"Severus, I… I need you to be okay with my friendship with Harry. It's important to me."

"As much as your marriage?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then, "Yes." She reached out and took his hand before he could move away. "Severus, you mean more to me than I ever imagined possible, but Harry's been in my life since I was a child. He's my best friend. No. He's more than a friend. He's like family. Please. Understand that I need him as much as I need you. You are my husband, and I love you. I…"

Suddenly, it sank in what she was saying. What she had said. She loved him. He knew it, yes, from his visions of the past. But it was only now that she finally told him. He never realized how much it would mean to him to hear those words. Before she could react, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I love you too, my dearest." The kiss he gave her was soft and gentle, the lightest touch of his lips upon hers. He longed to kiss her with all the passion he felt within him, but was afraid of driving her away. He dared not release the raging emotions within him just yet. Not until they were both comfortable with each other and their feelings.

He pulled back, gazing into her beautiful chocolate eyes. For the first time since they were married, he released the barriers on his mind and let her see the love he felt for her shining in the obsidian depths of his. The beatific smile she gave him was well worth the feeling of vulnerability.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I should have thought about how you would feel before I said something." She gently touched a finger to his lips. "Forgive me?"

He crushed her to him. "Only if you forgive me, Hermione. I should have tried to understand."

The two sat intertwined for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of being in the arms of the one they loved. It was a dream come true for both of them, and neither wanted it to end any time soon. It was Hermione, however, that broke the silence.

"Severus?"

"Yes love?"

"I…" She sat back, but not before taking his hand in hers. "Er… How do I say this?"

The dark-haired professor frowned. "What do you mean?" Was she about to say that despite everything she was still leaving? Bugger.

"I… Severus, you remember what I said when I agreed to this three month trial between us?"

"Of course."

"Then you remember what I said about being yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then you think maybe we can try our date again, only with you as yourself this time?"

He smirked. "How do you know that was not me as myself?"

"Because I know you, Severus. I know you can be romantic. That's not the issue. There are times during the past three years you have proven that quite vividly. But even then you've always had a sarcastic edge to your personality that I find incredibly… uh…" She blushed.

"Incredibly what?" It was all he could do not to smirk.

"Incredibly… Oh bugger. How do I say this? Er…"

He gently cupped her face. "Perhaps you should simply… spit it out, my dear?"

If anything, she turned redder. "Uh…"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You find my sarcasm incredibly…?"

Hermione shivered as his hot breath puffed against her ear. "I…"

"Annoying, perhaps?"

He was going to drive her insane if he didn't stop breathing in her ear. "Well, uh…" All thought was driven out of her head as his lips touched her neck.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, uh…" Another delicate kiss and she was mindless again.

"Perhaps you might give me a hint?" Kiss. "Or perhaps a clue?" Nibble. "Maybe something in the form of an allusion?"

Suddenly she was in his arms, her lips glued to his. When she tore herself away, they were both panting. "Sexy, you teasing bastard! I find your sarcasm sexy, okay?"

His smirk made her realize it wasn't just his sarcastic mannerisms that she found enthralling.

"Then I will have to make sure I bring the appropriate arsenal of commentary with us the next time we go out."

The smile on her face lit up the room. Yes! There was going to be a next time.

"I… Thank you, Severus."

He kissed her. "No, my dear, thank you. You have given this old and evil bastard another chance at happiness. I can only hope I prove worthy of your kindness."

Knowing she was on the verge of doing something she was not prepared for, Hermione gently removed herself from her husband's embrace.

"I should go back to my room, now."

He nodded understanding. He too was feeling the need to drag her into the bedroom long before he thought she was ready for it. "Goodnight, love."

The kiss she gave him curled his toes. "Goodnight, Severus."

Ever the gentleman, he walked her back to her rooms and gently kissed her goodnight before taking himself back to the dungeons. On the way back to his rooms, it suddenly occurred to him that there was no need for them to go back to the Dragon's Treasure. Hermione would probably like something different. Something very romantic and personal.

He had just the thing.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you guys so much for reading and better yet, leaving reviews. Sorry this took so long. It was not easy figuring out exactly where to go from the last chapter. Romantic Snape is fun, but very hard to write.

* * *

Severus Snape never thought he would ever be thankful for his association with Lucius Malfoy. The evil bastard, though dead, still haunted his thoughts and deeds with the way he'd influenced his younger friend's life. Fortunately, despite all his darkness, the man had given Severus some advice that was going to prove useful to his wooing of Hermione.

If there was one thing that Lucius knew how to do, it was how to woo women. Narcissa was only one in a long line of women that captured the attention of the silver-haired Romeo, but was the one fortunate enough to be chosen as his bride. Not that it stopped Lucius from his explorations with other women. While Severus had difficulty understanding it, and he hated the times Lucius was in his cups reminiscing about his encounter with this woman or that, he was grateful the man had given him endless words of advice.

It was with that in mind that Severus headed to Hogsmeade in order to prepare for his second date with Hermione.

The week passed quickly – far too quickly, truth be told – but he had ample time to explore the site of his choosing, select appropriate food and drink, and purchase items fitting for his wife and the mother of his child. His only regret was that it was too early to reveal to her that he knew about her pregnancy.

He was determined things go well this time. The house elves were more than thrilled to help prepare food for him and "Miss Hermione", whom they all remembered from her school days and actions with S.P.E.W. Even though very few of them wanted freedom, they appreciated her caring and Dobby especially wanted to help make the friend of Harry Potter happy.

It bothered him to do it, but he felt he needed to steal a page from Potter's book and prepare a special arrangement of flowers especially for her. Using advice from Potter and the examples he found in a book – The Subtle Art of Floral Magic – Severus was able to create a beautiful array he knew his wife would love. Ironically enough it was Neville Longbottom's famed Arboretum that contained the majority of the flowers he needed.

Ginny Malfoy was kind enough to help him find an attractive garment for Hermione to wear on their date, and her husband helped Severus attire himself appropriately. The actual day they had scheduled together was Saturday, and it came far too quickly. He was thrilled when she agreed to set aside the whole day to spend with him. The strange feeling that filled him when he received her owl made him wonder if he was going insane. Giddiness was not something that Severus Snape had ever been interested in feeling.

He always felt, even when growing up, that romance was overrated and a complete waste of time. He always thought Hermione would feel the same way, but after watching her actions over the past three years, and how she responded to Potter's blandishments, he realized she was just as female as Malfoy's wife. Perhaps it was something fundamental to their nature, but women appeared to need visible displays of affection to be happy. It surprised him to think that he wanted his wife to be happy, but then he looked at her and all doubts faded away. It appeared that even an old, evil Death Eater like him could fall in love.

With Lucius and Draco Malfoy as his examples, how could he have doubted it?

With his decision to win back his wife and truly earn the love she had given him, there came a desire to please her; to see the joy in her eyes as he surprised her in some pleasant way or another. It was probably the oddest thing he ever felt, but he reminded himself that it was normal for a man in love. How this came to be he would probably never know, but after seeing what he missed, he knew he could never be without it. The distance in her eyes was painful to see and he wished more than anything to have the loving spark return.

It was time to turn his back on the darkness and embrace a new life with Hermione.

Saturday arrived, and Severus met Hermione at her quarters, again finding himself bowled over by her beauty. She had a glow about her that one usually attributed to pregnancy, but now was not the time to let her know he was aware of her condition. Let her tell him in her own time.

She was stunning, of course. The Weasley girl had styled her hair in a disheveled pile of honey and chestnut ringlets, which fell to her shoulders like a waterfall of shining bronze. Her sundress was a translucent shell the color of apricots and lemons over a creamy white knee-length gown. His breath caught as her chocolate eyes met his and he saw the flurry of hope/love/fear. Following the quiet voice he was learning to trust, he allowed his eyes to display a flash of emotion. He could tell it calmed her to see that he was just as hopeful and afraid as she was.

The tall Slytherin held out his hand to her and gently kissed it. Tucking it under his arm, he led her in silence to a section of the castle he knew she had never been. There were parts of Hogwarts inaccessible to students and this was one of them. The emotion in her eyes changed to curiosity and puzzlement. He could not help but smirk at the familiar sight. If there was one thing his wife was, it was curious.

They reached a pair of tall oak doors bound with silver bearing the engraved forms of trees, flowers, and vines. He gently pulled her to a halt and then turned to face her.

"If you would so consent, I would like to blindfold you before we go in."

"Why?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

Her eyebrow arched. "A surprise? I suppose I can endure being blindfolded for that. It's a good surprise, I hope."

He turned her around and blindfolded her. "My dear," he said softly into her ear, "I guarantee you that all my surprises will be good ones." His heart leaped at her shiver.

Taking her hand, Severus gestured and the doors swung open to reveal an opulent garden on the edge of a large forest. They could both feel the change in the air as they stepped inside and started down the cobblestone path through the trees. The doors swung shut and suddenly there appeared to be no way out. Severus was not worried as he knew the secrets of this place.

Hermione breathed deeply and smiled at the sweet scent of flowers and trees. The air was warm and she could feel the sunlight on her face. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the urge to tear off the blindfold to see where they were. Could Severus be taking her on a picnic?

They arrived at their destination in short order. Hermione was commanded to stay where she was while Severus prepared to remove her blindfold. She heard the rustling of cloth, the clink of fine china, and silver, and was surprised to hear soft music begin to play. Then her sight was restored and she found herself speechless.

They were in a small clearing in the middle of what appeared to be a lush forest stretching endlessly around them. A heavy blanket covered the thick carpet of vibrant green grass, and upon it was set a perfect arrangement of food, drink, and the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The smile that lit her face tugged at Severus' heart and he was glad to realize he finally did something right.

Hermione looked around in wonder. "It's beautiful, Severus. Perfect, even." Her eyes met his. "Thank you."

He bowed. "I live but to please you, my darling." Playing the part of the gentleman, he led her over to the blanket and helped her get settled. He noted with bemusement that she continued to look around her in awe as he seated himself. "I do believe your head will rotate right off your neck if you continue to look around like that, Hermione."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm just admiring the view, Severus."

He arched an eyebrow, keeping his gaze on her. "So am I, my dear, but you do not see my head revolving about like a school owl."

It took a moment, but the meaning of his subtle comment penetrated her thick, Gryffindor skull and she blushed. "I… I suppose I will try to keep my head confined to its natural alignment, then."

"Please do. I would hate to see you sprout feathers and gain the urge to deliver mail."

She laughed. "As I would hate to see you go hunting for an owl treat large enough to keep me satisfied."

Severus smirked and reached for the bottle he left chilling while he went to fetch Hermione. Before she could speak, he had the bottle open and was pouring the sparkling amber liquid into her glass. "I hope you don't mind, my dear, but I have chosen a sparkling apple cider as our drink for today. I find my stomach has been somewhat touchy as of late, and I do believe it is too early to begin drinking." It was hard to miss the grateful flash in her eyes.

"Uh… no, Severus. Actually, it's a relief to me as well. I've never really been big on drinking and I'm not really in the mood for it today. Thank you."

He raised his glass. "To second chances."

"To second chances. And to you, Severus, for asking for one."

"Then to you, my dear, for granting it."

The couple drank and then silently agreed to begin their meal. Neither Severus nor Hermione had ever been one for talking during a meal, so they ate in silence, but watched each other with unusual intensity.

Hermione wondered what he was thinking, and more importantly, if this was truly Severus Snape or if he was still pretending. He was a bit more snarky and sarcastic today, which she appreciated, but he was also behaving as a total gentleman. She found herself hoping he was truly like this. If he was, then she knew she would fall in love with him all over again.

Maybe she wouldn't have to leave after all.

Despite the oddness of the situation, Severus actually found himself enjoying the afternoon. He knew he was not acting the way she was used seeing him, but he'd come to the realization several days ago that he was being given not only a second chance with her, but a second chance at life. She told him a long time ago that he chose how he acted and lived. Truer words were never spoken. He was relieved she did not seem to mind his sarcasm, but he made sure he was acting like the pure-blood gentleman he was raised to be, and that he treated his wife with the respect he owed her.

After lunch, Severus and Hermione stood up in silent accord and went for a walk around the area. He showed her some of the more unusual plant life and explained their usages in potions as he went. She was enthralled by him and he couldn't help but preen at the total attention she paid him. In truth, he loved teaching her. She was the best student he ever had – not that he would ever admit it – and was one of the brightest witches he had ever heard of. Minerva had plenty of reasons to be proud of her, and now that he was pushing aside all the bitterness from his past, he was finding it a lot easier to appreciate her incredible mind.

"Severus, what is this one?"

"Be careful with that! There are certain varieties of that plant which are very poisonous."

She quickly stepped back, hands held behind her. "Is that one of them?"

He could see the fear in her eyes and knew it was for the baby more than herself. It warmed him that she already loved their child so much. He quickly reassured her. "No, you can tell by the purple veins in the leaves. Red veins, or blue ones, indicate the presence of the poison. As long as one can get a good look at the plant, it is not hard to tell the difference. But I would suggest being quite careful in the night or around sunset. Blue and purple can look far too similar."

Hermione studied the unusual plant. It appeared to be a small ball of leaves hidden in the shadow of a large oak tree. There were only two of the plants, and she could see no budding of others. Dragon's sprout. That made sense. It looked to her like a dark-leafed version of her father's favorite vegetable.

"The sprout is most often used in Blood Replenishing potions at St. Mungo's. The ones they use there are far more potent than the ones in Madam Pomfrey's stores. I should probably make a note to contact one of the healers so they can harvest the plants."

"Are there always so few of them?"

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen more than one grow in one place. This is quite unusual."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's it! You could use some of the sprouts in the All-heal potion!"

"What? What do you mean?" Severus looked at her, intensely interested in what she had to say.

"One of the biggest problems with a death wound is the loss of blood. Your potion does a number of things, but it doesn't take into account the need for new blood."

"That's what the Blood Replenishing potion is for."

"No! You don't understand. The main reason a series of potions fail is because of the timing. Your potion, Severus, would do all of it at once. There would be a greater chance of survival as a result."

He nodded, seeing where she was going. "So what we need to do is alter the potion so it is capable of balancing out the deficiencies in a dying person. Blood if they need it. Perhaps something for shock and pain as well."

"So it needs to be reactive. It's going to have to be alchemical, Severus. No simple potion will do."

"You have a very good point, my love. I will have to think on this and do some research."

"We, Severus. We are going to think and do research."

This time he allowed himself to give her a genuine smile. "I was hoping you would say that."

"How could I resist the opportunity to help the most talented Potions master since Morgan le Fey?"

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, jerking her into his arms. "You can't. That's why I was going to offer."

Her wide eyes met his and he could see the excitement and wonder there. It warmed him to think that he was able to make her feel something other than fear or anger. _Take that, Black_. Pulling her closer, he tucked her head under his, breathing in the strawberry scent of her chestnut curls, and succumbed to a desire long suppressed. A wave of his hand started the soft strains of music and he surprised her by bringing his arms around her for a slow dance.

She relaxed into him, sighing with contentment.

Both of them lost themselves in each other, time passing without notice. He marveled at how she made him feel with her mere presence. It was peace unlike anything ever experienced, and he resolved to do anything in his power to keep her with him.

Hermione was simply enjoying the sensations of being in his arms. She had fantasized about this side of Severus for years, but gave up hope it would ever happen. Especially after their encounter in his… their chambers about children. She wondered if now would be a good time to tell him. Unfortunately, the memory of his hands holding hers as he pinned her to the wall surged forward and she had to repress a shiver. _Stop it_, she thought. Maybe this is the real him. But the doubts remained, and she realized she needed to find out if it was before she told him about their child. She knew Severus well enough to know that he would do anything to keep her if he found out. Including pretend to love her. She wanted truth.

"I do hope you understand, of course, that this is unusual for me. It does not by any means indicate that I dance."

She pulled back enough to smirk at him. "Of course not. And I must say, you 'do not dance' very well."

He smirked at her. "I am extraordinarily talented at many things I do not do, my darling."

"And so modest too," she teased.

He gently touched her lips with his. "Modesty, my dear, is a trait shared by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. We Slytherins do not ascribe to such banality. There is no harm in having confidence in one's abilities, as you should well know, my lovely know-it-all."

Her arms snaked up to encircle his neck. "No, Slytherins are not modest, but arrogance should never be mistaken for confidence and that is far more a trait of your house than any other."

"Is it arrogance or confidence to know you are well-versed in something? Perhaps so much so as to be eagerly raising one's hand in… say… Potions class?"

She flushed. "That was… I was…"

He stopped her with a kiss, hoping against hope that he was not being too forward. A moment later she took his breath away with her enthusiastic response. _Is this what I've been missing all these years? Bugger._ Severus allowed himself to get lost in her, holding her tightly as he tried to convey his love and apologies without words. He felt a hand snake up his neck to tangle in his hair, pulling his face closer and deepening the kiss. Again they lost track of time as each focused entirely on the other.

It was the most incredible kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Hermione felt weak in the knees from the passion she felt from him, and silently praised whatever powers-at-be that he decided to try to win her back. Images flashed behind her eyes, of their difficult past, but also of the good times they'd shared. His kiss reminded her that they still had a chance to make a better future together, and she began to see the possibilities stretch before her.

It was a reluctant Severus that broke the kiss, but he made sure to keep a tight hold on her. Leaning over to place his lips near her ear, he spoke in a deep, velvety voice.

"_Beauty and love are all my dream;_

_They change not with the changing day;_

_Love stays forever like a stream_

_That flows but never flows away;_

_And beauty is the bright sun-bow_

_That blossoms on the spray that showers_

_Where the loud water falls below,_

_Making a wind among the flowers."  
_

His lips gently brushed the flesh of her neck, causing a shiver, before he stood upright to gaze into her eyes. A smirk came to his lips as he saw the affects of his words on her. His wife was breathless, staring at him in wonder and disbelief. Her eyes shone with emotion and he could tell she was shocked and thrilled at his actions. She trembled in his arms as he lowered his face again, to claim her lips in another passionate kiss. This time, he buried his hands in her hair, marveling at its soft texture. The scent of her was doing odd things to him, and he found it difficult to think about anything beyond his wife's lips. _And why would you want to do that, you idiot_, wondered Black's voice. Agreeing for once with the bloody canine, Severus sternly told the voice to shut up and turned his full attention toward the act of thoroughly snogging the beautiful woman in his arms.

Hermione was in heaven. This was what she had wanted for years. What she had waited for. By the gods did she hope it lasted. It was hard to think with his lips on hers and his hands lodged in her hair. Recognizing the futility, not to mention foolishness, of trying to focus on anything but him, she let go and fully gave herself up to the task of kissing her husband.

It was some time before the two parted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly exploring the forest and chatting, stopping every once in a while to steal a kiss or fervently embrace. Both of them were surprised at the undercurrent of emotion between them, but neither was willing to do anything but enjoy the experience. They used the time to reacquaint themselves, and to discover new things about the other. It was the first time Severus truly allowed himself to open up to her, and he found it a liberating experience. There was something about having a person to confide in, someone who loved him, that was cathartic. He vowed never to shut her out again.

Hermione, for her part, was thrilled that Severus was sharing so much with her, and on several occasions came within moments of telling him about their child, only to pull back at the last minute to discuss something else. She was not completely sure what was holding her back, but until she was comfortable with the new Severus Snape, she would say nothing. She needed to know it was truly him and not some facade he put on to keep her with him. She had enough of being manipulated into staying in a farcical marriage with a man who made no secret of the fact that he despised her.

Or did he?

It suddenly occurred to Hermione that Severus Snape might not have been able to bring himself to show his emotions to her before now. Maybe he sensed her pregnancy on some level, or maybe he truly just realized how much he cared for her. Whatever the case, she owed it to her child to give him a fair chance. That meant letting go of her doubts and opening her heart to him once again. Hopefully, this time he would know what to do with it.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. I hope you know that."

His sudden observation startled her. "Uh… well, not really…"

Severus gently pulled her to him and took her face in his hands. "Never doubt it, my darling. You are truly beautiful, and I have been a fool for far too long."

"But my hair… my face…"

"You are physically attractive as well, Hermione, but I speak of your spirit. Your mind. I know I haven't exactly been forthcoming with my praise, but you know that I have never given it to many." He smirked. "You are by far one of the most infuriating women I have ever met, but by far the most brilliant, talented, and knowledgeable." His gaze turned stern. "And I will deny to my dying breath ever saying such a thing to you, so I suggest you keep it to yourself."

She chuckled. "Heaven forbid I tell anyone you paid me a compliment, Severus."

"Insufferable Gryffindor."

"Snarky Slytherin."

"Know-it-all."

"Git."

He touched her face. "Beloved."

"Severus…" she whispered.

Their kiss this time was quick and fiery, leaving them both flustered and breathless. Severus covered his discomfiture with a sarcastic comment about his wife's ability to maintain her balance, and then gallantly offered his hand for the rest of their sojourn in the forest.

The hours passed quickly, and before they knew it, the sun was headed toward the horizon, lighting the sky with the pink and violet hues of dusk. Severus deliberately made sure they were near a small outcropping of large stones perfectly placed for watching the sun set over the emerald forest. Taking her hand, he helped his wife up onto the rock formation and quickly joined her, making sure she was seated comfortably in front of him. With his arms wrapped around her, they watched the sunset in silence.

"I have something for you, my darling." Severus' soft voice startled Hermione out of her relaxed trance. It was a good interruption, however, as the dark tones washed over her body like warm water.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Severus. Today… this experience has been more than enough." She turned slightly to look at him. "I could not think of a better gift."

He smirked, and then touched his lips to hers. "That is good, seeing as I won't have to worry if you like it then." He handed her a small box wrapped in green and gold paper.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the gift, taking a sadistic pleasure out of Severus' obvious impatience. Every year she wound up having half her presents unwrapped for her thanks to the impatience of Harry, Ginny, and Draco. By the time she was done, her husband looked as if he was ready to rip the box out of her hand and tear the paper off himself. His restraint was the stuff of legend.

The paper fell away to reveal a small green velvet box about the size of her hand. Gazing at her husband in wonder, she hesitantly opened the box to reveal a pair of beautiful amber earrings perfectly matched to the necklace he got for her in Alexandria. Tears at his thoughtfulness filled her eyes and she threw herself at him. The startled Slytherin barely had time to take her into in his arms before she was kissing him passionately.

She broke away momentarily to exclaim "Thank you, Severus!" before kissing him again.

Severus bemusedly observed that this was only the first part of his gift to her. Gently disentangling himself, he picked up the small card she missed in her haste to thank him for the gift.

She looked at him curiously, and then took the card from him. Severus braced himself for her reaction. Positive or negative, it was bound to be excessive.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_The years we have spent together have truly been among the happiest of my life. Our trip to Alexandria was the second best memory I have, topped only by our wedding and the night that followed. These earrings recalled my memories of that experience, and I hope they will be a pleasant reminder for you as well. Despite my behaviour, and your insufferable Gryffindor tendencies, I have loved you for some time, but was unaware of it. Perhaps should have myself checked for the same ailment that seems to affect my students. Please forgive my inability to see what was in front of me all this time._

_You have given me a great deal over the years, most notably your heart. Know that mine is yours for the keeping, and that I promise to be worthy of your love from this moment on. This gift is only the first of many that I plan on bestowing upon you as part of our courtship. It is my intention, Hermione, to court you as I should have years ago and hopefully win your heart all over again. I love you, my darling wife, and look forward to the day in which we may be together again._

_With heartfelt love,_

_Severus_

Severus unconsciously held his breath as he watched the emotions flicker in his wife's eyes too quickly for him to follow. It had taken him hours to craft the letter, consulting with nearly a dozen books all giving him the same advice. Writing what he truly felt was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but one thought back to the day he "died" spurred him forward like nothing else. He could almost hear Black snickering at the sight of the Evil Potions Master agonizing over a small bit of parchment.

Oh dear. She was reading it again. Did he do something wrong? Was he supposed to add more compliments? More flowery turns of phrase? Perhaps he should have quoted Shakespeare. How did one learn this stuff? Potter would probably have scribbled something off in less than five minutes without a single glance at a book. Not that the boy would ever open a book that held something other than hexes, curses, or defensive spells. Annoying little bugger. He'd be damned if he was going to ask Potter for advice on how to write a bloody love letter, however. It was very easy at times like this to truly hate the boy for simply being who he was. His bloody father had always possessed the same gift for romance.

Hermione was gazing at him now, speechless for once. He could not help the smirk that came to his lips at the thought of his constantly questioning know-it-all wife rendered silent by his words. Perhaps there was something to this romance thing. And then all thought ceased as his wife latched onto him and gave him the kiss of his life. Considering their activity earlier today, that was saying a great deal.

She pulled away an unknown amount of time later to gaze adoringly at him.

"Severus," she said softly, "thank you. Your words mean more to me than a thousand gifts of jewelry. Not that I don't love the earrings, but thank you for this. I will treasure it always."

"I… It is only what you deserve, Hermione. You are… you deserve to be… treated like a queen. Hopefully I have at least made some progress in making the last three years up to you."

She placed her hand over his lips. "Shhhh. No more, Severus. That time has passed. I… you said you wanted a second chance and I'm very glad I said yes. But I don't expect you to apologize forever. Just treat me… well… and we can move forward from there."

"I promise you I will always treat you as you deserve, my love. I… I cannot guarantee that I will always be pleasant. I am not a nice man. But for you, I will try anything."

She shook her head. "Don't change for me, Severus. I love you for who you are, not what I you think I want you to be. You are perfect the way you are. The way you truly are, Severus, not the mask you have so much difficulty taking off."

Perhaps it was the darkness of the night, and the peace of the forest, but Severus felt far more open to her than he ever imagined possible. "I've worn it for twenty years, Hermione. But I have come to realize I don't want to be that man anymore. You make me want to be better."

"You are not as bad as you think, Severus. You are a truly good man. You're brave, honorable, devastatingly sexy, and above all, brilliant. I love your mind, your body, and your soul. I… I can't say it won't be difficult, and I can't guarantee that when everything is done that everything will be perfect, but I swear to you that I will try if you do."

"Every day, my dearest. I will strive to prove myself worthy of you every day for the rest of my life."

He could see her smile in the dim light. "And I promise to do the same."

Severus and Hermione stayed there for some time, quietly discussing many of the things he had refused to even consider touching on before that fateful day a few weeks ago. The stars sparkled overhead, silent witnesses to the bonding of the couple.

Somewhere far away, an elderly wizard's eyes twinkled with joy.

Severus walked his wife back to her quarters and gave her a soft kiss goodnight before taking himself back to his rooms. He tried very hard not to notice how empty they seemed without her, but even he had difficulty with that level of self-deception. She was in his blood, and he found it did not bother him at all.

Later that night, while Severus lay abed, unable to sleep, he allowed his mind to wander and found himself thinking, not surprisingly, about Hermione. He had the feeling they made great strides today in the task of repairing their relationship. It was not too difficult for him to slip back into that heady state of romantic bliss that had characterized their first few months together. He was surprised to discover that he truly enjoyed romancing his wife, and looked forward to many opportunities to do so in the future. It was obvious that she enjoyed it, and it was truly satisfying to see her so happy.

How were things going to change once she had the baby? Dumbledore was mentoring her in Potions, and it would not be long before she had her Mastery. It was too bad Potter was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. With her a Potions Mistress, he might have actually been able to convince Albus to finally let him take the DADA position. With Potter there, it was an impossible dream.

Hermione would make a wonderful teacher. Just like she was going to make an extraordinary mother. She never did anything by halves, he knew, and just as he knew himself, he knew her. She was probably reading up on motherhood right now. He smirked, eying the stack of books he had purchased earlier this week. Fatherhood was intimidating, but the more he read about it, the more he realized it was something he truly wanted. Like Hermione. He wanted her, very badly. He wanted to wake up next to her in the morning and fall asleep with her in his arms at night. He wanted to work with her, read with her, match wits with her while basking in her brilliance. A voice in his head told him he was being ridiculous, but he chose to ignore it. Merely being in her presence did things to him that pushed the darkness back and made his life seem lighter and more bearable.

He never wanted to live without her again.

It was not going to be easy. Their first date was a prime example of the ways things could be difficult between them. Today, on the other hand, was an indication that they could also get along well, without either of them being defensive or unhappy. Really, the only thing that could have made this day better would have been her announcement that she was with child. Unfortunately, it was probably too soon for her to feel comfortable telling him. Not that he blamed her. He could never forget the fear in her eyes as he pinned her against the wall and threatened her and her child. How could he do that to the woman he loved?

Severus came to the realization that he was not going to be able to sleep any time soon. His body yearned for Hermione's presence, but he agreed with her that now was a good time for them to be apart. It was killing him, however. Several minutes later he was once again garbed in his dark robes, stalking about the castle like the vampire many thought him. The corner of his lips turned upward at the thought of the ease with which he could startle the students. There were few incursions out into the hallways on the nights of his patrol, which typically meant he had plenty of time to think without interruption.

"Severus, my boy, good evening."

_Speaking of interruptions._ He frowned and turned to face the headmaster.

"Albus." A slight inclination of his head was all he granted the elderly wizard.

"Fancy meeting you here. Off for a walk, are we?"

"As if you are not completely aware of why I am about the castle at this hour of the night, Albus. You might as well drop the act, seeing as I know just how omniscient you truly are."

The elderly wizard's eyes sparkled madly with glee and he gestured for the dark man to join him. "Then might I ask how your evening with Mrs. Snape went?"

Severus snorted. "Again, Albus, we come to the subject of your omniscience. But if you must have me tell you, it went well."

"Good, good. I'm glad to see the two of you seem to be making great strides towards the reparation of your marriage. Has she mentioned anything of significance to you, yet?"

"You know very well she has not."

"Do I?"

"Albus…"

"Severus, my boy, I appreciate your faith in my abilities, but I don't know everything."

Another snort. "Right. And I believe I am getting ready to bear Voldemort's illegitimate love child."

"Congratulations are in order, then."

It was truly amazing and infuriating how the man could turn any conversation into the most frustrating experience of his day. But even Severus was not immune to the headmaster's sense of humor. For the first time in years, Albus Dumbledore was treated to the sight and sound of Hogwarts' Potions master laughing uproariously.

Once he regained his composure, Severus accepted the headmaster's unspoken invitation and followed the elderly wizard to his office. Two lemon drops and a cup of tea later found the two men comfortably seated near the fire, discussing inconsequentials. Suddenly, he found himself pinned by his mentor's stare.

"How are things with you, my boy? I know this is a difficult time…"

Severus sighed. And so they came to the purpose of the headmaster's invitation. "Yes, Albus, it is, but not so much for me as for Hermione, I suspect. I have… placed her in a difficult position. It cannot be easy for her to contemplate such a large decision with such uncertainty."

"And if she chooses to leave you?"

His heart clenched at the thought. "Then… I can do nothing but let her go. I would ask only that you aid me in making sure she and my daughter are taken care of."

"Daughter?"

"Er…" Did the old man know about his trip through her life? "Just hoping?"

Albus chuckled softly. "Yes, Severus, I am aware you experienced an alteration in reality a short time ago, but I am not aware of the specifics."

"I…" Severus thought for a moment, and then decided that it might help to talk things out with someone. Seeing as his choices boiled down to Minerva or Albus, now would be the time to confide in his friend. He briefly told Dumbledore how he got to be in the "future" and then described in detail the things he saw. Several times he was asked to go back and think harder on a situation, which helped him notice things he had missed before.

He was surprised to find that confiding in his old mentor relieved some of his anxiety and actually strengthened his resolve to see things through until she came to a decision. The two men spoke of her pregnancy, and Albus soothed his fears about her reasoning behind keeping it a secret.

"It is only recently that she experienced a very traumatic argument with you over children, Severus. It only makes sense that she would be a bit reticent to confide in you until she is comfortable with the person you have shown her you can be. You must remember that the majority of the memories she has of you are not positive, having been from her days at Hogwarts and the three years you have been together."

"But I wasn't an ass the entire time, Albus. She had to have found something in me redeemable if she fell in love with me."

"Indeed she has, Severus. Which is no doubt why you and I are having this conversation. Had she not loved you, do you honestly think she would have stayed?"

"She…" Severus glared at the headmaster. "You bribed her," he accused.

"I offered incentive, Severus. She needed something to encourage her to stay the course."

"A position on the Wizengamot?"

"She has done an extraordinary job, my boy. You should be proud."

"I…" He was not going to win this. "I am," he muttered darkly.

"Good. Now, what are your plans for your next date?"

"Er… I haven't thought about it yet, Albus. I… I'm not sure. How can I top this one?"

Albus looked his young friend in the eye earnestly, hoping to impart some useful advice that the man would take to heart for once. "This is not a competition to see if you are able to 'top' yourself with date upon date, Severus. This is a fight for the heart of the woman you love. The only way to win is to show her that her life with you will be worth striving for. Perhaps something simple this time."

Severus thought it over, and reluctantly had to agree with the headmaster. Hermione would no doubt enjoy another over-the-top date, but the sheen of fancy dates would begin to pall, soon, and then what would he do? He needed to figure out how to win her back another way. It was going to be really difficult with her in a completely different part of the castle.

"Tell me, Severus, what is it that you want to do with your life."

The unexpected question took him by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Do you truly enjoy teaching?"

"Er… sometimes. Most of the time I feel as if I'm trying to pound sense into a stone." Why the bloody hell was Albus asking him this?

"Severus, my boy, you have been at this institution for over twenty years. In that time I have never seen you happy, pleased, or truly satisfied with your profession. The war is over. I will not continue to hold you here if this is not where you wish to be."

He looked at the headmaster, shocked. "Are you trying to tell me in your not-so-subtle Gryffindor way that I am no longer welcome here at Hogwarts?"

"No. No, not at all, Severus. I am merely asking you to think about what you want out of life and know that I consider the slate between us clean. You no longer need to feel you owe anyone penance for your actions in your youth…"

At that, Severus interrupted. "My penance will never be complete, Albus," he snarled. "The things I have done both then and during the war in the name of the Light are too horrible to ever be forgiven! Do not patronize me with your tender sensibilities. I know what the reality is, Albus. I will never be accepted anywhere but here!" Severus stood and headed toward the door.

"Severus. Stop." The headmaster's soft voice caused him to hesitate. "Severus, you believe no one will ever forgive you your mistakes. In that you are wrong. I'm not saying that everyone will, but there are many that who remember what your true role in the war was. Voldemort could not have been defeated if it was not for your valuable intelligence to the Order." The older man sighed. "Forgive yourself, my friend. Only then will you find the happiness that you seek and the realization of your dreams."

Refusing to acknowledge the old man, Severus stormed out of the room, robes billowing. But not before he heard the elderly wizard's parting words.

"Only then will you find the way to release your anger and keep Hermione with you."

Shoving the sentiment from his mind, the Potions master headed back to his chambers. As much as he hated it, however, Dumbledore's words echoed through his head, right along with words from his wife, long ago.

"_When will you forgive yourself, Severus," asked Hermione. They were walking hand in hand around the Snape Manor gardens. He stopped to pluck a blooming scarlet rose from a nearby bush. The scent was intoxicating and reminded him of her and how he felt around her. It was almost suffocating, yet invigorating at the same time. He chose to ignore her question._

"_For you, my dear," he murmured._

_Her smile warmed his heart like nothing else. "Thank you, Severus." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in enjoyment at the sweet scent._

"_I made a perfume using that particular type of rose, once."_

"_It's lovely."_

_Not taking his eyes from her, he nodded. "Indeed."_

"_Who did you make it for?"_

_Pain flashed in his eyes. "My mother."_

"_Oh. I…"_

"_Shhhh. There is no need for an apology, love."_

_She hesitated a moment, and then squeezed his hand. "Did she like it?"_

"_I never gave it to her." He berated himself for mentioning it. Of course she would want to know everything she could about the situation. He tried to harden his heart, but this time was unable to muster the strength. "I… It was made shortly after I graduated. I joined the Dark Lord shortly afterward and was no longer able to gift it to her." His eyes caught hers. "I am honestly not sure it would have suited her, anyway. It seems like…"_

_Her eyes urged him to continue._

_Stepping towards her, his elegant hands cupped her face. "It seems it would be far more suited to you, Hermione."_

_She shivered at the rough affection in his voice. "That… I would certainly wear it for you, Severus," she whispered._

"_Then I shall make some for you, my darling…" His head lowered until their lips touched. He pulled her to him and showed her his heart in the only way he knew how. She responded to his kiss enthusiastically, and the two became enraptured in each other. That night, Severus and Hermione spent the evening in each other's arms._

Severus recalled that the perfume had truly suited her, but he never made another batch after the first. She stopped wearing it after Alexandria, but he never noticed. He was too caught up in his own anger to figure out what he'd lost.

Maybe it was time to make her some more.

_ Poem by Andrew Young_


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the great response to my last chapter. I have to say I was paranoid that I would seriously screw up writing Snape on the second date. That's why it took so long. I was trying to make sure it was worthy of your attention.

Hopefully the next one will go easier.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. And thanks, as always, to Vaughn.

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into the wonderfully warm blanket wrapped around her. It was an incredible piece of work – red and silver on one side and green and gold on the other – embroidered with alternating snakes and lions around the edge with a Hogwarts seal in the center. Severus gave it to her several days ago after she complained about not being able to get warm anymore. It was made of thick, brushed wool and bore a permanent Warming Charm. She still felt amazed by the thoughtfulness of that simple gesture from her husband.

He was truly proving himself to be an amazing man.

Two weeks had passed since their wonderful date in the Gardenia Room, and every day had been filled with pleasant surprises from Severus. The day after their date, he showed up at her room the next morning with breakfast and a beautiful orchid in a fluted crystal vase. Since then, he made sure to do something thoughtful and surprising every day. Taking her to lunch, showing her a new potion or spell he found, gifting her with beautiful jewelry and clothes – it was almost overwhelming at times, but she appreciated his efforts. Small or large, it was all wonderful. Thanks to him she now had a lovely bouquet of flowers, one for each day since the date.

She was afraid at first. That it was all an act. That he was not being himself. But then she sat back one night and thought very seriously about everything he had said and done. The conclusion came to startled her. Ever since That Day, he had been different. From the time he rushed in the door to beg for another chance, to last night when he walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight, he had been… open to her. Like he finally took off the mask he wore for so long and was getting used to showing his true face.

He still was not anything other than a snarky bastard. That did not change. Not that she wanted it to. She loved that about him. She loved his brilliance, his honesty (ironic for a Slytherin), bravery, decency, courtesy, and incredible thoughtfulness. And the snarkiness. This was the Severus she fell in love with. This was the Severus she could live with for the rest of her life. She sent a silent prayer up to whatever power helped him find this side of himself. So much darkness had been in his life that she had feared for some time that he was just too far-gone. She got the feeling that it had been close. The last thing the world needed was a truly dark Severus Snape.

She shivered, and then pushed the thought aside. He was too strong to succumb to the darkness, she thought. He would be far more likely to end it all than allow himself to become the next Dark Lord. Fortunately, it appeared things were getting better. Hermione looked down at the package in her hands. It had been almost impossible for her to get away into Hogsmeade for a short time without her husband hovering over her. The attention was nice, but really! Thankfully, Minerva had been willing to accompany her, assuaging Severus' fears. She had taken the opportunity to pick up a number of things including a book on fatherhood.

Yes. She was going to tell him.

It had only been only a month, but she was more in love with him than ever and decided she did not want to wait any longer. She had waited three years to hear him say that he loved her and she would be damned if she was going to waste any more time. That and she wanted to get Harry off her back. If there was one thing that annoyed her as of late, it had been the actions of her best friend. She knew he just wanted to help, but things were difficult enough without having to deal with his "helpful advice" and tips on romance. Yes. She knew Severus deserved reciprocated gestures. Yes, she knew he needed to know about the baby. And yes, she understood that they had a lot of serious talking to do before making any major decisions. _Thank you Captain Obvious_, she thought. If Harry said one more thing to her about it, she was going to hex him bald.

Less than a week ago he had come to her rooms to visit, and wound up sitting by the fire with her, nursing a Firewhisky and resting his deep, emerald eyes on her.

"_What is it, Harry?"_

"'_Mione, have you told him yet?"_

_She sighed. "No, not yet."_

_To her surprise, his face turned red with anger. "Do you plan on waiting the whole three months?" he asked icily._

"_Er… I hadn't really thought about it, Harry. I just… welll, I guess I was just enjoying the moment."_

"'_Mione, love, you know I care for you more than my own life, but believe me when I say that I'm beginning to get the urge to hex you."_

"_Har…"_

"_Listen," he hissed. "That man has been doing everything in his power to prove to you that he loves you, and all you're doing is sitting back and enjoying the ride. That's not fair, 'Mione. It's not fair to him or to you. Or your child. Don't you want him to be involved with your pregnancy? He's already missed enough. Stop punishing him for the past."_

_Hermione stared at him in shock. Is that what he thought she was doing? Her face flushed with anger. "Harry James Potter. You know very well that I am not taking out my anger on Severus! I…"_

"_Then why are you hiding your pregnancy from him?"_

"_BECAUSE I'M AFRAID," she shouted. "Because the last time I mentioned something he flew off the handle and threatened to strangle… sniff… any baby we might conceive together. I love him, Harry, but there's a part of me that's afraid he'll turn back in to the man that pinned me against the wall and…" she buried her face in her hands._

_Harry, meanwhile, looked at her, stunned. He had no idea things had gone that badly between her and Snape. She only mentioned that he yelled at her. Well, and insulted her. But not that. Bugger. No wonder she was reticent. He got up and went to kneel in front of her, taking her small hands in his. Sometimes it was hard to forget how fragile she could be. Hermione had always been the strong one._

"_Hermione. Love, look at me." He willed her to see the apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know things had gotten that bad. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She sniffed. "Because I didn't want you going after him and getting hurt."_

_He gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, don't forget, 'Mione. I'm Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived to Become the Man That Killed the Wizard Formerly Known as Tom Riddle."_

_Hermione laughed. "You're incorrigible, Harry Potter." Her eyes turned mischievous. "Is there an abbreviation for that?"_

"_Of course there is!" He leapt to his feet. "Just call me The Man!"_

Harry had turned the subject to lighter things, and they spent the evening relaxing and chatting about everything under the sun. It was odd how that conversation had illustrated to her how much she truly loved her husband. She and Harry got along extremely well. Were she not married, she would have jumped at the chance to try things out with him, but she was with Severus and he suited her far more than she ever imagined. The two were a study of opposites, and she loved them both. Harry, though, was more of a friend now, maybe a potential brother, than anything. It would take work to see him as anything else.

The clock on her mantle hit seven o'clock and began screaming at her to get down to the dungeons. This morning she decided to surprise Severus with breakfast in bed and she did not want to be late. Tossing a bit of Floo powder, she stuck her head in the fire and requested to see Dobby. He appeared moments later in the middle of her room.

"What can Dobby do for Missus?"

"Oh! Dobby, you startled me. No, it's okay. I'm fine. Uh, would it be possible for you to prepare a breakfast tray for me and Professor Snape and meet me down near his rooms?"

"Of course, Missus Hermione. Dobby would be happy to fix breakfast for Missus and the Professor. What would Missus like Dobby to prepare?"

"Er… crepes with several varieties of fruit filling on the side, hash browns, eggs, and juice for the two of us. Oh, and a large pot of vanilla coffee." She smiled. What they would say if they knew about the Potions master's sweet tooth…?

As soon as Dobby left, Hermione quickly changed into one of the new nightgowns she purchased – green silk with a matching gold and green brocade robe – and pulled her hair up and back to cascade down her back in a waterfall of chestnut curls. Her black teaching robes went over the outfit. It would not due to have a student see her dressed like this. One quick glance in the mirror left her satisfied with her appearance, and she headed off to the dungeons, gift in hand.

Severus Snape opened his eyes and promptly felt the need to bury himself under the covers. His wife was a beautiful, wonderful woman, but there are days when he regretted letting her talk him into having a window put in their room. Today was one of those days. He glanced over at the clock. Seven. Bloody wonderful. No matter how little sleep he got, he still felt compelled to get up at an ungodly hour. Unless his wife was with him. Until these past few weeks he had never acknowledged how much she helped him relax. On the rare occasions they slept together, he would have been able to wrap himself around her still-slumbering form and fall back asleep.

Bugger.

Last night he had stayed up until somewhere past four in the morning working on the All Heal potion. The dried Dragon Sprout worked far better than he thought it would, and he now had what he thought was a working prototype. He planned on testing it today. With Hermione. She would kill him if he tried it without her. He smirked. She really was brilliant. The past two weeks had flown by in a swirl of hard work interspersed with romantic interludes that made him feel like a giddy school boy. Like now. He knew he was smiling that silly 'I love Hermione' smile that brought such joy to her face. He was such a sap.

Severus' eyes drifted to the painting above his mantle. _There is a reason for that_, he thought. The painting had been created the Muggle way, static and without movement, but it was the most amazing piece of art he had ever seen. It was a picture of him and his wife in their wedding clothes, standing in the Great Hall, hands joined. The Severus in the picture was leaning over slightly, moments before he kissed his bride. Her face glowed with joy, and now he could see with clear eyes the love she had already felt for him.

She was a truly talented artist.

Severus was surprised to find out that his wife knew how to paint. According to her, it started out as a harmless hobby – drawing in class as a youth to assuage boredom – and then turned into a full-fledged interest after an art class shortly before she came to Hogwarts. He joked about his wife being a know-it-all, but there were times that he thought it was actually true. Was there anything she could not do? Hermione presented the picture to him less than a week ago, after he invited her to his chambers for a nice, quiet dinner for two. Apparently she started painting it several months ago using a Pensieve containing the wedding memories of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and the Malfoys. His heart almost burst with joy when he saw it, and actually comprehended what she said. _"Our wedding is one of my most valuable memories, Severus. It was the happiest day of my life. I painted it hoping you would come to treasure it as much as I do."_ Her eyes were wide and vulnerable as she said it, and he could do nothing but sweep her into his arms and kiss her until they were both weak-kneed and breathless.

That was a train of thought he needed to derail right now. His wife was not going to be ready for any serious resumption of intimacy for some time, and remembering how her soft lips felt on his… her gentle hands stroking his back, running through his hair… how her body fit perfectly against his… He abruptly flung himself out of bed. Bugger. She had no idea how the mere thought of her affected him. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he grimaced. No one with half a brain would be able to miss his state of arousal. It was time to take a cold shower.

A soft knock on his door startled him and he quickly threw on a heavy robe, making sure it covered strategic areas of his body. The last thing he wanted to do was greet Minerva McGonagall at the door with a raging erection. Once more glance at his reflection confirmed his success at concealment, and he flung open the door, hoping he could get rid of the crazy old bat quickly.

His mouth fell open when he saw who was at his door.

Hermione stood there in the hallway, looking beautiful and absolutely edible garbed in the most incredible green nightclothes he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled back and cascaded down her back, reaching halfway to her waist. He itched to run his fingers through the soft curls. If she had not been holding a tray of food in her hands, he would have dragged her into his room and given her the snog of her life. As it was, he barely controlled himself.

"Her… Hermione. Darling, I was not expecting you this morning." How the bloody hell did she expect him to keep his hands off her when she looked like that?

"May I come in?"

He mentally slapped himself at the images crowding themselves into his head. "Er… of course, my dearest. Let me take that." He tried not to notice how her pink tongue flicked out to lick her lips in a nervous gesture.

"Thank you, Severus," she said softly. "I hope you don't mind that I came down here this morning. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I forgot that you passworded your rooms. I…"

"Persephone."

"What?"

"The password. Persephone."

She smiled fondly at him. "Should I change mine to Hades, then?"

He set the tray down and glided over to her. "If you wish. I would prefer to change my wards to Persephone and Hades, however."

Silence hung between them as she suddenly realized what he was saying. Her eyes met his, and again he found himself having difficulty interpreting the emotions he saw flickering in the amber orbs. He was shocked when she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. He felt a surge of panic when he realized he would not be able to hide his state from her with her body against his. Preparing to push her away, he found himself thunderstruck as she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Time ceased to exist from that moment forward.

"Does that answer your question," she asked breathlessly.

Another deep kiss was his only response.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I…" she faltered as she realized she had no idea what to say.

"Hermione?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"I… we…"

She was going to tell him, his mind babbled excitedly. Pulling slightly away from her, he held out his hand and gently tugged her back into the living area. He never even realized they moved towards the bedroom. He squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. _Control, Severus. She is not ready for that yet_, he admonished. It warmed his heart when she took a seat on the couch and curled up next to him.

"What is it, love," he asked softly.

"I… you remember the day we… fought about children?"

He grimaced. The day he was an idiot. "How could I forget," he said flatly.

"Severus. Severus, look at me." Their eyes met. "You know I have forgiven you for that, don't you? I… maybe I should have found another way to bring it up."

"NO!" He barked, startling her. "It was in no way, shape, or form your fault, Hermione, so I suggest you get that noble Gryffindor tripe out of your head right now." He consciously made an effort to moderate his tone. "Despite your constant need to take responsibility for all things, Hermione, there will be times you are not at fault. This is one of them. It is my burden to bear alone. I was the one spouting all that small-minded garbage and you did nothing to deserve it…"

"I forgive you," she repeated, gently cupping his cheek.

His eyes widened in surprise, and then searched hers for her true feelings. What he found there humbled him. Severus crushed his wife to him, not believing how incredible she was. It had not occurred to him that he felt the need for absolution. Leave it to his beloved know-it-all to understand that before he did.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Severus. You know I can never stay angry with you forever."

He smirked. "You do realize, love, that you should never tell a Slytherin about your weaknesses?"

"It's not a weakness, Severus."

"It is something that can be exploited."

She shrugged. "Like you couldn't figure it out anyway. Harry knew by my second year that I was incapable of saying no to him and he wasn't the Head of Slytherin."

Severus' eyes darkened at the mention of his rival.

She snuggled closer. It was difficult to remain angry with her when she had her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist. Why was he angry anyway? Potter was not here, nor was he enjoying the attentions of his beautiful and vibrant best friend. She sighed contentedly.

"You were saying, love?" There was no way he was going to let her get out of this. He was surprised at how much he yearned to shower yet more attention on her as the mother of his child.

"_Accio gift_!" The small package Hermione brought with her flew into her hand and she waved her wand over it, restoring it to its original size. It appeared to be a book.

She turned to face him. "Severus, I…"

Someone with the most atrocious timing in the world knocked at the door before she could continue. The moment was gone and it was all he could do not to scream with frustration. He gently kissed his wife and then rose to stalk over to the door. This had better be damn good.

"P…p…professor?" Stupid first year. Even if he was a Slytherin.

"What," he asked, voice cold as winter.

"Er… s…s…something is wrong in the common room, sir."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at the shaking boy.

"Th…th…the furniture, s…s…sir, it's all… RED and GOLD!"

Silence reigned for a moment while Severus glared incredulously at the idiot student. "You mean to tell me," he began menacingly, "that you came to my room at… eight o'clock in the morning to tell me that the décor of our furniture has been changed to reflect Gryffindor House?"

"Uh… yes sir?"

Severus snapped. "GET OUT! Go back to your room, Mr. Hathaway, and get some more rest. Later this morning, after breakfast, you will go to the Library and research the proper way to change the furniture back," he instructed. "If you do not return it to its normal state by Thursday morning, you will serve a week's detention with Filch." He eyed the frightened boy sternly. "You will not bother me about this pathetic drivel again. You are a Slytherin! I expect you to act as such."

The boy nodded. "Y… yes s… sir." In a flash the boy was gone, and Severus turned back to his wife in relief.

The horrified look that greeted him spoke louder than words of the huge mistake he just made with his behaviour.

She stood up quickly. "I… I have some things to take care of today, Severus. I will see you later." His wife was out the door before he could say a word, taking the book with her.

He closed his eyes in resignation. _That went well._

Hermione ran blindly through the hallways, headed for her usual place of refuge – Harry Potter's rooms. How could she have been so stupid? Romance was one thing. It was wonderful to have a kind, caring, and attentive husband who showered her with attention. Unfortunately, romantic inclinations did not mean he liked children any more than before. She had forgotten how much he hated children in the warm haze of his tender demeanor. Bloody hell. Why did she think that he would be anything other than what he had always been? Severus never liked children. Not even when he was one. She no longer thought he clung to the ridiculous prejudices of his youth as far as blood was concerned, but how could she ignore his hatred of children?

Harry was bleary-eyed and just this side of sleep when he answered the door. As soon as he saw the stricken look on his best friend's face, however, he quickly flung himself into consciousness and invited her in.

"What happened now," he asked bluntly. Her stricken look prompted him to gently take her hand and kiss it in apology. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have waited to come until later."

"No, it's okay, love. I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

"Nightmares?"

He shrugged. "The same old stuff. You know how it is."

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

That was his Hermione – caring more for others than herself. He shook his head. "I'd rather talk about what brought you here to my room at this ungodly hour of the morning."

She sighed. "What else?"

He nodded sagely. "What did Snape do this time?"

"He… I was an idiot, Harry."

""Mione, I don't think that's possible."

She laughed. "Oh it's more than possible, Harry. This is certainly not the first time."

"Okay, how were you an idiot, then?"

"Let me ask you this: do you think Severus likes children?"

"God no! He… wait, did you tell him? Did he flip out?"

"No and no."

"'Mione…" Harry began, chastising her.

"I was about to, Harry, when some Slytherin first year interrupted," she replied defensively. "He… Merlin, you know how he is. He yelled at the boy for bothering him and then threatened him with detention if he didn't figure out how to reverse the prank himself."

"Prank?"

"It looks like someone in Gryffindor managed to turn all the Slytherin common room furniture red and gold."

Harry laughed. "I wish we had thought of that one."

"What am I supposed to do, Harry? Severus hates children. I can't bring my child up in an environment like that." Her eyes turned dreamy. "He's been wonderful lately, but only to me. He still acts the same around everyone else."

"Maybe the same will apply to your children. He'll be different around his family."

She speared him with a glance. "And when they attend Hogwarts? How will it look to them if their father is a royal bastard to everyone else?"

Harry fell silent. "I suppose you have a point."

"This isn't going to work, is it? He's just too angry and bitter to be anything but a git."

"You forgot greasy."

"Harry!"

"Sorry. But seriously, 'Mione. Things might be different once the child is born."

"You think I want to risk my child's future on a maybe?"

"Er… good point?"

"What am I going to do, Harry? I know he loves me. I bet he could even love our child, but what if he doesn't change the way he acts? I don't want him to pretend to be something else for my sake…"

"What about for your child's sake? 'Mione, not all parents are wonderful, caring people like yours. Most of them are in between. Sometimes good, sometimes not, but they all ideally love their children and that's what matters. The Slytherins don't seem to be too worse for wear from his behaviour."

"It's not acceptable, Harry. I will not settle for the father of my child." Her eyes met his. "My child will be loved and cherished. Not yelled at for being a kid."

Harry's mind screamed at him to ask Hermione to let him be that man, but he was not the Heir of Gryffindor for nothing. This time his nobility was threatened to choke him. "Give him a chance, 'Mione," he said softly, his heart screaming in anguish. "Snape deserves that at least. Tell him your concerns and let him know that if you find his behaviour inadequate, you will leave. That's all there is to it."

Hermione was silent as she considered. Harry was right. She did feel Severus had the right to know about their child. Her first appointment with St. Mungo's was in two weeks and she really wanted the father of her child with her. Ginny offered to accompany her, but she felt like it would be unfair to whomever she chose if they were excluded from this first and very important event. Bugger. It sounded like she was making it a bloody competition to see who won the privilege of being her child's father. That certainly was not it. She wanted it to be Severus. She wanted to stay with Severus, be his wife, wake up with him, go to sleep with him, spend her life with him, but she had other things to consider. She did love Harry, but it was a love that could be easily turned into the deep abiding affections between siblings if they tried. Not so with Severus. She loved him with a deep passion that she had never felt for Harry. Maybe if things had been different, but the stupid Marriage Law ended that chance before it even began. Harry refused to do anything to make her a bigger target while Voldemort was alive. And now she was madly in love with Severus.

What the bloody hell had she done to deserve this?

Hermione found herself outside a short time later, roaming around the lake before she turned her attention back to what she was doing. It was a beautiful day out, so she decided to continue walking around the lake while deep in thought. This was something she needed to work out before she saw Severus again.

Severus, in the meantime, was sternly avoiding the almost overpowering urge to beat his head against the wall while taking the most deadly poison he could brew. _Leopards never change their spots_, he thought. That much was true. As soon as he saw his wife's face, he knew she was thinking about how he would behave around their child. He was mortified to realize he had not given it a lot of thought. Oh, he read books on pregnancy and the process of childbirth. He had even picked up a few books on parenting. But somehow the advice contained in the pages never applied itself to how he treated his students.

Suddenly, Albus' questions about his plans for the future made a lot more sense.

Teaching was something he had done out of necessity. If he had been given the chance, he would have joined the Experimental Potions department of the Ministry. Or went to work for one of those potions brewing firms that offered top dollar to anyone up to his standard. Not that there were many. He was one of less than a dozen Potions Masters in Europe. Even before he graduated, he had received a number of offers. If only he had not ruined things by turning to that bloody madman in hopes of revenge against the world that rejected him.

Becoming a spy was his penance, but now that the war was over, he was no longer required to keep up the pretense of being a Hogwarts professor. If he made his availability known… No. He was not willing to work for some petty-minded bureaucrat from the Ministry. Nor would he be satisfied playing lackey to some idiot manager with seniority in a company responsible for the upswing in potions prices after the war. Voldemort may have been many things, but at least he was not greedy. He left that to Malfoy.

He sighed. Even he had his dreams and there had been one inside of him for years, hidden deep where the Dark Lord would never find it. Freedom. Total and absolute freedom. He wanted the freedom to choose his own course. To decide what he created and how he created it. To make the choice of where to purchase his own potions supplies and to whom he sold the finished products. To be his own man without Voldemort or Dumbledore looming over him, controlling his actions. Admittedly, the headmaster was not nearly as intolerable as the infamous dark wizard, but even now Albus dictated where he spent his holidays and with whom, what he did with a large portion of his free time, where he lived, and what potions he made. Or was forbidden to make. During his years as Voldemort's premier potions maker, he had discovered a number of very interesting potions that he thought could be incredibly useful to the world at large, if only they were created without dark magic. He thought Hermione could help him figure out a way.

Hermione. That is what it all came down to. Even she held his future in her delicate little hands, but at least she never tried to control him. She left it up to him to control himself_. We saw how successful that was this morning_, he thought. Bugger. Knowing his wife, she was already weeping on the shoulder of that messy-haired prat, wailing about his insensitivity and how he would make a terrible father. _Would she be wrong_, asked the voice of Sirius Black. Severus hoped so. He hoped he could avoid the mistakes his father made that molded him into the fallen wizard he became in his youth. His child, his daughter would never want for anything, he vowed, including a loving father.

If only Hermione would give him a chance.

If only she would try to understand. She was a Gryffindor. Her noble sensibilities were wonderful, but horribly misplaced in his House. Slytherins were a slippery bunch, requiring an iron grip in order to remain on good behaviour. That child should have gone to one of the Prefects with that problem, but in all probability had been directed to him by some sneaky housemate who wanted to get the boy in trouble. There were few things a Slytherin liked more than to provoke someone to react in an unguarded manner. By reacting as he did, he taught the child to rely on his own devices to solve problems and illustrated to him that blind trust was not something he wanted to practice. His House had been in the lead for the Cup for the majority of the years he had taught at Hogwarts, and much of it was testament to they way he kept his Slytherins in check. It took the advent of Harry Potter and his friends to unseat his House for seven years, but now they were back at the top where they belonged.

He dropped into a chair and gazed forlornly into the fireplace. He buggered it all up. If he was lucky she would still tell him about the child and let him have some distant participation in her life, but in all probability, she was packing right now, intending to run off with Harry Potter to the bloody United States. He felt a surge of grief at the thought. To never see his daughter's birth, her first steps, hear her first words… Ugh. What was happening to him? He was not Potter to revel in sentimentality, but here he was, wistfully wishing for something he would never have. He was such a fool.

He never expected to hear Potter's voice confirm his thoughts.

"You are a fool, Snape," Harry Potter declared, stepping out of his fireplace. Bloody hell. He thought he blocked it against unwelcome visitors. "Albus gave me the password. I figured you would refuse to talk to me, so I'm not giving you the option of saying no."

"Wonderful. What do you want, Potter? Come to gloat?"

"What? No, Snape, I came to offer some advice."

"I await your words with bated breath," he said sarcastically.

Harry frowned. "You know, you make it very difficult for me to want to help you."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because Hermione deserves to be happy and for some ungodly reason, you seem to be the man she wants to be with." Harry glared at him, daring the Slytherin to say something.

For once, Severus decided to keep his mouth shut. It might be interesting to see what the little bastard had to say.

"For a horrendously brilliant man you really can be quite stupid."

"Is this little chat going somewhere or can I go and do something productive with my time?" _Like hex you_.

"Shut it, Snape, and listen." Harry chose his words carefully, unwilling to reveal Hermione's pregnancy to her husband. While he disagreed with her decision, it was hers to make and he respected it. "I know you and Hermione have had a number of difficulties in the past. I also know one of them was due to her desire to have children. Your fight several weeks ago, for example, was prompted by her bringing up the subject." He fixed the Slytherin with a steely glare. "Do you have any idea why your wife was upset with you this morning?"

Severus was taken aback. Potter was trying to counsel him in a very Slytherin-like oblique way. He decided to play along. He was not supposed to know about the baby anyway. "No, Potter. I admit to a certain curiosity as to why she ran from my rooms directly to yours."

"How did you treat that first year?"

"Seeing as she told you about it, I speculate you already know the answer to that question."

Harry's eyes narrowed with frustration. "Then I imagine you can speculate how Hermione must have felt about seeing your way with children at a time when she wants to have one."

"She has always known of my feelings," he sneered the word, "as far as children are concerned, Potter. I fail to see why this discussion is meant to move me."

"That would be because you really are the bastard you appear to be. You know, Snape, Hermione was not meant to be a childless spinster, living her life with a man old enough to be her father. She was meant to be with someone who loves her as much as she loves him, and is willing to sacrifice as much. You've never even made the attempt to be the man she needs you to be. She wants to be a mother, Snape, and it's my understanding that you don't have much choice in the matter unless you want to marry some stranger in two years. I suggest you take a good look at yourself and figure out how you are going to convince her that you are worthy to be the father of her children."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you don't deserve the love she has given you. You're pathetic Snape, you know that? She gave you years of her life and you can't even be bothered to try. And don't give me that 'I've treated her well' bullshit. This is about more than your ability to pretend to be romantic. This is about her life." He looked Severus directly in the eye. "I will not allow you to continue screwing it up. Make a choice, Snape, and stick with it."

Harry whirled on his heel and Flooed back to his office, leaving a stunned Potions master behind him. Severus was shocked at what he saw in the boy's… no, the man's eyes. It suddenly occurred to him that this was the man who defeated Voldemort. Who stood up to the Dark Lord for seven years until he was ready to finally destroy him. During all the time Severus had put up with Potter's presence in his classes, he had never truly looked at him. He was surprised to find himself feeling a grudging respect after meeting the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's steely gaze. Potter did truly love his best friend, and if Severus was not careful, would steal her away from him.

Not if he could help it.

He needed to figure out a way to apologize to his wife without revealing his knowledge of the baby or betraying Potter's visit. It would not do well for her to think the only reason he was sorry was that her best friend guilted him into it. Somehow he knew the bo… man would not tell her about his visit.

A frantic search of the castle revealed that she was not inside. Fortunately, he spotted her walking around the lake before he truly began to panic. Without thought, he was striding toward her, determined to make things right. He wanted to be the father she needed him to be. He needed it too.

He silently stepped behind her. "I feel like I owe you an apology, but I would like to know what for first."

Hermione whirled to face him. "S… Severus. You startled me."

He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"You first."

"What?"

"You ran away this morning, like an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Why?"

"I…"

"Was it because of the way I treated that boy?"

She nodded. "I thought… things had changed since the war."

"'The more things change, the more they stay the same,'" he quoted.

"'Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix,'" she replied.

"'To change and change for the better are two different things.'"

Hermione smiled. "'All appears to change when we change.'"

"'Change for the sake of change is dangerous,'" he countered.

"'The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it.'" She stepped toward him. "'Nothing endures but change.'"

"I do believe you violated the spirit of this challenge, my darling. That was two."

"You would have gotten around to it eventually."

He smirked.

"Severus…"

"It is not easy, Hermione, making such great changes in so short a time. I… In my wildest imaginings I never thought I would find a woman that would wish to bear my child." He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "I was not treating that boy with unnecessary cruelty, love. It is how I act around my students to maintain discipline."

"You frightened him."

"He will recover. Hermione, life is not full of sunshine and roses despite everything Albus Dumbledore would like the students to think. I prepare my Slytherins for the reality they will face, not the fantasy they are shown. Mr. Hathaway will think twice from this point forward about bothering his Head of House for trivial matters. He will learn to respect the order of authority, and will come to understand how important it is when he leaves Hogwarts."

"Minerva doesn't…"

"I am not the Head of Gryffindor, Hermione. The students are placed in their houses for a reason. You were an exception. The brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the cunning of a Slytherin combined with the courage of a Gryffindor." She looked surprised at that. "I imagine the Sorting hat felt a bit of a quandary about where to place you. It chose well, though. You do fit in Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Severus."

He nodded, preferring to mean it as a compliment. "You're welcome." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. "The way Minerva treats her students works because of who and what they are, Hermione. A Slytherin would be very quick to take advantage of that."

She thought about it for a moment, and then comprehension dawned. "You have to be stricter with them because they would run all over you if you weren't."

"Now you are getting it."

"That doesn't explain the cruelty."

_Bugger_. "No, Hermione, it doesn't. I can only say that it is what I am used to. Perhaps it is time for me to learn a different way." He thought about the books on childrearing he purchased and vowed to read them as soon as possible. "Or perhaps it is time for a greater change," he murmured.

"What?"

_Shit_. He had not meant to say that out loud. "Er…"

"What change, Severus?"

"Here, have a seat and we can talk about it. This is something that involves you, assuming you… uh… well, I would like to talk with you before making a decision." Severus led her over to a nearby tree and transfigured some leaves into a blanket and some pillows.

She eyed him curiously as he seated himself. Her eyebrow arched. "So?"

"I… er… Albus asked me an interesting thing the other day." She waited patiently for him to continue. "He… uh… wanted to know if… er…" Bloody hell he sounded like a nervous first year. _Pull it together, Snape_. "He wanted to know if I was happy teaching at Hogwarts." There. No verbal fumbling.

"I see." It was obvious she expected him to continue.

"I've been thinking it over since then."

"And?"

"I have found myself wondering if it would be better for me to leave Hogwarts for something else. To do something else."

She looked surprised. "Like what?"

_Like raise our child_. "It has always been a bit of a fantasy of mine to have my own potions making business. I have a number of patents out there, as well as a fairly long list of potions I've created over the years. Some of them I would need your help to change the methods of creation…" He noticed her puzzled look. "Some of them require the Dark Arts to create."

"Ah."

"They are highly beneficial, but very illegal."

"Will we be able to do the research?"

"All Potions Masters have a license from the Ministry to do research in all avenues of magic involving potions. As long as I do not kill anyone or use Unforgivables, I can experiment to my heart's content." He smirked. "Why do you think Voldemort wanted a Potions Master for his lab?"

She nodded. "I see. So what are your plans?"

"I have enough contacts in the commercial Wizarding world to gain several customers to start with. We can make use of them in the beginning, and expand outward as our reputation spreads."

"Our?"

"I had hoped you would be willing to be a part of this, Hermione."

"I… I'd like that, Severus, but I really do love teaching."

"Then teach. There is no need for you to be there all the time. I can stay at home and do research and make potions while you are here at Hogwarts."

"Don't I have to live here?"

"Not necessarily. Once you get your Potions Mastery and Albus hires you to take my place, I'm sure he will appoint someone else to head Slytherin House and you will be free to live wherever you want. Why do you think you hardly ever see the other professors? Minerva stays here because Albus is here. Sinistra has no need to be anywhere else, nor does Flitwick. Nor I. But the others do not live here at the school."

"I hadn't realized," she murmured. "St. Mungo's would definitely be a place to begin looking for a buyer for your potions. Your Cruciatus treatment alone would be invaluable. And once you finish the All Heal potion…"

"Ah, that reminds me, my dear, this afternoon you have an appointment in the dungeons."

"I do?"

"Unless you have no desire to see the results of my trial."

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled at him excitedly. "Of course I want to see it! I want to see all of your tests." She reached out and took his hand. "I want to be part of every aspect of your life, Severus, if you'll let me."

Severus felt his heart flutter at her soft words. He squeezed her hand. "I do, Hermione. I want you to be part of everything."

Her smile, if possible, grew even more brilliant. He brought her hand to his lips. "Speaking of everything…" _Don't bugger this up_, he thought. "Were you serious when you asked if I wanted children?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Uh, yes, Severus, I was quite serious."

"You've only been out of school for three years, Hermione."

"We have to produce a child within the next two years anyway, Severus."

"Wouldn't you rather wait?" _How long was she going to be able to avoid telling me_, he wondered.

She shook her head. "Not really. By the time… er… I am finished with my training, I'll be ready for a long term job at Hogwarts. I'd really like to be settled into a routine before then."

He nearly applauded. _She certainly has embraced her inner Slytherin_, he observed. Even he would be hard pressed to provide such a glib answer. He moved closer and pulled her into his lap. "And when would you like to begin this… family, Hermione."

She shivered as his warm breath puffed against her ear and his velvet voice reverberated through her body. "Uh…" she tried to focus her thoughts on something other than saying 'right now' and tackling him. "Er… soon?"

"How soon?" he whispered.

"Uh… very soon?"

He brushed his lips against the sensitive spot under her ear. It was all she could do not to moan with pleasure. "Now, perhaps?"

She bit back another moan at the thought. "Er…" She struggled to collect her thoughts. Was there something she wanted to tell him? "Wha… what about your plans for a potions business?"

"I believe we can manage, my dearest. Perhaps things will be better if one of us is at home with our child." Who would have thought he would offer to be a stay-at-home husband?

She was surprised. "I… I don't want you to sacrifice anything…" Her voice trailed off as his lips grazed her neck.

"There is nothing I would not sacrifice for you or our child, love, but it would be no sacrifice. It would be my pleasure to watch her grow up and be there for her as my parents never were."

"Her?" Hermione asked weakly.

He kissed her neck. "I like the idea of having a daughter," he replied softly.

"Er…" Her thoughts became even more jumbled as he ran his hands up her sides and moved to gently take her shoulders and pull her closer.

His velvet voice caused her to shiver. "Perhaps we should get right on that, my dear." He stroked her cheek, moving down to run his fingers along her chin and neck. "Now is the perfect time to begin our new family…"

Surprise flickered in her mind and suddenly brought her back to reality. Hermione's mind finally began working again and she remembered the whole point to her actions this day. She gently pulled away and placed herself out of his reach. Merlin did she love him, but he could distract her like no one else. _Pull yourself together, Granger_, she thought. Wait. Did her inner voice sound like Draco Malfoy?

Severus was disappointed when his wife pulled her hand away moved farther from him, keeping at a safe distance. She was flushed from his attentions and he could see the familiar glint in her eye that promised a night of passion if he played his cards right. She took a deep breath.

"Severus, we need to talk."

Uh oh. That was never good. "About?"

"Uh… well, what we were just talking about."

"Sex?" He almost laughed at the expression on her now flaming-red face.

"No! Well, no, not exactly."

"What, then, my darling?" He made sure her attention focused on talking with him as he crept closer.

"Er… oh bloody hell, Severus. I don't know how to say this."

His conscience chose that moment to make a rather irritating appearance and he felt the need to comfort her. He took her hand. "What is it, love?"

"Uh, well, I got something for you." Again, she took out the book and enlarged it. This time, however, she handed it to him.

He eyed her curiously. "May I ask what this is for?"

"It's… a gift, Severus. Just open the bloody thing."

He smirked. "Your wish is my command, darling." Knowing it would drive her to distraction, he carefully began to unwrap the present, mimicking her chosen method for opening gifts. By the time he was finished, he could feel the tension thrumming in his wife's body. Once he saw what was in the package, however, he found himself struggling to keep the tears from showing in his eyes. A Wizard's Guide to Fatherhood. He turned to gaze at her in wonder.

"Congratulations, Severus, you're going to be a daddy," she said softly.

Despite the fact that he knew, despite the fact that he had seen his daughter's birth with is own eyes, he could not help but feel overwhelmed by the experience of finding out that his wife was pregnant. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he honestly could care less at that moment. All he could do was grab Hermione and hug her to him.

"Thank you, love," he whispered into her hair.

Her eyes were wide and vulnerable as she looked at him. "You mean it? Truly?"

"Never have I received a better gift, Hermione. I…" He stroked her hair. "I understand why you were angry this morning."

"I just don't want our child to suffer, Severus."

"She will not."

"She?"

Flashing back to his time in the future, he smirked. "Just hoping."

She pulled back slightly, adjusting her position so she could look at him while sitting in his lap. "Well, we can find out for sure in two weeks."

"Oh?"

"That's when my first appointment with the Healer is. If we want, they can tell us then."

"Do you… do you want me to go with you?" Hopefully he did not look as pathetic as he sounded.

A brilliant smile lit her face. "I was going to ask Ginny, but if you want to go… I'd rather you be there," he eyed him shyly.

He gently raised her hand to his lips. "It would be my pleasure."

The rest of the day was spent in a state of stunned bliss for the both of them, as they discussed possibilities for the future and their relationship.

Severus never imagined he could be so happy.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't another date, guys, but I figure I made up for it by finally letting Hermione tell Severus about the baby. Don't worry, however, you have not seen the last of Romantic Snape. I have a number of things planned for our intrepid heroes, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy.

The quotes Severus and Hermione used can be found on The Quotations Page and in no way can be accredited to my powers of creativity.

Leraiv – I appreciate the compliment. I do try and make sure everyone can see what I do when I'm writing. As for Snape being too nice, I can see your point, but since this is going to be one of my shorter stories, I'm trying to move things along. Don't worry, he still has some stuff to deal with, but it will probably be far less than many stories I've read. And then there's his near-death experience. Speaking as one who knows, it can truly change a person's outlook and behaviour VERY quickly.

darkforces – This is probably going to go on for another 2-5 chapters before an epilogue. So don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping until this is done.


	12. Chapter 11

Happy Holidays, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I'm sure you all know how difficult it is to avoid Real Life sometimes. I appreciate all the support.

Bookgal4000 - I'm afraid there will be no lemons on Perhaps after I finish the story I may go back and flesh out some of the scenes and post the higher rated story elsewhere, but I won't write lemons for FFN. My apologies.

Thanks for continuing to read and review, and thanks, as always, to Vaughn.

* * *

Hermione strolled into the lab, trying her best not to bounce from excitement. Severus was going to test the All-Heal potion today and she was breathless with anticipation. He had been working on it for a very long time and she knew its success was important to him. The potion was a step toward curing the Longbottoms of the damage done by the Cruciatus. It would most certainly be beneficial to St. Mungo's. 

Severus strode purposefully into the room, stopping only to drop a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. He removed the potion from the storage rack and silently handed it to her for examination. The liquid was iridescent gold and appeared to have the consistency of gravy. Magical sparkles whorled in its depths, testimony to its power. She regarded her husband in awe. Despite his depreciating "foolish wand waving" comments at the beginning of each year, he excelled at Charms. The incantation to empower the potion was very complex.

While Hermione studied the potion, Severus prepared for the test. Today's subject was a very ill feline he purchased from a shop in Knockturn Alley. Previous trials had shown that the magical elixir would work on rats and mice, but nothing so large as the dying panther that lay in the next room. Had he still worked for Voldemort, it would have been easy to find a mortally wounded human to test the potion on, but those days were long gone. _A good thing, too_, he thought. If this trial worked, he was going to speak with St. Mungo's about using the potion on a willing patient. Perhaps this might be the way for him to finally atone for his past.

Hermione returned the vial and followed him into the adjacent room. There on a gurney rested a severely injured panther. Severus knew he needed to administer the potion quickly, before the animal expired. It was a victim of unwarranted cruelty, having been hexed almost to death by a young man with authority issues. Hopefully he enjoyed his brief sojourn in Azkaban. Unfortunately, the likelihood of the boy learning his lesson was very small. The young man was unrepentant, and seemed to possess many of the qualities Severus himself had when he was younger. When he joined the Death Eaters.

Turning his attention to the task at hand, Severus braced himself for the sight of the wounded creature. He heard his wife gasp as he removed the cloth covering the animal. Wide gashes and severe burns covered the poor beast, and they could both see where it had been stabbed in the chest. That wound was the deepest and the most threatening to the panther. Snape glanced at his wife as he prepared to remove the Stasis Charm. He could see horror reflected in her eyes along side a fierce hope that the potion would work.

"_Finite Incantatum_!" Severus intoned.

The panther immediately started gasping weakly, struggling for breath. A sense of urgency permeated the lab. They both knew that the creature had only moments left to its life, and that the potion was the only hope the poor beast had. Severus deftly pried open its jaws and poured the shining liquid down its throat. The fact that it barely struggled spoke louder than words for its condition. Hermione gasped in wonder as a gentle golden light bathed the panther. He felt a surge of victory as the wounds began to close and heal over. The panther's breathing eased, and they could see the dull eyes clear. It was exactly as he had hoped. A normal Healing Draught would have been able to do very little for a creature so close to death.

Hermione squealed with joy and threw herself into her husband's arms. "You did it! Severus, you really did it!" He smiled indulgently as she peppered his face with kisses and squeezed him within an inch of his life.

Severus decided to interrupt her unrestrained excitement with his lips, and soon the couple was locked in a passionate embrace, kissing ardently, their hands frantically roaming all over each other's body. A spark of intelligence roused him to remember that a newly-healed panther was now dozing in his lab. He quickly waved his hand to cast a Restraining Charm, and then swept his wife up into his arms. Still kissing her, he kicked open the door to his chambers and carried her to the bedroom.

Having Hermione in his bedroom again was like coming home. He had missed her terribly, and every morning had hoped she would agree to come back to him. After the fiasco with the Hathaway boy, she decided she needed a little more time to get used to the idea of living with him again. Today was like a dream come true. Hopefully they would be moving her things back into the dungeons very soon. But for now, he was content to have her in his arms. She was voicing no objections to her location, so he gently set her down in front of the bed and began raining kisses down on her head, face, neck, and shoulders. Her sigh of pleasure urged him to continue, and he moved lower, confident that his wife was wordlessly giving him permission to make love to her the way he wanted to for months.

It was an amazing experience for them both. Severus put great effort into making her first experience back with him as incredible as their first time together. He was surprised when she reciprocated the effort, bringing both of them to greater heights of passion than ever before. Afterwards, when they lay together near sleep, bodies intertwined, he whispered to her his love for her, and reveled at the feeling of her in his arms.

"I love you, Hermione. I will always love you." Warmth permeated his body as she snuggled closer.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied sleepily.

They fell asleep together, and for the first time in a long time, Severus slept the night through with no nightmares.

The next morning, he woke up to find his wife securely in his arms. He almost felt like he was dreaming. A few short months ago, this would have been cause for embarrassment and anger. He would have rudely awakened her and then kicked her out with the admonition to make sure she found her own bed the next time. Now, however, things were different. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her, and more importantly, knew the damage his treatment of her had done. He never hated her, which is why he had agreed to marry her in the first place, but now he had to admit that he never allowed himself to see her for the incredible woman she was. The image in his head had still been that of a bossy, bushy-haired know-it-all with the unfortunate tendency to hang out with James Potter's son.

He studied her in the soft morning light and recognized that he had kept himself from seeing her for his own protection. He never thought she could love him, and the last thing he wanted was to fall for her. Ironically enough, he did so without realizing it, and it was only through the determined interference of his school nemeses that he discovered the truth. Now he was never going to let her go.

Hermione sighed in her sleep, content for the first time in a long time. Gentle hands stroked her hair as she languidly dozed in bed. Her lips curved into a smile as she rolled over, moving closer to the nearby warmth. She felt strong arms embrace her before allowing sleep to overtake her again, secure in the knowledge that she was protected and loved.

It was late morning before she awoke again. To her surprise, Severus was still there in bed with her, his right arm wrapped around her as the left turned pages in a book levitating in front of him. Her natural curiosity prompted her to look at the cover before scooting into a better position for cuddling with her husband.

"Morning," he rumbled.

"Good morning. I see you're reading your gift."

"Considering your first appointment at St. Mungo's is in less than two weeks, I thought I might begin preparing now." He turned to look at her. "Did you know that wizarding babies have the capacity to do magic from birth, but are restricted by the amount of magical energy in their bodies?"

She shook her head. "No, but it would explain a lot about Harry."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Shortly after the war, you remember that I went to visit the Dursley's and fetch all of Harry's things?"

"Yes."

"I talked with Petunia. She seemed to feel the need to speak with someone about Harry, and I thought it would be nice to listen to what she had to say. She told me about some of the odd things that happened when Harry was a baby. Apparently, he was actually doing magic from the time of his parents' deaths."

"That is unusual, but not unheard of in wizards as powerful as he."

"Exactly. You know what that means, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Please. Enlighten me."

"We need to make sure the baby's room is heavily shielded against magic."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You are assuming a lot, Hermione."

"Severus," she said, exasperated, "we are two of the most powerful wizards in Britain. It is quite unlike you to be falsely modest. Surely you can expect that our child is going to inherit our magical abilities."

"True," he replied, his manner superiour. It was then that she realized he was teasing her. Will wonders never cease?

She laughed and hugged him. "You, Severus Snape, are a cad." Her lips brushed his. "I love you for it, you know."

He smirked. "I know."

Her lips found his again and he was delighted at her enthusiastic initiative. One kiss led to another, which led to far more intimate activities.

The rest of the morning passed in a pleasurable whirlwind for them both.

Hermione moved back into the dungeons with her husband later that day. He gave her a wordless invitation to stay in his room upon her arrival, and the sheer joy on her face was enough to cause him a shy smile. They planned to convert her old room into a nursery. While she unpacked, they discussed plans for its décor. He wanted a more traditional pure-blood look, dark furnishings and walls with little cheer, while she had images of colorful walls and carpets, with fanciful mobiles hanging from the ceiling. It was obvious they would need to take some time to plan, and compromise, so instead they concentrated on getting Hermione's things put away.

Knowing she liked the color green but was not obsessed with it, he changed the bed linens with a flick of his wand to a deep navy. The silver accents stayed, but now the room looked less like the haven of the Head of Slytherin and more like the chambers of a married man. Her lips quirked at the change and he could tell she was amused at the lack of red in the room. He loved her, but he refused to transform his rooms into a haven of Gryffindor. Even for her.

After her things were put away, she came over and wordlessly thanked him for his efforts, and then offered to fix dinner for him in payment. Never one to turn down his wife's food – she was an incredible cook after all – he gladly accepted and settled down by the fire with the latest _Ars Alchemica_ while she busied herself in his small kitchenette. Soon the delicate scent of garlic and shrimp wafted to him. He smiled at her memory of his favorite food.

Dinner was a pleasurable affair, filled with interesting conversation and meaningful pauses, and afterward, she joined her husband by the fire with her own book. The tone of the evening set the atmosphere for many nights to come, and the next two weeks passed in an enjoyable blur. They spent the time getting reacquainted, as well as discovering new things about each other and their fledgling relationship. Severus was truly happy for the first time in his life, and it was with excited trepidation that he waited for his wife's first appointment for the baby. He knew it was supposed to be a girl, but it took some effort to convince Hermione to ask about their child's gender.

"I'd rather be surprised, Severus."

"I'd rather be prepared, Hermione."

She sighed, exasperated. "Severus, the baby clothes Mum gave me can be used for either boys or girls, and we can easily transfigure the gifts we get into something usable based on our child's gender."

Severus looked scandalized. "Hermione Snape! We will do no such thing. Transfiguring a gift is the height of rudeness! We will either accept what our friends give us, and use it as it is, or we ask for nothing at all. I refuse to be an uncouth barbarian just because your Muggle upbringing has taught you nothing about proper society."

He could tell by the look on her face that he just said the wrong thing.

"Really," she asked coldly. "My Muggle upbringing is responsible for me being an uncouth barbarian?"

"Hermione…"

"I'll have you know, Severus, that Bill and Fleur had absolutely no problem changing the colors of some of their gifts to match the décor of their new house. Seeing as they are pure-blood wizards like you…"

"They are nothing like me," he spat. "The Weasleys are the dregs of pure-blood society while the Snapes are one of the most powerful and ancient families in existence. We can trace our lineage back to that of Salazar Slytherin. I refuse to allow you to drag down…"

Her face flushed in anger. "Drag down? Well, Snape, maybe you should have thought of that before you married me! I'm not a pure-blood, and in case you missed the owl, neither is our child. You can't expect me to blindly follow ever bloody tradition you pull out of the air without discussing it first. We are in this together."

"Our child may be a half-blood, but she will still be a Snape. I refuse to allow…"

"Allow? Get a clue, Severus. You're not in the position to allow much of anything. I'm only here because you asked me to give you another chance. If you think that means that I will bow down to your every whim, then you've got another thing coming!" She whirled and stomped out the door, pausing enough to make sure it slammed satisfactorily.

Severus threw his glass across the room with an inarticulate growl of frustration. That maddening woman! How could she possibly want their child to be bereft of the proud heritage of the Family Snape? Bugger! Throwing himself into his chair, Severus picked up his discarded book and began determinedly reading. Maybe Constance Abrus would have some advice on how to handle this.

Hermione stormed out of the dungeons, instinctively heading for Harry's quarters. Suddenly she stopped, the realization that she was perpetuating the cycle hitting her like a bludger. The last thing that her best friend needed was to hear a rant on Severus' stubborn propensity for pure-blood superiourity regarding their child. If she was going to make things work with him, she needed to figure out how to deal with his… quirks?... on her own. Instead of continuing down the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway, she turned and headed outside for a nice relaxing walk around the lake. She needed to be walking anyway and it was such a nice day.

She knew her husband was used to getting his way in nearly all things. What he did not receive for being the pure-blood heir to the Snape family empire, he was able to procure through intimidation. She refused to submit to him on this issue, but perhaps she should speak with him about a compromise. A surge of guilt hit her as she remembered her words to him about her reasons for staying with him. It was not true that she was remaining with him only because she wanted to give him a second chance. She was with him because she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. What was it about that man that could make her lose her head like that?

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "We really need to figure out how to work things out better," she muttered.

"I agree."

She whirled to see the tall form of her husband leaning against a nearby tree. Bugger, that man was silent! "Severus. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I imagine. Thinking about our latest… conflict."

"Severus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

He straightened and strode over to her. "I should not have assumed you would mindlessly follow my every whim. I…" He struggled for a moment. "I apologize."

Mirth lit her face. "Why Severus! I never thought I would see the day…"

"Your flippancy is unnecessary, woman," he growled. "I was trying to make amends for my arrogance."

She wiped the smile from her face. "I'm sorry, Severus. I was just trying to lighten the mood." She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss. "There. Maybe that would have been better." Her delicate hand reached out for his. "Shall we?"

He nodded. They began walking.

After some thought, Hermione broke the silence. "I suppose my main issue is that I don't want to completely ignore my Muggle heritage in favor of your pure-blood traditions. I value my birthright, Severus. I am Muggle-born and very proud of that fact."

"As you well should be."

"I guess I can capitulate on one issue and agree that we should find out the gender of the baby. At the very least it will be a lot easier to decorate knowing what we are expecting, but I refuse to agree to any other traditions until we discuss them. I am willing to consider your customs as valid as mine, but I will not blindly consent to something I know nothing about."

Severus pulled his wife to him and kissed her gently. "Then perhaps I can compromise and take into consideration the traditions of your family as well." He stopped and turned to gaze at her. "I know our child is not a pure-blood, Hermione. That's not what matters to me. She, or he, is going to be the heir to the Snape legacy. I would like to think that our child will be the beginning of a new sort of… nobility, so to speak… that will take into account family and ability over the purity of blood."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Severus, why do I get the feeling that I know very little about the Snapes' true position in wizarding society? I mean, I researched it when we got married, but the only thing I could find was a family tree and some basic information on Snape Manor."

He smirked. "There is a lot of information that is not to be found in books, my dear. You would have been far better off asking my godson for information, since information on societal influence and power is to be found in the minds of other pure-bloods."

"I don't understand."

"It's considered vulgar to brag about one's influence, Hermione. Committing that information to print is the worst form of bravado and appalling bad taste." He shrugged. "It also pretty much changes daily, and is based almost entirely on the perceptions of other pure-bloods. The Malfoys, for example, have always been considered the princes of the wizarding world. Thanks to Voldemort, many otherwise respectable families have taken damage to their reputations, which, of course, affect their influence. Lucius was very good at maintaining the perception that the Malfoys were still upstanding citizens of wizarding Britain. It was only at the end of the war, when he could no longer hide his activities that the Malfoys lost significant amounts of political and social power."

"What about the Snapes?"

"Thanks to my father, our reputation took a severe plunge during the time before Mr. Potter's birth. My bad choices certainly did not help things any, nor did my incredible lack of social graces. You, my dear, have honestly done more to repair our reputation than anything I did, even as a spy."

"I certainly hoped it helped."

"Perhaps if that idiot Minister had actually recognized my efforts, but without the Order of Merlin, everything I did was rendered moot. There are still far too many questions about my true motivations for changing sides in the war. Even Avery believes I did it to save my own skin."

Hermione snorted. "That certainly isn't what he said at his trial. I believe 'traitor' was the nicest thing he had to say about you."

His rich laugh filled the air. "Indeed it was. I imagine the difficulty was in the Minister trying to decipher the multisyllabic words he used to insult me. I believe his brain was almost ready to explode by the end of the trial."

She grinned, warmth suffusing her at the sound of her husband's laugh. He really did have a wonderful laugh – deep and rich like dark chocolate. It made her want to melt in his arms. Following a reckless impulse, she stopped walking and tightened her grip on his hand. The abrupt stop caused him to unbalance slightly, and she took advantage of that to pull him into her arms. It was only thanks to his incredible dexterity that he did not fall on her.

"Hermione! What…"

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his head down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. All his objections were forgotten as he felt his wife's tongue brush his lips, and he eagerly opened to her, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her of their own volition, and it was only a matter of moments before he had the urge to sweep her up into his arms and carry her back to their rooms.

"The best part of a fight is making up…" she whispered.

Needing no other prompting, Severus swung his wife up and carried her back to the castle. There were many benefits to his spying activities over the past twenty years, and one of them was a near encyclopedic knowledge of Hogwarts' secret rooms and passages. Moving quickly so they were not seen by the students, Severus carried his wife through a passage leading to the stairs up to the east tower. A slight twitch of his finger made her weightless, and he kept her in his grip as he climbed the steps. Upon reaching the top, he set her down and moved to cancel the spell.

She stopped him with a shake of her head. "I have another idea, Severus." Eyes sparkling wickedly, Hermione divested both of them of their clothes, and climbed back into his arms. It did not take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the evening "making up" for their earlier argument, the problems between them ended for the moment.

The next day, Severus groaned as he clawed his way out of sleep. His body had not felt this sore since the heady days of Voldemort, when he was more likely to be tortured at a meeting than not. At least the soreness was cause by much more pleasurable pursuits. His gaze drifted to his somnolent wife. There was a small smile on her face, more like a smirk, he thought, and her body pressed against his as she slept. Once again he marveled at the fortune that gifted him was such an incredible gift. Or gifts, rather. In his mind's eye he could see the dark beauty that was their daughter. He could hardly fathom the feelings that filled him at the mere memory of her in Hermione's arms. Who knew an evil, old former Death Eater like him could feel such emotion for another human being? It made him wonder how Lucius went wrong with his own son. He resolved to make sure that things would be better with his own children.

Children! Oh hell. What was he thinking? Children, as in child plural. More than one. When did his thoughts go from accepting the birth of his daughter to looking forward to the births of her siblings? His lips curved into a gentle smile as he regarded his wife. Oddly enough, the thought thrilled him. Their children would be amazing, he knew, and the wizarding world would never be the same. Perhaps that would be his legacy as the only living Snape. He could give the world his and Hermione's children, after bringing them up with her sense of justice and his sense of honor. He could teach them how Slytherin House should have been from the beginning. Suddenly he was anxious for their daughter to be born so they could start making more.

Bugger it all. Did he just think that?

"Severus?" Hermione sleepy voice jerked him back to reality.

"Er… yes, love?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, my dear. Why do you ask?"

She chuckled. "You have the oddest look on your face. Like someone hit you in the back of your head and you weren't expecting it."

There was no way in the nine hells that he was going to tell her what he was thinking. "I… uh… I was thinking about how beautiful you are." He lowered his lips to hers. "And how much I would like to make love to you at this moment."

She blushed. "I certainly wouldn't object."

And that, thought Severus, is that.

Later that day, Hermione and Severus Apparated outside the large and imposing building that was St. Mungo's Hospital. It was not as tall as Hogwarts, but was spread out over a large piece of land that could easily serve as a home to the school. A soft carpet of green grass covered the area, dotted with small stands of trees and bushes. Beds of flowers formed a colorful accent to the white building, lending cheerfulness to an otherwise stark environment. He was surprised when Hermione clutched at his hand upon their arrival and flashed him a nervous smile. It was somewhat of a relief to him that she was just as anxious as he.

"Molly told me that mediwitches can check everything about the baby with a simple healer's spell," chattered Hermione, "I'm so glad I won't have to go through the process of having an ultrasound. That's a Muggle procedure that allows the doctor and parents to view an image of the baby. It's not a difficult process, but it takes time and I would much rather be using the time more productively. Do you think we're going to have a girl or a boy? I'm actually hoping for a girl, although I'll be happy with either, but I've always dreamed of having a little girl to spoil. I know most people wouldn't think of me as the girly type, but there's something about being able to play dress up and dollies with a little girl that I…"

Severus knew his wife talked incessantly when she was uneasy. Unlike the times when she was excited or interested in sharing knowledge, her nervousness caused her to spout off whatever came into her mind until someone, usually him, felt ready to hex her. She had every reason to be anxious, but did she really have to babble like a first year Hufflepuff? Knowing he needed to do something, Severus halted and pulled his wife to him, stopping her nervous rambling with his lips. She stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed into his embrace, responding enthusiastically to his ministrations. The couple stood there for a time, wrapped in each other as other visitors to the hospital passed them by. There were a few shocked looks by the more conservative witches and wizards, but most of the passers by smiled indulgently at the sight of the lovers. Reality paused for Severus and Hermione as they comforted each other without words, gently assuaging the other's apprehension.

Hermione's glazed look spoke louder than words of her husband's success. She no longer felt nervous. Instead, she began to feel a slow burning excitement at the prospect of today's visit. Her eyes met his and she was thrilled beyond words to see love shining there. It was all she could do not to pull him into another kiss and never let him go.

She smiled wryly. "Thanks, Severus. I guess I was getting a bit… annoying."

"A bit?"

She stuck her tongue out at him before dragging him toward the hospital. "Come on, darling. We need to get to the third floor so we can sign in for the appointment."

Hermione led her husband through the dimly lit corridors of St. Mungo's Hospital. The medical center was spacious, with wide corridors for the easy transport of patients and cheerful colors muted by the faint light but friendly nonetheless. Severus counted three separate waiting rooms on their way to the lifts, and noticed that the people inside appeared to be anxiously awaiting word of their loved ones. The first floor was typically used for the more immediate medical issues. He hoped he never had cause to visit the hospital for such a reason.

Hermione pressed the button next to a shiny steel door off the major walkway. The door slid open to reveal a small room, plainly appointed in blue, green, and eggshell white. Severus frowned at the décor. What was it with all these annoying colors? He supposed they were meant to be soothing, but all they did to him was cause irritation. It was like being in a giant bathroom. They stepped into the lift.

"Healer Brommel is the mediwitch assigned to us. She will be doing my monthly checkups and making sure everything is going the way it's supposed to."

"What about Poppy?"

"She'll be taking care of the day to day aspects of my pregnancy, and will probably be our midwife. It all depends on how well the pregnancy goes."

Severus gave his wife a worried glance. "What do you mean?"

"My mother didn't have the easiest time with me. The doctor had to deliver me by Cesarean because I was turned the wrong way. Madame Pomfrey was the one that suggested I see a Healer regularly to make sure she's not missing anything. She'll be there during the birth, although it will be Poppy delivering the baby."

Now that he thought about it, he did seem to remember seeing a strange woman watching the birth of his daughter. He had simply been too distracted by his wife's condition at the time. He held on to the image of her successful birth, pushing aside the image of Hermione having major problems. Hopefully the future did not change that much.

If Severus thought the first floor was an exercise in bad taste, he felt ready to gag at the sight awaiting them upon stepping out of the lift. St. Mungo's Department of Midwifery was the epitome of hell as far as Severus Snape was concerned. Even Albus Dumbledore at his most garish would be hard pressed to match the bright pastel vulgarity displayed in the waiting room of what was supposedly one of the most respected medical facilities in the wizarding world.

He was seriously starting to question that.

Hermione, blissfully unaware of the revolting display, strolled into the room directly to the nurses' station. While Severus looked on in horror, she picked up a stack of papers and blithely sat down in a chair covered in powder blue and rosy pink flowers. A stern look pulled him reluctantly into the room, and he gingerly sat down next to her and began answering questions. A flick of her wand filled out the first form, and it was not too long before she was finished completing the questionnaires. Every once in a while, Hermione would look at him curiously before she quietly asked him for the answer, and then moving on to the next question. Some of the questions were very intrusive, and even he, an ex-Death Eater, found himself blushing at some of the queries.

"Have you ever been to a prostitute?"

"What?"

"Have you ever…"

"I heard the question, Hermione. What the hell do they need to know that for?"

"Disease, Severus. They want to make sure there's no chance of disease. If you went to…"

"Yes, yes. I get the idea." He looked away, ashamed at the memory. "Yes."

"Recently?" Her voice broke slightly at the question.

"Er… define recently."

"In the past five years."

"Uh… yes."

Silence.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, and turned to look at his wife.

"When?" The soft question almost took him by surprise.

"Do you really want to know, Hermione?"

"I… was it while we were married?"

He caught her eyes. "Yes, but it was not… a successful venture."

She smiled humourlessly. "I imagine not. The Fidelity Charm is rather powerful." He could tell she was fighting the urge to yell at him. "It was our second anniversary, wasn't it?"

"What?" How the hell did she know that?

"When I found you drunk. I always wondered if there was something more. Draco never talked about it, but I could tell you really hacked him off that night. A lot more than what could be justified by a simple drinking binge."

Oh bugger. "I… I'm sorry, love. I was… I tried to do it. I wanted to forget you, us for one night. Nothing happened except a rather messy and disgusting kiss. I left immediately afterward."

She looked into his eyes, weighing him. Severus was relieved when she nodded, apparently finding what she was looking for. "I understand, Severus. Just… don't ever do that again."

He deftly plucked the wand out of her hand and twinned his fingers with hers. "Never. I have too much to lose. I promise, Hermione, I will never betray you."

Her smile was a balm to his soul. "I know, Severus. Thank you." She took a deep breath and turned back to the form. "Okay, so that's a 'no' on the intercourse question. I take it there were no other… incidents?"

"No. Only that once. You are the only one I have been with for the past five years."

"Really?"

"Really. And you are certainly the only one worth remembering for the past forty-two."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Severus."

He handed back her wand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Anytime, love."

None of the other questions were nearly as damaging, and the pair quickly finished filling out the stack of forms. While Hermione took them up to the desk, Severus watched her lithe form, still amazed that she wanted to be with him. It was odd how much of a relief it was to have finally told her about that night. If only they had talked sooner. If only he had opened his eyes.

If only he was not a total git.

_There's nothing for it now_, he thought. Now was the time to make things up to his wife and make sure she and his daughter were well provided for. He felt himself smile as he regarded her. It was far enough in her pregnancy to see a small curve to her belly that would quickly grow into a beautiful roundness. He was excited at the prospect of being with his wife as their baby grew and became more active and aware of the world around her. Fortunately, after today Hermione would know they were having a daughter and he would no longer have to watch his words.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room, scanning the patients. "Hermione Snape."

Hermione glanced nervously at her husband, and then stood. Severus placed his hand on her waist as they headed over to the waiting nurse. She frowned at his approach, obviously not approving of his accompaniment of his wife. Unfortunate, he thought, but meaningless. He was not about to let Hermione face this alone. Tossing the woman a dark scowl, he moved closer to hover protectively near his wife. The disapproving witch sniffed, and then motioned for the couple to follow her.

They were led to a room where the angry nurse weighed and measured his wife, and then took a blood sample. Hermione seemed surprised at that, but Severus knew it was normal in cases of Muggle-born mothers. There was a much higher risk of difficulties than with half-blood or pure-blood witches. He wondered why that was.

"Healer Brommel will join you shortly."

As soon as the surly nurse left, Hermione giggled. "She seemed rather upset."

"I do believe she was not happy to see me."

"Or that was a stethoscope in her pocket."

It took Severus a moment, but he got the reference. "Hermione Jane Snape! I'm shocked. Appalled. Abhorred. Stunned. Outraged…"

"Offended, upset, and taken aback? Severus, my love, you've been reading too many thesauruses. Surely you haven't been thinking I was an innocent all these years? Not with Harry, Ron, and Draco for friends."

He smirked. "Good point. I would say, however, that I am surprised. You do not usually make vulgar references."

"I'm also usually not this nervous. Humour helps me relax."

Severus' eyes twinkled wickedly. "I can help you relax."

"That, dear husband, is how we got here in the first place."

"Practice, my dear, for the next."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "R… really?"

He had not meant to say that, but in for a penny… "Really." Severus pulled her to him. "I would be honored, Hermione, if you would consent to be the mother of more of my children. I would honestly prefer to not try and outpace the Weasleys, but I believe I might be able to countenance one or two more."

Severus expected a positive response, but he did not expect his wife to leap into his arms and begin covering his face with kisses. "Thank you, Severus!" A light peppering of kisses. "I love you so much!" More kisses. "I would love to be the mother to all your children, Severus." Her lips latched on to his and quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I see the two of you are getting along well," observed a wry voice. Dazed, Severus pulled away from his clinging wife to regard the smiling matron standing in the doorway. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Er… no, Healer. Not at all." He gently disentangled himself from his wife and gave a courteous bow. "Healer Brommel, I presume?"

"You presume well, Master Snape. And you must be Mrs. Snape." She held out her hand.

Still blushing, Hermione shook it. "Yes, Healer. Thank you for seeing us."

"A pleasure, my dear, I assure you. Poppy tells me this is your first child?"

"Yes, Madam."

"And I see by your form that you are twenty one years old."

Hermione nodded. "My birthday is in September."

"And you, Master Snape, are forty-two."

Severus nodded, trying not to feel like a lecherous old man.

"Good. It's nice to see such a happy young couple." Young? "Have the two of you decided on living arrangements?"

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, and then realized the Healer knew they were married because of the Ministry's law. "Uh… yes. Severus and I are living at Hogwarts."

"Separate or joined chambers."

Severus answered, "Hermione and I are staying together in our bedroom and the child will have her own room nearby."

The healer nodded. "Good. Very good. I'm glad to see the two of you are doing so well. Most couples I see these days live almost separate lives thanks to that ruddy law."

Snape frowned. That was news. The Prophet kept reporting that the marriages were doing well and that couples were happy and satisfied with their situations. Interesting.

"We're very fortunate, Healer. Severus and I have known each other for a while and were already somewhat close when we were married. I imagine it has been rather difficult for those who were married to complete strangers."

"Oh goodness, yes. I honestly can't imagine what the Ministry has been thinking with this mess. Forcing people into arranged marriages. What on earth did we fight You Know Who for if it meant we took away the people's freedom?"

Hermione looked at the healer in shock. She thought the healers supported the law.

"Himmilcook is a first-class idiot. The Americans had reams of contradictory information along with literally hundreds of alternative suggestions. I personally think Minister Fudge was simply trying to get himself a surge of popularity before the election." As she talked, the matronly healer was running her wand over Hermione. "That idiot man should never have been allowed to step foot in the Ministry, much less run it." She finished her diagnosis and stepped back. "Well, my dear, you are doing quite well. The baby is in fine health, and you are as well, although I would like to see a little bit more of a weight gain. You haven't been eating enough, have you?"

Hermione flushed. "I… er…"

"It's been a stressful time, Healer," interrupted Snape smoothly. "I will make sure she gets better about her meals."

"Very good, Mr. Snape. Now, do the two of you wish to know the gender of the child?"

Snape replied "Yes," while Hermione nodded.

The healer smiled at the response. "I see. Good. You will be having a daughter."

Hermione's face lit up like the sun, and Severus found himself across the room with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head, murmuring endearments. She squeezed him tightly, clinging to him like a starving lamprey.

Madam Brommel smiled indulgently at the couple, thrilled to see such a happy result of the blasted Marriage Law. It was so rare, these days, but every once in a while, she saw a happy pair and was delighted. She let the two revel in a news for a few minutes before clearing her throat. They sprang apart guiltily.

"Now if I remember correctly, you are a Master of Potions, are you not Mr. Snape?"

He nodded.

"Good. She needs to take this vitamin mixture once a day, but these two need to be imbibed at every meal until she reaches a healthy weight. Madam Pomfrey can easily determine that for you, so I want you to have a follow-up with her in a week." She handed several colored vials to Severus with a small pamphlet. "You can make the potions yourself, but be sure to follow the instructions and ingredients precisely. I know there are better and faster ways to do things, but trust me when I say that these recipes have been developed like this for a reason."

Severus nodded, opening the pamphlet curiously.

"I want to see you back here in one month, Hermione. The baby is due in approximately six. I am told Poppy is interested in delivering her, so I will come join you at Hogwarts during the last week of your pregnancy, unless it is necessary for me to come sooner."

Snape's head snapped up and he looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Merely that her mother's difficulty with her makes me want to be cautious. She should be fine, Mr. Snape, but it is better to be safe."

It occurred to him to wonder why this had not happened in his "dream". He nodded.

"Well, that should be it, then. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Hermione nodded. She decided to ask the Healer something that had been bothering her for over some time now. "Healer Brommel?"

"Yes, Mrs. Snape."

"Er… you know that Severus and I were married as a result of the Marriage Law. I've… uh… noticed that we don't have the need to… er…"

"Why are we no longer compelled to have sex three times a week?" interrupted Snape, catching on.

"That is quite simple, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. The Marriage Act was designed to encourage the production of children. Once pregnancy is achieved, there is no longer a reason for the spell to activate to motivate sexual intercourse. After the child is born, you will no longer be subject to that part of the Marriage Law."

Hermione felt like a bloody idiot. If she had thought about it, or if Severus had, there would not have been such an issue with her telling him about the baby. She smiled. It was better the way it happened, however. She would never forget the surprised and joyous look on her husband's face when she told him.

"Thank you, Healer."

The matronly woman smiled comfortingly. "You are welcome, my dear. Now don't take that to mean you are not encouraged to continue relations. It helps a great deal in a marriage to have a physical relationship as well." She patted Hermione on the cheek and then indicated that she and her husband were free to leave. "I'll see you back here in four weeks."

Severus offered his arm to his wife and the two left in silence, each pondering the day's revelations. He found himself relieved that he would no longer be forced to couple with his wife, but felt a pain at the thought of them having no physical relationship. Hopefully their recent activities were not just flukes brought on by ardor of the moment. Hermione was a passionate woman, and it would not surprise him to find out that she simply needed release.

He hoped that was not the case.

The fact that she was living in his chambers and had been for two weeks now was a firm testament to things being more than impulsive. The sex, perhaps not as much, but he felt fairly confident that she would soon be more comfortable with casual intimacy. That was assuming, of course, she remained attracted to him. Hmm. Would now be a good time to ask her if she was still interested? He thought she was. Her enthusiasm spoke loudly to the affirmative. But still. She was certainly being awfully quiet. Maybe she was rethinking her decision. Maybe she was regretting getting involved with him so soon. Bugger. Maybe she was still thinking about leaving.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was nerve-wracking for them both. They arrived back at the school and immediately went down to the dungeons without saying a word. Hermione stayed silent as she took her place on the couch, and Severus nervously busied himself with preparing tea while she fidgeted. It did not take him long to boil the water and set up the tea tray. A quick call to the kitchens produced a small plate of biscuits, and in short order, he was ensconced in his chair by the fire while she lounged on the settee. The silence became unbearable after only a few minutes.

"Hermione…"

"Severus…"

He chuckled. "Ladies first."

"Oh! Uh… well… I… uh… er… well…" Rarely was Hermione so flustered.

It was all Severus could do not to laugh at his furiously blushing bride. "Spit it out, love."

"Er… uh… about what Madam Brommel said…"

"Yes?" Was she going to say what he hoped?

"Will… uh… if you… uh… well… I… wecanstillhavesexifyouwantto," she finished in a rush.

"What was that, my dear?"

"I… uh… I…" She stood up determinedly. "Oh bugger it." With a few purposeful strides she was next to him, leading over to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He felt her fingers grip the top of his shirt and suddenly he was yanked in the direction of the bedroom by his suddenly assertive wife.

He could get used to this.

Hermione frantically attacked his buttons, all the while kissing his lips, neck, and chest, paying careful attention to the sensitive spot right underneath his ear. He made no attempt to hide his growl as she latched on to his ear and nibbled. He quickly returned the favor. His fingers were busily at work, divesting her of all clothing and stroking every inch of her. As their passions rose, they got more frantic until they came together in a burst of sensation and emotion. It was the most incredible thing either of them ever experienced. Hours later, Severus woke up with his wife curled against him, and he allowed himself to smile, happy that they had broken through what he hoped was the final barrier in their relationship. He gently kissed her temple, causing her to sigh contentedly, and then pulled her closer before losing himself in sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, guys, here it is - the next installment. Hopefully it hasn't been so long that you've forgotten our story thus far. I apologize for the wait, but as you've noticed (I'm sure), reality is so much more demanding than fanfiction.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

Hermione finished her letter with a flourish and handed it to her husband for his approval. His dark eyes raked over the page as his wife watched in pensive anticipation. With an almost imperceptible shift, he turned is gaze to observe the bushy haired witch as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. The urge to do some nibbling himself struck him, but he pushed it aside for later. Now was not the time to indulge his lustful desires.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Severus smirked. "Well what?"

"Severus Salazar Snape…"

"Calm yourself, my dear." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "The letter is fine. I'm sure the Minister will be quite impressed before he tosses it into the fire."

She huffed in exasperation. "If only they'd hold the bloody elections. Then we could get a real Minister in charge. I bet things would start changing then."

"That is assuming, love, that the man in charge had any interest in changing things."

Hermione gaped at him. "What do you mean? And what do you mean 'the man in charge'? A woman is just as capa…"

Again he kissed her into silence. "Yes," he murmured, "I agree. Unfortunately, there are far too many witches and wizards who are not used to the idea of an independent woman. Why do you think there was so little protest over the Marriage Law, Hermione?"

Severus thought the scowl on her face was adorable. "Yes, well… Things have to change sometime."

"And perhaps now is the time for that change to begin, love. But it will take years before women are accepted as an equal part of our society. You are fortunate that you have the opportunities you do. Only the woman who helped defeat Voldemort could have such options."

His wife's face grew somber. "Am I doing the right thing, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, taking a teaching position at Hogwarts. If I have such opportunity – more opportunities than other witches, then maybe…"

"You could be as unhappy as them?" He took her hands. "Darling, look at me. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. If you wish to teach, then teach. No one will think less of you for it. The mere fact that you will soon be a Potions Mistress in your own right is accomplishment enough for most lifetimes. There are only two other female masters of Potions in the world. Soon, there will be three. Trust me, Hermione, no one will think you have cast aside your wealth of opportunities for the easy road." He smirked. "You are, after all, married to me."

Hermione laughed and pulled her husband closer. "That is very true, my love" she murmured in his ear, her breath sending chills through his body. "You can be very… difficult…" her tongue flicked out to brush his ear, "…but oh so worth it."

Severus seized his wife by her waist and wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers, and they began a duel of tongues, which quickly turned into a furiously passionate kiss. He had just braced himself to pick her up when he heard a throat clear.

"Albus!"

Hermione pulled herself away and straightened her clothes, her face flushed with embarrassment and desire.

"Severus. Hermione. I do hope I was not interrupting…"

"Not yet," muttered Snape.

"Er… no, of course not, Albus. What can we do for you?"

Albus gave her an amused look, and then stepped aside. "You can help me take care of this."

Severus barely had time to brace himself as he was pounced upon by a large, black shape. The animal pinned him to the floor and then began licking his face enthusiastically. His wife's laughter only added insult to an already embarrassing situation.

"Albus! I thought you were going to release the panther into the Dark Forest!"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled madly. "I did, my boy, but it appears the panther has taken a shine to you. He sat outside the gates all night. Perhaps a side effect of the potion?"

"Oof! No, Albus, I checked that yesterday. There is nothing in the potion that induces any feelings of friendship or otherwise. It is merely based on several potions combined together…"

"Including a love potion…" stated the older wizard.

"Which interact in such a way as to provide life-saving healing to whomever drinks it," finished Snape. "I don't think that…"

Hermione interrupted. "Severus, what if he's right?"

The Potions master scowled at his wife.

"Seriously," she continued, "what if a side effect of the potion is that the person drinking it falls in love with the one that gave it to them?"

"I don't see how…" he trailed off as a possibility occurred to him. "Hermione. Did we use rose root in the potion base?"

"Yes, we… Oh! You think we should have used…"

"… lily root. It has the same properties without activating the devotion properties of the love potion."

"Which is why lily root is used in confidence potions. I bet that would work!"

Severus ignored the headmaster as he rushed into the lab and pulled out the base ingredients for the All-Heal potion. "It will take us several days to find out if it works, but I don't see why it won't." he said. "Albus, could you please arrange for another test subject?"

"Of course, my boy. But what about your first one? He seems rather… devoted."

The dark-haired wizard frowned in irritation. "The potion will wear off in a few days. He can stay here until then, but I reserve the right to stun him if he gets too disruptive."

Albus nodded, knowing refusal would be futile. In truth, he honestly doubted the love potion reaction was strong enough to account for the panther's total devotion, but he knew Severus would have to figure that out for himself. Mentally, he smiled.

It appeared his former Potions mater finally found himself a familiar. Excellent.

The elderly wizard left the lab in a whirl of brightly colored robes, curious as to how things were going to turn out this time. Perhaps he should get another panther, white this time, for Hermione.

Several days later, the lab was prepared for another test, only this time the potion would be administered by Hermione. She insisted that Severus had enough to deal with, since the black panther still refused to leave. Albus agreed with her, but acceded to Severus' demand to be in the room to protect his wife if necessary. Hermione was not terribly worried, but it was nice to see such concern for her welfare.

Hermione entered the testing chamber with her husband, who immediately stopped and stared at disbelief at their subject. It was all she could do not to laugh at the look on his face. The test subject in question was an ivory-furred panther covered in angry red slash and burn marks. It made her skin crawl to see the stark contrast between the red and the white. Severus was giving her a concerned look, to which she responded with a weak smile. What was the headmaster thinking?

The man in question entered the room in a flourish, his garish blue and green robes flowing behind him. He beamed at the pair, and then gave them a look that could only be described as imploring. Severus, who was used to the headmaster's childish idiosyncrasies, stepped forward.

"Albus," he reached out and clasped the old wizard's hand. "Your contribution to our research is greatly appreciated."

The headmaster beamed. "You're welcome, my boy. It was my pleasure. I had a bit of a time finding this poor beast, however. It is not easy to locate white panthers in normal condition. Severely injured was far more difficult."

"Er… your efforts were… more than sufficient, Albus." He eyed his wife significantly.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes! We really appreciate your help, Albus. He's perfect."

"She, my dear. I'm afraid I could only find a female panther."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Albus could only find a female. Why the great cat had to be white she doubted she would ever know, but she supposed it was some sort of odd matchmaking symmetry thing on his part.

Sometimes, the headmaster was a bit dotty.

Severus tugged on her hand and gently pulled her to the center of the room. "Are you ready for this, love?" She nodded, bracing herself for the reality of a dying creature. "I will remove the stasis field. All you need to do is pour the potion down her throat, but be sure to step back as soon as you're finished. I don't want you getting hurt."

Hermione nodded dutifully. "I will, Severus. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She smiled, rubbing her belly. "And so will she."

The test itself was almost anticlimactic. The stasis field disappeared with a wave of her husband's wand. She stepped forward and carefully gripped the panther's jaw with one hand, pouring the potion with the other. The weakly struggling creature gulped down the potion, almost as if she knew it was what she needed, and suddenly was surrounded by the brilliant golden glow of magic. Hermione moved back to stand near Albus as her husband watched and catalogued the panther's reactions.

The white fur enabled them see what was happening a lot better than with the first subject. Severus took meticulous notes on the speed at which the slashes closed and the burns healed. He noted the effectiveness of the potion seemed to remain strong from start to finish, but that the subject seemed tired after the healing. Perhaps the healing energy was drawn partially from the panther. For her part, Hermione was fascinated by the process, pleased at their ability to observe the potion's effects clearly. Perhaps the old wizard was not as dotty as she suspected.

Once the golden glow faded, Severus cast a restraining spell on the giant cat, and the three wizards left. The full healing process, in actuality, took several days, but the immediate effect brought the creature back from death's door. It appeared, however, that the new ingredient made very little difference to the effectiveness of the potion.

Several days later, it was confirmed that the alteration to the All-Heal potion made no difference in how the potion worked. Nor did it, apparently, make a difference in the resulting behaviour of the animal. Unfortunately, it appeared that Hermione, too, found herself a new familiar. After much deliberation, Severus was forced to admit he had no explanation for the panthers' conduct. Albus' explanation did not sit well with him, but there really was not another one.

"Perhaps you have secured their loyalty by saving their lives, Severus," observed the headmaster. "It is well documented that animals have a very positive response to those who rescue them from death. Why would this be any different?"

"Usually, the person in question spends enormous amounts of time earning the animal's trust, Albus. You expect me to believe such trust can occur in an instant?"

The elderly wizard wiggled his fingers, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Magic, Severus. I suspect everything in this situation can be explained by the usage of magic."

Hermione giggled, prompting a scowl from her husband.

"Well then we need to find a way to dispel it!"

"Now, Severus…"

"Now nothing, Albus. I am not going to have some giant cat lurking around getting into things and generally being a nuisance!"

"Severus Snape! Osiris and Isis are anything but a nuisance!" Severus rolled his eyes. His wife was far too obsessed with mythology. "You know very well that Osiris is just as sneaky as you are, and that he has a knack for finding students out after curfew. You mentioned it yourself, the other day. You said he had proven himself to be quite useful."

"Hermione…"

"Hermione nothing! I am NOT going to cast Isis aside because you can't deal with the idea of having a familiar. You know she'll be miserable without him."

Severus began to weaken. "But what about our daughter, love? Don't you want to keep her safe?"

She glared. "Low blow, Severus, and yes, I do. I don't think either of them is a threat. Both of them have been nothing but gentle to the kids, even when the first years were chasing them yesterday. If it makes you feel better, however, we can bind them so they can do no harm."

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to leave them defenseless." He sighed. "I suppose this means we need to make some changes to our quarters."

The joy in his wife's eyes and her squeal of joy made Severus' defeat at her hands worth it. She flung herself into his arms and silently thanked him. He knew she had been wanting a familiar since the death of her beloved Crookshanks, but had not found a suitable replacement until the ivory panther. Mentally, he smirked. Leave it to Hermione to move up the scale from a half-Kneezle to a full panther. At least she was used to working with dangerous animals.

It did not take long to alter the Snapes' quarters to accommodate the pair of panthers. Hermione insisted they be allowed to leave the castle whenever they wanted, so he and Albus spent several days designing a safe method for them to do so. Utilizing Hermione's model of a Muggle device called a dog-door, they were able to create a magical passage that would only allow the panthers access to the castle. Severus heaped every defense he could remember on the door, and then placed the panthers' room immediately nearby. Hermione used Dobby and her own magic to create a fantastical environ for the pair to stay in, and was ecstatic when the two great cats appeared to appreciate her efforts.

Things settled down, after that, allowing Severus and his wife time to get to know each other better and work on repairing the damage three years of indifference caused to both of them. Hermione began plotting a fantastical evening for her husband, feeling that the time had finally come for her to step up and take the risk in furthering their relationship.

She had no idea Severus was thinking the same thing.

Severus flicked his hand, moving the last candle into place. His gaze swept over the room and he felt his lips curve into a pleased smile. Hermione was going to love this. It was shortly more than a month after her visit to St. Mungo's and everything had been going extremely well. They were settled into a comfortable routine – he still taught the little buggers known as students; she helped him with his classes as an assignment from her Master, Albus Dumbledore. Earlier today, she had been grading papers, and doing quite well with the snide commentary he had to admit, and was currently helping him replenish the school's supply of medicinal potions. The Quidditch finals were approaching and there were usually more accidents as a result of the severe competition.

Severus sent Hermione off to the apothecary to pick up an order of ingredients for the next batch of healing potions. He could have had it delivered, but he needed her out of the castle so he could prepare his surprise. Draco told him it was very important to surprise women on occasion. It helped keep them off balance, and usually resulted in incredible gratitude that translated into immediate and rather passionate action. Not that he needed to manipulate his wife that way, but if it helped improve her disposition… No true Slytherin would ignore such a powerful tool.

Casting a critical eye over his preparations, Severus went over the checklist in his head. Floating candles, check. Romantic table setting for two, check. A bouquet of her favorite flowers, check. The arrangements for dinner were already made with the house-elves, and Dumbledore knew not to disturb him for anything less than the return of the Dark Lord. Mr. Montrey had been informed that Slytherin House was on its own for the night, and Sinistra was filling in as Head of House. He glanced down at his new clothes, hoping he did not look like an idiot. Draco had suggested a change of attire, and the boy's wife was cheeky enough to give him some advice. Thanks to them, he was standing in his chambers feeling naked. The loose-fitting black slacks were very comfortable, but he was not used to wearing a high collared shirt without an overcoat and robes. The black silk suited him, however, and he was pleased with the silver buttons. Each was adorned with a tiny carved snake. The clothes showed off his lithe form well, but he still felt as if something was missing.

A small twinge in the back of his mind alerted him to his wife's imminent return, and with a final visual sweep of the rooms, he disappeared into a secret passage.

Hermione was tired and frustrated as she stomped back to the castle. She swore this was the last time she fetched one of Severus' damned orders for ingredients. Why had he wanted her to go get them? The apothecary delivered. This had to be some way to get her out of his hair, she thought. Bastard. Why had he not just asked her to make herself scarce or something? She could go visit Harry. Or Ginny and Draco. Or the Weasleys. Merlin knew she had plenty of places to go. She sighed. Maybe he was afraid she would take it as a rejection. Yes. That was probably it. They needed to have a chat about that. He was still walking on eggshells, fearful that she was going to leave and take their daughter with her. She could see his perspective, but hoped she had been giving him plenty of signals that she intended to stay. She just had not told him yet.

Bugger. It looked like she was not going to be able to wait to inform him of her decision until her surprise was ready. Maybe they needed to talk tonight.

In all honesty, she probably would not be so annoyed if she had not run into that mega-bitch Pansy Parkinson in town. Severus had no way of knowing how many of the pure-blood witches and wizards formerly attached to Death Eater families treated her, and he would never find out if she had her way. Let him relax and think that things were better. They were not bad, there was just a lot of progress to be made and the bloody Marriage Law had set it back years. Stupid Fudge. Fortunately, it was looking like he was no longer going to be Minister.

Hermione made her way to the Potions laboratory, where she carefully catalogued and stored the ingredients for use tomorrow. There was a Quidditch match in two days and they really needed to get those potions brewed for Madam Pomfrey. It was odd that Severus was not in the lab, but she supposed he was taking a break from their almost constant brewing. She smirked. Maybe he was in their chambers, reading. Already feeling better at the thought of seeing her husband, the tired brunette continued on to their quarters, thinking about what she was going to do when she saw him.

She never expected the sight that greeted her.

White candles floated around the room, bathing everything in a soft, golden glow. A beautiful gown, deep green with gold accents, floated midair with a letter pinned to the bodice. She noticed a pair of matching shoes nearby, and a jewelry case. She saw a small table with two chairs near the fire, set with the Snape family china and heavy silver flatware. Crystal wineglasses and a beautiful bouquet of flowers completed the arrangement. She picked up the note.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I devoutly hope you will do me the honor of joining me for a romantic dinner this evening, followed by dancing at the Starlight Dance House. I have arranged for your favorite meal to be delivered as soon as you are ready. Once you have dressed for dinner, you can find me in my study, where I breathlessly await your arrival._

_Love always,_

_Severus_

Hermione was stunned. Admittedly, Severus had proven himself a closet romantic in many ways, but something like this, out of the blue and totally unexpected was… amazing. She smiled brilliantly at his thoughtfulness, thinking that this would be the perfect night to tell him that she wanted to stay.

Severus watched as his wife examined the dress, and then turned to gaze around her in wonder. He could not help the smirk that graced his lips. Being the head of Slytherin House for the past two decades truly had paid off. For years he had been breaking up romantic rendezvous and trysts between his students, and every time he took careful note of what the boy did to get the girl's attention. _Mark one up for Snape_, he thought.

His stunned wife carefully took the dress out of the air and headed to the bathroom. It seemed like an eternity before she exited the room, exquisite in the beautiful, green ballgown. She may be the embodiment of her house, he thought, but the green did truly suit her. Hermione's hair was pulled up into a loose collection of curls atop her head. Wisps of hair framed her face in a halo of bronze, and a light coating of makeup accented her features making them all the more beautiful. His heart leapt at the sight, causing a driving urge to rush over a take her crimson lips with his. Truly, he was the most fortunate of men.

Hermione quickly slipped on the bejeweled, emerald shoes her husband had left with the dress. Eyeing the jewelry box with trepidation, she opened it and gasped at the sight. Several years ago, Severus had mentioned his mother's jewelry to her, and had shown her a piece of it. Never in her life could she have imagined something that gaudy could exist. She never asked her husband about the jewelry again, relieved he did not force her to wear it at the few social events he could not talk his way out of.

The sparkling ornaments before her shone with antiquity, but were far more exquisite than anything she had ever seen. A set of diamond and emerald jewelry set in platinum lay in the box, nestled on a velvet bed of verdant green. There was a pair of earrings – large but tasteful – and the bracelet was a double-strand of diamond and emerald bangles. It was the necklace, however, that drew her attention. Sparkling diamonds were interspersed with pea-sized, forest green emeralds hanging from a heavy chain of platinum. The two strands were joined at the base of the neck with a large emerald the size of a Knut, from which dangled a row of smaller emeralds.

Hands shaking, Hermione gently lifted the necklace out of the box and reached back only to encounter the hands of her husband. He gently plucked the clasp from her fingers and proceeded to fasten it around her neck. "Let me," he murmured, his deep, velvety voice sending chills through her body. Once the necklace was secure, he laid a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, prompting another shiver, and then reached over to pick up the bracelet.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said while fastening the shining ornament around her wrist. "Truly, a vision of loveliness," he continued, picking up an earring. "I hope you understand how much you mean to me, love. All this," he said, gesturing to the clothing and jewelry, "is merely a token of my feelings for you. I love you."

Her heart melted at his words, and she became even more positive that the decision she made earlier this week was the correct one. Sure, she could love Harry, or find someone else, but they would not be Severus. He was who she wanted to be with. He was the man she wanted to father her children. He held her heart.

She stepped forward and twinned her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Severus," she breathed. "You are… everything I could imagine wanting and more. I…"

Her monologue was interrupted as her husband's lips crashed into hers. He pulled her to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly, and allowed his passionate kiss to speak of his love, commitment, and desire for his wife. It idly occurred to him that they were never going to get to the dancing part at this rate, but the rest of his mind did not care. She was here, in his arms, and he would never let her go if he had his way.

The two kissed for some time. Severus was careful not to muss Hermione too badly, and she restrained herself from untying his hair and running her fingers through it. When they pulled away by mutual choice, both were giddy and breathless, lips puffy and cheeks flushed from the kisses.

Severus cleared his throat. "Dinner, my lady?" He gave her a slight bow and held out his hand.

She smiled and returned his bow with a curtsey, gladly taking his hand. "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

The house elves were summoned and dinner was served. Time passed in a pleasant manner as they dined, keeping the conversation light by mutual consent.

"…I can't believe Miss Gyrford actually thought the drivel she turned in would be up to anyone's standards, the least of all, yours. What was she thinking?"

"I believe that is the point, my dear. Miss Gyrford is taking Potions simply because it is expected of her. She plans to find herself a wealthy man, marry him, and settle down into a life of luxurious indolence."

Hermione gazed at her husband incredulously. "How can she think that? Doesn't she have any self respect?"

"Hermione, love, are you more surprised that she has those desires, or that she is a Gryffindor and has no ambition beyond a convenient marriage?"

"Well… I… er…" she sputtered. "It's not that, Severus! It's just…"

"Gryffindors are typically characterized by nobility and self-sacrifice, are they not?" She nodded. "Just like Slytherins are said to possess great cunning and ambition. What makes you think these traits are mutually exclusive? It seems to me that Miss Gyrford has a certain amount of nobility – she has taken care of the younger students over the years and will probably be a very good wife – but she also has the ambition to be a woman who will be given everything she could possibly want by an adoring husband."

"But…"

"I believe, my dear, that the sheer stubbornness and bravery of chasing after such a dream is what placed her in your house instead of mine. A Slytherin girl would be far more subtle."

"I guess I can see that."

He reached out and dropped a kiss into her palm. "Now how are things going with Albus?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "He says I'm doing very well. As a matter of fact, he said he was going to talk with you about letting me help you brew a batch of Wolfsbane for St. Mungo's."

Severus chuckled. "He has said nothing as of yet, but I see no reason to turn down your aid. You are more than capable of assisting with such a task."

His wife's face glowed at his expression of approval.

"I was planning to start after we finished restocking the Infirmary, if that is fine for your schedule."

Hermione grinned mischievously. "I think I might be able to fit it in somewhere."

He deliberately dropped his voice to a silky whisper. "I certainly hope so."

The clank of his wife dropping her fork echoed through his chambers. "Er…" She blushed furiously.

Feeling benevolent, Severus stood and held out a hand to his embarrassed wife. "Shall we move on to the next part of our evening, my love?"

She clutched at his hand, relieved to have the conversation diverted elsewhere. "I… I'd love to. Dancing, did you say?"

"Did I?"

"Severus!"

"Come, my dear, your carriage awaits."

And indeed it did. Severus had arranged for a beautiful carriage to wait for them at the gates of Hogwarts. It was white with silver scrollwork accents, and was manned by an elderly wizard in the driving seat and a handsome youth as a footman. The young man opened the door and pulled down the step as they approached, but made sure to move away when Severus made it clear his help was not needed. Hermione was quickly ensconced on the luxuriously padded bench with a helping hand from her husband and the rustle of her satiny dress. The dark man joined her shortly thereafter, and they were soon on their way into town.

The stars in Hermione's eyes as she gazed about her in wonder made every moment of his efforts worth it. They sat in silence for the short trip, gazing at each other with boundless love, hands joined between them. His wife's natural curiosity asserted itself when the noise of the carriage indicated they were on cobblestone, and she turned her eyes away to look at the passing buildings. She thought deeply as she watched, wondering when it would be appropriate for her to tell Severus of her decision. Her attention was diverted when she realized they were in a part of Hogsmeade she had never been in before, and she pushed her deliberations aside for another time.

Perhaps she could tell him tomorrow, after they woke up. This was his night, and she wanted nothing more than to show him how much he appreciated his efforts.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a plain wooden building with a single set of oak French doors between two flickering torches. Severus stepped out of the carriage and helped his wife down the small step, offering her his arm after she exited the carriage. She took it, and they headed toward the building for the next event of the evening. An inclined head toward the footman and driver acknowledged their help, and the carriage left, presumably to pick up another passenger.

"What is this place, Severus?"

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. "You tell me, my dear."

Hermione gasped at the interiour of the building. Small round tables dotted the edges of the large open room and were crowded with dozens of people laughing, drinking, and apparently having a good time. People were also crowded into the center of the room where a wide silvery circle of smooth floor served as an area to dance. Glancing overhead, Hermione could see an illusion of the starlit sky with a full moon lighting the room.

The host greeted Severus by name and motioned to a table in the corner. "Welcome to the Starlight, Master Snape. Please, your table is over there."

Thanking him, the Potions master led his wife over to the table, took her cloak, and pulled her chair out for her. She gave him a grateful smile as she sat, and the two quickly put in their drink orders with the waiter.

"What do you think, my dearest?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "It's beautiful, Severus. Thank you. I…"

He stood up. "Would you do me the honor of this dance, my darling?" She nodded, and Severus to her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The music was slow, which made the dance simple, and both of them spent the time enjoying the moment, wrapped in their love. Their lips met for a short, gentle kiss as the song ended, leaving Hermione almost boneless in her husband's embrace.

Severus took a great deal of pleasure out of surprising her for the next dance.

Hemrione was startled to find that her husband was an accomplished dancer, knowing, apparently, many forms including the waltz, two step, foxtrot, and the tango. The evening passed in a whirl of dancing, and even Severus had to admit he enjoyed himself. The carriage was waiting for them when it was time to head back, and they rode together in silence, his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled by his coat.

"Anything for you, my darling."

Hermione pulled away to look her husband in the eyes. Any woman would be fortunate to be with him, she thought, but far too many of them would never give him the chance. For three years she gave him that chance, and now that he had taken the opportunity she offered, she found that he was perfect in almost every way. Now was the time for her to tell him she wanted to stay with him. That she wanted to be the mother of his children and his companion for the rest of her life. Never mind those other, petty-minded bitches. Severus was hers, and that was all that mattered.

"Severus." It pained her to see his defenses go up and his eyes shutter. This was a man who had spent far too much of his life being hurt. Her hand stroked his cheek. "Severus, it's okay. Don't… don't hide from me. Please."

He touched his lips to hers. "Hermione… love… I…" Something in her eyes caught his attention, and he found himself being drawn into her thoughts. He dared not hope she was about to tell him what he had prayed for every night for the past month. Instinctively he reached for it, only to be drawn in by a recent and very powerful memory.

"_Hey Granger!"_

_Hermione turned to eye the former Slytherin distastefully. "I believe that would be Mrs. Snape to you, Pansy."_

_The blond-haired girl laughed mockingly. "That's a good one! I'll have to remember that. The thought that a Mudblood like you deserves to be addressed by such an ancient and noble name is beyond ridiculous. You're very amusing, Granger, I'll give you that."_

"_What do you want, Pansy?"_

_Pansy's cornflower blue eyes turned innocent. "Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Snape? I was simply offering a polite greeting. Surely even one such as yourself can recognize it as such."_

_Hermione smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, Pansy darling, but I'm afraid my upbringing taught me a very different definition of polite. I suspect you would not understand, however, since it means you would need to comprehend the ideal of basic human kindness." Her brown eyes were hard. "That must be incredibly difficult for a… person of your limited capabilities."_

_An angry flush tinted the pig-like features of the other girl. "At least I am capable of comprehending when I'm not wanted, Granger. Even one of my 'limited capabilities' would be able to see that your own husband wants nothing to do with you." Severus felt her twinge of pain at that. "I see you're out all by your lonesome, again. Did your husband find something better to do with his time? Like watch the house-elves clean?" She smirked. "Tell me, how does it feel to be so undesirable that someone like Snape doesn't even want you?"_

_Hermione kept her face neutral, but in truth, the other witch's words hurt her more than she would ever admit. Her head remained proud and her features haughty. "I'm not sure, Pansy. How does it feel to be so pathetic that you need to pick on a 'lousy Mudblood?"_

"_You bitch!" Pansy reached for her wand._

"_Go ahead, Parkinson, make my Christmas," Hermione purred, her hand near her wand. "I've been wanting to hex you for years."_

_It was obvious her former classmate had never truly thought about what it would be like to cross Hermione Granger. Severus could see the thoughts flicker behind the pug-faced girl's watery blue eyes as she contemplated the consequences of her actions. Hermione graduated at the top of her class, and despite all the rumours that her Potions grades, at least, had been influenced by her relationship with the professor, Pansy knew she was no match for the former Gryffindor in any situation. The Slytherin girl wondered if the stories about her temper were true._

_Pansy shrugged indifferently. "Go ahead. I'm not really concerned, Granger. Everyone knows why you got such good grades…"_

_The insinuation was not difficult to understand. Snape was almost impressed by the girl's bravado. Who would have thought Parkinson had such enormous rocks? He watched while his wife weighed the benefits and consequences of hexing the ruddy bint, and came to the conclusion that she should take the high ground and just walk away._

_The problem was that she was getting sick of it._

"_Insinuate all you want, Parkinson," she hissed. "What you say will never change the truth, nor will it change the fact that you graduated near the bottom of our class despite your… extracurricular activities. If there was someone here who tried to earn good grades on her back it would most certainly not be me." Hermione pretended to think. "Come to think of it, why did you do so abysmally? Is it because you were able to provide the quantity but not the quality?"_

_Pansy gasped._

_This was far too enjoyable. She smirked. "I guess that's the difference between being the school Cleansweep and a Firebolt."_

_With a snarl of uncontrolled fury, Pansy pulled her wand on the grinning brunette. Before she could even think of a curse, Hermione disarmed her with a gesture and then summoned the girl's wand. She was tempted to mock her further, but now was not the time to start hacking off the daughter of a so-called 'former' Death Eater. How that bastard got off she never knew, but Severus had speculated he possessed some sort of blackmail material on Fudge in addition to a huge bribe._

"_Now Pansy, surely we can settle this like civilized adults. I'll go on my merry way, and you can continue with whomever… oh, I mean whatever you were doing."_

_Pansy's eyes burned bright with hatred. "Give me my wand, Granger."_

_Feigning a look of surprise, Hermione held out the wand, but not before she whispered a short incantation. "Oh dear me. I'm sorry, Pansy. I totally forgot. Here you are." She tossed a brilliant smile at the infuriated woman. "Do be careful with it, Pansy. I would hate for something… permanent… to happen to it."_

_With a toss of her chestnut mane of curls, Hermione continued on her way, smirking as she heard muttered swearing behind her. Good. Now the buggering chit would not be able to bother her for at least a week._

Severus eyed his wife incredulously. Did she have any idea what she had done? "Wha… how… you…" He struggled to articulate the horror he felt at her inordinate stupidity. "How the bloody hell could you do that?" he snarled. "Do you have any idea how foolish that was? You stupid little girl!"

"Severus Snape! How dare you call me that! I…"

"How dare you risk your life and the life of our child in that manner!" he hissed. "Thanks to your stupidity, the likelihood that you and our daughter will die has been increased a thousand fold!"

Hermione looked at him as if she had been struck. "I…"

The anger drained out of him at the fearful expression on her face. He pulled her into his arms. "I apologize, love. I was simply… fearful for you. I… Losing you would devastate me, Hermione. I love you and the thought that that ruddy bitch will be lusting for your blood, and no doubt bringing her father into it disturbs me more than I can express." He pulled away to look at her. "If there was a way to insult her on any more levels, love, I am hard pressed to think of it. In one conversation, you insulted her appearance, intelligence, and desirability, all while calling her a slut and disabling her wand."

He thought her smirk was wildly inappropriate and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Oh, stop it, Severus. I know it was foolish. I guess… I was just tired of always having to be the one to take it, you know? They've been mocking me for three years about our marriage and for seven years before that on anything dealing with school or my lineage. I just reached a breaking point." Her earnest eyes met his. "You can't expect me to always lie down and take it, darling, just because I happen to be one of the 'good guys'. I didn't fight Voldemort just so that some ugly, pug-faced bitch treat me like rubbish three years after that bastard's death."

Severus reached out and gently touched her cheek. "I know, love. I don't want you to have to live like that. I wish I had known earlier that she was treating you this way. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling wryly. "It's not just her, Severus. It's almost everyone who had any association with Voldemort or his lackeys. There's nothing you could have done about it."

"You'd be surprised," he stated bleakly.

Her lips curved into a fond smile. "You can't fight the world, love."

Once again Hermione found herself wrapped in her husband's tight embrace. "I can try, my darling. For you, I would try anything."

Hermione was silent for a time, content to enjoy the rest of the carriage ride in the arms of her husband. He refused to allow anything to interfere with his plans for the rest of the evening, so when they arrived back at Hogwarts, he escorted her back to their chambers, and proceeded to initiate the rest of the evening's festivities.

Hermione's revelation was quickly forgotten.

The next day, Severus received an owl from St. Mungo's inviting him to demonstrate his All-heal potion, two weeks hence. His wife was sitting at his desk, grading papers with relish. It never ceased to amaze him how enthusiastic she was about everything, but especially he liked the fact that she could match him for snarkiness, and had no problems demonstrating that fact to the students when she graded their essays. She insisted upon grading at his desk because it helped "channel her inner Snape."

The tall wizard silently glided behind her, knowing she would not notice his presence until he caught her attention. He cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she said absently, slashing another swath of red across the page. "I'll be done in a minute."

He kissed the nape of her neck. "Good afternoon, love. I see you have managed to wade your way through Mr. Oberlin's abysmal attempt at an essay."

She snorted. "An exercise in bad grammer without even token homage to spelling, you mean. I didn't even know there was such a thing as an 'asswinder edge.' Does he even stay awake in your classes?"

Severus smirked. "You'll be finding that out soon enough, my dear. Albus informed me that you will be taking over my third and fifth year classes starting next term. Mr. Oberlin, I believe, will be moving into his fifth year. Assuming he passes the year, of course."

"Of course," she murmured. "I certainly hope Albus doesn't expect me to teach him to spell."

"Hermione, love, I daresay even Albus Dumbledore would give up when faced with the terror that is Edward Oberlin's grammatical and spelling talent."

The brown-haired woman laughed as she put a final mark on the young man's paper. Standing up, she stretched out her back, careful to rub up against her husband's chest as she did so. With a growl he grabbed her and whirled her around, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Minutes later they parted, breathless and wishing Albus did not require them to take lunch in the Great Hall.

Severus' dark eyes smoldered as he regarded his wife. "Until later, my darling."

She ran her finger up his chest and brushed the back of his neck in response. "Definitely."

Hermione took her husband's arm and they headed out to lunch. On the way there he remembered to tell her about the owl.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Severus?"

"Tell me, have you made any plans for two weeks from today?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I was thinking we might take a bit of a trip to… St. Mungo's." He could tell his wife was confused by the dramatic pause at the end.

"Ooookay. Uh… I'm sure we can… er… plan that."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied silkily. "I would hate to have to present my potion to St. Mungo's without my beautiful wife and assistant there to see it."

It took a moment to sink in.

Several students were startled by the squeal of joy that came from the Potions professor's wife and the sight of her leaping into his arms. They stared at the dark wizard in awe, seeing for the first time the devotion and love his wife had for him. He was surprised to find himself preening at the impressed looks.

Meanwhile, Hermione was kissing his face, alternating words of congratulations with a quick peck on his lips or cheek. Severus quickly became wrapped up in her, and lost track of any reality but that of his wife. It was not until Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat that the two of them came back from their own personal loving universe. Hermione hopped down and looked at her master contritely.

"Er… Headmaster, I can explain…" began Snape.

Albus held up his hand. "No need, Severus. I trust you have good news to share with us?"

"Uh… yes. I… uh…" Now that he was no longer intent on Hermione, Severus became aware of the students' regard. "St. Mungo's… er…"

"St. Mungo's wants to see the All-heal potion, Albus! Isn't that wonderful." Hermione grabbed her husband's arm and wormed her way underneath it so he was holding her close. He certainly did not mind.

Albus beamed. "Congratulations, Severus. This, I think, calls for some celebration! Dobby!"

"Yes? What can Dobby do for Headmaster?"

"We're having a bit of a party, Dobby. Punch and sweets for everyone!"

The students cheered as the Great Hall suddenly sprouted decorations, and small, round tables of food and punch sprung up in place of the house tables. Severus rolled his eyes. Any excuse for a party, he thought, and then settled down to endure the festivities.

It was going to be a long two weeks.


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this fic despite my incredible lack of regular updates. There should be only one chapter to go, so finally this fic will come to an end. I am hoping to post another in full not too long after this. It may not be until the holiday, however, since I don't have the time to work on writing very often anymore. Damn my increasing responsibilities at work. Thanks to JKR for letting me play in her world.

Hermione Snape sat in the library, pouring over the latest issue of Ars Alchemica. Her hand absently rubbed the small mound of her belly as she read the feature article, brow furrowing at some of the concepts.

"Hinkleson defiantly is an idiot," she muttered. "Why do they let that man publish?"

"His cousin owns the magazine," replied Ginny Malfoy. The grinning former Weasley sauntered into the room and dropped gracefully into one of the chairs. "Hey, 'Mione. How's it going?"

Hermione snorted. "It would be a lot better if the bloody idiots at Ars Alchemica stop publishing rubbish labeled as 'cutting edge research'. Listen to this. 'Kneezle hair has been proven to be the only ingredient capable of increasing the affect of a potion tenfold while not interfering with its function. As such, a healing potion made with Kneezle hair would increase the power of the potion to the point that it will cure anything, including a death wound.'" She began to pace agitatedly. "That hack! He stole the idea off Severus at a convention two years ago. I can't believe the audacity. Not a week left until Severus is going to unveil his potion, and the bloody bastard is shooting his mouth off in a magazine, no doubt hoping that he will get some credit for Severus' hard work!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Geez, Hermione. Chill. It's not like anyone is going to believe your husband stole the buggering idiot's research. Severus may be disliked by most of the Wizarding world, but even those who hate him have to admit he's a bloody brilliant bastard."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Mrs. Malfoy." Severus Snape's dark form stepped out of the shadows and glided up to his wife. She relaxed into him as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's all right, darling. All my research has been duly filed and notarized with the goblins before I ever mentioned the potion to anyone."

She looked surprised. "The goblins?"

"Surely a know-it-all such as yourself is aware that the goblins take care of far more than just the gold in Gringott's." His eyebrow arched at her negative response. "They are well known for their neutrality; hence they are the trusted parties when one might wish to secure something without worrying about corruption. The goblins have no interest in politics."

Severus smirked at the delighted smile on his wife's face. He always loved to see her learn something new. Especially if he was the one teaching it to her.

"I didn't know that." Her sparkling brown eyes met his. "Thank you, Severus."

He kissed her gently. "My pleasure, Hermione." Pulling himself away reluctantly, Severus brought himself back to the present and the reason he came in search of his wife. "Hermione, my dear, it seems that I need to make a trip to St. Mungo's to make sure they have the appropriate facilities and equipment for our demonstration. I thought you might wish to accompany me…"

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny and I are going shopping today. If you don't mind, that is…"

He chuckled. "Not at all, my dear. I imagine you will have a far better time shopping with Mrs. Malfoy that dealing with hospital administrators." He kissed her hand. "Would dinner be remiss…?"

"No. Not at all… er… I think…"

Ginny smirked. "Don't worry, 'Mione. I told Draco I'd be back before dinner." She looked at Severus. "I'll have her back in time, professor."

"Well then, until tonight, my darling." Severus kissed his wife lingeringly before striding away in a whirl of black. Hermione stood still for a few moments, still caught up in the emotions surging through her.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Heh hem. Earth to Hermione. Are you still with me?"

The dreamy smile on her friend's face answered that question far louder than words. She began to come out of it. "Er… what?"

"Are we still going shopping, or are you going to stand there contemplating the door all day?"

Hermione started. "Oh! Sorry. I…er…"

Ginny interrupted. "I know, I know. I've seen that look before." She laughed at her friend's blush. "I probably wore it every time I saw Draco for the first year of our marriage."

The starry-eyed witch chuckled, and then stood to stretch out her back. It occurred to her that she should probably make some attempt at training herself to good posture someday, but that corner chair of Madam Prince's is far too comfortable. A flick of her wand returned the books to their proper locations, and moments later she gazed at her friend expectantly. "Shall we?"

With a delighted laugh, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her from the library. It was not long before they were on the road to Hogsmeade.

"So. How are things going with the Great Dark Wizard of Hogwarts?"

Hermione laughed. "Things are going fine with _Severus_, Ginny. Why do you ask?"

"I'm your friend, you dolt. I just wanted to make sure there have been no more relapses into hostility or any return toward the indifferent state of your marriage from before."

"No. Actually, things have been going quite well." Ginny gave her an inscrutable look. "I'll freely admit that things will never be boring. We're both far too prickly for that. But we've learned to work out our problems instead of avoiding them or ignoring the situation."

"That's good. Draco and I were worried for a while, there."

"Me too. It was a bit rocky at the beginning."

"For three years."

The brown-haired witch tossed a mock glare at her friend before chuckling ruefully. "Maybe. But lately he's been wonderful. He is so thrilled about the baby too! You should see our rooms. He bought tons of books on how to be a good parent, and we've been working together to prepare a nursery for our daughter." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. "He brought this beautiful crib from Snape Manor, and has been helping me decorate."

"I bet that was interesting."

Hermione snorted. "Interesting would not be the term I would have used. I think 'unmitigated disaster' would be far more accurate."

Ginny gave her a surprised look. "What happened?"

"Severus got far too immersed in the entire Slytherin versus Gryffindor thing again. He wanted the room to be green, decorated with snakes and little silver cauldrons."

"And you wanted red and gold with lions?"

"Actually, no. I wanted it to be a nice neutral color. Maybe a nice sapphire blue with white and navy accents. I saw this lovely wallpaper at Matron's Maternity with little books and quills on a blue background. There was a set of navy bedclothes embroidered with tiny gold quills that would have been perfect."

"I notice you say 'would have been'," remarked Ginny.

"Severus was hell-bent on using the bedclothes from the manor – green and silver with snakes, of course – and decided to decorate without me."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I was not amused. We got into a fight, but the end result, besides the mind-blowing sex, was a compromise. Merlin knows Severus has enough money to spend on this, so he commissioned Madam Matron to alter the wallpaper to a greenish blue, and we will be using a combination of the navy bedclothes I liked and the ones from the Snape family home."

Ginny regarded her friend curiously. "When did this take place? Harry didn't mention a fight between the two of you."

"It was a few days after the last test of Severus' healing potion. He wanted to get everything arranged before we go to St. Mungo's just in case. They might want to see the potion brewed in person, or we may just start teaching people immediately. With the baby due in four months…"

"You may not have time to spend on decorating the nursery before the baby's born," observed Ginny shrewdly.

"Exactly. He really does think of everything," Hermione said with pride.

Ginny gave her a quick hug, thrilled to see her friend was finally happy in her marriage with the man she loved. For years, she had feared Hermione would never find happiness – especially ever since she figured out that she was in love with the Potions master. Fortunately, the dark man apparently came to the realization of what a royal berk he was being and went to extraordinary lengths to fix things. The sparkle of happiness in Hermione's eyes spoke louder than words of his success. Hmmm. What about her? Did she make her decision yet? Ginny turned to the brilliant witch currently absorbed in looking at a miniature set of witch's robes.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Ginny?" Hermione asked absently, trying to decide if she should purchase the robes. The dark blue color would match the baby's room perfectly, and the lack of green and scarlet would prevent another House rivalry.

"Er… did you ever make a decision about whether or not you're staying here?" Hermione turned to regard the younger witch in surprise. "I mean, you seem so happy with him, but you have yet to say whether or not you will be staying."

Hermione flushed. "Uh… yes, Ginny. I have decided." She paused for a moment, as if it was difficult for her to say. "Yes. I'm staying."

"You don't seem so sure about that."

Shaking her head in protest, the bushy haired woman objected. "No, Ginny, that's not… it's not what you think. I know I want to stay with Severus. I just…" Her eyes filled with conflicted emotions. "There's still fear, you know. I mean, I know he loves me. And I know he will love our daughter…"

"But you're afraid things will go back to the way they were once she is born," Ginny stated.

"Yes. I… I don't want to think that way, but three years of that kind of treatment on the tail end of seven hellish years of school is difficult to get over."

Ginny scrutinized her friend. "But you want to believe."

"Of course I do, Ginny! I want it to be sincere. I want Severus to be the man he has been during the past few months. Despite the fights and the disagreements, he's still a wonderful man whom I love dearly."

"But…"

"But it's not about me anymore. Can I risk my daughter's happiness on the uncertainties of her father's moods?"

The younger girl took a moment to consider the situation. She looked at Hermione. "I think you can." The upset witch blinked at her in surprise. "Hermione, Severus knows more than any of us what it's like to grow up with an indifferent and hateful father. He may not be the nicest man in the world, but he's not going to subject his child to the same things he suffered growing up. I mean, do you honestly think he'll treat her badly?"

Hermione sighed. "No, Ginny, I don't. That's why I'm going to stay even though I have some fear. I love him dearly, and I believe he will be a wonderful father."

"Then what…"

"However," continued Hermione, holding up her hand to fend off interruptions, "just because I have faith in his ability to perform well as a father does not mean I can convince that frightened part of me. The part that remembers how it felt when he threatened the lives of me and my unborn child. I just… I guess I'm just fighting with myself over it."

"I can see that," said Ginny, nodding. "But you can't let the past rule over your future. I think even Snape has learned that."

"I know. Which is why I'm planning to tell him tonight that I want to stay with him," Hermione stated decisively. Ginny gave a happy squeal and hugged her friend. "Sure, I'll admit I will probably have doubts for a while, but I have even more doubts about doing this without him. He's as vital to me as breathing."

Ginny regarded her friend happily. She knew how difficult it was for Hermione. Unlike her, the former Head Girl was an only child. It was difficult to not see things in a purely black and white way – attributing an angry countenance with uncontrolled hostility. Severus Snape had been a bastard to her, one way or another, for ten years. It was going to take time to completely get over that. But at least Hermione was willing to give her husband the benefit of the doubt. It was quite the risk she was willing to take. But not a long shot as many might believe, thought Ginny.

"So what are you going to do for him?"

"What do you mean," asked Hermione, surprised.

"I mean how are you going to tell him? You're not just going to spring it on him during dinner are you?"

"No!" the older girl protested. "I have plans…"

Ginny gazed at her impatiently. "Well?"

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Hermione smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Ginny?"

"'Mione! You know exactly what I…"

"Ooh! Is that a locket? This would be perfect for her!"

"Hermione Snape!"

"Look, Ginny. It's gold and has a place for two stones on the front. I could put a picture of Severus and me inside of it."

"Hermione Jane Snape…" Ginny growled menacingly.

"An emerald and a ruby, you think?"

"I'll tell you what I think. I think you better answer the bloody question before I strangle you!"

Hermione almost laughed at her friend's fiery temper. It was nothing compared to the snit Severus could work himself into, but impressive nonetheless. She smirked. "Is there something wrong, Ginny?"

A sense of the ridiculousness of the situation washed over Ginny and she abruptly calmed down, knowing Hermione would tell her but was enjoying her temper tantrum. Never let it be said that Hermione Snape could not appreciate the finer points of sadism. She really was perfect for the Potions master.

"Well?" Ginny eyed the smirking witch impatiently.

Hermione huffed in mock annoyance. "Honestly! Okay, let me buy this and I'll tell you. I need to do some shopping anyway."

It was not long before the two women were back on the street, headed to Madame Malkin's. As they walked, Hermione told Ginny of her plans.

Severus Snape in the meantime, was waiting will ill-disguised impatience in front of the office of the Healers' Director at St. Mungo's. He held a small box with a sample of the healing potion on his lap, and was occupying his mind by thinking of all the things he could do with his wife once all this was over. Perhaps he could take her to Avalon to visit the priestesses, or to Camelot to see what had become of King Arthur's dream. She would love Atlantis, he thought, especially since they had somehow managed to fuse magic and technology. And he would have to take her back to the library in Alexandria.

A small smile crept to his lips as he thought of his wife. She truly was an amazing witch. Few women would have given a man like him a chance in the first place, much less a second one after he buggered the first up. And she was giving him a daughter! That was the most amazing thing. Fear briefly gripped him as a small panicky voice in his mind reminded him that she had yet to give him a concrete decision. Severus, however, shoved it back into silence, reminding himself that Hermione rarely made any decision without considering all the possible scenarios. She would tell him when she was damned good and ready, but when she did, he would know it was what she truly wanted.

Two nurses walked by, chattering excitedly. The words "marriage law" caught his attention, and he looked up to see one of them clutching a newspaper. _Uh oh_, he thought. Did something else happen with that blasted law? Slightly regretting the fact that he no longer subscribed to "that rag" as his wife called it, Severus decided to ignore the women for the time being, and try to wait patiently for the director.

By the time someone came to speak with Severus, he was on the fine edge of an angry tirade. He was livid that Director Etherton kept him waiting for nearly two hours, and was quite ready to storm out of the British healing institution and Apparate to America, where they would pay handsomely for his potion. The first time in his life that he did something unselfish, he thought, and this was how he was repaid. His face darkened in rage.

"Mr. Snape?" queried a soft voice.

His furious eyes snapped up to regard the trembling healer. Correction, the trembling junior healer. He frowned, pinning the man with a cold stare. "That would be Master Snape, or Professor, healer…"

"Er… Dimmitt, Ma… Pro… Professor Snape."

_Dimwit is more like it_, he thought snidely. "And your purpose here is to take me to see the director, I suppose?"

The boy began to shake, fearfully regarding the angry man who held him in his fiery gaze. "Er… no, actually, sir. I… er… I'm here to… uh…"

Severus had had enough. "Spit it out, boy!" he snarled.

"Directorethertonwouldliketoseeyouatanothertime," stammered the youthful healer.

"WHAT?" Severus stood, towering over the shorter man.

"Er…" Whatever inanity the boy was about to speak was mercifully halted by a familiar voice behind the enraged Potions master.

"Master Snape?"

He whirled to face the woman behind him. "Healer Brommel. What an unexpected surprise," he stated coldly.

She gave him a motherly frown. "Now, now, Professor, no need to be angry. I'm simply surprised to see you here."

"Director Etherton requested I come discuss my healing potion with him today." He frowned. "Apparently he does not have time for me."

The healer nodded. "That's not a surprise, really, considering what's been going on today."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what, might I ask, has been going on today?"

The matronly woman regarded him curiously. "Where is your wife, Professor?"

He was not expecting that question. "Shopping, madam. I believe she is making further preparations for our child."

She looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness. I was hoping that the two of you would stay together."

A feeling of dread washed over Severus. "What do you mean?"

Mutely, the mediwitch pulled a newspaper out of her pocket and handed it to Snape. "I suggest you go find that good wife of yours, Master Snape, and make sure she knows how much you want to be with her. Once they repeal it, you will have until midnight to reaffirm your vows."

Shocked, Severus could only stare after her in disbelief as the healer strode away. He quickly glanced over the paper. It was not difficult to find. _Front page news rarely is_, he thought wryly.

_**The Truth Revealed! Ministry's Marriage Law **_

_Recent investigations have revealed that the Muggleborn-Pureblood Marriage Act is not the success publicized by the British Ministry of Magic. Information provided by unnamed sources within the Ministry attest that while the act has been a success as far as the production of children is concerned, it has not been healthy for the emotional state of the parents. Three years after the law was enacted, the Prophet has been given secret reports from the highest levels of our government illustrating the failures._

_According to the reports, the Marriage Act has cost the Wizarding world more than 72 of its Muggleborn population. The majority of those who left surprisingly returned to the Muggle world rather than be part of a world responsible for such a travesty of justice. Muggleborn witch Tabitha Harrison stated, "The law was the type of thing one would expect from a government 200 years ago. Not something to be found in the modern world. I refused to be a part of a society that auctions off its citizens like chattel, taking from them the most basic of human choices." Miss Harrison was due to be married to pureblood wizard Kerwin Avery, cousin to the notorious Desmond Avery, an accused Death Eater._

_Healer Margaret Brommel, chief healer of the maternity ward in St. Mungo's Hospital has been a very vocal opponent of the law from the beginning had this to say. "Forcing two people to marry based on a committee's opinion of compatibility is no way to preserve the Wizarding world. Not only will we be producing children born in arranged marriages between spouses who despise one another, we will be betraying everything young Mr. Potter and his companions fought for." The healer went on to say that the rate of suicide attempts and physical violence has escalated as a result of the law, and that she fears children born of such a hostile union will grow up to be the next generation of dark wizards. "After all," she continued, "Lord Voldemort was the product of a very hostile home environment, as were most of his followers. I think we might learn something from this."_

_Minister Fudge could not be contacted for comment, but Percy Weasley, assistant to the minister, informed the press that "all options and repercussions were being examined," and that the ministry would do its utmost to resolve the situation to the benefit of all. It is a well-known fact that Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has publicly opposed the resolution for years, going so far as to appeal the legality of the decree five times within the past three years. Professor Snape was chosen to be married to one of his former students, Miss Hermione Granger, who is 20 years his junior._

_Such disparities between age and experience are one of the many challenges married couples have been forced to face upon their sudden betrothal and marriage to complete strangers. The most common objection after the law itself was the manner in which couples were thrown together and forced to choose their spouse immediately. Opponents to the law suggested that a better course of action would have been to simply forbid purebloods from intermarrying, and allow them a specified amount of time to choose a suitable spouse. This could have allowed time for a mandatory dating period and given witches and wizards greater options in their choice of spouse._

_It is well known that a number of those required to marry by law were already emotionally committed before being forced to marry strangers. Despite the existence of the Fidelity Charm, many of those affected continue to have extramarital relations with previous paramours. It is even rumoured that Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world, has been affected by the law. Sources close to the young wizard claim he ironically lost the woman he loved to the Marriage Law. No one has been named, but reporter Rita Skeeter insists that the young wife of Professor Severus Snape is the only woman Mr. Potter has ever loved. We at the Prophet dearly hope this is not the case, as it would be the ultimate injustice to the man who saved us all._

_While the British Ministry of Magic refused to comment, the United States Department of Thaumaturgy was very willing to put forth their opinion. Secretary John Henderson, minister of the American Department of Thaumaturgy, was quoted as saying, "This is why we opposed this ridiculous law in the first place. History has shown us that forced marriages for any reason have the distressing tendency to go badly. The abuse and suicide statistics alone demonstrate that this is not an effective way of governing one's citizens, and that Britain is in dire need of more than just a change in law."_

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has called an emergency session today to review the information and make a decision on the ultimate fate of the law. Rumours have it that the great wizard is inclined to end the law, as it is doing Wizarding Britain more harm than good. Headmaster Dumbledore has weathered a great deal of criticism over the years as a result of his lack of action in opposing the law. Sources close to the sorcerer say that while he supported the law in theory, he opposed the particulars but saw no viable alternatives. One can only hope that now, a new solution will be found; a solution that will save Wizarding Britain without taking away the rights of its citizens._

Upon finishing the article, Snape promptly forgot about his irritation with the director and strode purposefully toward the entrance. He had a very important errand to run.

Standing in Madame Malkins, Hermione Snape regarded the paper in disbelief. Why is it that the Ministry had to keep coming along to bugger up her life in the worst way possible? Now that she and Severus were happy with each other, the bloody bastards finally decided to end the law that brought them together. It occurred to her that while she decided that she wanted to stay with him – and yes, even without the law she intended to – she had no idea if he would want to be with her without the government forcing it on him. Would Severus Snape really want to be bound to a Muggle-born girl twenty years his junior who was pregnant with his child?

Yes.

The answer floated up from the depths of her mind, bringing with it a peace unlike anything she had ever imagined. The glint of steel appeared in her eye as she finally decided, without a doubt, that Severus was the man for her and by damn it, she was going to keep him!

When Ginny returned from her dress fitting, she was surprised to see Hermione standing near the stand of dresses, clutching a newpaper in her hand. She looked up and was startled at the steely determination she saw there. What on earth was in that paper?

"They've finally done it, Gin."

"They who? And what did they do?"

"The Ministry. After three years the bloody bastards finally decided to repeal the Marriage Law. Or at least, that's what they're deciding now. The Wizengamot met this afternoon."

Ginny looked surprised. "Why weren't you told?"

"I imagine my views are rather vehemently on record. Besides, it would be a conflict of interest since I'm affected by it."

"No one else in the Wizengamot was affected by the law?"

Hermione shook her head. "They were all above the age limit. I'm the youngest member in more than 200 years."

"Yes, but shouldn't they still ask you what you think?"

The older girl shrugged carelessly. "It's not like I've made it a secret as to how I feel. I'm sure Albus is perfectly capable of representing my interests on this matter."

"So you still oppose it," questioned Ginny.

"Oh goodness yes! It's one of the worst things that has happened to our world since Voldemort."

"But…"

"Just because Severus and I found happiness, Ginny, does not mean that others will find it too. They deserve a choice."

"So what will you do?" Ginny regarded her friend, concerned.

"Find Severus, of course, and tell him that he's stuck with me and his daughter for the rest of his bloody life!"

A delighted smile lit up Ginny's face, and for the second time that day she let out a squeal of joy. "Well, let's go find him, then!"

In short order, the two young women made their purchases and headed out to St. Mungo's, determined to find Severus Snape before anything else happened. It would be her luck that the Ministry would decree couples would not be allowed to remarry each other. _Not if I can ruddy well help it_, she thought.

Severus, in the meantime, was striding out of Gringotts, intending to find his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, and make sure she married him a second time. He carried his mother's ring with him this time, and was not about to take no for an answer. Not only did Hermione carry his child, but she was the love of his life. He was not about to let her go. Memories of their past and the alternate timeline flashed through his mind as he thought over the past few months. Despite what he said to Black, Severus honestly had expected his wife to choose Potter over him. Admittedly, she had yet to tell him she was staying with him, but he had not served as a spy for twenty years without learning how to read people. He suspected she simply was having difficulty figuring out what to say. In that way, Hermione was like him.

His eyes raked over the scurrying residents of Hogsmeade, hoping to catch a flash of curly brown hair next to red. Thankful for the first time since the war that he still projected an intimidating image, Severus wended his way through the parting crowd intent on locating his wife. He towered over most witches and wizards, so it was not difficult for him to scan the masses while moving forward. A flash of brown caught his eye, drawing his gaze to the far away entrance of Madame Malkin's. There she was! He felt a surge of exhilaration and nervousness at the sight of her. The fading light of the sun illuminated the amber highlights in her hair, surrounding her head with a soft golden halo. Her eyes met his, warmth washing through him at the surge of joy he saw there. He gave her a tentative smile, continuing forward to meet what he hoped was his future.

Suddenly, the crack of several Apparitions sounded in the street, causing curious bystanders to glance around in search of the arrivals. The crowd around Severus convulsed and then scattered as the frightened onlookers spotted four Death Eaters. Gathering himself to Appareate, Severus swore as he felt the anti-Apparition wards snap back into place. Still swearing, he whipped out his wand and began frantically pushing his way through the panicked wizards, struggling to reach his wife before it was too late. He recognized the four people surrounding Hermione, and none of them was likely to offer her mercy. Especially the Parkinson girl.

Hermione, for her part, was startled and just a bit frightened by the sudden appearance of four Death Eaters in the town marketplace. Her wand was in her hand without conscious thought, and she noted with approval that Ginny had assumed a ready stance as well. The evil bastards may ultimately be victorious, but it would not be without cost.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. "Granger. How nice of you to join us on this fine day. Getting along well, I hope. I notice you are, yet again, without your big, bad prat of a husband. Finding his entertainment elsewhere, I presume?"

Fury flashed in Hermione's eyes at the Slytherin girl's implication. She opened her mouth to respond but Ginny beat her to it.

"What's the matter, Parkinson, jealous? Or are you still sore about Snape rejecting your advances?" Hermione glanced at her friend, startled. Without response, the fiery Gryffindor continued. "Maybe it was you ugly pug face that was his problem… or… no… your cow-like body, perhaps?" She smiled maliciously. "No. I know what it was. Your total and absolute inability to form a coherent sentence. Desperate though you thought he was, surely even you didn't think Professor Snape would lower himself to shagging a mindless bint like you…"

Hermione saw the rage in Pansy's eyes turn to hatred. "Ginny…"

"_STUPIFY_!"

Ginny was waiting for the curse and merely stepped aside as it blasted past her. Her Malfoy-like smirk never wavered, even as she responded in kind. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Curses began to fly as the other Death Eaters joined in. Hermione spent her time deflecting the spells, leaving Parkinson and Ginny to duel it out. Her friend was perfectly capable of handling herself, but the other two were using Dark curses she recognized as designed to inflict pain and cause injury. She briefly wondered why neither of them used Unforgivables, but then remembered the Ministry's new law on that. Usage of an Unforgivable was an immediate death sentence. The Dementors' binding had been changed to allow them to hunt and kill anyone utilizing the curses. They were swift and merciless, and no bribe could deter them.

"_Protego_! _Stupify_! _Depulso_!" Hermione found herself fighting better than she had even in the war against Voldemort. The fear she felt for her husband and child, not to mention her friend lent her a strength that was allowing her to far surpass her previous magical accomplishments. She never noticed when she began casting wandlessly, firing off spell after spell to protect her and the youngest Weasley.

"Come on, Parkinson! Where's that Slytherin cunning? Or is your pig-like nature too overpowering for the snake in your soul?" Taunted Ginny. The angry girl gave a shriek of rage.

Ginny cast three spells in succession, using the distraction her comments caused the other witch to her advantage. "_Protego_! _Expelliarmus_! _Stupify_!"

Pansy dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, leaving Ginny Malfoy standing nearby, wand in hand. Her attention turned to the ongoing battle next to her. Hermione still fought two others, which impressed the fiery-tempered girl to no end, but the third remained apart, impassively watching the battle. She struggled with the desire to watch him and the need to help her friend. He appeared to be waiting for something, but what it was, she could not fathom. Before she could make her decision, however, his wand was pointed at her. "_Eradico_!"

Reacting without thought, she dove aside, hoping she could get behind something before the spell hit. The sickly purple light destroyed the crate next to her, the force of the explosion flinging her into the nearby wall. Reality twisted as her head hit the stone with a sharp crack. Her vision blurred, Ginny struggled to stand, determined to help Hermione. There were only two Death Eaters standing, now – the one who attacked her and the one she swore looked like Avery. She was horrified to note that Hermione appeared to be pushing past her endurance, after fighting two highly capable Death Eaters. She reached for her wand, only to realize she must have dropped it when she hit the wall.

Ginny looked around, desperately hoping to spot the thin shaft of willow nearby. There! It had rolled into a crevice on the walkway. A furtive glance toward her attacker made her aware of his fast approach, so she lunged for the wand, praying she could grab it before he got a curse off. "_Expelliarmus_!" The wand skittered away, and she turned to face her doom.

Wishing she could see Draco one last time, she met the burning eyes of the Death Eater as he took aim.

"_Avada_…"

"SECTUSAMPURA!" Ginny flinched as the deep masculine voice echoed through the now-empty street, but the expected curse never came. Instead, she heard the distinctive thud of a body hitting the ground. She opened her eyes in time to see Severus Snape swoop by only to dive into a magical duel with the man intent on harming his wife. Together they fought, side by side like during the war, and for a moment Ginny was stunned at the sight. Then she came to her senses and continued searching for her wand. Draco would surely take her to task for getting distracted during a Death Eater battle.

Severus faced off with the man he knew as Desmond Avery – notorious Death Eater and one-time friend. The streets were clear now, so the danger of accidentally hitting an innocent wizard or witch was low, but he was trying to abide by civilized rules and duel within the Ministry's dictates. Avery, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He was doing his damnedest to do as much harm to Hermione Snape as possible. She had long since given up trying to curse the man, instead concentrating on defending herself and her child. Severus' appearance brought a feeling of relief she never imagined, since she knew he would keep them safe and make sure the Death Eater was brought to justice. Part of her wished he could just kill the evil wizard and get it over with. She was thankful, on the other hand, by his restraint.

Avery was blocking everything Snape threw at him, which spoke volumes about how the man had been spending his time during the past three years. With the uncommon insight he was known for, Severus realized all this was specifically set up so Avery had the chance to get even for his treachery. His dark eyes darted to the side, wondering where Avery's hidden ally was.

What happened next was simply a matter of timing, circumstance, and the natural course of things when a pregnant woman fights off multiple Death Eaters. Severus Snape's eyes widened in horror as his wife stumbled, failing to block Avery's next curse. Time slowed as he analyzed the situation and made his choice, knowing he was condemning his wife to a lifetime without him. At least Potter would be there.

Faster than thought, Severus grabbed Hermione and interposed his body between her and the oncoming curse. As the pain struck, he met his wife's horrified eyes, trying with every ounce of will he had left to convey his love for her. He fell, barely noting the flare of hatred on her face as she pointed her wand at the surprised Death Eater. Two voices in concert cast the spell.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Avery stiffened and fell, a fact which Hermione completely ignored. Nor did she notice the aurors Apparating into the street, or the horrified gasps at the sheer amount of blood pouring from Severus' body. Someone was screaming – it was her – pleading and begging him not to leave her alone, but the light in his eyes began to fade.

"I love you, Hermione."

Harry Potter took in the scene before him, enraged that they dared to attack his best friend. Then he saw the blood and its source, Hermione's screams drawing his attention.

"Stay with me," she begged, gripping his hand tightly. The aurors stood around, dumbfounded, no doubt because they never imagined Severus Snape would be the object of such unbounded love.

It royally hacked Harry off.

"You!" He pointed to a nearby auror.

"Y…yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Don't just stand there, you idiot. Summon a healer!" Not waiting for the flustered young man to reply, he rushed over to Hermione, who was now sobbing on her husband's chest, quietly begging him to hang on just a little longer.

He knelt next to her. "A healer is on the way, 'Mione. He'll be fine. They'll be here soon and he'll be all better."

A weak, raspy voice responded. "Ever the optimist, eh Potter?" Dark eyes met his, conveying without words the reality of the situation. Severus Snape was dying, and he knew it.

"No…" Harry whispered. He shook his head. "No, Severus, you are not going to die. I won't let you!"

Severus coughed, blood staining his smirking lips. "You can't save everyone, Harry. But you can promise me something."

Hermione was now weeping, beyond words at the knowledge her husband was dying.

"Anything, Severus."

Another smirk. "Care for her, Potter. And my child. My daughter."

Tears filled Harry's eyes as he gazed down on the dying man. He clasped the hand of the man he had hated most of his life. "I promise."

Severus breathing took on a wet, wheezing sound. All nearby knew it was a bad sign, having been survivors of the war with Voldemort. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and several of the aurors knew what a mortal wound was, and that no healer, no potion could cure it.

Then it hit him. Correction. _No ordinary potion_.

Harry frantically began searching Snape's pockets.

Hermione sat up and eyed him incredulously, wondering what the hell happened to her best friend.

"The potion, 'Mione! Didn't you say he was testing it?"

Her amber eyes widened, and she joined Harry in his search. They quickly patted the dying professor down, searching the pockets of his robes, jacket, and even his boots. Despair filled her as Hermione realized he must have used it up at the hospital. She shook her head. "It's not here, Harry."

"But…"

"He was supposed to test it at St. Mungo's today."

"There has to be some left! I'll go to the castle. Where does he keep it?"

"It… it's in the storage room." A slight glimmer of hope began to shine in her eyes as she regarded her oldest friend.

"What does it look like?"

"It's gold and has a slight glow to it. You can't miss it. It's like nothing anyone has ever seen."

"You mean like this?" Hermione started as Ginny held out the glowing vial. She hesitated only a moment before uncorking the small tube. Harry held the tall man down, helping his desperate friend upend the flask into Snape's mouth, rubbing his throat to trigger the swallowing reflex. They all held their breaths for a moment, afraid the potion had been given too late, but then his throat muscles contracted as he swallowed the glowing liquid.

Like with the panther, the results were startling.

Severus' wounds began to close over, beginning with the minor ones inflicted in the duel. Color returned to his cheeks, and the flow of blood from his back stopped. He coughed, the blood from his lungs being expelled by the magic of the healing elixir. His eyes closed, but not before the dark and now lively orbs met those of his wife. She felt a moment of panic, but then sighed in relief as she felt the strong beat of his heart.

The crack of an Apparition startled several of the aurors, moving aside as the strong voice Hermione recognized as Healer Brommel ordered them about.

"Out of my way," she commanded. In moments she was at Severus' side, running her wand over his body to diagnose his injuries. She looked up at Hermione in wonder. "He's almost completely healed."

Hermione silently handed over the now empty vial.

She was surprised when the healer chuckled. "I suppose everything happens for a reason."

"Excuse me, Healer Brommel?"

The matronly woman gazed at the Potions master's young wife fondly. "It seems Director Etherton was too busy to see your husband today. That seems fortuitous considering the circumstances."

Hermione choked, caught between the urge to laugh and cry. One look at her husband was enough to send her into a fit of weeping, however. Harry pulled her into his arms, murmuring to her that everything would be all right. That Severus was fine and would make a full recovery. At the healer's direction, he helped her up, and then held her as the matron used her emergency portkey to take them to St. Mungo's. There, they were led to a waiting area, where Harry used every trick he knew to calm her down. The healers wanted to make sure Severus was healing normally, but afterwards they said Hermione would be permitted to join her husband in his room.

Hours later, Hermione was settled at her husband's side, eyes drinking in the sight of his peaceful face. He was so handsome like this, she thought, her hand gently brushing his cheek. When he normally slept, it was still with a slight air of defensiveness and mistrust that was the legacy of his days as a spy. It amazed her that he was able to adjust to sleeping with her so quickly, but she supposed that three years of living together had done something to place her inside his defenses. That he trusted her was a revelation she wished she had years ago. Maybe then she would have been more open with her feelings.

The soft creak of the door behind her alerted her to someone's entry, and it was with lightning reflexes that she whipped out her wand and unerringly pointed it at the intruder. The startled emerald eyes of her best friend met hers.

"Hello, 'Mione. A bit jumpy are we?" His roguish grin caused her to chuckle as she put her wand away.

"Sorry, Harry. Just making sure no one hurts Severus." She stood and permitted him to engulf her in his warm embrace. Hermione was surprised at how tightly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry…" she gasped. "Harry… can't… breathe…"

He abruptly let her go. "Sorry, 'Mione. I just…" His throat closed as he looked at his best friend and the love of his life. He blinked rapidly to clear his watery vision. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Touched by the raw emotion she saw in his face, Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm okay, Harry. The last Death Eaters are in Azkaban and we don't have to worry about them any more."

Holding her close, he nodded. "Avery's getting the Kiss for what he did to Snape. That curse wasn't an Unforgivable, but it should have been. Something that dark… I can't believe he cast it at you."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she thought of the damage it did to her husband – damage that would have been done to her and their child had he not intervened. Her grip tightened. "Good. I don't want that bastard to ever try and hurt my family ever again," she whispered fiercely.

"How's he doing?"

She pulled back, face lighting up like the sun. "He's going to be fine. A full recovery, says Healer Brommel. Better, actually, since the potion healed a lot of his old wounds and the lingering damage of Voldemort's abuse."

Harry smiled. "Good. He certainly deserves it. I can't imagine what he had to go through, but… oh! That reminds me. When Snape wakes up, give him this for me, will you? It's about three years late, but when has the Ministry ever done anything in a timely manner?" He handed her a small, flat velvet box.

She eyed it curiously.

"You can see what it is when you give it to him, 'Mione. I'm sure you can wait until then." Harry's eyes twinkled in merriment as his best friend gave him a scowl worthy of the Potions master himself. "And tell him that his belongings are with Albus, so he doesn't have to worry about losing anything."

Hermione was puzzled, but she made a mental note to let him know. Harry probably meant the impervious vial and his wand. "I'll let him know. Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, 'Mione." His eyes turned sad for a moment, before resuming their normally cheerful façade. She did not appear to notice. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. If he wakes up before I get back, tell him I said thanks for protecting you."

Harry basked in the warm glow of her smile. "I'll let him know, Harry. Thank you for saving him." She hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

His arms snaked around her and squeezed. "Don't think about that, 'Mione. He's okay, and I expect to be receiving an invitation to your wedding very soon."

"I hope so," Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He's not going to let you go. Not after all this. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Harry."

"G'night, 'Mione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Hermione turned back to her husband – soon to be husband – and continued her vigil. She could not wait until he woke up. Something told her that Harry was right, and things were going to work out well. For all of them.


	15. Chapter 14

"Whew! That was a close one, eh Snape?" Severus opened his eyes to find himself on a bed in St. Mungo's. To his eternal joy, Sirius Black was perched on the edge of his bed, watching gleefully as he tried to make sense of what happened.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he rasped.

"Ah, my dear Snape, that is the question, is it not? Why am I here? Why do you think I'm here?"

Bugger. "Because I'm dead and you want to taunt me with that fact?" He sat up, scowling at Black. "At least I got to resolve things with Hermione, so nothing you say can affect me, you mangy mutt!"

"Whoa, Severus, I'm not here to taunt anyone. Although, if Pettigrew were still alive…"

"Get on with it, Black."

"Actually, I'm just here to check up on you. Make sure you're not going to be an idiot about this Marriage Law repeal thing."

"Gee, thanks," Severus said dryly. "I am overwhelmed by your incredible confidence."

"Oh cut the crap, Snape. You and I both know that you were thinking about telling Hermione she would be better off with someone else, like Harry, and pushing her away like you usually do."

"I…" He hated to admit it, but the dog was right. As soon as he saw the Death Eaters, it occurred to him that she and their child would be off with someone else. That maybe he had been premature in taking his grandmother's ring from the vault.

"See? You're an idiot."

"You're not helping, Black."

"Now, tell me why you think she'll be safer with Harry, the man who defeated Voldemort?"

"Potter is not a mere two steps away from being thought of as the Scourge of the Wizarding world, nor is he the Great Traitor to the purebloods." He gave Sirius an unusually vulnerable look. "She will never be safe with me, nor will our child."

Sirius sighed, frustrated at the dark wizard's foolishness. "Look, Snape, she's always going to be hunted in one way or another. She's either the best friend and love of the Man Who Defeated Voldemort, or the wife of the former Death Eater spy. Beyond that, she's Muggle-born, smarter than most pure-bloods in the world, and is unapologetic about her viewpoints. Not to mention the fact that she was one of the three that defeated He Who is Now Dead as a Doornail. She deserves to make her own choice of what she will do with her life and who she will do it with." He placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Don't be a fool and push it all away without giving her a chance."

Severus was surprised at his old enemy's insight. Hermione was a strong-willed woman who would never truly be accepted by Wizarding society. Fortunately, it would only bother her on rare occasions, especially with him, and she would still have Potter as her best friend and confident. The boy loved her enough to be happy with whatever choice she made, and while he would be a wonderful father, he would not necessarily be the husband that Hermione needed. Sometimes she needed someone to take care of her in ways that would never occur to Potter.

His eyes swept the room, stopping at the sight of his sleeping wife. She held his hand tightly, like she was afraid he would leave her while she rested. The sight tugged at his heart. She loved him. He suddenly grinned. She loved him! It was as if the world suddenly lit up like Dumbledore's robes. Hermione Snape nee Granger loved him and he would be damned if he let her out of his life. He was going to give her his grandmother's ring and if she stayed with him, he would spend every day of the rest of his life making sure she knew how intelligent, beautiful, and amazing she was.

He did not need to glance back at Sirius to know he was smirking. He could feel the arrogance from where he stood.

"Very well, Black. You are… correct. I cannot leave my wife and the mother of my child. I would be… remiss… in my…"

Sirius slapped him on the back. "Oh stifle it, you old bat. You love her and you want to spend the rest of your creepy life with her." He flashed Snape a broad grin. "My work here is done, Snape. It will be some time before I see you again." The smiling wizard held out his hand. "Good luck, Severus."

Severus gripped it firmly, silently offering thanks and forgiveness for everything Black had done. "Try not to cause too much trouble in the afterlife, Bl... Sirius. I'd prefer not to have an endless array of pranks to look forward to." He hesitated, but only for the slightest of moments. "Thank you."

With a tip of his nonexistent hat, Sirius walked toward the door, whistling cheerfully. He paused, flashing Snape another smirk, and then waved his wand. Severus found himself back in his body, groaning at the amount of pain he felt from his injuries.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a tangle of soft limbs and unruly hair.

"Severus!" cried Hermione, as she wrapped herself around his prone form. "Oh god, Severus, I was afraid… you're all right… oh please be all right… I love you…"

Her sobbing tears struck him to the heart as he realized how much his near death had hurt her. Never again, he promised, hugging her tightly. "Shhhhh. I'm here, love. I am not going anywhere." His long-fingered hands stroked her hair soothingly, gently coaxing her to release all the pent-up emotion from the past few days.

Out in the hallway, Harry watched as his best friend and husband were reunited, smiling softly at her unrestrained emotions. She had been on the quick road to a serious meltdown since she almost left Snape, and it warmed his heart to see the two reunited. Black eyes met his, and it was with shock that Harry realized Snape's mental shields were down, leaving him open for the first time since Harry met him. Knowing he could never betray Hermione's trust, Harry simply nodded, acknowledging that the time had come for the two of them to end the undeclared war between them.

Harry turned away, confident that his best friend was in good hands, and willing himself to leave his impossible dream behind. Hermione was his life, and as long as she was happy, he was content. The road to his own happiness would be long, but he was confident that someday, he would find what Severus and Hermione possessed at last. He paused for a moment, thinking he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but no one was there, and he continued on, alone.

Several days later, the hospital released Severus Snape to return home to Hogwart's. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement, amusing her husband who noticed her fidgeting near the door, eyeing him as he packed up the unexpected gifts and cards. It was nearly overwhelming to see the outpouring of care given him by the Weasleys, Hogwarts' staff, several members of the Potions Guild, former students, and assorted others he would never have imagined. It brought his mind back to his funeral, reminding him that he was not nearly as alone as he always thought.  
Potter had been scarce these past few days, but as Severus packed the final gift, the young wizard strolled in chatting with Healer Brommel.

The matron smiled upon seeing him. "Ah, Severus. I see you are prepared to leave us."

"Not for the want of your company, Healer. I merely wish to return home with my wife."

She smiled indulgently. "Of course you do, dear. That's why I'm here to check you out. Now lift up your shirt… there's a good lad." Severus winced as she poked him a few times with her wand, his chest and back still sore from Avery's curse. He hated to imagine what the damage must look like.

"It's healing well. You just continue applying that salve for the next two weeks, Master Snape, and you'll be as good as new in no time."

"Thank you, Healer Brommel. I appreciate your efforts." He nodded formally to the matron.

"Oh, never you mind, Master Snape. It was your potion that did most of the work. I merely cleaned up some things." She winked. "That little brew of yours might make it possible for me to finally visit my sister in Australia. Now take care of yourself, lad, and that pretty wife of yours."

Hermione and Severus exchanged a loving glance. "I will, madam."

Harry strolled over and picked up the box of Snape's things. "So are we ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

Hermione chuckled at her husband's confounded look, linking her arm with his. "Let's go."

The three of them returned to Hogwart's, and to Severus' irritation, Harry and Hermione ganged up on him to make sure he continued to rest for the next few days, as the healer ordered. Hermione offered to teach Potions while the professor was 'indisposed', having built him a comfortable nest of pillows and blankets on their bed, with a shelf of self-renewing books for him to read while she was in class.

It only took two tedious days for Severus to reach the limits of his patience, especially since the Wizengamot was still deliberating over the Marriage Law issue. Dumbledore was conspicuous in his absence, which worried the recovering wizard a great deal. His fear was that the fallout from the situation would lead the Wizengamot to create some other ridiculous rule that would prevent him and his wife from remarrying. Despite what Healer Brommel said, the verdict was still undetermined.

Hopeful that things would go the way he wished, however, Severus spent the next few days of his week-long enforced rest period working on what he was going to do once the decision was reached. If he only had until midnight the same day to renew his vows, then by god he was going to make sure she received the best ceremony he could give her. Ginny Malfoy was invaluable in his plans, aiding him in his arrangements while keeping them secret from his frighteningly brilliant wife.

By the time the Wizengamot made their decision, Severus was ready.

Severus lay abed reading the latest American Potions Journal when a Ministry owl swooped in and dropped a scroll on the bed. An unexpected feeling of dread washed over him as he reached for the parchment that held the shape of his future. Despite expecting the news, his hand was still shaking as he picked it up.

_Professor Severus Salazar Snape, Hogwart's Potion's Master_

_We are pleased to inform you that the Muggle-born/Pure-blood Marriage Act has been repealed. Thanks to the efforts of the United States and several other countries, it is no longer necessary to require the births of half-bloods. As a result, the Act has been rescinded and all couples married because of it are free to dissolve or renew their marriage vows as they see fit. Annulments will be granted at the behest of one partner, but both must be willing for a renewal. Renewals must take place within two weeks to be valid. Arrangements will be made for the joint custody of any children resulting in the marriage._

_Please inform this office of your intentions within one week of receiving this letter._

_Glenda Harris  
The Ministry Office of Marital Affairs_

A broad grin broke out on Severus' face as he realized he would have the chance to implement his most extravagant plan. Quickly sending a note off to the Malfoys, he began to make the preparations necessary. Hermione was going to love this. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, Hermione's Potions class had been interrupted by the intrusion of a Ministry owl bearing the same letter. Her stomach twisted when she read it, her emotions at odds with the thoughts in her head. Severus made it quite clear to her that he was not interested in a divorce, but that did not make it any easier to think about the dissolution of their marriage. Her eyes fell to the plain gold band on her finger. After three years, the metal had dulled and was covered in scratches. She knew he bought it at a jewelry store in Hogsmeade, paying as little money as possible while getting something that did not look completely cheap. It still held the iridescent sheen from their ceremony, she thought with a smile. It was nice to know the magic still held strong despite everything.

"Heh hem. Professor Granger?"

Hermione looked up, startled. He class stared back at her, some gazing worriedly at the scroll in her hands. She had forgotten completely about them. "Oh! I'm… er… sorry. Yes, now where were we?" Placing the scroll on her desk, she picked up her notes and continued the lecture. "Salamander bile is commonly found in Brazil in the northern mountains. It is particularly valuable in burn salves, for obvious reasons, but can also be used as part of what? Miss Greenburry?"

The rest of her classes continued uninterrupted, but Hermione's thoughts were barely on topic. Instead, she was mentally making her plans to inform Severus of her desire to remain with him. Admittedly, he no doubt got the message by her reaction to his injuries, but she still wanted to do something extravagant to let him no in no uncertain terms that she loved him without reservation. Plans flickered in and out of her mind all day, some rejected and others becoming part of what evolved into a "to do" list of things to do for her husband. Between classes, she sent off an owl to Ginny, requesting that she find some way to get Severus away from the school for a few hours. A brief _'Okay' _was all she received, but it was enough. By the time class ended, she was ready.

Hermione rushed back to the chambers she shared with Severus, intent on implementing her plan. A short note was placed on the squat oak table near the door, and the rooms were dark and deserted. Heart racing, she picked up the note. '_Hermione, you have two hours until Severus returns. Ginny._' A brilliant smile lit her face and she whipped out her wand, quickly moving the furniture and transforming the living area into a softly lit romantic setting perfect for her intentions. Racing about, she levitated candles, selected music, and carefully laid out the array of desserts helpfully provided by the house elves. Tall, elegant flutes and champagne completed the scene, and it was with great satisfaction that she regarded her work.

"He's going to love this," she murmured.

Hermione was pleased he would finally see the beautiful amber nightgown she wore for him years ago. A small part of her mind remembered the end result of that attempted seduction, but she felt it was a good way to move beyond the past and embrace a future with Severus. Her lips curved into a wicked smirk. Besides, she wanted to see his face when he saw her in it.

Her preparations for the room took only a half hour, but she still rushed about, knowing it would take longer to beautify herself. Severus' voice chastised her mentally for the thought. However, even he had to admit that while he thought her naturally beautiful, it took a great deal of effort to wrestle the unruly mass of her hair into something truly spectacular.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was running all over Hogsmeade quickly gathering the long list of items given him by the Malfoys for tonight's ceremony. He had hoped to be back to his rooms by the time she was out of class, but the machinations of the wily Mrs. Malfoy prevented that, leaving him frustrated and annoyed that he would not be there. His intentions were to drop to his knees immediately after kissing his wife in greeting, and ask her to marry him, tonight, for all time. Now he would have to figure out a better way to bring the topic into conversation. Perhaps over dinner...

Two hours later found Severus standing in front of his own door, nervous unlike anything he experienced before. He wryly observed that when one took into consideration his former occupation as a spy against Voldemort, it spoke very loudly of the importance of this moment. A pale hand reached down to reassuringly pat the small bulge of the ring box in his pocked, while the other tightly gripped a magnificent floral arrangement designed by the Potion's master himself. Nodding in readiness, he took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into darkness.

As soon as the warning wards went off outside the room, Hermione extinguished the lights, taking her place at the center of her arrangement. The door opened and the tall form of her husband (to be?) stepped through, carrying what appeared to be an elaborate bouquet of flowers. She smiled at his thoughtfulness as the door closed, activating the enchantment on the candles and bathing the room with a soft golden light.

Severus' heart nearly stopped as he gazed upon the angelic visage of his wife. She was wearing the beautiful amber nightgown he remembered from his vision, her hair piled atop her head in a style reminiscent of their wedding. Her amber jewelry sparkled in the dim light. Glowing candles floated around the room, which appeared to be empty of furniture. Instead, there lay a thick, blue rug at the center of the room upon which sat a large silver tray bearing two crystal flutes, champagne, and an assortment of fruits and deserts. The only thing missing from that tray, he thought, were the oysters. He smirked at the thought of what fun they could have with the bowl of liquid chocolate.

Hermione stepped forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hello, Severus."

"Hermione." He gently touched the amber necklace she wore, his wondering eyes meeting hers. "You look stunning, my dear. These flowers are a mere shadow of your beauty, but I hope you like them."

She smiled, eyes twinkling with joy. "They're perfect, Severus. Thank you." A flick of her hand propelled the bouquet across the room and into a crystal vase. Severus pulled her closer.

"Wandless magic, my darling? Truly you are a witch of amazing talents." He kissed her deeply. His starry-eyed wife stared at him for a few moments after they parted, the need for patience warring with her desire for the smoldering-eyed wizard. It was all she could do to restrain herself.

Mentally following the script for the evening, Hermione gently stroked his face before gliding gracefully over to the thick carpet. "Dinner, my love?" she asked, eying him longingly. It had been far too long since they were intimate. _Damn those Death Eating bastards_, she thought.

Smirking, Severus sauntered over to his wife. "I would prefer dessert, my dear, but as you wish..." His silky voice washed over her like warm liquid, further weakening her restraint. What was it that she had planned?

She looked up to begin her rehearsed speech only to find her husband standing less than a foot away. She struggled to remember what she was supposed to say. "Severus, I... er... I... uh... oh bugger it!" Grabbing the back of his neck, Hermione pulled her husband's face to hers, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Neither knew how much time passed before the warning bells sounded in Severus' head, reminding him they had plans for the evening. Plans his wife was unaware of at the moment.

"Hermione, my dear," he gasped, reluctantly pulling away, "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Throwing her formal plans out the window, she smiled wickedly. "I'm all for a very deep... discussion... Severus."

His groin tightened at her implication. Dear Merlin was he going to have a tough time keeping his mind on task! Mentally he began revising his timetable to include a thorough seduction of his wife before they were due by the lake. "Perhaps now would be a good time to begin, then, Hermione."

Hermione shivered as his deep, seductive tone washed over her. She was no longer even attempting to keep her mind on the plan. Her eyes lighted on the buttons of his collar and she grinned. Pitching her voice to be as sensual as possible, she ran her hands up the front of the black wool coat. "Perhaps I might help you relax, Severus." _Two can play that game_, she thought.

Severus was suddenly struck with the realization that his scheme to get Hermione to marry him this very evening was being derailed. While he was not unhappy with the way things were going, he knew they needed to talk and hopefully agree to go through with the renewal. Although, considering his wife's behaviour, it was probably not going to be difficult to persuade her. Gently restraining her hand, he kissed it before pulling her to him, bringing his chin to rest among her unruly curls.

"Hermione, my darling, perhaps we should talk first."

She sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Talk about what, Severus? This seems rather perfect to me."

A small, unrestrained smile made its way to his lips. "Indeed it is, my dear, but I had been hoping for a slightly different objective this evening."

She stepped back, eyeing him curiously. "Like what?"

Severus gave her a loving smile, and then dropped to his knees. Pulling out the small, black leather box, he flicked it open and presented it to her. Disregarding his pre-written monologue, he spoke instead from what was in his heart.

"Hermione, I regret every day I failed to tell you how much you meant to me once I came to realize it. I know I do not deserve the love you have bestowed upon me these past three years, but I ask you to allow me make it up to you every day for the rest of my life. I…" He held out his grandmother's ring. "This ring belonged to my grandmother Estaira Snape. She made me promise I would never give this ring to someone I did not truly love." His eyes met hers. "I found that love several years ago, but was too blind to see it. But no longer. Stay with me. Be my wife as we always dreamed it could be. Let me be the father to our child and devoted husband to you."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as emotions long restrained burst forth. After three years. After countless nights of anguish and suffering, she finally felt whole and loved by the man she chose to share her life. She threw herself in his arms with a joyous cry. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Completely disregarding the rest of his plan, Severus pulled his wife to him, intent upon demonstrating his love and devotion to her. Deep, passionate kisses lead to more intimate expressions of affection, and the two lovers spent the rest of the evening in bliss, completely unaware of the world outside each other.

Hermione sighed contentedly, pleased at how the evening turned out. Despite the fact that Severus seemed to have plans of his own, she was thrilled that they both had the same intentions. It was not quite what she had in mind – the house elves would no doubt be disappointed that their repast went completely untouched – but it was all worth it in the end. Now all they had to do was plan the wedding in less than two weeks.

"Severus?" she murmured.

His arms tightened around her. "Yes, my darling?"

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Was Hogwart's not a suitable choice, love?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful! I just didn't think you would want something so elaborate the second time around."

Suddenly he stiffened and sat up. "No! No, I'm afraid I do not."

Confused, Hermione turned to face him. "I... okay, then. How about we do something more simplistic?"

Severus leaped to his feet. "Dear Merlin! What time is it?" A glance out the window produced a curse.

"Severus?" Hermione found herself being pulled up as the frantic wizard seized her hand and bolted for the baby's room. "Severus, what is going on?" He was silent as he dragged her into the unused chamber, dispelling the Avoidance Charm she sensed upon nearing the room.

"Quickly! You must get dressed! We're overdue by the lake!"

"What? Severus, what are you...?"

"No time! We're late!"

In a flash he was gone, racing toward their bedroom. Hermione shook her head at his odd behaviour. He must have had something else planned. Shaking her head in amusement, she stepped into the baby's room.

Her eyes widened as she took in the altered arrangement of the room. Instead of baby furniture and bright colors, she found a large, antique chest in the center of the room. Light produced by small, floating tea lights reflected off a large, gold-rimmed mirror on the wall. Hermione stepped forward to open the chest and was startled as the lid raised by itself and a beautiful white gown arose from inside. The dress was made of several layers of white chiffon over a loose chemise of radiant silk. Gold and silver ribbon accented the Empire waist and lined the cap sleeves and bottom of the skirt. Delicate white and gold roses decorated the sweetheart neckline, which ended with a larger, jeweled rose at the center point. Part of her mind noted that the rose itself was made of small rubies with emeralds for a trefoil of leaves.

Inside the chest was a matching pair of shoes, complete with the larger, jeweled rose; a delicate shawl woven of thin gold thread and white silk, accented with tiny rubies and emeralds, and a velvet box containing a necklace, bracelet, and earrings set in gold with a type of gem she had never seen before. It appeared red at one angle and green in the other. Eying the garb in wonder, she stepped forward to gently touch the fine overlay of the dress.

"It was made especially for you." She started as Severus' deep voice spoke from the shadows beyond the door. "Ginevra helped me pick the design of the dress and suggested certain alterations to make it suit you. I made the jewelry."

Hermione turned to face him, awed and a bit confused. "But... why?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I was hoping you would say yes. I thought it better to be prepared in the event that things went well, than assume the worst as I am accustomed to doing."

Smiling brilliantly, Hermione strode over to her husband and gave him a tight hug. "Good. Because I was not about to let you go after all we've been through. Especially knowing what you mean to me." She winked. "You're stuck with me..." She touched her belly. "...us, Severus."

He grinned and whirled her around, careful to avoid jarring her stomach. "Nothing shall ever give me greater joy, my love." He set her down. "Now if we are to be at least somewhat close to on time, perhaps you should get dressed."

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Our wedding, my dear. I thought perhaps midnight under the full moon would be the perfect time."

"But, it's not..."

"Never underestimate the powers of Albus Dumbledore, my dear." A_nd the willful interference of certain mangy mutts and their friends_, he thought.

Shooing him out the door, to his disappointment, Hermione excitedly began to dress, feeling a euphoria which was absent during their first wedding. A small box at the bottom of the chest revealed a beautiful diadem made of the same gold and red/green gems as her necklace set. The note with the box simply said, '_Wear me. G&D_'. Touching the ornament to her hair, she was surprised when her hair magically smoothed and arranged itself into an intricate waterfall of curls atop her head. Only the shoes were left when there was a knock at the door.

"'Mione? You ready yet?" asked Harry, amusement evident in his voice. "I don't think Albus can hold the moon much longer."

With a flick of her wand, the door was open, revealing a now open-mouthed Harry Potter in formal robes. "Wow," he said. "You look... indescribably amazing." He held out his arm. "May I escort you to your father, m'lady?"

She laughingly took the preferred arm with a slight bow, ignoring the silent pain she saw in his eyes. Knowing Harry, he would never want her to know how he was feeling. Quickly reaching for a facetious comment, she said the first thing that came to mind. "It is my honor, oh Great Harry Potter, Destroyer of Evil Wizards."

"Wizard," he corrected, straightening his posture and adjusting his robes. "I only really destroyed Voldemort. The others went to Azkaban." She smiled at his grateful look.

"Or hell," she smirked. "Don't forget all those Death Eaters."

"Well this is a lovely topic for your wedding night," drawled Draco. He and his wife were waiting in the living room, which had been restored to its original configuration.

Hermione smiled joyfully. "Draco! Ginny! I'm glad you came."

"I suspect we're not the only ones," commented Draco snidely, eying the open bottle of champagne on the mantle.

Hermione blushed at the implication. "Uh... Where's Severus?"

Glaring sternly at her husband, Ginny stood and walked over to Hermione. "Out by the lake. You guys are running a little late..."

"A little..." snorted Draco.

"AND... we came to see if anything was wrong."

"As in if you or Severus decided to be idiots and were not going through with the wedding," said the former Slytherin with a smirk.

"Fortunately, we ran into Severus before we could embarrass you and ourselves by knocking at the door at an inopportune moment," continued Harry.

Draco looked at him, an awed look on his face. "Wow, Harry. I had no idea you were so articulate. Did you specifically look that up for a special occasion or has Hermione been beating you with a dictionary?"

"Ha. Ha," Harry said sourly. "Are we ready to go yet? I imagine Severus is getting pretty frantic right about now."

Ginny shrugged. "He can handle it."

Tugging Harry toward the door, Hermione gave the two Malfoys a tight smile. "Well, WE are going. You are welcome to join us if you can find the time. Come on, Harry." Not looking back, the two friends headed out to the lake.

The walk through Hogwart's was surprisingly comfortable. While Hermione still felt a small twinge of guilt about how Harry was feeling, she had finally come to peace with the fact that his love for her was enough to ensure he placed her happiness above his desire to be with her. She only hoped he would find someone to complete his life the same way she had someday. Hopefully he knew how much she appreciated his love and support over the years.

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm glad you're finally happy."

She paused before the great doors, turning to face him. "Thank you, Harry. For everything. You've been..."

"Your best friend." He smiled. "As I should be." He waved his hand.

The heavy doors creaked open, moonlight streaming into the dark castle. In the distance, she could see the tall shape of her true love, next to the forms of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, her parents, the Malfoys, and, to her surprise, all the Weasleys. Luna was standing serenely by her husband, who seemed to be fidgeting nervously.

Glancing at Harry, she nodded, ready to step into the bright future before her.

FINIS.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Thank you so much for allowing me to take you on this brief sojourn into an alternative world of the Harry Potter universe. Again, I glad JKR created this wonderful world to play in, and that you were nice enough to stick through my terrible lack of updates to the end. I have enjoyed it greatly, and hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. 

This is, unfortunately, going to be my last story for a long time. As you can tell from the large time between updates, I have been crazy busy and it's been a challenge to write anything, much less something good enough to post. Maybe once I finish school I'll have more time. Thanks again, and farewell for now!


End file.
